Angst Wenn Ereignisse prägen
by Betakuecken
Summary: Es geht um Harry und Draco, schlimme Erlebnisse, Rache, Liebe und was sonst noch dazu gehört... wie lang die Story wird, weiß ich noch nicht! Mittlerweile is sie aber beendet und ich weiß es doch! ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

Hier eine weitere FF von mir. Ok, eigentlich sind es zwei, aber ich dachte, dass sie sich ziemlich ähneln und man dann nicht beide hochladen sollte. Wäre ja blöd, ne? Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, die beiden Storys zusammen zu schmeißen.

Ich hab sie beide noch vor **Acht Mächte in Einem** angefangen, kam aber nicht schnell voran, also kommt das halt jetzt. Bitte verzeiht eventuelle Parallelen zu Acht Mächte in Einem, aber ich wollte nicht alles verändern, auch wenn etwas ähnlich ist.. Ich kann leider auch nichts dafür, aber ich liebe nun mal das Pairing H x D! Also dementsprechend könnt ihr euch einrichten... Ja, wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich OOC, aber was soll's? Ich mag es eben, wenn Draco Harrys Schutz braucht. Und was soll's, ich kann Snape nu mal auch ganz gut leiden.

( Besonders in dieser Rolle! ) -

Bye, Mitani

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen 1**

**Prägung**

Das leise Klirren, war das Einzige, dass bewies, dass der Junge noch am Leben war.

Die restliche Umgebung ließ eher darauf schließen, dass hier jemand den Tod gefunden

hatte.

Das Blut auf dem Boden und der Gestank nach Erbrochenem, bereitete einem Übelkeit.

Leise Schritte, die schnell lauter wurden, veranlasste die zusammengekauerte Gestalt dazu, ängstlich zur Tür zu sehen. Und dann wurde diese mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet. In der Tür stand niemand anderes, als sein Vater: Lucius Malfoy.

„Nun, mein Sohn, hast du dich entschieden?", erklang die gefühllose Stimme. Mit langsamen, selbstsicheren Schritten, kam er näher, lief über die übrig gebliebenen Fetzen Kleidung.

„Antworte!", kam es eisig. Draco rührte sich nicht, konnte es gar nicht.

Die letzten Tage hier unten - oder waren es Wochen? - waren die Hölle gewesen. Und alles nur, weil er nicht der gleichen Meinung war wie sein Vater.

„Also fein, dann werde ich wohl eine noch drastischere Maßnahme ergreifen müssen!"

Das Lächeln, das jetzt auf dem Gesicht des Älteren lag, war undeutbar. Allerdings auch nur für jemanden, der Lucius Malfoy nicht kannte. Draco war sein Sohn, was das bedeutete, würde er gleich – wie unzählige Male zuvor - erfahren dürfen.

Der blonde Mann schnipste mit der Rechten und drei verhüllte Personen betraten den Kerker. Todesser.

Hogwarts, in den Kerkern. Ein 16- jähriger Junge streckte sich und gähnte. Er hatte diese Nacht unheimlich gut geschlafen, so wie auch die letzten drei Wochen zuvor. Seit er eben die Ferien wieder hier verbringen konnte. Hier, bei seinem Vater.

Vermutlich würden ihn nicht mal seine Freunde wieder erkennen, wenn sie vor ihm stünden. Was wohl daran lag, dass er sich seit seinem 16- ten Geburtstag, innerhalb einer Woche, sehr verändert hatte.

Das nicht mal Dumbledore nach ihm suchte, fand er zwar äußerst komisch, aber es war ihm eigentlich nur recht. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater was gedreht? Verschlafen wandte er sich auf die Seite, um sofort festzustellen, dass er alleine im Bett lag.

„So was!" , flüsterte er und erhob sich.

Er hatte lediglich in seiner blau- grauen Boxershort geschlafen und jetzt, wo er stand, konnte man wunderbar seine Bauchmuskeln bewundern. Und auch den Rest seines - ohne zu übertreiben - Luxuskörpers.

So bekleidet, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den angrenzenden Raum. Das Wohnzimmer. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Mann auf dem Sofa entdeckte.

„Morgen, Dad!", grüßte er und ließ sich auf den Schoß des Mannes fallen. Etwas überrumpelt legte der die Arme um den Jungen. „Morgen."

Etwas wacher, als zuvor, kuschelte sich der Junge an.

„Warum bist du schon wach?", hakte er nach. Ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Älteren.

„Nun, eine Eule mit einer Nachricht hat mich geweckt. Hast du Hunger? Frühstück ist nämlich fertig." Nun sah der dunkelhaarige Junge auf.

„Und du hast noch nicht gegessen?"

„Nein, ich habe auf dich gewartet.", kam die Antwort.

„Warum?", fragte er deshalb. Der Mann seufzte.

„Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten erhalten, die mir nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht!"

Spielte er auf den Brief an.

Der Tränkelehrer war aufgestanden und zog seinen Sohn mit ins Esszimmer.

„Das ist alles so unglaublich!", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Tja, aber leider ist das so." Von beiden war ein Seufzer zu hören.

„Was sollen wir machen? Wenn das, was du sagst, stimmt... Ich werde jedenfalls nicht untätig rumsitzen und zusehen!" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber wenn das Ganze nur eine Falle ist?", fragte der Lehrer. Harry sah schief zurück.

„Die würden nie auf die Idee kommen, das ausgerechnet DU, so was MIR erzählen würdest! Schon vergessen! Offiziell sind wir verfeindet! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du keinem erzählt hast, dass ich dein Sohn bin, oder?"

Ergeben senkte der Ältere den Kopf.

„Nun gut, aber du kannst da nicht einfach so rein platzen!" Der Junge, der lebt, sah ziellos durch den Raum.

„Warum nicht?", empört sah der Tränkelehrer zu ihm, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er stand mit viel Schwung auf, was ihn beinahe umgehauen hätte und marschierte aus dem Raum. Nur, um keine fünf Minuten später wieder in voller Montur aufzutauchen. Er hielt den Zauberstab in der Rechten und grinste.

„Wir treffen uns auf Snape Manor!", damit verließ er den Kerker, Hogwarts und disapparierte schließlich außerhalb des Schutzwalles.

Es schien so, als wären schon Stunden vergangen - vielleicht auch Tage - als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er war alleine und sein Körper brannte vor Schmerzen, als stehe er in Flammen. Außerdem hatte er Durst. Dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung, in der dunkelsten Ecke, die dieses Loch zu bieten hatte. Und ihm war klar, wer es war.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass du jetzt meiner Meinung bist." Lucius sah ihn selbstzufrieden an. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„I... i..ch.. w.. wi..ll.. nicht.", brachte er unter großer Mühe hervor.

Das Grinsen verschwand.

„So?", bedrohlich kam er näher, stand jetzt über seinem Sohn, der inmitten seines Blutes, unbeweglich am Boden lag.

„Sicher, dass das deine letzte Antwort ist?" Seine Hände wanderten zu der silbernen Gürtelschnalle, um sie zu öffnen. Draco wusste, dieses Mal würde sein Vater keinen Halt mehr machen – er würde ihn vergewaltigen. Wartend schloss er die Augen.

Doch Lucius berührte ihn nicht, denn ein Geräusch sorgte für Ablenkung. Auch die Augen des Jungen, waren vor Überraschung weit geöffnet. Hinter Mr. Malfoy stand niemand anderes, als Harry Potter. Draco erblasste, dass war einfach zu viel. Und vor allem unmöglich! Eine gütige Ohnmacht ergriff Besitz von ihm und entließ seinen Geist in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Lucius Augen loderten vor Zorn.

„Was bildest du dir ein, Potter!" Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, wollte er auf seinen Widersacher los gehen. Dieser jedoch war schneller und schlug ihn einfach nieder.

Nach dem Harry überprüft hatte, dass Mr. Malfoy auch im Reich der Träume war, begab er sich zu dem Jungen. Er kniete sich neben Draco, bedeckte den nackten und geschundenen Körper mit seinem Umhang und hob ihn dann hoch. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Es war warm und kuschelig. Die Sonne kitzelte ihn, wollte ihn wecken. Missmutig zog er die Bettdecke höher, um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Sonne? Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, seit wann gab es Fenster in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor?

Langsam blinzelte Draco ins Licht und schloss sofort wieder seine Augen. Es blendete furchtbar, aber nach einem weiteren Versuch gelang es ihm, seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Er lag in einem Bett und nicht auf dem dreckigen und kalten Kerkerboden.

Es handelte sich um ein luxuriöses Zimmer, wie er es gewohnt war. Dann ließ ihn ein Geräusch zusammen schrecken. Die Türklinke hatte sich bewegt. Ängstlich sah er auf die Holztür, wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah.

_Bitte nicht ein neues Spiel von Vater!_ Schickte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen, seit Harry Lucius Malfoy zu Boden geschickt und danach Draco aufgesammelt hatte. Nun war es wieder an der Zeit, um zu schauen, ob der Kleine noch schlief. Langsam und vor allem leise, drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Der Blonde sah ihm, zitternd und angespannt, entgegen.

„Wie geht es dir?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach und setzte sich auf die Kannte des Himmelbettes. Draco starrte den anderen an. Wie konnte es sein, dass er hier war? Was bedeutete das?

„Hey, Draco! Alles ok? Hörst du mich?" Harry streckte einen Arm aus, um den anderen zu berühren. Doch der Slytherin wich zurück und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett, hätte ihn der Dunkelhaarige nicht gehalten.

„Potter!" Vernahm man die raue und trockene Stimme. Dann stemmten sich panisch zwei Hände gegen Harrys Brust. Er entließ den Blondhaarigen aus der Umarmung.

„Willst du was trinken?" Misstrauisch musterte Draco das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Es schien so, als wäge er seine Chance ab, ob er nun in Gefahr war, oder nicht. Dann nickte er zaghaft. Harry lächelte wohlwollend und erhob sich, um kurz darauf das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Das wiederum gefiel dem Blonden gar nicht, er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment könnte sein Vater auftauchen. Der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst, nicht alleine und in Sicherheit zu sein. Woher das Gefühl jedoch kam, konnte er nicht sagen. Ängstlich, auch der Fremde wegen, zog er die Bettdecke – aus Seide bestehend – bis unters Kinn. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an ihr fest, als könne sie ihn vor allem Bösen schützen.

Abermals öffnete sich die Tür, wobei dieses mal ein Mann in ihr stand. Hätte Draco nicht zweimal hin gesehen, er hätte ihn nicht erkannt. Es handelte sich um seinen Paten Severus Snape.

„Hallo, wie fühlst du dich, Junge?", fragte er mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme. Harry betrat auch wieder das Zimmer.

„Ah, du bist noch da?", äußerte sich der Dunkelhaarige und reichte Draco ein Glas. Dieser nahm es dankend an und trank hastig.

„Nicht so schnell, wir haben noch mehr!", beruhigte ihn Severus und setzte sich neben sein Patenkind.

Der wiederum wich vor der plötzlichen Nähe zurück. Versuchte so viel Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Paten zu bringen wie es ging. Dann sah der Blonde zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er verstand immer noch nicht, wie Potter nach Malfoy Manor gelangen konnte und warum er selbst hier war. Hier gingen Dinge vor sich, von denen niemand etwas ahnte. Auch sein Vater nicht, sonst wäre die Hölle los gewesen.

„Wir können froh sein, dass Harry so einen Sturkopf hat, sonst wärst du jetzt

nicht hier!", erklärte Snape dem Jungen neben sich, der interessiert lauschte.

Irgend etwas war seltsam, doch was? Harry bemerkte den brennenden Blick, der von Neugierde zeugte. Aber er konnte auch Angst und Skepsis lesen. Und noch einige andere Gefühle, die aber von den beiden zuvor genannten, überwogen wurden. Aufmunternd lächelte er.

„Du willst sicher wissen, was mich..", er zeigte dann auf Snape „ .. und ihn, dazu bringt, hier so ruhig zusammen zu sitzen?" Severus schloss sich dem Grinsen an.

„Nun ja, aber wir wollen noch nichts sagen, tut mir Leid, Draco!"

Die Mimik des jungen Malfoy verrieten seine Gedanken, was wirklich nicht normal war. Aber

was, von dem, was hier geschah, war normal? Einerseits war er froh hier zu sein, andererseits war er enttäuscht. Nie erzählte man ihm etwas, konnte man ihm denn so wenig trauen?

Ok, doofe Frage, zumindest hatte Harry keinen Grund ihm zu trauen, aber Severus?

Der Lehrer erhob sich und schritt um das Bett, legte seine Linke auf die Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen, flüsterte etwas und ging dann. Harry wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir dir nicht vertrauen.", erklärte er.

„Aber wir werden es dir bald sagen, ja?" Ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.

„Schlaf jetzt, ich komme später noch mal."

Nach dem Harry sich sicher war, dass der Blonde schlief, verließ er ebenfalls das Zimmer. Er überquerte den Flur und öffnete die gegenüber liegende Tür. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich zu Snape.

„Und, was meinst du, Dad? Er kann nicht zurück, also was hältst du davon, wenn er einfach hier..", weiter kam der Junge nicht, denn der ältere Mann erhob das Wort.

„Und was glaubst du, wer sich um ihn kümmert!", auffordernd sah er den Jungen an, der aber grinste nur verheißungsvoll.

„Ich kann hier bleiben! Weshalb soll ich denn in den Ferien in der Schule bleiben, wenn ich nach Hause kann?" Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Gryffindors wurde noch breiter.

„ Ah ja! Und wie willst du deinen Verwandten erklären, dass du weg gehst und nicht wieder kommst?" Severus schien sich sicher, schon gewonnen zu haben. Wohl die Tatsache vergessend, dass Harry ja die letzten Wochen in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.

„Nun, wie du sicher weißt, hast du mich dort doch abgeholt und.."

„Toll! Und was ist mit dem Alten?", brüllte der Tränkelehrer, wobei er nun von Harry, ebenfalls schreiend, unterbrochen wurde.

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden! Bei Merlin! Du hast doch den Muggeln gesagt, dass ich nicht wieder komme! Und der Schulleiter hat bis jetzt noch nichts unternommen, mich zu finden. Vielleicht weiß er noch nicht mal, dass ich weg bin!", irritiert sah der Ältere ihn an, dann wechselte der Blick ins Fragende.

„Er hat noch nichts getan, um dich zu finden? Bist du da sicher?" Der Junge seufzte.

„Ja. Ich habe die Geschehnisse im Auge behalten und auch Dumbledore. Und ich habe auch sonst nichts verdächtiges bemerkt. Schätze mal, dass sein Wachpersonal für mich auch schon mal besser war, nicht, Dad?"

Severus wurde schlagartig klar, dass der Junge wohl schon lange wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und wohl auch, dass er selbst schon öfters dazu verdonnert worden war, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Snape schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann sah er den Jungen an.

„Na, von mir aus!" Harry nickte und Severus lächelte amüsiert. Sein Sohn erwiderte die Geste.

„Also fein, dann werde ich jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Und du meldest dich bei mir, wenn was ist!" Der folgende Blick sagte deutlich, dass Harrys Vater darauf bestand ihn zu rufen, egal, was passierte. Bevor Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, schickte ihm Harry noch einen Satz hinterher, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich dachte, du hast keine Muggelverwandtschaft? Wie kommt's, dass du die dann so betitelst?" Sein Vater antwortete nicht. Verzog aber dann die Lippen:

„Da fällt mir ein, ich hab Dumbledore ja gesagt, dass ich dich zu mir hole. Wegen Voldi, damit du sicher bist. Jetzt, wo die Zeit so gefährlich ist und du dich ja so ganz und gar nicht verteidigen kannst!" Die Stimme des Lehrers strotzte vor Sarkasmus. Dann schloss sich die Tür. Beide trugen ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Das war seltsam, bis eben war alles noch so schön still und friedlich gewesen. Wo kam dieser Lärm her? Draco war aufgewacht, saß kerzengerade im Bett und lauschte. Da war es wieder, ja, zwei Stimmen. Wohl die von Harry und seines Paten. Sie schrieen sich an und das in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke. Dachte hier keiner daran, dass er schlafen sollte? Wohl nicht.

Draco entschloss sich aufzustehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er zusammenbrechen könnte. Was auch geschah, als er gerade zwei Schritte getan hatte. Er riss gleich noch den Stuhl mit zu Boden, der neben seinem Bett stand, so, dass sicher die anderen beiden durch den Lärm angezogen würden.

So, hier der erste Teil. Da die FF schon ziemlich viele Seiten hat, unterteile ich sie hier in einzelne Kapitel, um es euch zu vereinfachen! ( Danke Tamaryn12, für den Tipp! )

Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr fleißig Kommis hinterlasst!

Bye, Mitani


	2. Chapter 2

7

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen 2**

**Annäherung **

Der - Junge – der – lebt war überrascht aufgesprungen, als er das Poltern vernahm. Blitzartig hatte er den Flur überquert und betrat das Zimmer, auf dessen Boden er Draco fand. Er kauerte auf dem weichen Teppich, anstatt in seinem Bett zu liegen, wo er hin gehörte.

„Draco, was machst du denn?", erklang Harrys sanfte Stimme, worauf es dem Slytherin einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Vorsichtig wollte der Schwarzhaarige ihn auf seine Arme heben, doch der Junge wehrte sich panisch.

„Ist gut, Draco. Ganz ruhig. Dir passiert doch nichts. Scht!"

Langsam, um den Kleineren nicht zu erschrecken, streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte den Blonden vorsichtig am Arm.

„Hör zu, ich will dich nur ins Bett legen. Danach lass ich dich in Ruhe, ja?"

Draco zitterte stark, was auch der Gryffindor bemerkt hatte. Behutsam näherte er sich dem Jungen vor sich und schob einen Arm unter seine Knie und legte den anderen um seinen Oberkörper. Dann hob er ihn auf und packte ihn wieder ins Bett. Er wollte ihn in die Kissen drücken und zudecken, was nicht gelang, weil der Blonde sich an ihn klammerte.

„Hey, was ist denn?" Sanft strich er über den Rücken des Jüngeren. Der Junge zitterte noch immer erbärmlich und hielt sich fest, Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und tropften auf die Decke.

Draco wusste nicht, was über ihn gekommen war, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis sich festzuhalten. Außerdem war Harry so unglaublich warm und seine eigenen Glieder waren steif gefroren. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Die Kälte wurde langsam aus seinem Körper vertrieben, wohl auch, weil der Schwarzhaarige ihm zusätzlich die Decke um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Harry sah strafend zu dem Tränkelehrer, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte, angelockt durch den Lärm.

„Was schaust du mich so an?", kam auch schon die Frage.

„Wegen deinem doofen Gebrüll hat er jetzt Angst!" Snape seufzte ergeben und sah auf seinen Patensohn.

„Und du willst das echt durchziehen? Wäre es vielleicht nicht doch besser, wenn wir Dumbledore miteinbeziehen würden? Madam Pomfrey könnte sich um ihn kümmern!", versuchte es Severus ein letztes Mal.

„Nein! Ich passe auf ihn auf! Punkt! Ende! Aus!"

Draco verfolgte das Gespräch genau. Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt, während er in den schützenden Armen lag.

„Du weißt doch wie ihr euch immer streitet! Sobald es ihm besser geht, fangt ihr damit wieder an!" Harry betrachtete Draco einen Moment, was diesem nicht verborgen blieb. Er konnte den Blick förmlich spüren. Aber er fühlte sich zu wohl, als sich davon auch nur stören zu lassen.

„Egal, ich zieh das durch!"

Nun hatte er alles versucht. Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, er kapitulierte.

„Na, wenn du das sagst." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Derweil saß der Gryffindor noch immer auf der Bettkante und hielt den Slytherin in seinen

Armen. Das Zittern hatte zwar aufgehört, aber der Blonde machte keine Anstalten sich zu lösen. _Streiten, hm?_ Dachte er und musste innerlich grinsen.

„Draco, willst du dich jetzt noch mal hinlegen, oder mit mir rüber kommen?"

Der Kleine sah vorsichtig hoch.

„Mit..kom..men.", antwortete er. „Wenn ich darf!", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Aber sicher, ich hab dich ja eben gefragt, ob du willst. Oder?"

Der Blonde hatte immer noch tierische Angst, von jemandem berührt zu werden. Aber warum er sich dennoch an dem anderen Jungen festhielt, war ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte? Schließlich hatte er ihn ja aus den Fängen seines Vaters befreit.

Harry musste lächeln. Es war schon erstaunlich, da war nichts mehr von dem arroganten Slytherin geblieben. Nun erhob sich der Größere, zum Entsetzen des anderen. Verzweifelt hielt er sich an Harry fest.

„Draco, ich gehe hier nicht ohne dich raus!"

Der erstickende Druck um seinen Hals ließ nach. Der Schwarzhaarige wickelte den Blonden aus den Decken und hob ihn dann hoch. Automatisch begann Draco sich gegen die starken Arme zu wehren, so, dass Harry nicht drum herum kam, den Blonden wieder abzusetzen.

„Sch! Draco, wenn du doch lieber hier bleiben willst?" Hektisches Kopfschütteln verdeutlichten den Standpunkt des Jüngeren.

„Erlaubst du mir, dich hochzuheben?", hakte Harry nach und wartete dann auf eine Reaktion. Draco hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Decke. Er war ja so ein Weichei! Kleine Tränen rannen über seine blasse Haut.

„Was ist los, hm? Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?" Er wollte sich schon aufrichten, als eine Hand nach ihm fasste. Es war kein all zu fester Griff, aber es genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er bleiben sollte. Draco hatte sich die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt und sah nun auf. Dann war ein Nicken zu sehen.

Entschlossen stand Harry auf und hob Draco nun zum zweiten mal auf seine Arme. Dracos Augen hatten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde geweitet, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

„Kann doch selber gehen!", protestierte der Kleinere schüchtern und wieder lächelte Harry.

„Lass mal gut sein. Du darfst dein ganzes Leben lang noch durch die Welt laufen. Heute trage ich dich mal!"

Sie hatten das Zimmer hinter sich gelassen, den Flur überquert und kamen jetzt in ein Anderes. Es sah hier wesentlich anders aus, als im Vorherigen. Und er konnte sich täuschen, aber es schien so, als wäre es doppelt so groß. Mit Interesse sah er sich um.

Gegenüber der Tür war ein riesiges Fenster, das vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte und vermutlich auf einen Balkon führte. _Zwei oder drei Meter hoch?_ Grübelte er über die Höhe des Fensters, dessen Vorhänge aus einem leichten, fast durchsichtigen, sonnengelben Stoff bestanden. Dann stand an der linken Wand - die gut sechs Meter entfernt war - ein gigantisches Himmelbett.

Es war aus schwarzem Holz gearbeitet und reichlich verziert. Der Himmel und die Vorhänge am Bett, waren allerdings aus weißer Seide, ebenfalls fast durchsichtig. Gelbe Satin-Bettwäsche war zu erkennen. Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachttisch, aus dem selben Holz und eine kleine Lampe darauf. Noch ein Stückchen weiter links ging eine Tür ab, wohl das Badezimmer. Rechts von dem Bett konnte Draco noch eine Tür entdecken, außerdem einen großen Standspiegel.

Rechts vom Fenster entdeckte er einen Schreibtisch, der schon sehr alt aussah, vielleicht spätes 16. Jahrhundert? Der passende Stuhl dahinter. In der Mitte des Zimmers war viel Platz und ein großer Teppich, mit dem Familienwappen der Snapes – welches Draco allerdings bis jetzt nicht kannte - zierte diesen Freiraum. An der rechten Wand prangte ein großer Kamin, vor dem eine schöne, lederne Sofagarnitur stand. Das kleine Tischchen in der Mitte sah fast schon verloren aus. Und direkt rechts von ihnen standen zwei immense Regale, beide bis oben hin, voll mit Büchern.

Ja und links, da war eine Eulenstange und ein Körbchen, ausgelegt mit weichen Kissen. Wem das wohl gehörte? An der Decke thronte ein Kerzenleuchter, der wohl auch aus der Zeit stammte, aus der er den Schreibtisch vermutete.

„Das ist mein Zimmer.", erklärte Harry, während er auf sein Bett zuging und den Jungen auf selbigen absetzte. Nur, um ihn dann unter die Decke zu stecken. Draco war sichtlich erleichtert, nicht alleine sein zu müssen, allerdings passte es ihm nicht, dass Harry sich nicht zu ihm setzte.

Stattdessen blieb er nun vor dem Bett stehen und schien nachzudenken. Da die Stille erdrückend wirkte, stellte Draco die Frage, die ihn schon eine Weile beschäftigte.

„Weshalb tust du das alles?" Verwirrt sah er hoch, dann wurde ihm die Frage bewusst.

Harry war klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen musste. Aber jetzt schon! Der Blonde wartete.

„Nun ja, es ist so, dass ich..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn jemand klopfte an.

„Herein!", erscholl die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Eine kleine Frau kam herein und verneigte sich kurz.

„Lord Snape lässt ausrichten, dass er auf dem Rückweg ist. Und sie sollen nicht vergessen sich zu melden, wenn es Probleme gibt.", schloss die Frau und verneigt sich noch einmal. Harry grinste.

„Typisch!", dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Danke Becky, sie können dann wieder gehen."

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte sich der Ältere wieder seinem Gast zu.

„Hast du Hunger, Draco? Du bist ziemlich dünn geworden. Ich schätze ein paar Pfund mehr würden dir nicht schaden.", irritiert sah Angesprochener auf, dann folgte ein zaghaftes Nicken. Themenwechsel geglückt!

„Gut, was darf es denn sein?" Draco lag ruhig da und schien zu überlegen.

„Warm oder Kalt?" Der Blonde schielte kurz zu dem anderen.

„Warm."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und verschwand.

Draco musste eine halbe Stunde warten, so schätze er. Eine Uhr schien es hier nämlich nicht zu geben. Als Harry das Zimmer wieder betrat, lag der andere in den Kissen, die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen.

„Na, immer noch hungrig?", grüßte er. Draco setzte sich auf und sah neugierig zu dem Gryffindor.

„Ja, was hast du da?"

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste: „Spaghetti."

„Und was ist das?", fragte der Kleinere und Harry musste lächeln. Das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, so oft, wie in den letzten paar Stunden, hatte er sein ganzes Leben noch nicht gelächelt.

„Nun, Spaghetti sind Nudeln mit Tomatensoße!", erklärte er ernst. Nur um kurz darauf ein kleines Kichern zu ernten. Er musste ja ein komisches Bild abgegeben haben. Aber das war ja beabsichtigt gewesen, denn er hatte Draco zum Lachen gebracht. Nun richtete sich der Blonde noch etwas mehr auf und entdeckte zwei Teller auf dem Tablett, dass Harry immer noch trug. Nach dem Harry es nun abgestellt hatte, nahm er einen der beiden Teller und beugte sich damit zu Draco. Dieser wich erschrocken zurück.

Nicht das er Angst gehabt hätte. Sicher nicht vor Harry, er wusste ja, dass dieser niemals einen Hilflosen angreifen würde. Aber die Bewegungen, sie legten immer automatisch einen Schalter um, der ihn dazu brachte, zurück zu weichen. Schutz zu suchen. Nun, jedenfalls konnte niemand leugnen, dass die letzten Wochen nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen waren.

„Ich will dir nur die Serviette fest machen, muss ja nicht sein, dass du mir meinen neuen Schlafanzug verkleckerst!", feixte Harry und machte sich selbst auch eine Serviette am Kragen fest. Dann reichte er den vorgesehenen Teller an den anderen Jungen weiter, ehe er sich seinem eigenen widmete.

Sattgegessen ließ sich der Blonde in die Kissen fallen. Was nicht hieß, dass er seinen Teller geleert hatte. Er hatte gerade mal ein Viertel von dem gegessen, was drauf war. Aber nachdem er so lange nichts Essbares bekommen hatte, war das auch kein Wunder.

„Hat gar nicht so schlecht geschmeckt!", gestand er und sah zu dem Jungen neben sich.

„Schön, obwohl ich kein guter Koch bin! Aber ich hab ja jetzt Zeit in den Ferien und dazu noch ein Versuchskaninchen!" Damit zeigte er auf Draco, welcher empört die Luft einzog.

„Scherz beiseite, ich kann schon kochen. Musste es ja schließlich immer bei den Muggeln machen."

Der andere sah ihn an und man bemerkte sofort, dass da Unglauben zum Ausdruck kam.

„Es stimmt! Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen." Einen Augenblick schwieg er und beobachtete sein Gegenüber.

„Mag sein, dass du und alle anderen immer geglaubt habt, dass der große Potter eine super Familie hat, die stolz auf ihn ist. Aber das hatte nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Die hassten mich so sehr, wie ich Voldemort. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Jedenfalls zeugte es nicht gerade von Zuneigung, wenn sie mich unter der Treppe im Wandschrank schlafen lassen, oder?" Jetzt war es Entsetzen, das sich in Dracos Gesicht spiegelte.

„Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass es dir so schlecht geht..."

Der Gryffindor lächelte traurig.

„Mir geht es jetzt gut, ich muss ja nicht mehr zu den Muggeln zurück. Na ja, und sie haben mich auch nie SO schlecht behandelt wie dein Vater dich. Du solltest dir keine Gedanken meinetwegen machen. Schau erst mal, dass du selbst mit deinen Erlebnissen fertig wirst. Wenn du magst, kannst du jederzeit mit mir reden..."

Betroffen sah der Kleine auf die Bettdecke. Harry wusste, dass er den wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, aber der andere musste irgendwann darüber reden. Je früher, desto besser. Aber erst einmal hieß es: trösten. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand auf den Rücken des Blonden sinken und begann dann, beruhigend darüber zu streicheln. Kurz war der andere zusammen gezuckt, hatte sich dann aber wieder entspannt.

„Scht, alles in Ordnung. Es zwingt dich niemand jetzt darüber zu reden. Wir haben genug Zeit, ja? Und wenn es dir leichter fällt, mit Severus zu sprechen, dann ist das auch ok."

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, das leichte Zittern hatte aufgehört. Dankend sah der Blonde auf und in ein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Geht wieder.", murmelte Draco und wurde leicht rosa.

„Schön, möchtest du dich noch mal schlafen legen?"

Der Kleinere überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Was willst du dann machen?" Stille.

Der Slytherin hatte ja nicht mal eine Vermutung, wo er sich aufhielt, geschweige denn, was man hier tun konnte. Eine Hand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn zusammen zucken und zurück weichen.

„Entschuldige.", drang Harrys sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr. Draco schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass alles Gut war.

„Wir sind hier auf Snape Manor. Warst du schon mal hier?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich war noch nie bei Onkel Sev zu Hause. Aber ich habe gehört, dass er ein großes Anwesen besitzt.", erklärte er. Harry nickte verstehend.

„Na, man kann die Stadt besichtigen. Aber im Moment können wir nicht so viel unternehmen, wegen deinem Zustand. Demnach steht das also erst mal sowieso außer Frage! Das Haus wirst du vorerst nicht verlassen und wenn ich es dir dann erlaube, dann gehst du auch nicht alleine!", beendete er seine Ausführung.

„Aber ich...", wollte Draco schon protestieren, als er vom Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen wurde.

„Kein Aber! Ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen! Ich war einmal so blöd, dass zu machen, zweimal passiert mir das nicht!"

Damit war das Gespräch für den aufgebrachten Harry beendet. Die Stimme des Gryffindors war laut geworden, aus Sorge, nicht aus Wut, aber das wiederum konnte Draco natürlich nicht wissen. Eingeschüchtert hatte er sich bis an die Wand, am Kopfende des Bettes, zurückgezogen und die Bettdecke fest umklammert. Als Harry das realisierte, wurde sein Gesicht sanft und besorgt.

_Genau das wollte ich nicht, ich Idiot!_ Langsam ging er zum Bett zurück – er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war - sofort bemerkend, dass Draco ihn aus Adlersaugen beobachtete und sich am liebsten unters Bett flüchten würde.

„Tut mir Leid. Jetzt hab ich dir Angst gemacht, obwohl ich dich doch eigentlich einfach nur beschützen will.", entschuldigte er sich. Der Slytherin sah ihn mit großen und überraschten Augen an. _Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht? Deshalb hat er sich so aufgeregt?_ Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Verzeihst du mir?", hörte er dann die Frage. Der flehende Blick in den grünen Augen war einfach zu unwiderstehlich, als das er hätte nein sagen können.

„Ja.", antwortete er deshalb. Glücklich sprang Harry aufs Bett und umarmte dann den blonden Jungen. Drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und hauchte ein Wort in sein Ohr. „Danke!"

Der schnellen Bewegung wegen, waren wieder alle Alarmglocken los gegangen und Draco war in Panik geraten. Hatte Angst und schrie gepeinigt auf. Erschrocken löste Harry sich von dem anderen. Aus geweiteten Augen sah der Blondhaarige sein Gegenüber an. Dann realisierte er, wer da vor ihm saß. Harry.

„Geht es wieder? Tut mir Leid, ich bin ein solcher Volltrottel! Ehrlich, ich hab dir nicht weh tun wollen!", flüsterte Harry und wischte dem anderen die Tränen von den Wangen. Draco schluckte, dann sah er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Er glaubte, dass er ihn verletzt hatte? Warum denn? Weil er geschrieen hatte? Wahrscheinlich.

„Draco?", vernahm er die sanfte Stimme.

„Es geht.", antwortete er und rutschte wieder etwas tiefer und legte sich dann in die Kissen. Zögerlich deckte Harry ihn zu. Dann strich er dem Blonden einmal durch die Haare. Wofür er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer belohnt wurde.

Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln beobachtete Harry wie Draco die Augen schloss und sich entspannte. _Ich liebe dich._ Dachte Harry und geriet in Versuchung, einen Kuss auf die weichen Haare zu hauchen. Unterließ es aber, als er sich an die gerade vergangene Szene erinnerte. Draco unterdessen schien eingeschlafen zu sein, denn sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Ja, und wieder ein Teil fertig!

Hoffe, dass es gut war und verabschiede mich..

Bye, Mitani

7


	3. Chapter 3

8

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 3**

**Sambi & Vertrauen**

In Malfoy Manor war kein anderer, als der Hausherr selbst, wieder erwacht. Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Dafür aber mit Gewissheit , dass sein Sohn nicht mehr hier war.

„Potter!", fluchte er. Wie hatte es dieser Bastard hierher geschafft? Eigentlich war es doch unmöglich, dieses Anwesen zu betreten, wenn man nicht die Erlaubnis besaß. Also?

Langsam, da noch etwas benommen, verließ der Mann den kalten Kerker und ging ins Badezimmer. Er würde sich rächen! Ganz gewiss. Und er würde jetzt sofort damit anfangen, seinen Plan umzusetzen. Wenn sein Sohn wieder in der Schule war, würde ihn eine böse Überraschung erwarten.

„Niemand wagt es, sich mir zu widersetzen!", damit zog er einige Blätter Pergament aus

einer Schublade und begann Briefe an die Crabbes, Goyles und Parkinsons zu schreiben. Natürlich noch an ein paar andere, aber diese waren die wichtigsten.

Nachdem Draco nun also schlief, hatte sich Harry sein Buch geschnappt und sich vor den Kamin gesetzt. Er saß jetzt eine gute halbe Stunde hier und las, als er ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Erst vermutend, dass es von dem Jungen kam, schlich er ans Bett. Fehlanzeige. Draco schlief ruhig. Da war es wieder. _Was ist das?_ Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ein Scharren an der Tür. Also ging er zu dieser, um sie zu öffnen.

Als er die schwere Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, kam schon ein kleines, pelziges Tier herein. Harry schloss leise die Tür und drehte sich um. Ein kleines, gepunktetes Tier ging zielstrebig in Richtung Kamin.

„So so, ich soll dir also folgen?" Amüsiert kam er der Aufforderung nach. Ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wartete, bis es sich sein kleiner Leopard auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.

„Na, Süße? Wo warst du denn?", fragte er und streichelte durch das weiche Fell des Jungtieres. Zur Antwort bekam Harry nur ein Schnurren. Dann ließ der kleine Leopard es sich nicht nehmen, sich noch breiter zu machen. Was dann so aussah, dass sie sich noch länger ausstreckte und die Krallen beim Schnurren ausfuhr.

_Gut, dass ich meine Drachenlederhose trage._ Bemerkte er und spielte mit den Fingern über das Fell.

Mittlerweile hatte sich das kleine, gepunktete Tier zusammen gerollt und schnarchte zufrieden vor sich hin. Harry las schon wieder seit zwei Stunden, doch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der blonde Junge in seinem Bett, immer unruhiger wurde. Nun war es schon so weit, dass er sich hin und her schmiss, strampelte und im Schlaf redete. Harry glaubte auch, zwischen den Worten vereinzelte Schluchzer zu hören. Ja, Draco hatte einen Alptraum und der schien nicht gerade schön zu sein.

Nachdenklich sah der Gryffindor auf seinen Schoß, entschied sich aber dann dafür, aufzustehen. Lächelnd hob er das Fellknäuel hoch und legte es dann wieder auf dem Sessel ab. Müde öffnete die Kleine ein Auge. Dann gähnte sie und rollte sich wieder zusammen. Harry lächelte noch einmal über die Lehne und tapste dann zum Bett. Draco krampfte die Hände an seine Arme und hatte die Knie so weit wie möglich an den Körper gezogen. Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Und immer wieder flüsterte er verängstigt und verzweifelt, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Als erstes zog Harry die Bettdecke wieder hoch und breitete sie über dem Jungen aus. Dann legte er die Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Draco! Wach auf!", redete er auf den anderen ein und übte, mit seiner Hand, leichten Druck aus. Mit einem heiseren Schrei, saß Draco sofort senkrecht im Bett. Schweißnass und völlig verstört. Gehetzt sah er sich um und erkannte dann Harry, der neben ihm saß und ihn beunruhigt ansah. „Wie geht es dir?"

Draco war sich nicht sicher. Zuerst wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann tastete er nach der Bettdecke und atmete erleichtert auf, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn einhüllte.

„Ich hab geträumt..", flüsterte er.

„Ja, das hab ich bemerkt. Willst du mir sagen, was du geträumt hast? Das hilft manchmal, weißt du.", flehend sah er Harry an.

„Nein? Schon in Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst, dann zwinge ich dich nicht."

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. Wurde allerdings von Draco fest gehalten.

„Kannst du.."

Ein Schrei unterbrach den Blonden. Abrupt sah er auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Und wieder der Schrei. Harry lächelte und erhob sich, was Draco zu spät bemerkte und ihn nicht mehr halten konnte. Nun steuerte der Schwarzhaarige auf die Sessel zu und beugte sich dann über eine Lehne.

„Sambi! Was machst du denn für einen Lärm?", fragte er amüsiert. Dann konnte Draco erkennen, dass der andere etwas auf den Arm genommen hatte.

Als Harry wieder am Bett angekommen war, wusste Draco, was das für ein Tier ist. Ein

kleines Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Das ist Sambi. Die Kleine ist ziemlich verwöhnt!" Mit diesem Satz setzt er die kleine Leopardendame vor Draco ab.

„Streichle sie ruhig, dann ist sie wieder zufrieden.", forderte er auf und sank auf die Bettkante. Unsicher streckt der blonde Junge die Hand nach dem kleinen Geschöpf aus. Sambi mustert ihn mit neugierigen Augen und wartet darauf, dass sie ihre Streicheleinheit bekam.

„Sie gehört dir?", wollte Draco nach ein paar Minuten wissen.

„Ja, dass ist richtig.", antwortete er und beobachtete, wie Draco sich entspannte. Für einen Moment hatte er es geschafft, dass der Junge den Alptraum vergaß und sich freute.

Nach einer Weile nahm Harry dann die Kleine wieder an sich und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Da hing sie nun und es schien ihr zu gefallen. Dracos etwas enttäuschtes Murren hatte er gehört und auch sein Blick sagte ihm, was der andere dachte.

„Das mag Sambi. Ich trage sie so oft durch die Gegend."

Er streichelte einmal über den Kopf der Leopardin.

„Ich saß auf meinem Sessel und las. Da kam die Süße rein und kletterte auf den Sessel. Am Ende war sie auf der Lehne und wusste nicht weiter. In dem Moment hatte ich mich dann etwas nach Vorne gelehnt und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als auf meine Schulter zu klettern. Tja, da ist sie dann halt geblieben und seither trage ich sie so rum.", schloss Harry seine Rede.

„So, und nun legst du dich wieder hin. Du brauchst dringend Schlaf.", bestimmte er und zog die Decke zurecht. Gerade wollte er Draco sanft in die Kissen drücken, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was denn?", hakte der Dunkelhaarige nach.

„Wo schläfst du? Ich will nicht alleine sein.", erklärte er und sah in die grünen Augen.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich es mir jetzt auf der Couch bequem machen. Ist ja schon ziemlich spät geworden, nicht?" Dann zwinkerte er. Was Draco erröten ließ.

Unzufrieden legte er sich nun zurück und ließ sich vollends von Harry zudecken. Wieder musste er sich zurückhalten, um dem Jungen nicht einen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Warum schaust du so traurig?", wollte er wissen, was dem Blonden wieder unangenehm war und er rot wurde.

„Nichts.", log er und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Soll ich noch ein bisschen bei dir bleiben?"

Schnell hatte Draco sein Gesicht wieder dem anderen zugewandt.

„Wirklich?" Hoffnung schwang in dem Wort mit und der Gryffindor nickte liebevoll.

„Ja, ich kann bleiben, wenn es dir lieber ist."

Dankbar sah Draco zu Harry hoch, der war gerade in Gedanken versunken. _Merlin, welch harte Probe musst du mir auflegen? Es ist unfair, ihm nah zu sein und trotzdem nicht küssen zu dürfen! _ Dann schloss der Blonde seine Augen und schlief ein.

Es war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde vergangen, da wachte Draco wieder auf. Als er rechts neben sich sah, wo Harry zuletzt gewesen war, fand er ihn nicht vor.

„Suchst du mich?", fragte eine Stimme links von ihm. In die andere Richtung blickend, entdeckte er Harry, der auf einem Stuhl saß und andächtig durch das Fell von Sambi strich.

„Ja.", hauchte Draco zur Antwort.

„Wieder ein Alptraum?", kam eine erneute Frage. Kopfschütteln.

„Kannst du dich hier her legen?", sprudelte es dann aus dem Kleineren heraus. Überraschung sprach aus Harrys Blick, aber er verneinte nicht, was den Blondhaarigen ungemein beruhigte.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte ihn zurück an die Wand. Dann nahm er Sambi von seiner Schulter, die das gar nicht zu merken schien und hob die Decke an. Schnell war er darunter geschlüpft und sank entspannt in die Kissen. Ein Bett war auf jeden Fall angenehmer, als ein Stuhl oder Sofa. Das Leopardenjunge legte er sanft auf dem Kissen neben sich ab.

„So, und jetzt versuchst du noch mal zu schlafen. Ich bin ja hier, wenn was ist." Draco hatte sich bereits so gedreht, dass er auf der Seite lag, mit der Sicht zu seinem Bettnachbarn.

Als er registrierte, dass Harry die Augen geschlossen hatte, startete er den Versuch und rutschte etwas näher. Nur nicht gleich zu schnell heran, sonst würde es auffallen! Tief musste der Kleinere durchatmen, um nicht aufzuschreien, als ein Schatten über die Bettvorhänge fiel. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte die Annäherungsversuche natürlich bemerkt und es freute ihn unheimlich, dass der andere ihm so sehr vertraute. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, dann schlug er die Augen auf. Und sah direkt in Sturmgraue. Draco wirkte etwas erschrocken.

„Scht. Komm her, dass wolltest du doch, hm?" Und so drehte er sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und hob einladend seinen Arm an, damit sich der Jüngere problemlos an ihn kuscheln konnte. Wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

Ein klägliches Schreien weckte Draco am folgenden Morgen. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er realisierte, wo er sich befand. Dann spürte er etwas in seinem Gesicht, was ganz und gar nicht menschlich war. Erschrocken wollte er aufspringen, als er aber von starken Armen an einen anderen Körper gedrückt wurde. Dann vernahm er eine Stimme.

„Hey Sambi! Komm da runter, lass Dray in Ruhe!"

Schnell sah der Blonde nach oben und erkannte Harry. Es waren seine Arme, die ihn hielten und der Drang sich zu befreien, ließ allmählich nach. Letztendlich kuschelte er sich wieder an und seufzte einmal.

„Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige. Sambi hatte er mittlerweile von dem anderen herunter gehoben und über sich abgesetzt.

„Geht.", kam die genuschelte Antwort.

„Wie hast du geschlafen, noch mal Albträume?", hakte Harry weiter nach. Ein wiederholtes Kopfschütteln.

„Das freut mich. Und auch keine Angst vor meinen Berührungen?", flüsterte er.

Nun hob der blonde Junge doch den Kopf.

„Nein... ich denke, wenn du es bist, dann geht das in Ordnung. Aber bei wem anderes..." Er ließ den Satz offen. Ja, der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich den Rest gut vorstellen.

Sambi über den beiden hatte sich nun wieder aufgerichtet und tapste noch einmal zu Draco hinunter, in der Hoffnung, eine Streicheleinheit zu bekommen. Als der Blonde das Tier sah, legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Na, sie hat nicht vergessen, dass du sie so hingebungsvoll gestreichelt hast.", meinte Harry und schnappte sich das gepunktete Tier. Nur, um die Kleine auf Dracos Brust wieder abzusetzen, wo sich Sambi dann hinlegte und den Jungen mit großen Augen ansah. Draco fand das einfach nur süß und hob seine Hand, um dem kleinen Tier die Freude zu machen.

„Ich steh jetzt auf. Du bleibst natürlich noch liegen und beschäftigst dich mit Sambi. Ich hatte die letzten zwei Wochen keine Zeit für sie.", damit hatte sich der Gryffindor erhoben und war in der Tür zum Bad verschwunden. Draco indes ging dem Vorschlag nach und spielte mit dem Jungtier.

Eine halbe Stunden später erschien Harry, frisch eingekleidet und ausgangsfertig. Allerdings hatte der Blonde davon nichts mitbekommen, da er beschäftigt war.

„Dray?", fragte er deshalb. Angesprochener sah überrascht auf und war doch erstaunt über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Harry trug eine Lederhose, die verdammt eng anlag. Dazu, ein fast durchsichtiges, grün glitzerndes, Shirt ohne Ärmel.

„Ich muss mal weg. Das Frühstück wird dir spätestens in einer halben Stunde gebracht." Harry konnte das Unwohlsein des anderen direkt in den Augen sehen, nachdem er diesen Satz gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht allzu lange weg. Aber ein paar Dinge muss ich noch besorgen. Vielleicht bringe ich dir ja was schönes mit, ja? Vorausgesetzt ich finde etwas passendes. Außerdem werde ich Bescheid geben, dass der Schneider her kommt, du brauchst ja schließlich was zum Anziehen, nicht?"

Draco wollte schon zum Protest ansetzten, aber Harry legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sambi bleibt bei dir und passt auf dich auf. Ich werde auch Anweisung gegen, dass dich keiner anfasst, geschweige denn zu nahe kommt. Ok? Gut, dann muss ich jetzt, sonst wird es zu spät!" Und schon war der Dunkelhaarige zur Tür hinaus.

Draco hob Sambi hoch und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was denkst du, was er macht?", fragte er die Kleine. Vorwitzig streckte sie ihre Tatze aus und versuchte eine von Dracos Haarsträhnen zu fangen.

„Na, dann warte ich halt auf das Essen.." Somit legt er Sambi wieder auf seinem Bauch ab und schloss die Augen.

Harry hingegen hatte sich mittlerweile eines der Pferde - aus der Zucht seines Vaters - satteln lassen und war nun auf dem Weg in die nahegelegene Stadt. Sie war vom Baustiel ganz anders als Hogsmeade, oder die Winkelgasse. Hier waren die Häuser gerade und nicht so extrem schief. Ein Muggel, der sich hier her verirrt hätte, wäre nie auf die Idee kommen, dass das hier eine Zaubererstadt war. Nur wenn er sich in einen der vielen Läden mit den seltsamen Namen trauen würde, dann konnte Gefahr bestehen, dass ein Muggel Verdacht schöpfte. Aber so? Niemals würde man auf solche Ideen kommen, außerdem war dieses Gelände Muggelsicher.

An einer geeigneten Stelle ließ sich der Junge aus dem Sattel gleiten und band den Zügel an den Pfosten. Mit einem letzten Klaps auf den Hals des Tieres, verließ er es und öffnete die Ladentür vor sich. Im Inneren war es angenehm hell und auch freundlich eingerichtet.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich helfen?"

Eine kleine Frau in den Vierzigern war an die Theke getreten und hatte sich nach seinen Wünschen erkundigt.

„Nun ja, ich wollte wissen, ob Mr. Schild heute Nachmittag ins Schloss kommen könnte?" Die Frau lächelte und schlug dann ein großes Buch auf.

„Dann schauen wir mal." Und nachdem sie einige Seiten durchgeblättert hatte, zog sie die Brille ab, die ihr von der Nase gerutscht war.

„Also, wann denn genau?", fragte sie freundlich nach.

„So gegen sechzehn Uhr?" Ein schnelles Nicken und die Sache war geklärt.

„Gut, danke!" Und somit verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Laden wieder.

Sein Pferd sah ihm entgegen und Harry musste lächeln.

„Was denn, hm?", fragte er besänftigend und saß auf. Er lenkte den Hengst weiter in die Stadt hinein und hielt dann abermals. Sie waren nun in einer Gasse, die nicht mehr ganz so sauber schien, wie die anderen. Aber das ignorierte Harry und stieg wieder vom Pferd. Nachdem er sicher ging, dass die Zügel fest angebunden waren, betrat er ein düster wirkendes Geschäft.

„Hallo!", rief er in die Dunkelheit der hinteren Ecke und einen Augenblick später kam ein junger Mann hervor.

„Ah! Der junge Lord Snape!", grüßte er fröhlich und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Lass den Unsinn, Duncan!", entgegnete Harry und stützte sich auf den Ladentisch.

„Weißt du noch, als ich mit Dad hier war? Er hat mir doch ein Tier gekauft."

Sofort war Duncan hell auf begeistert.

„Aber sicher! Du hast dir eines der Leopardenbabys ausgesucht!" Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Ja. Sag mal, hast du noch welche da?", wollte er dann wissen. Duncan grinste verheißungsvoll und deutete auf einen kleinen Weidenkäfig.

„Schau! Das hier sind die Letzten die ich noch hab. Die drei sind aus dem gleichen Wurf, wie deine Kleine!", überlegend beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige über den Käfig und suchte nach einem passenden Tier.

„Sind das alles Weibchen?", fragend sah er zu dem jungen Mann.

„Nein! Die beiden hier sind Männchen. Sind alles ganz liebe Tierchen." Harry beugte sich in den Käfig und hob eines der Babys heraus. Leise Knurrend versuchte das Jungtier ihn zu beißen. Amüsiert packte Harry den Kleinen in seine Manteltasche und bezahlte.

„Machs gut!" Dann war er wieder bei seinem Pferd angelangt.

Nun, was stand noch an? Ja, er wollte Draco was mitbringen.

„Wo finde ich etwas? Und vor allem, was bring ich ihm mit?" Nachdenklich ließ er sich in den Sattel sinken und ritt weiter. Plötzlich hielt sein Pferd an und Harry sah sich überrascht um.

„Was hast du denn?", ruhig tätschelte er den Hals des Hengstes und sah sich um. Hier war er auch schon mit seinem Vater gewesen, aber nur zweimal.

„Und was jetzt? Ich hab noch immer keine Idee." Ein weiteres Mal ließ er seinen Blick über die Läden schweifen. Dann blieb er an einem der Schilder hängen. #Zaubertrankzutaten jeglicher Art#, stand da in großen und verwitterten Buchstaben.

Ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Ja, das wäre doch was für den kleinen Drachen.

„Also los!" Und so lenkte er seinen Hengst vor den Laden und band ihn fest.

Im Inneren des Geschäftes sah es nicht unbedingt freundlich aus, aber es gab wirklich Dinge hier, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Oder eben Zutaten, die eigentlich verboten waren. Ein Knacken ließ Harry aufschrecken und sich umsehen. Hinter ihm war ein grauhaariger Mann erschienen.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich was für sie tun?", fragte er, was nicht wirklich interessiert klang.

„Nun, wenn sie schon so begeistert nachfragen, ja. Ich suche einen Zaubertränkekasten." Neugierig musterte der Alte Harry.

„Und sie sind?", wollte der Mann dann wissen. Harry grinste.

„Lord Snape VII!"

Der Verkäufer weitete kurz die Augen, fasste sich dann wieder und machte sich schnell an die Arbeit. Er verschwand in einer Ecke und kam nach zwei Minuten mit mehreren Kästen zurück.

„Nun, wir habe mehrere Modelle, mit verschiedenen Zutaten. Was darf es denn sein?"

Der Schwarzhaarige besah sich die Kästen und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

„Können sie die auch auf machen? Ich würde doch gern mal sehen, wie die Verarbeitung ist und den Inhalt natürlich.", hastig öffnete der Mann alle mitgebrachten Kästen und ließ Harry abermals Zeit zum Begutachten. Nach einigem hin und her, hatte er dann zwei Kästen, die ihm geeignet schienen.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, My Lord?" Der junge Lord schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin noch am überlegen, welchen ich nehme."

Ja, dass war die Frage. Es waren beide Kästen wirklich super. Aber welchen nehmen? Beide hatten seltene und interessante Zutaten. Das einzige Problem war, dass keiner der Kästen die gleichen Zutaten beinhaltete. Beide waren unterschiedlich. Mit einem Seufzer sah er wieder auf.

„Ich nehme beide und dann noch einen Kessel in der Normgröße!" Perplex sah der Verkäufer zu Harry.

„Sind sie sicher?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

„Aber sicher!" Und schneller, als man schauen konnte, hatte der Greis die Sachen eingepackt und transportfertig. Nachdem Harry die Sachen dann bezahlt hatte, verschwand er schnellstmöglich. Immerhin hatte er Draco doch schon länger alleine gelassen, als ursprünglich geplant. Also befestigte er das große Paket am Sattel und saß auf, um gleich darauf seinem Hengst die Sporen zu geben.

So, hier mach ich wieder Schluss.

Freut euch auf den nächsten Teil und hofft, dass ich ihn gut genug geschrieben habe!

Ich danke meiner Betaleserin! Ja, sie hat mir wirklich einige gute Tipps gegeben!

Und wie man gesehen hat, hat sich der Aufbau des Textes etwas verändert... War ihre Idee! Und es gefällt mir! Also, DANKE!

Freu mich auf eure Kommis,

bye, Mitani

8


	4. Chapter 4

7

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 4**

**Bedienstete – Entdeckungen & Geständnisse**

Draco war jetzt schon seit über zwei Stunden alleine. Sambi hatte es sich neben ihm auf Harrys Kissen bequem gemacht und schlief. _Wahrscheinlich liegt sie da, weil sie Harry riecht. _ Überlegte der Blonde und sah auf seinen Teller. Die Frau, die schon gestern da gewesen war, hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit – waren es ein oder zwei Stunden? – das Frühstück gebracht. Aber ihm war der Appetit vergangen, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass er es alleine zu sich nehmen sollte. Zwar war die kleine Leopardin ein Trost, aber doch kein Ersatz für einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen. So lag er nun in den Kissen und langweilte sich zu Tode.

Gerade hatte er zum bestimmt zehnten Mal die Augen geschlossen, als sich die Tür leise öffnete. Schon von Vorfreude gepackt, öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. _Doch nicht Harry..._ Es war die Frau, die Harry Becky genannt hatte, die, die das Essen gebracht hatte. Eben nur sie.

„Junger Mann, sie müssen was essen! Sie sehen ja schon so furchtbar dünn aus! Herr im Himmel!" Mit Entschlossenheit setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante, was dem Blondhaarigen gar nicht passte. Da durfte nur einer sitzen! Schien die Alte aber nicht zu interessieren.

„So, und nun machen sie schön den Mund auf. Aaaaaaaa..!", sagte sie und führte den Löffel zu Dracos Mund. Die dachte doch tatsächlich, dass er noch ein Kleinkind war! Trotzig ließ er den Mund geschlossen, er würde ganz sicher nichts machen, was die wollte. Nie.

„Jetzt mach schon Junge. Du musst essen, dem Herrn wird es nicht gefallen, wenn sie das Frühstück nicht anrühren!"

Energisch redete die Frau auf ihn ein. Vergebens, wie sie nach zehn weiteren Minuten festzustellen schien.

„Was soll das eigentlich heißen, es würde ihm nicht gefallen? Hat er sie etwa beauftragt, mich zu überwachen, damit ich was esse?"

Dracos Stimme und auch Laune, war gerade eben in Richtung Minusgrad gewandert. Hatte zwar noch nicht die Null- Grenze erreicht, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Verstört über die plötzliche Kälte, sah sie ihn an.

„N.. nein. Wie kommen sie denn darauf? Aber ich denke, dass sie dem Herrn sehr wichtig sind, wenn sie in seinem Bett schlafen. Außerdem kommt es mir so vor, als wären sie krank und da muss man dann schon essen, um wieder gesund zu werden!"

Becky hatte alles so schnell gesagt, dass sie jetzt erst mal Luft holen musste.

„Und jetzt essen sie was!"

Das war nun nicht mehr mütterlich, oder besorgt. Das war ein Befehl. Und Befehle nahm Draco von niemandem entgegen. _Außer von Harry vielleicht._ Gestand er sich in Gedanken ein.

Gerade, als er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, spürte er eine starke Hand und riss panisch die Augen auf. Die Frau hatte ihm die Linke ans Kinn gelegt und hielt ihn nun fest, drückte gleichzeitig Daumen und Mittelfinger in seine Wangen, um den Mund zu öffnen. Draco wurde schlecht und entsetzt, wissend, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, tat er das Einzige, was ihm übrig blieb. Er schrie so laut er konnte. Becky nutzte die Gelegenheit und steckte ihm einen Löffel mit Cornflakes in den Mund.

Harry kam gerade von den Ställen, wo er den kleinen Leoparden gelassen hatte, damit sich der Stallbursche um ihn kümmern konnte, bis er ihn holte. Er hatte gerade das Tor hinter sich geschlossen und die Kästen abgestellt. Nun stand er in der Eingangshalle, als ein lauter, verängstigter Schrei an sein Ohr drang. _Draco!_ Und schon stob er davon.

Als der Gryffindor sein Zimmer betrat, sah er als erstes eine Bedienstete, die sich als Becky herausstellte. Hektisch suchte er nach Draco, der auf dem Bett saß und sich die Lunge aus der Brust hustete.

„Dray!" Schnell war er an der Seite des Blonden und zog ihn in seine Arme. Draco hatte die Hände an seinen Hals gelegt und gab komische Geräusche von sich, gerade so, als würde er ersticken. _Scheiße, er erstickt!_

Hastig klopfte er dem anderen auf den Rücken, als das nichts brachte, versuchte Harry eine andere Methode, die mit Sicherheit funktionieren würde. Er zog Draco aus seiner vorn übergebeugten Position zurück und lehnte ihn an seine Schulter. Da der Blonde den Mund sowieso geöffnet hatte, musste er nicht mehr viel tun. Schnell steckte er dem Kleineren den Finger in den Hals und keine drei Sekunden später übergab sich der Blonde.

Die Frau stand daneben und sah dem Ganzen zu. _Das muss ich waschen!_ War das, was sie bei dem Bild dachte. Es widerte sie an.

Draco hatte sich nun wieder etwas beruhigt und atmete gleichmäßig. Zur Erleichterung Harrys. Ein paar Minuten strich er dem Jungen noch über den Rücken und durch die Haare, dann schuf er ein wenig Abstand. Nun konnte er in das leichenblasse Gesicht sehen.

„Draco, was ist denn nur passiert? Hey, mein Kleiner, was hast du, hm?", sanft flüsterte er diese Worte.

„Und was machst du hier, Becky?", richtete er sich an die Frau. Diese räusperte sich.

„Nun, der Junge hat nicht gegessen, da wollte ich ihn halt überreden. Ich meine, sie würden es doch sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn er verhungert!"

Verlegen wandte sie den Blick ab.

Harry sah wieder zu dem Jungen vor sich.

„Hat sie dir was getan?", wieder nur ein Flüstern. Graue Augen sahen hoch, dann folgte ein Nicken.

„Sie wollte.. wollte mich zwingen. A..aber ich hat..te keinen Hunger." Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals. Beschützend legte dieser die Arme wieder fester um Draco.

„Becky, du wirst gleich das Bett neu beziehen. Das jetzige Bettzeug wirst du waschen und zwar von Hand! Wehe ich bekomme mit, dass du das nicht gemacht hast! Und den Rest klären wir später!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war wütend, sehr wütend. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen! Hatte er nicht ausdrückliche Anweisungen gegeben? Für was gab er die? Damit man sie ignorieren konnte? So nicht! Aber jetzt war erst mal der blonde Junge wichtig.

„Ich nehme dich jetzt auf den Arm, Dray. Keine Angst." Damit trug er den Jungen ins Bad.

Dort angekommen, setzte er den anderen auf dem Klodeckel wieder ab und begann damit, dass Oberteil des Schlafanzuges zu öffnen. Er war ganz verschwitzt und das zeigte sich am feuchten Schalfanzug. Noch etwas benommen, bemerkte Draco nichts von dem, was Harry tat.

Er genoss einfach die Nähe des anderen, der gerade das Hemd ab streifte. Es stimmte schon,

dass der Kleine ziemlich unterernährt war, aber deshalb konnte sie ihn doch nicht so behandeln!

Harry drehte sich der Wanne zu und ließ Wasser ein, fügte etwas Schaumbad hinzu und richtete dann Handtücher, in die er später Draco wickeln konnte. Dann holte er ein Glas mit Wasser, dass er dem anderen unter die Nase hielt, damit er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte.

Draco war mittlerweile wieder klar und hatte den Gryffindor bei seinen Tätigkeiten beobachtet. Von nebenan tönte leises Fluchen und das wütende Fauchen und Schreien von Sambi, durch die Tür. Der Kleinen hatte es nämlich gar nicht gefallen, aus ihrem Nickerchen gerissen zu werden. Dementsprechend hatte sie auch auf die Frau reagiert. Harry tat Sambi Leid und so öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit.

„Sambi! Komm her, meine Süße!" Schon war die Kleine auf dem Weg zu ihrem Herrchen.

Das Wasser war nun hoch genug wie der Schwarzhaarige feststellte und drehte den Hahn ab. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Blonden zu, um dessen Füße sich das Leopardenjunge schlängelte. Harry ging vor Draco auf die Knie und nahm Sambi, um sie daraufhin dem Jüngeren in die Arme zu drücken. Lächelnd nahm der Blondhaarige sie entgegen. Dann half Harry auch Draco auf die Beine und zog ihm rasch die Hose aus. Was der Kleinere wiederum kreischend zur Kenntnis nahm und flüchten wollte. Sambi hatte er vor Schreck fallen lassen und als er durch die Tür wollte, rannte er in Harrys Arme, wo ihn dieser fest hielt.

„Ist ja gut! Beruhige dich!" Aber Draco zappelte weiter. Letztendlich hob er den anderen einfach auf seine Arme und ließ ihn ins warme Wasser gleiten. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Mit noch immer großen Augen, sah Draco hoch zu Harry, der ihm gleich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich beschützen will. Ich werde dir schon nichts tun, ja?" Seufzend lehnte sich der Kleinere gegen die Hand des anderen und entspannte sich.

„Kann ich dich kurz hier alleine lassen, ich will schnell nebenan was holen?", erklang die Frage und der Blonde nickte. Also verschwand Harry durch die Tür, aber nicht ohne Sambi zu sagen, sie solle aufpassen.

Becky bezog gerade das Bett neu, als Harry hinzu kam.

„Was sollte das Ganze?", hakte er in einem harschen Ton nach. Die Frau fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich das meinem Vater melden werde! Draco ist sein Patenkind und mir persönlich bedeutet er auch sehr viel! Es wird Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen, dass du dich meinen Anweisungen widersetzt hast!"

Kreideweiß stand die Frau da und blieb sprachlos. Lord Snape würde sie gewiss feuern.

Harry hingegen war in seinem Ankleideraum verschwunden und suchte nach einem passenden Schlafanzug für seinen Drachen. Er fand einen weißen, mir goldenen Ornamenten und nahm ihn mit.

Auf dem Rückweg sprach er die Frau noch einmal an.

„Becky, du wirst das Schloss nicht verlassen, ist das klar?" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Badtür hinter sich.

Draco lag noch immer friedlich in der Wanne, hatte aber jedes Wort mitbekommen, das der Dunkelhaarige zu der Dienstmagd gesagt hatte.

„Wie geht's? Ist das Wasser angenehm?"

Träge öffnete der Blonde die Augen.

„ Ja. Ist schön warm. Aber die Wanne ist so groß, weißt du? Und irgendwie hab ich da ein bisschen Angst."

Er versuchte ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen und schaute Harry an. Dieser lächelte nur.

„So so, und was sollen wir dagegen machen? Hast du einen Vorschlag?"

Die versteckte Absicht, die Draco wohl hegte, war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Aber der Kleine sollte sagen, was er wolle, immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass er aus Spaß hier in der Wanne lag. Es ging darum ihn zu waschen und zu beruhigen. In erster Linie Letzteres. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hol ich dich jetzt raus, wenn du Angst hast bei so viel Platz. Und wenn du deinen neuen Schlafanzug an hast, setzen wir uns vor den Kamin."

Schon hatte er seine Arme unter Draco geschoben und ihn aus dem Wasser gehoben.

Der quietschte auf, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nackt war.

„Lass mich los, bitte! Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!"

Leise Schluchzer wurden hörbar und Harry setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und nahm den Blonden auf den Schoß. Mit einem großen Handtuch bedeckte er den zitternden Körper in seinen Armen.

„Scht! Schon gut, Dray. Alles gut."

Das Zittern ließ nach.

„Ich.. bitte! Schau mich nicht an!", flehte der Jüngere. Der Schwarzhaarige strich beruhigend über den Rücken des anderen und durch seine Haare.

„Draco, ich habe dich doch verwundet gefunden. Und ich war es, der deine Verletzungen behandelt hat. Ich hab dich schon nackt gesehen und außerdem, glaubst du, dass ich dich deswegen weniger mag? Hm? Mach dir keine Sorgen, das verheilt schon wieder."

Sanft begann er damit, den Jungen abzutrocknen und ihn in den Schlafanzug zu stecken. Dann hob er ihn wieder hoch und trug ihn zum Kamin. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf seinem Lieblingssessel nieder und nahm Draco wieder auf seinen Schoß. Mit einem Handgriff hatte er die Wolldecke zur Hand, die neben dem Sessel, auf dem Boden lag. Er breitete sie über den Blonden aus und schloss wieder seine Arme um ihn.

„Geht es? Oder willst du lieber runter?", fragte Harry nach wenigen Minuten.

„Nein, es ist schön so." Das reichte, damit der Gryffindor sich sicher sein konnte, dass Draco sich wohl fühlte. Trotzdem, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Und das machte ihn glücklich.

Draco schlief schon eine ganze Zeit, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", antwortete Harry und es wurde geöffnet. Da er aber mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, konnte Harry nicht sehen, wer gekommen war. Um so überraschter war er, als sein Vater vor ihm stand.

„Was machst du denn hier?", platze er raus.

„Ich habe gespürt, dass du Angst um Draco hattest und verdammt wütend warst. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Der Junge nickte: „Becky! Das Weib hat Draco zum Essen gezwungen und er wäre dabei fast erstickt!"

Er war etwas zu laut geworden und nun schreckte der Blonde aus seinem Schlaf hoch und sah verängstigt in die grünen Augen. Entschuldigend sah Harry ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe mich nur über dieses Weibsstück aufgeregt.", erklärte er.

„Also keine Angst, ja? Ich würde dir nie etwas tun!" Damit streichelt er dem Kleineren durch die Haare und drückt seinen Kopf sanft zurück an seine Schulter. Entspannt ließ Draco sich weiter kraulen.

„Vater, ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich es dir erzähle und es Konsequenzen geben wird. Bestrafe sie gebührend! Ich will nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert. Ich hab noch Anweisungen gegeben, dass man Dray nicht anfassen soll! Und diese..." Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte die letzten Worte herunter.

„Natürlich. Das Personal hat deinen Befehlen genauso zu folgen, wie meinen. Und selbstverständlich wird das hart bestraft. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass man meinem Patenkind etwas tut!"

Auch die Augen des Tränklehrers waren nun zornig, dennoch blieb er ruhig. Er wollte nicht riskieren, den Blonden zu verängstigen. Nun erhob sich der Mann.

„Ich werde mich um die Bestrafung kümmern und damit ein Exempel statuieren! Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts, wenn nichts mehr vorfällt!" Damit verließ der Lehrer die Räume seines Sohnes.

Draco war nicht wieder eingeschlafen, wie Harry gedacht hatte, sondern bekam das Gespräch mit. Eine Weile blieb er noch ruhig liegen, dann hob er den Kopf an. Er bemerkte, dass die Augen des anderen überrascht waren.

„Du bist schon wieder wach?", fragte Harry mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Nein, ich hab nicht geschlafen.", erklärte Dray und wartete auf eine negative Reaktion. Doch diese blieb aus.

„So? Dann hast du also auch mit bekommen, wie ich zu deinem Paten stehe?"

Der Blonde nickte: „Ja, du bist sein Sohn."

Zufrieden über seine Kenntnisse, sah er lächelnd weiter Harry an. Der erwiderte die Geste.

„Richtig." Gab er die Bestätigung und der Kleinere kuschelte sich wieder an.

„Seit wann weißt du, dass er dein Vater ist?", erklang nach zehn Minuten Dracos Stimme. Harry musste kurz überlegen.

„Also, ich habe zu meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen. Na ja, Dumbledore sollte ihn mir geben, falls ihr etwas zustößt und sie mir den Inhalt nicht persönlich sagen kann. In dem Brief stand, dass ich Serverus Snapes Sohn bin. Jetzt wirst du dich fragen, wie das geht, weil ich doch ein Potter bin.", fragend sah er den Jungen an.

„Ja, erzähl.", forderte Draco.

„Nun, meine Mutter und Dad, hatten eine Affäre, bevor sie James Potter heiratete. Tja, während dieser Affäre bin ich dann entstanden. Das Problem war aber, dass Mam da schon mit James zusammen war. Und der durfte natürlich nichts davon erfahren, also gab sie mich als seinen Sohn aus. Dad hat nichts von mir gewusst."

Harry legte eine kurze Pause ein und strich durch Sambis Fell, dann sprach er weiter.

„Nachdem ich das verarbeitet hatte, schrieb ich einen Brief an Dad und schickte das Schreiben meiner Mam mit. Am gleichen Abend kam er noch zu den Muggeln und holte mich mit hier her. Und da es keiner wissen sollte, zumindest erst mal, haben wir so weiter gespielt wie es bisher war."

„Interessant. Aber wie lange wollt ihr das noch so machen? Ich meine, ihr könnt das doch nicht ewig geheim halten, oder?", neugierig wie Draco nun mal war, wartete er nun auf eine Antwort.

„Nein, wir werden es dieses Jahr offiziell bekannt geben. Ich werde übrigens auch das Haus wechseln. Ich geh dann nach Slytherin." Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Echt!"

„Ja, echt." Überglücklich warf der Blonde seine Arme um den anderen und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors.

Harry hatte erschrocken seine Arme von Draco gelöst. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er musste erst mal realisieren, was der Kleine hier tat. _Er küsst mich!_ Blitzartig traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Draco wollte sich gerade etwas traurig zurück ziehen – Harry hatte seinen Kuss nicht erwidert - und sich entschuldigen, als eben dieser seine Arme wieder um ihn legte. Sanft zog Harry den Blonde näher zu sich und begann, den Kuss zu intensivieren. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und war einfach nur glücklich. Nach einiger Zeit, sie wussten nicht wie lange, lösten sie sich von einander.

„Ich... es tut mir Leid. Ich meine, ich..", stotterte Draco. Doch Harry drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Scht! Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen!" Mit der Rechten streichelte er dem anderen über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Drache!"

Tränen bildeten sich in den grauen Seen und liefen über die blassen Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte er dann und klammerte sich an Harry fest. Dieser schloss ihn in eine noch festere Umarmung und schwor, dass er Draco nie wieder gehen lassen würde!

Und wieder haben wir das Ende erreicht..

Wie war's?

Bin gespannt, was ihr sagt?

bye, Mitani

Und immer ein Danke an meine Beta!

7


	5. Chapter 5

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 5**

**Neue Kleider & Einkäufe 1**

Die beiden waren eine ganze Zeit lang so dagesessen, als es erneut klopfte.

„ Ja, bitte!", kam es von dem Schwarzhaarigen und die Tür öffnete sich.

„ My Lord, der Schneider ist da.", klang eine leise Stimme.

„ Gut, lass ihn reinkommen!" Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und zwei Minuten später abermals geöffnet.

„ Lord Snape, sie wünschten mich zu sehen. Nun, hier bin ich."

Die Stimme eines älteren Herren drang zu den Jungen herüber. Allerdings zitterte Draco wieder und Harry musste ihn beruhigen.

„ Kommen sie näher, Mr. Schild. Setzen sie sich." Schlurfende Schritte waren zu vernehmen und dann erschien der Mann im Blickfeld. Wie angeboten, nahm er platz und wartete darauf, dass Harry weiter sprach. Dieser streichelte noch immer über den Rücken des Blonden.

„ Dray, hör mal, dass ist Mr. Schild. Er wird dir deine neuen Kleider machen.", sanft hob der Dunkelhaarige das Kinn seines Freundes an und drehte es in Richtung des Schneiders.

„ Siehst du, er ist ein sehr netter Mann und tut keiner Fliege was zu Leide." Dracos Finger waren noch immer in das Hemd des anderen verkrampft, behielt aber seinen Blick auf den Mann. Er sah freundlich aus und wirkte wirklich nicht gefährlich.

„ Er muss aber Maß nehmen, damit er deine Größe weiß. In Ordnung? Ich bleibe bei dir, du brauchst also auch keine Angst zu haben."

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Junge, nickte dann zaghaft.

Es war ein überraschendes Bild für Mr. Schild gewesen, als er den jungen Lord sah. Er hatte einen blonden Jungen auf seinem Schoß und schien ihn zu beruhigen. Es wirkte so, als hätte er Angst vor ihm, was der Schneidet nicht verstehen konnte. Aber der körperlichen Verfassung nach, die man durch die Decke und den Schlafanzug nur erahnen konnte, schien es dem Blonden nicht gut zu gehen.

„ Mr. Schild!", sprach Harry den Mann an, der wohl in Gedanken versunken war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ein merkwürdiges Bild war, dass sich dem Schneider hier bot. Dennoch musste er jetzt mit dem Anmessen beginnen. Der Mann war aus seiner Gedankenwelt erwacht und sah nun den jungen Lord an.

„ Ja?", hakte er nach.

„ Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich sie noch auf etwas hin weisen." Mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit folgte der Schneider den folgenden Worten.

„ Draco hat in den letzten Wochen einiges schreckliches erlebt und erträgt Körperkontakt zu anderen Menschen nicht. Mich ausgeschlossen, wie sie sehen. Er wird sie jetzt Maß nehmen lassen, aber falls er sich zu irgend etwas weigert, hören sie sofort auf! Falls nötig, werde ich das machen, wenn sie mir erklären wie." Abwartend sah Harry den anderen an.

„ Aber natürlich, wie sie wünschen. Ich werde besonders vorsichtig mit dem jungen Mann umgehen.", versicherte er und erhob sich.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, nur das er Draco mit ziehen musste. Als nun alle drei standen, entfernte der Gryffindor die Decke und stellte sich hinter den Blonden. Mr. Schild begann, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, die Maße zu nehmen. Zu Gunsten aller, lief das Ganze ohne Schwierigkeiten ab. Zwar zitterte der Kleinste, aber er blieb tapfer stehen.

„ Das machst du toll, kleiner Drache. Dafür bekommst du nachher eine Belohnung."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als Harry das sagte, aber es reichte, um ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des blonden Jungen zu zaubern. Ja, Dray freute sich über diese Worte, zeigten sie ihm doch, das Harry stolz auf ihn war. Nachdem Mr. Schild fertig war, nahm er wieder platz und kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas. Er hielt nun ein kleines Buch in er Hand.

„ Also, jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was es denn alles braucht?"

Harry lächelte.

„ Also, ganz wichtig, Unterwäsche in allen Farben. Gleiches Modell, dass ich auch habe." Der Schneider notierte eiligst.

„ Socken und Unterhemden nehme ich an, auch?" Harry nickte.

„ Dann Hosen in schwarz, weiß, beige, grün und grau. Dazu Hemden in weiß, schwarz, grün, grau, silber und weinrot. Alles aus dem besten Material, dass sie da haben." Ein Nicken des Mannes und der Gryffindor fuhr fort.

„ Pullover in den gleichen Farben, wie die Hemden. Dann Umhänge in schwarz und grün. Sagen wir vier, zwei von jeder Farbe. Zwei Festumhänge, ebenfalls schwarz und grün, mit Stickereien in Silber. Es können durchaus auch Motive auf den Hemden sein, dann bitte aber in silbern und vielleicht Schlangen oder Leoparden." Wieder wartete Harry, bis der Mann so weit war.

„ Drei Gürtel in schwarzem Leder und Silberschnalle. Dann braucht er auf jeden Fall zwei Drachenlederhosen und die Umhänge dazu. Die Handschuhe nicht zu vergessen!" Wieder eine Pause und Federgekratze.

„ Und zu guter Letzt, die Schulroben in Slytherinfarben. Drei davon. Zwei paar Stiefel, gleiche Länge wie bei mir, in schwarz. Und Halbschuhe in schwarz und weiß." Nachdenklich zog Harry die Stirn graus.

„ Mehr fällt mir.. Doch! Schlafanzüge. Gleich mal ein Duzend. In weiß, wie der hier! Dann schwarz, grün, rot, grau und einen in Gold. Machen sie ruhig reichlich Verzierung darauf, dass steht ihm nämlich!" Als alles nieder geschrieben war, packte der Schneider seine Sachen zusammen und verbeugte sich.

„ Danke für den Auftrag, in drei Tagen werde ich die Garderobe liefern lassen." Und darauf hin verließ er das Zimmer.

Nachdem der Mann den Raum verlassen hatte, war Draco erschöpft auf den Schoß seines Freundes gesunken und hatte sich in den Arm nehmen lassen. Schweigend saßen sie so da, wobei Harry dem anderen durch die Haare streichelte.

„ Ich hab dir doch was versprochen, oder?", fragte der Ältere nach einer Weile.

„ Ja.", flüsterte der andere und wartete darauf, dass Harry weiter sprach.

„ Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir deine Belohnung jetzt gebe?"

Voller Erwartung sah der Blonde auf.

„ Ich muss aber dazu aufstehen und es holen."

Stur schüttelte der Malfoy den Kopf. Jetzt wollte er seinen Freund sicher nicht gehen lassen. „ Komm, es geht ganz schnell!", grinsend packte er den Jungen an den Hüften und stand dann auf.

„ Warte hier kurz, ja? Ich beeil mich!" Schwups war er verschwunden.

Fünf Minuten später betrat der Schwarzhaarige seine Räumlichkeiten wieder. Draco hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

„ Bin wieder da.", flötete der Größere und ging vor dem anderen in die Hocke. Vor sich hatte er ein ziemlich großes Päckchen abgestellt.

„ Schau mal, das ist für dich!" Damit zeigte er auf das, was vor ihm stand.

„ Mach auf."

Etwas unschlüssig blieb Draco noch einen Moment sitzen, rutschte dann aber doch neugierig von dem Sessel herunter auf den Boden.

„ Was ist das?", fragende Blicke, die unbeantwortet blieben. Letztendlich machte er sich daran, das Papier zu entfernen und war erstaunt, als er zwei kunstvoll verarbeitete Kästen vor sich sah.

„ Sag schon, was ist das?" Wie ein Kleinkind quengelte er nun.

„ Wenn du die Kästen auf machen würdest, dann wüsstest du es!", entgegnete Harry jedoch ruhig. Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Und als er den ersten der beiden Holzkästen offen hatte, fielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus.

„ Das sind ja Zaubertränkekästen!", strahlend begutachtete er auch den Zweiten und fiel seinem Freund dann um den Hals.

„ Gefallen sie dir?" Langsam wurde sein Hemd nass und Harry musste feststellen, dass der Blonde weinte.

„ Was denn, ist es falsch gewesen? Magst du lieber was anderes?", besorgt schob er den Kleineren sanft von sich und sah in dessen graue Seen.

„ Nein, ich bin bloß glücklich!", lächelnd kuschelte er sich wieder an.

„ Und ich dachte schon... Hör mal, ich denke, dass du die auch ausprobieren willst, oder?" Hastiges Nicken.

„ Gut, ich hab dir nämlich auch gleich einen Kessel besorgt. Allerdings sollten wir bevor die Schule anfängt, dir noch einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen."

„ Ja, ist gut.", nuschelte Dray und wandte sich wieder den Kästen zu.

„ Die sind wirklich wahnsinnig toll! Wo hast du die her?"

Grinsend drückte Harry ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„ Das bleibt mein Geheimnis! Jetzt kenne ich nämlich ein Geschäft, wo ich einige schöne Geschenke für dich auftreiben kann!"

Nicht weniger Glücklich als zuvor, inspiziert Draco weiterhin die Zutaten.

„ Das sind voll die seltenen Zutaten, weißt du das? Manche hab ich noch nie gesehen, obwohl ich schon davon gelesen habe."

Zufrieden, dass richtige gekauft zu haben, sank der Gryffindor in den Sessel. Jetzt würde es sicher bergauf gehen.

Es war jetzt Sonntag, was bedeutete, dass Draco schon seit vier Tagen auf Snape Manor war. Er hatte sich in dieser wirklich kurzen Zeit gut erholt, obwohl natürlich noch immer die Erinnerungen da waren und sicher nicht so schnell verschwinden würden. Der blonde Junge verbrachte eine menge Zeit damit, seine Tränkekästen aus zu probieren. Manchmal stand Harry daneben und sein Freund bekam das gar nicht mit. So wie heute.

„ Schatz, was braust du denn da?" fragte er amüsiert.

„ Oh! Wie lange bist du denn schon da?" Überrascht war er auf jeden Fall.

„ Nicht lange, nur eine Stunde." Mit großen Augen sah Draco rüber.

„ Ist nicht dein ernst? Das hätte ich doch bemerkt!" Fragende Blicke.

„ Weißt du, wenn du mit deinen Tränken beschäftigt bist, dann ignorierst du sogar mich... Überhaupt, du nimmst nichts anderes mehr wahr." Kräftig schluckte der Kleinere.

„ Ich.. es tut mir Leid, wenn... ich meine, ich... bist du mir böse?"

Lieb lächelnd ging Harry auf den anderen zu.

„ Nein! Ich freu mich, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Außerdem geht es dir doch schon so viel besser, dass ich froh bin, dass du dich mit etwas derart beschäftigen kannst." Überlegend zog er eine Braue hoch.

„ Obwohl ich mir manchmal schon etwas vernachlässigt vorkomme!", erschrocken sah der Blonde hoch und Tränen bildeten sich. Zärtlich strich der Schwarzhaarige sie ihm weg.

„ Hey, Drache, dass war nicht ernst gemeint! Ich wollte nur ein wenig Spaß machen.." Beruhigend umarmte er den anderen und küsste ihn auf das seidige Haar.

„ Komm, ich will das du dir was schönen anziehst." Und schon hatte er den Jungen an der Hand und schob ihn auf den Gang.

„ Aber ich will den Trank noch braunen! Ich hab gerade mal die Zutaten gerichtet!"

Proteste jeglicher Art waren leider zwecklos, denn der junge Lord ließ sich nicht überreden.

„ Na, dann machst du ihn nachher fertig, wenn wir wieder da sind! Na los, ich will mit dir in die Stadt reiten!" Eine viertel Stunde später standen die beiden im Hof und vor ihren Pferden.

„ Du Harry?" Angesprochener sah rüber.

„ Was denn?" Etwas verlegen betrachtete Draco den Boden.

„ Es gibt da ein Problem."

„ Und das wäre?" Tief einatmend und dann wieder aus, setzte er zur antwort an.

„ Ich kann nicht reiten!" Stille. Das leise Kichern des Stallburschen machte Draco auch nicht glücklicher.

„ Sei still, das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!", schrie er den Burschen deshalb an. Der zuckte verängstigt zusammen und senkte den Blick.

„ Dray, dass ist nicht schlimm. Komm zu mir."

Er schenkte seinem Geliebten einen verunsicherten Blick und kam dann der Aufforderung nach. Harry war bis dahin schon lange aufgesessen und streckte nun eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus.

„ Na los, du reitest bei mir mit." Kaum, dass der Blonde die Hand ergriffen hatte, wurde er auch schon nach oben in den Sattel gezogen.

Nun saß er vor Harry und klammerte sich an den Sattelknauf.

„ Ob das gut geht?" Zweifel waren aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„ Keine Sorge, Drache, ich halte dich schon fest. Oder denkst du etwas, ich lass meinen Schatz runter fallen?", entrüstet drehte sich Draco um.

„ Was denkst du denn von mir?", lachend wendete Harry den Hengst.

„ Und du, Michael, wirst uns begleiten. Wir brauchen vielleicht einen Gepäckträger."

Hastig spurte der Junge und setzte sich auf das zweite Pferd.

„ Na dann, los geht's!" Und schon gab er seinem Hengst die Sporen und sie ritten von dannen.

Man konnte die Stadt schon erkennen und das erste, was Draco auffiel, war, dass die Bauart eine völlig ungewöhnliche war. Jedenfalls für die Zaubererwelt. Hier stand alles gerade und genau, was zum Beispiel in der Winkelgasse, ganz anders aussah. Da konnte man Häuser sehen, die vier Stockwerke hatten und so schief waren, dass man befürchtete, nachts aus dem Bett zu fallen.

„ Gefällt es dir?", erklang eine Stimme am Ohr des Blonden.

„ Hm? Ja, es ist schön, nur etwas ungewöhnlich."

Neugierig bewundert er nun die Häuser und Läden, die sich an der Straße aneinander reihten und eigentlich sehr einladend wirkten.

„ Die haben auch Sonntags geöffnet? Ist ja cool!", murmelte er und blickte dann einem Mann ins Gesicht, der neben dem Pferd stand. Sie hatten wohl angehalten.

„ Ja, wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte eine kratzige Stimme und Draco stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„ Lassen sie das gefälligst!", herrschte Harry ihn gleich an und der Alte schwieg. Neugierig blieb sein Blick allerdings dennoch auf ihm ruhen. Verunsichert fasste Draco mit seinen Händen nach Harrys Arm, der um seine Hüfte lag.

„ Er tut dir nichts, dass ist hier die Klatschtante des Dorfes..", erklärte er seinem Freund mit sanfter Stimme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Bauch.

„ Und was gibt es neues?", hakte Harry nebenbei nach.

„ Oh! Etwas ganz interessantes! Sie werden es bestimmt nicht erraten!", versicherte der Mann und kicherte irre.

_Das bezweifle ich auch nicht!_ Schoß der Gedanke durch den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen und er seufzte.

„ Sag schon!", forderte er dann.

„ Na, die alten McHadsons, die sind ihr Geschäft los! Gehört jetzt dem Mr. Binersen. Und in der Tropfengasse, da hat ein neues Geschäft eröffnet, ja ja. Und Duncan hat neue Ware bekommen, ganz interessant, hat er mir versichert, ja, dass hat er.."

„ Ja, danke." Schnell gab er die Sporen. Zwar war der Alte manchmal ganz informativ, aber dann wusste er leider auch nie, wann genug war.

„Wir werden dir jetzt erst mal einen Zauberstab besorgen, dazu müssen wir zu Mr. Fraser." Und schon hatte er den Hengst in eine Seitengasse gelenkt, in der es zwar immer noch hell war, aber enger.

„ Hat der denn auch so viel Auswahl, wie Mr. Ollivander?", wollte der Blonde wissen.

„ Ja, sogar noch viel mehr! Es ist ein schöner, vor allem sauberer Laden. Glaube, es wird dir gefallen!" Mit diesen Worten hielten sie vor einem Geschäft, über dessen Tür ein Schild mit dem Namen des Inhabers hing.

„ Da rein?", hakte Dray nach und folgte Harry, der ihn an die Hand genommen hatte. Der Stallbursche wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er draußen zu warten hatte.

Die Klingel läutete, als die beiden den Laden betraten. Und zwischen den Regalen kam ein Mann hervor. Er war nicht so alt wie Ollivander und sah freundlich zu ihnen her.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Ja, der Mann war nett. Draco sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sein Freund recht behalten hatte.

„ Wir brauchen einen Zauberstab für meinen Freund hier.", trug Harry ihr Anliegen vor und der Zauberer musterte den Blonden einen Moment. Dann verschwand er und kam mit mehreren Schachteln zurück.

„ So, nun nehmen sie einmal diesen Stab.", bat er und Draco tat es. Keine gute Idee, wie sich heraus stellte, denn die nächste Wand fing Feuer. Schnell war es aber wieder gelöscht und der nächste Stab war an der Reihe. Und auch hier eine Fehlanzeige. Nach zehn weiteren, wollte Mr. Fraser wieder verschwinden, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.

„ Haben sie was mit Drachenherzfaser oder irgend etwas ähnliches?"

Irritiert sah der Mann ihn an.

„ Warum?"

„ Nun, weil Dracos erster Zauberstab Drachenherzfaser beinhaltete, deshalb! Vielleicht wäre es klug, wenn wir etwas mit Dracheninhalt nehmen?"

Nicht, dass diese Frage als solche gemeint war. Das schien auch der Mann verstanden zu haben, denn er hastete in eine andere Regalreihe und durchstöberte sie, um dann mit drei Schachteln zurück zu kommen. Letztendlich hatte Draco dann einen zwölf Zoll langen Zauberstab aus Zedernholz, mit Drachenblut. Sorgfältig verstaute der Kleinere seinen neuen Stab in seiner Robe und sie verabschiedeten sich, nachdem Harry bezahlt hatte.

Der Stallbursche, Michael, sah ihnen entgegen.

„ Wir können weiter."

Als nächstes hielten sie vor einem enorm großen Buchladen. Draco war sich sicher, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben einen Laden gesehen hatte, der diese Ausmaße besaß. Nicht mal die Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor war so groß. Gut, daran sollte er eigentlich nicht denken!

_Also lass es auch! Denk nicht daran!_

Eine Stunde später verließen sie den Laden wieder, vollgepackt mit Tüten. Oder eher, Michael war bepackt worden. Mit einem schnellen Zauber waren die Einkäufe geschrumpft worden und in der Satteltasche verstaut.

„ Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

Neugierig sah Draco hoch. Harry beugte sich zu seinem Freund und küsste ihn zart.

„ Ich will zu Duncan."

So schlug er den Weg in eine etwas schäbigere Gasse ein.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie dann einen Laden, der Draco überhaupt nicht vertrauenserweckend vorkam. Vor der Tür zögerte er und sah nach oben, der Fassade entlang.

„ Was hast du? Irgend etwas gesehen?", fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund ihm nicht folgte.

„ Ähm, muss ich da rein?" Ein bettelnder Blick traf den des anderen.

„ Hast du Angst? Das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß, es sieht etwas verwahrlost aus, aber drinnen ist es ganz ok."

Somit wurde der Junge mitgezogen, ohne Erbarmen. Auch weitere bettelnde Blicke halfen da nicht.

* * *

So, wieder mal stopp! 

Ich weiß, dass der Teil mal etwas kürzer ist, aber dafür lad ich doch relativ regelmäßig hoch, oder?

Freu mich auf eure Kommis, - weiß, der Spruch wird langsam alt..

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	6. Chapter 6

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 6**

**Neue Kleider & Einkäufe 2**

Wie erwartet, sah es hier überhaupt nicht toll aus.

_Warum ausgerechnet hier rein? Wieso nicht ein Geschäft für Schmuck?_

Verzweifelt ließ der Blonde seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Inhalt des Ladens zukommen.

„ Was führen die hier überhaupt?", wollte der Junge dann wissen.

„ Nun, es handelt sich hier um ein Tiergeschäft."

Das erklärte auch den etwas eigenwilligen Geruch, der in der Luft hing.

„ Hi, Harry! Na, was treibst du denn hier, wir hatten doch erst das Vergnügen!", posaunte da auch schon eine Stimme zu ihnen.

„ Hi Duncan! Ich will einkaufen!"

Der Typ hinter dem Tisch grinste.

„ Und wer ist der Hübsche hier? Dein Neuer? Oder wer?"

Draco sah den Verkäufer empört an, den Harry zu kennen schien. Was ihn allerdings schon etwas überraschte, war, dass sein Freund keine Miene dabei verzog, als dieser Duncan ihn als seinen Freund bezeichnete. Wie sollte er dass denn nun bitte aufnehmen!

„ Er ist mein Freund und der Patensohn meines Vaters. Ich wollte ihm mal die Stadt etwas zeigen!", erläuterte er kurz und sah sich dann in dem Laden um.

„ Du hast eine neue Lieferung, hat unsere Dorfklatschtante erzählt?"

Verschwörerisch blitzten Duncans Augen auf.

„ Klar, komm mit!" Er kam hinter der Theke vor, um sie in einen kleinen Nebenraum zu führen.

Der Raum schien noch dunkler als der eigentliche Verkaufsraum und es war wohl außer Frage, dass es sich um verbotene Ware handelte. Überall standen Terrarien herum und Duncan blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen.

„ Das ist sie!", sagte er und deutete auf den letzten Glasbehälter. Draco sah in die Richtung und konnte kein Tier darin entdecken. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zielstrebig darauf zu. Draco passte das ganz und gar nicht, sein Freund sollte gefälligst bei ihm bleiben!

„ Harry, bleib da!", sagte er also halblaut und setzte einen Dackelblick auf.

„ Ich bin doch da, Kleiner. Außerdem ist Duncan hundert Prozent hetero, also droht dir von ihm keine Gefahr!"

Harry hatte das Terrarium erreicht und spähte hinein. Er entdeckte eine schwarze Schlange mit goldenen Augen. Ihre Schuppen glänzten in einer eigentümlichen Farbe, nämlich grünlich und golden, was außergewöhnlich war.

Hallo! Sprach er auf Parsel. Die Schlange hob den Kopf.

Ein Mensch, der meine Sprache spricht! Harry grinste.

Ich würde dich gerne kaufen, also, willst du mich begleiten? Die Schlange nickte, wenn man das so nennen konnte.

Wie heißt du?

Sie zischte einmal.

Maharet.

Wieder lächelte Harry, hob dann den Arm in das Terrarium.

„ Halt, lass das! Das Biest ist bissig!", schrie der Verkäufer, zu Dracos Leidwesen, direkt in sein Ohr. Doch der Gryffindor drehte sich amüsiert grinsend um und hatte die Schlange, um seinen Arm gewunden, bei sich.

Duncan klappte das Kinn runter und auch Draco war überrascht. Als der andere geschrieen hatte, war ihm ganz mulmig geworden. Er wollte keinesfalls, dass sein Freund vergiftet wurde.

„ Was denn? So schreckhaft!"

Der Blonde besah sich nun die Schlange, die ihn ebenso mit ihren goldenen Augen musterte.

Ein schöner Mensch, ein Freund?

Ja, er ist mein Geliebter. Beantwortete der Dunkelhaarige und ging weiter.

„ Was bekommst du für Maharet?", informierte er sich bei dem Verkäufer.

„ Was? Für wen?" Der Junge deutete auf die Schlange.

„ Oh! Ähm.. weil du ´s bist, mach ich dir nen Sonderpreis!"

Draco beobachtete die Szene gebannt. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er ständig von einem Paar Augen beobachtete wurde. Die Frage war, wem sie gehörten. Er vernahm ein Zischeln.

„ Ok, es ist die Schlange.", murmelte er.

Euer Geliebter, Meister, hat Chaos in seinen Gefühlen. Teilte Maharet mit.

Ja, ich weiß. Ihm ist schreckliches wiederfahren! Erklärte er seiner Schlange.

Oh, dass ist aber traurig! Ich glaube, er hasst mich, weil ihr euch mit mir beschäftigt und nicht mit ihm.

Draco war klar, dass Harry sich mit seiner Schlange unterhielt, es wurmte ihn nur, dass er nichts verstehen konnte. Sein Freund beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Wo er vorher ihm die Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte, so hatte sie jetzt dieses Kriechtier! Und dann unterhielten sie sich wohl auch noch über ihn! Da ging es doch wohl nicht, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde! Er war enttäuscht, dass sein Schatz ihn so behandelte.

„ Lasst uns zur Kasse gehen!", meinte Duncan nun und ging voran, Draco folgte ihm ohne Unschweife. Aber auf dem Weg zur Theke vernahm er ein leises Schreien und dem ging er nach.

Die Quelle schien ein Weidenkorb zu sein. Und als er sich einen Blick rein zu werfen traute, lächelte er verzückt. Da waren tatsächlich zwei Leopardenbabys! Begeistert sah er sie sich an und wollte sie am liebsten haben.

Wäre er jetzt bei seinem Vater und hätte er sich dazu bereit erklärt Todesser zu werden, dann hätte er Geld gehabt und das wäre jetzt kein Problem. Somit war er aber auf Harry angewiesen, der alles für ihn bezahlte. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme neben ihm.

„ Die sind schön, nicht?"

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht.

„ Ja, dass sind sie.", bestätigte Draco nur und hatte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„ Das sind die letzten beiden. Bin mal gespannt, wer sie kauft."

Duncan wandte sich ab, da neue Kunden den Laden betraten.

_Tja, euch werd ich wohl nicht mehr sehen.._

Dracos Reaktion auf die Rufe der Leopardenbabys war Harry keinesfalls entgangen. Und ihm war, nachdem ihn Maharet darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, auch klar, dass der Blonde eifersüchtig war. Nun, er hatte ja daheim noch eine kleine Überraschung für seinen Drachen. Und gerade eben hatte er sich zu noch etwas entschieden.

„ So, wir gehen jetzt weiter, viel Spaß noch Duncan! Dray!"

Der Blonde sah überrascht auf, dann jedoch wurden seine Augen wieder trübselig.

„ Komme!"

Harry lächelte.

„ Magst du noch in einen Laden für Zaubertränke, Schatz?"

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sah Angesprochener auf.

„ Nein." Damit schlenderte er zu den Pferden. Da Dray außer Hörweite war, wandte sich der junge Lord Michael zu.

„ Hör zu, du gehst, sobald du uns nicht mehr sehen kannst, in den Laden und sagst Duncan, dass ich dich geschickt habe. Dann richte ihm aus, dass ich die beiden Leopardenbabys auch noch haben will."

Der Dunkelhaarige zog einen Beutel aus der Robe.

„ Bezahl auch gleich. Aber wehe, da fehlt nachher mehr, als es sollte." Damit bestieg er sein Pferd, setzte seinen Drachen vor sich und galoppierte ins Schloss zurück.

Kaum, dass der Hengst gehalten hatte, stieg Draco selbstständig ab und verschwand ins Schloss.

„ Oh je, da hab ich ja was angerichtet..", seufzte Harry und rief einen weiteren Stallburschen zu sich.

„ Versorge Donas und gib ihm Futter." Dann verließ auch er den Hof und schlug den Weg zu dem Zimmer ein, in welchem Draco seine Tränke braute. Er wusste, dass sich sein Freund dorthin zurück gezogen hatte. Es war eine Art Zuflucht für ihn geworden.

Eine Weile blieb er an der Tür stehen und beobachtete, wie sein Freund die Zutaten langsam, nacheinander zugab. Dann hin und wieder umrührte und das Feuer drosselte. Nun begann er damit, die Arbeitsfläche aufzuräumen und kleine Fläschchen zu richten, in die er den Trank abfüllen konnte. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Harry ihm zusah.

„ Schatz.", machte sich der Gryffindor bemerkbar. Verschreckt ließ der Blonde eine Flasche fallen und verletzte sich beim aufheben an der Hand. Schnell war Harry bei ihm und zog Selbige an seine Lippen. Letztendlich hatte er den ganzen Jungen in den Armen, auch wenn dieser sich sträubte.

„ Dray, was hast du denn? Glaubst du, dass ich dich nicht mehr beachte, nur weil ich mir ein neues Tier zugelegt habe!"

Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.

„ Ich liebe dich und es tut mir Leid, wenn du das Gefühl bekommen hast, dass ich dich vernachlässige. Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht!"

Liebevoll drehte er den Blonden zu sich um. Der hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„ Aber du hast mit ihr über mich gesprochen!", protestierte der Kleinere.

„ Ja, dass stimmt. Sie hat bemerkt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du einiges erlebt hast. Sie fand es traurig, dich so zu sehen, weil du doch mein Schatz bist. Und sie findet es auch nicht schön, dass du sie hasst."

Hart musste der Junge schlucken. _Er hat es bemerkt.. _

„ Liebling, niemals werde ich dich hergeben! Verstanden? Du bist mein Ein und Alles! Ohne dich fehlt mir ein Teil!"

Zärtlich drückt er dem Weinenden einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„ Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Nie! Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen und lächle wieder, das steht dir viel besser."

„ Tut mir Leid, ich..." Doch er brach im Satz ab.

„ Ich verstehe dich. Und bitte, schließt Freundschaft, du und Maharet.", bittend sah er seinen Freund an.

„ Ja, dass will ich tun." Nun strahlte auch wieder das Gesicht des Blonden. _Wie wird er dann erst gucken, wenn er nachher die Überraschung sieht?_

Trotz der kleinen Schwierigkeit, war es doch ein schöner Tag gewesen. Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als Michael hereinkam und Harry etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„ Ist gut. Alle in einen Korb und decke ihn ab, dann in meine Räume vor den Kamin. Und bring mir Sambi mit, wenn du zurück kommst.", erteilte der Lord seine Anweisungen und widmete sich dann wieder dem Essen.

„ Was wollte er?", wurde er dann aber von Draco unterbrochen. Neugierde lag in seinen Augen. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Lords.

„ Das wirst du zu gegebener Zeit erfahren. Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest." Kurz streichelte er dem Blonden über die Wange, dann aßen sie in Ruhe zu Ende.

Zehn Minuten später betrat Michael noch einmal den Salon.

„ Hier ist Sambi und den Korb hab ich ihnen an gewünschtem Ort abgestellt." Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand er wieder. Sambi hatte sich unterdessen auf Harrys Schulter vorgekämpft und lag nun, zufrieden schnurrend, auf eben dieser.

Nach dem Essen führte Harry seinen blonden Engel in den Garten.

„ Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, es ist eine schöne Nacht."

Zustimmend hakte sich der Kleinere bei Harry ein und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. So gingen sie eine ganze Weile, bis sie an einen See gelangten.

„ Das ist wunderschön hier!", flüsterte der Drache und wagte es nicht, laut zu sprechen.

„ Ja. Und mit dir ist es einfach nur umwerfend.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Minutenlang hielt Schweigen die Vorherrschaft, dann brach Harry sie.

„ Das hier ist mein Lieblingsort. Wenn ich nachdenke, oder alleine sein will, dann bin ich immer hier."

„ Und du zeigst mir diesen Ort? Vielen Dank!"

Glücklich schmiegte sich der blondhaarige Junge in die Arme des anderen und darauf verschmolzen sie zu einem zärtlichen und erhebenden Kuss. Nur der Sternenhimmel war Zeuge dieser, sich erwidernden, Liebe. Und eine neugierige Leopardendame.

Total glücklich und strahlend wie die Sonne, betraten die beiden ihr Zimmer. Draco war natürlich nie mehr in seines zurück gegangen. Wäre ja noch schöner! Der Blondhaarige verschwand im Badezimmer, während Harry sich dem Korb zuwendete, der vor dem Kamin stand. Darin entdeckte er drei kleine Leopardenjunge. Sanft strich er jedem einmal über den Kopf, dann deckte er den Korb wieder ab. Gerade als er sich erhoben hatte und neben dem Bett angelangt war, erschien Dray wieder.

„ Bin fertig!", erklärte er und sank auf die Matratze.

„ Gehst du jetzt ins Bad?", hakte er nach, weil er sah, dass Harry seine Kleidung auf einem Stuhl ablegte.

„ Hm? Ja, ich gehe jetzt auch. Pass mal auf Sambi auf und lass sie nicht laufen!"

Damit verschwand er im Nebenraum.

Nach zehn Minuten war er, in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet, wieder zurück.

„ Du siehst toll aus!", bemerkte Draco und grinste.

„ Ach? Und du nicht, oder was?" Sambi balancierte sich von Dracos Brust hinüber auf Harrys, der sich, genauso wie Draco, nach hinten gelegt hatte.

Die Bettdecke hatte der Blonde schon aufgeschlagen und so konnte die beiden bequem darunter kriechen. Nach dem sie sich zugedeckt hatten, rutschte Dray näher an Harry und kuschelte sich in dessen starke Arme.

„ Ich fand diesen Tag einfach wunderbar! Können wir noch mal in die Stadt gehen? Ich würde doch gerne mal in den Tränkeladen gehen.."

„ Sicher, Kleiner. Aber nicht morgen, da machen wir was anderes!", gab Harry seine Gedanken preis.

„ Und was? Sag schon!", ungeduldig drehte sich der Blonde in den Armen des Freundes um und sah ihn nun mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„ Sag ich dir nicht, ist eine Überraschung!" Damit zog er den Kleineren zu einem kurzen Kuss zu sich und ließ dann Dracos Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen. Das Sambi ebenfalls da lag, störte keinen der beiden So liegend, schliefen sie dann ein.

* * *

Ja ja, sagt nichts! Der Teil is noch kürzer! Aber da das nächste Kapitel ein neuen Titel bekommt, kann ich's nicht länger machen!

Hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat,

bye, Psycho-Puma


	7. Chapter 7

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 7**

**Geburtstagsgeschenke**

Am Morgen sandte die Sonne ihre Strahlen ins Zimmer, so, dass Harry geweckt wurde. Einmal fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, dann sah er zu Draco, der noch friedlich schlummerte. _Süß, wie er da liegt!_ Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. So könnte es jeden Tag sein. Ein Zischeln machte Harry kurz darauf aufmerksam. Maharet lag über ihm.

Guten Morgen, Herr. Harry lächelte.

Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Maharet.

Ebenfalls von der Sonne gekitzelt, schlug nun langsam der Schlafende seine Augen auf.

„ Guten Morgen, mein Drache! Gut geschlafen?", wurde er begrüßt.

„ Morgen.", nuschelte er verschlafen zurück und streckte sich einmal genüsslich.

Nachdem Draco entspannt in den Kissen lag, beugte sich sein Freund über ihn.

„ Happy Birthday, Schatz!", mit großen Augen schaute der Blonde ihn an.

„ Geburtstag? Hab ich heute?", verstört überlegte der Junge.

„ Ja. Sag bloß, du hast das vergessen!", fröhlich sprang Harry aus dem Bett.

„ Ich hab auch was für dich!", schon hüpfte er zum Kamin und packte einen Korb, der mit einer Decke verhüllt war. Am Bett stellte er diesen in die Mitte und setzte sich wieder.

„ Was ist da drin?", neugierig wanderten Blicke über das Objekt. Etwas hatte sich gerade darin bewegt.

Vom Lärm angelockt, tapste Sambi aufs Bett und schmuste erst mit Draco, dann marschierte sie weiter zu ihrem Herrchen.

„ Na, Süße?", geschwind beförderte der Dunkelhaarige die Kleine auf seine Schulter.

„ So, nun dazu.", verkündete Harry und nahm die Decke vom Korb.

Zum Vorschein kamen drei kleine Leopardenjunge. Draco, der sie nun sah, hatte große Augen bekommen und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette.

„ Such dir zwei aus!", meinte der Gryffindor und deutete auf die Tiere. Verblüfft schwankte der Blick zwischen den gepunkteten Babys und Harry.

„ Wirklich?"

„ Sicher, das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir!"

Am Ende hatte sich Draco ein Männchen und ein Weibchen ausgesucht. Verzückt und überglücklich, hatte er die beiden in den Armen und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.

„ Das ist das beste Geschenk, dass ich jemals bekommen habe!", erzählte er und blickte in die grünen Seen seines Geliebten.

„ Das freut mich! Als ich dich mit Sambi gesehen hatte, war mir klar, dass ich dir auch eines der Kleinen schenke. Und nach deinem Blick gestern im Laden, dachte ich, was soll's, ich kauf alle!", dann küsste er seinen Drachen gefühlvoll auf die Lippen. Der freute sich natürlich unheimlich über diese Zuwendung und ging in dem Kuss voll auf.

„ Wir brauchen noch Namen für die Kleinen.", bemerkte Harry und zeigte auf die beiden Jungtiere in Drays Armen. Harry selbst nahm das letzte Männchen aus dem Korb und hob es zu Sambi nach oben. Draco beobachtete das und grinste.

„ Jetzt haben wir beide zwei! Das ist schön!" Der kindlichen Freude wegen, die sein Freund versprühte, konnte Harry nicht anders und lächelte ebenfalls. Der Blonde war ein Engel, der Gott vom Himmel gefallen war. Und Gott war selber schuld, wenn er ihn nicht zurück geholt hatte, denn nun würde er ihn nicht mehr raus geben!

„ Also, die Kleine nenne ich Buma! Und ihn nenne ich.. ähm... Khan!", zufrieden nickte Draco sich selbst zu. Ja, das waren schöne Namen!

„ Sehr gut, mein Schatz.", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige und strich durch die blonden Haare.

„ Ja, nicht? Und wie nennst du ihn?", damit sprach er Harrys zweites Leopardenbaby an.

„ Hm, mal überlegen.."

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Stirn kraus und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„ Wie wäre es mit Numen?", völlig begeistert stimmte Draco dem Vorschlag zu.

„ Gut, dann heißt du ab heute Numen!", sprach er mit dem Jungtier und hob es sich vors Gesicht. Numen schnurrte und somit war die Sache besiegelt.

Als die beiden Jungen angezogen im Zimmer standen, tollten die vier Leoparden durch den Raum und jagten einen kleinen Ball.

„ Hm, die vier können wir da lassen. Wir gehen jetzt was essen und danach machen wir uns einen schönen Tag am See, mit einem gemütlichen Picknick.", erklärte Harry seine Tagesplanung und die aufkeimende Begeisterung des Blonden war kaum zu übersehen.

„ Und wir nehmen Numen, Sambi, Buma und Khan mit!"

Etwas schwarzes schlängelte sich an Harrys Bein empor und Draco hätte fast aufgeschrieen, wenn er nicht erkannt hätte, dass es die Schlange war.

Herr, ich werde mich hier ein wenig umsehen, ja? Stellte Maharet die Frage.

Natürlich, viel Spaß! Damit glitt das Reptil davon.

Draco war ein richtiges Energiebündel.

„ Sag mal, du freust dich so, als hättest du deinen Geburtstag noch nie gefeiert!", verwirrt blieb der andere stehen.

„ Doch, hab ich schon, aber das war nie so wie ich es wollte! Meine Eltern haben alles gemacht und ich hatte nichts zu sagen. Außerdem waren meine Geburtstage immer staubtrocken und langweilig! Aber das hier, das wird bestimmt toll!", ganz hippelig packte er Harry am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Salon, wo sie ihr Frühstück einnahmen.

Das Wetter zeigte sich heute wieder von seiner besten Seite und wie besprochen, saßen die beiden nun auf einer Decke am See. Den Korb mit den Speisen stand neben ihnen und Tee und Kuchen war über die Decke ausgebreitet. Die Leoparden spielten fröhlich im Gras und es war einfach nur herrlich ruhig und idyllisch.

„ Das ist einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön. Anders kann ich das gar nicht ausdrücken!", murmelte Draco und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Partner hoch. Dieser verstand die Geste und küsste den Blonden.

„ Es macht mich glücklich, wenn du es auch bist. Und es freut mich, dass dir meine Idee gefällt!"

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Harry nach hinten fallen und zog den anderen mit sich. Nun lag der Größere auf dem Rücken und Draco in seinen Armen daneben.

„ Die Zeit soll stehen bleiben, bitte...", flüsterte der Blondschopf und schloss die Augen.

„ Ist verboten!", erwiderte Harry belustigt.

„ Aber wann hab ich mich je an Regeln gehalten?"

Draco lachte auf. Ja, was sein Freund da sagte, stimmte wahrhaftig!

„ Aber du wirst die Zeit deshalb trotzdem nicht anhalten, oder?", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. Ein Kopfschütteln.

Und so verging der Tag gemütlich und ruhig, ohne, dass sie gestört wurden.

So schnell, wie der Tag begonnen hatte, war er auch vorüber und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Abendessen würden sie nicht, denn der Picknickkorb hatte für alle Mahlzeiten gereicht.

„ Mhh.. Ich freu mich auf morgen!", schnurrte Draco und schmiegte sich noch näher an den anderen.

„ Wie meinst du das? Was ist denn morgen?", fragte Harry interessiert und sah auf den blonden Schopf. Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Kleineren.

„ Na, wir gehen doch morgen bestimmt noch mal in die Stadt, oder?"

Der Schwarzhaarige war verblüfft. Seinem Drachen ging es wirklich schon um so vieles besser. _Hätte ich gewusst, dass er so reagiert, wenn ich ihm sage das ich ihn liebe.._

„ So so, du denkst, dass ich morgen mit dir in die Stadt gehe? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Empört schaute Angesprochener auf.

„ Du hast gesagt, dass wir heute nicht gehen! Also doch dann wohl morgen!" Mit aufgeblähten Wangen starrte er den anderen an. Harry hingegen wirkte völlig unberührt.

„ Aber... aber.. du..", stammelt der Blonde und er schluckt hart. Meinte sein Freund das denn ernst? Draco hörte, wie der Dunkelhaarige einmal schnaubte.

„ Na, wenn du unbedingt morgen gehen willst.." Aus dem Schnauben wurde ein Grinsen, damit war dann alles gesagt. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, zog Dray noch näher an sich und bettete sein Kopf auf dessen Nacken. So schliefen sie beide ein. Wobei Draco froh war, dass Harry ihn nur fobben wollte.

Der Wecker zeigte neun Uhr, als der Schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Freund weckte. Er hatte sich bereits ausgehfertig gemacht.

„ Dray, aufstehen, sonst gehe ich ohne dich in die Stadt!", säuselte Harry ihm ins Ohr und Angesprochener saß sofort im Bett.

„ Das wirst du nicht tun! Ich brauche nur zehn Minuten!" Mit diesen Worten flitzte der Blonde ins Bad.

Währenddessen saß Harry in einem der Sessel und sah den Leoparden zu, die wie die Irren über den Boden tollten. Maharet hatte sich um seinen Hals gelegte und schlief dort selenruhig.

„ Sambi, Numen, Buma, Khan! Hey, macht den Boden nicht kaputt!", schimpfte er die vier und es schien, als würden sie schuldbewusst aufsehen.

„ Schon gut, ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht absichtlich macht!", beruhigte er sie und vergnügt machten sie weiter mit ihren Spielereien.

Draco stand neben dem Bett und beobachtete die Szene und musste lächeln. Sein Freund war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

„ Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen!", flötete er dann und Harry drehte sich ihm zu.

„ Schön, dann los." So verließen sie ihr Zimmer, jeder seine Leoparden unterm Arm.

Auf dem Hof wartete bereits Donas auf sie und ein Stallbursche. Draco war erleichtert, dass es nicht Michael war.

„ Bring die Kleinen bitte in den Stall, wo sie keinen Unfug machen können!", bat Harry und saß dann auf. Fest im Sattel, reichte er Draco seine Hand und sie ritten zum zweiten Mal zusammen in die Stadt.

Der Anblick war dieses Mal natürlich noch viel interessanter als letztes Mal. Interessiert sah er sich um. Zeigte auf Dies und Das.

„ Gehen wir jetzt in einen Laden für Zaubertränke, Harry?", wollte Draco wissen und ohne Antwort lenkte der andere sein Pferd in entsprechende Richtung.

Sie hielten vor einem Laden, der gar nicht so unfreundlich wirkte, wie die in der Nocturngasse.

„ Das ist er?", hakte Dray nach und erntete ein Lächeln.

„ Ja, das ist er."

Ein kleines Glöckchen kündigte ihr Eintreten an und schon kam eine Verkäuferin auf sie zu.

„ Guten Morgen, kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Harry sah zu seinem Freund, der schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein danke, erst mal nicht!", erklärte er und folgte Draco, der voran gegangen war.

Nach einer halben Stunde verließen sie das Geschäft mit einer Tüte voller Zutaten, die Draco für seine Experimente benötigte. Außerdem wollte er Harry noch etwas Nachhilfe geben.

Es folgte noch ein Handlung, die verschiedene Pflegeprodukte und Utensilien für Haustiere führte. Dort erstanden sie vier Halsbänder für ihre Leoparden. Draco hatte sich entschieden ein Grünes und ein Schwarzes zu nehmen. Beide Bänder wiesen ein Silberschildchen auf, auf welchen jeweils der Name des Tieres eingraviert war. Harry hatte ein Goldenes und ein Silbernes gewählt, wobei die Silberschildchen ebenfalls vorhanden waren, sowie die Gravuren.

Nun saßen sie wieder auf Donas und ritten die Straße nach einem interessanten Laden ab. Dabei stach Draco ein Geschäft für Schmuck ins Auge und er dirigierte Harry dort hin.

Beide mussten zugeben, dass es eine gigantische Auswahl gab. Man konnte hier alles finden, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Von Fingerringen über Ohrringe bis hin zu Ketten und Tatoos.

„ Schatz, schau mal das!", rief der Schwarzhaarige. Sofort kam der Kleinere herbei und Harry hielt ihm eine silberne Kette unter die Nase.

„ Wow, die ist aber schön!", sprudelte es aus dem Jungen heraus.

„ Willst du sie haben?", stellte Harry die Frage und Draco traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„ Wenn du sie möchtest, dann sag es mir, ich kauf sie.", erklärte der Größere und strich über den Arm seines Freundes. Dieser nickte darauf nur.

So schnappte sich Harry Snape die Kette und verschwand damit Richtung Kasse. Als Draco dort allerdings ebenfalls ankam, war sein Freund nicht anzutreffen.

„ Harry, wo bist du?", fragte er lauter und sah sich um.

Wie auf Kommando erschien Gerufener dann auch, indem er durch einen Vorhang trat.

„ So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch zahlen. Komm!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er den Blonden an die Kasse. Von dort dann hinaus auf die Straße.

Am Pferd angekommen, stellte Draco die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„ Was hast du gemacht?"

Der Gefragte sah geheimnisvoll zu seinem Freund und grinste dann.

„ Wirst du schon noch sehen!"

Schnell stieg er auf und hob auch Draco zu sich. Die Fragerei hörte erst wieder auf, als sie den Schlosshof erreichten. Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Im Stall, wo sie abgestiegen waren, überließen sie Donas dem Stallburschen und holten die Leoparden aus einer der Boxen. So bepackt, denn sie hatten ja noch die Tüte, begaben sie sich auf ihr Zimmer.

Auf dem Bett setzten sie die vier ab und entledigten sich erst mal ihrer Umhänge. Dann zog Harry an einer Leine, die dem Drachen noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Keine zehn Minuten später klopfte es und eine Bedienstete kam herein.

„ Sie haben geläutet?", fragte sie leise und erwartete Anweisungen.

„ Ja, bitte bring uns was zu Essen, wir hatten noch nichts!"

Dann verschwand sie und Harry wandte sich um.

„ Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was die Kleinen zu ihren Halsbändern meinen!", strahlte er und ließ sich gegenüber des Blonden nieder.

Buma und Numen hatten die Tüte schon neugierig beschnuppert und versuchten sie momentan umzureißen. Was allerdings von einem gewissen blonden Slytherin erfolgreich verhindert wurde.

„ Was seid ihr denn neugierig! Wartet, gleich seht ihr, was da drin ist!", lachte Draco und schnappte sich Buma. Harry tat es ihm nach und setzte sich Numen auf den Schoß, wo Sambi schon lag. Dann zog er die Tüte zu sich und wühlte darin herum, bis er zwei Dinge an Draco weiter gab. Seine Halsbänder.

„ Schau mal Buma, das ist für dich!" So legte er ihr das Grüne Band um. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bekam Khan das Schwarze.

Harry hatte es nicht ganz so leicht, denn Sambi wollte partout auf seine Schulter klettern.

„Sambi, jetzt bleib doch mal unten! Nur kurz, Kleines, dann darfst du hoch!", versuchte er sie zu überreden. Und siehe da, sie tat es. So legte er Sambi das goldene Halsband an und Numen bekam das Silberne. Schnurrend rieben die vier ihre Köpfe an ihren Herren.

„ Es scheint ihnen zu gefallen!", bemerkte Draco und strahlte.

Harry hingegen hielt sein Versprechen und legte Sambi auf seine Schulter. Er fragte sich bloß, wie er das anstellen sollte, wenn die Kleinen mal ausgewachsen waren. Es würde sich sowieso noch eine kleine Überraschung mit ihnen offenbaren...

* * *

Ende Teil 7

Bye, Psycho-Puma

7


	8. Chapter 8

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen Teil 8**

**Kings Cross**

Die letzten Wochen verstrichen doch recht schnell. Die Leoparden waren etwas gewachsen und aus ihren Spielen wurden gelegentlich schon richtige Raufereien. Der Zaubertränke- Nachhilfeunterricht hingegen hatte da so seine Tücken gehabt. Entweder war ein Kessel explodiert, oder geschmolzen. Dann geschah es, dass Harry mal wieder eine falsche Zutat dazu gab und sie sich bunt gefärbt und mit orangen Haaren wieder fanden. Aber das Härteste war ja, als mal ein Trank geklappt hatte: Draco hatte das Versuchskaninchen gemacht und sich für zwei Stunden in ein Insekt verwandelt.

Aber wie alles, hatte auch dies ein Ende und Harry schaffte es, die Tränke einwandfrei herzustellen. Was den blonden Slytherin glücklich aufseufzen ließ. Maharet hatte immer schon die Flucht ergriffen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Nachhilfe war. Das Selbe galt für die gepunkteten Vierbeiner – sie schienen alle einen Sinn dafür zu haben, dass Harry Unfälle baute.

Und nun waren es bloß noch drei Tage bis zum ersten September und Harry und Draco mussten noch die Einkäufe für die Schule machen. Dazu würden sie aber dieses Mal in die Winkelgasse gehen.

„ Ich will aber viel lieber hier in die Stadt! Warum denn in die Winkelgasse?", moserte der Junge und sah ziemlich beleidigt zu seinem Freund.

„ Weil ich dort vielleicht meine Freunde mal wieder sehe? Ich hab zwar etwas Briefkontakt gehabt, aber das ist was anderes, als sie persönlich zu sehen!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Dann drehte er sich endlich seinem Freund zu.

„ Im übrigen bin ich doch bei dir, oder? Falls da jemand auftaucht, der dir was tun will, beschütz ich dich!"

Stocksauer stürmte Draco raus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte ja was geben!

Aber es war wesentlich einfacher, in der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen, wenn man die Besorgungen für Hogwarts machen musste, weil die Verkäufer das meiste schon auswendig wussten, oder es einem gleich unter die Nase hielten. Das ersparte einem doch massig Zeit!

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Geliebter das auch einsehen würde.

Harry stand in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf den Blonden, der sich reichlich Zeit ließ.

_War ja klar, dass er es so lange wie möglich raus zögert!_ Überlegte der Junge und strich über Maharets Schuppen, die sich um sein linkes Handgelenk gewunden hatte.

Im übrigen beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was seine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie sich wirklich treffen sollten. Er hatte sich ja schon ziemlich verändert..

Die Verwandtschaft zu Severus Snape war nicht zu übersehen! Ron und Hermine würden wohl aus den Latschen kippen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er einen Vater hatte! Und wenn dann noch raus kam, wer es sein sollte und das er schwul war, dann würde wohl eine Welt für sie zusammen brechen! Er konnte das Getuschel der Schüler jetzt schon hören.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hinter Harry stand Draco, fertig um nach London zu flohen.

„ Na, mein Drache? Mach dir nicht unnötig Sorgen! Wir werden schon nicht lange brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten trat er vor den Kamin und griff in ein vergoldetes Gefäß.

„ Komm, nimm dir was vom Flohpulver!", forderte er und warf sein eigenes in die Asche.

„ Winkelgasse!", rief er laut und deutlich, worauf ihn ein grünes Feuer umfing, das ihn davon trug. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel und erschien direkt hinter dem Jungen, der lebt.

Es war ein schöner Tag, denn die Sonne schien kräftig und ließ die Menschen in ihren bunten Umhängen schwitzen. Allerdings schien das einen nicht zu interessieren, denn Draco klammerte sich an Harry. Die Menschenmengen hier, verängstigten ihn doch.

In der Stadt, die zu Burg Snape gehörte, war es lange nicht so überfüllt wie hier.

„ Draco, wir brauchen wirklich nicht lange! Sieh doch mal, die meisten Verkäufer wissen, was wir haben wollen und werden es uns dementsprechend nachschmeißen!", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und legte schützend einen Arm um den anderen.

„ Ich will aber kein Buch auf den Kopf kriegen, nur weil die nicht zielen können!", gab der Blonde mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück.

„ Ich fang es vorher, ja?"

So zog er Draco mit sich in die Läden und sie besorgten alles, was sie auf der Liste stehen hatten. Harry hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dieses Jahr endlich Wahrsagen abzuwählen! Das hieß dann, dass er da dann eine Freistunde mit Dray hatte. Und er log, wenn ihm das nicht gefiel!

Nach drei Stunden hatten sie alle Geschäfte durch und nun waren sie doch recht durstig. Was Draco einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Eisdiele werfen ließ. Sein Freund verstand natürlich sofort und marschierte direkt darauf zu.

„ Danke!", freute sich der Blonde und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die unter den Sonnenschirmen standen.

Die waren wohl ausgetauscht worden, denn sie leuchteten in roten und weißen Farben. Ganz schön anzusehen.

„ Dann such dir mal was aus." Lächelnd reicht er die Eiskarte an den Kleineren weiter. Begeistert nahm er sie entgegen und nach wenigen Minuten kam dann auch schon die Kellnerin. Sie bestellten sich je einen Eisbecher und sahen sich dann das bunte Treiben an.

„ Wie machst du das eigentlich mit der Wahl?", fragend sah Draco seinen Partner an.

„ Na, ich hatte ja im ersten Jahr die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Das heißt, dass ist schon mal eine Möglichkeit. Und dann kann natürlich auch Dad fordern, dass ich neu eingeteilt werde!", endete Harry und schnappte sich seinen Eislöffel und begann zu essen, denn ihre Becher waren gebracht worden.

Die beiden hatten ihr Eis noch nicht halb aufgegessen, als eine größere Gruppe auf sie zu steuerte. Da Draco und Harry an einem recht großen Tisch saßen, konnte ja nur eine Möglichkeit bestehen, was sie wollten.

„ Entschuldigung, ist hier noch fei?", erklang da auch schon eine Stimme, die Harry sehr bekannt war. Es handelte sich um Molly Weasley.

Harry sah sie direkt an, doch in ihren Augen erschien nicht das geringste Zeichen des Erkennens. Und Draco schien sie noch nicht registriert zu haben. Oder hatte sich sein Drache so sehr verändert, – äußerlich, betrachtet – dass man ihn nicht mehr als den Slytherin- Prinzen erkannte?

„ Aber sicher, nehmt ruhig Platz. Es freut mich, euch hier zu treffen! Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr eure Einkäufe auch heute macht!", redete er dann weiter, als würden sie sich kennen. Was wohl alle Weasleys und auch Hermine, für komisch hielten. Das sagten auch ihre Blicke aus.

Als alle saßen, bestellten sie sich schnell das Gewünschte und plapperten dann munter miteinander. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley saßen neben Harry, während die Zwillinge, die ihre Eltern bekleideten, es sich neben Draco gemütlich machten. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hingegen musterten die beiden Jungs neugierig vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

„ Geht ihr beiden auch nach Hogwarts?", platzte es aus Ron heraus, was ihm einen rügenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte.

„ Ja, klar Ron, weißt du doch!", meinte Harry gelassen und grinste schelmisch, weil wohl immer noch niemand wusste, wer sie beide waren.

Draco zerquetschte noch immer die Hand seines Freundes, was er tat, seit die Weasleys anwesend waren. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass sie hier waren und Harry das überhaupt nicht störte. Es bestand natürlich kein Grund, Angst zu haben, denn Harry würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm jemand was tat. Aber alle hassten die Malfoys und er war nun mal einer, ob er wollte, oder nicht! Und wenn erst mal raus kam, dass er..

„ Du kommst mir bekannt vor, kennen wir uns?", sprach ihn nun die kleine Weasley an.

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf ihm. Die Zwillinge musterten ihn nun intensiv und dann grinsten sie wissend.

„ Schwesterchen, sag bloß, du erkennst den nicht!", dröhnten ihre Stimmen über den Tisch. Verwirrung machte sich breit.

„ Was, ich soll ihn kennen? Aus Hogwarts?", entgegnete sie ihren Brüdern, um sich dann eingehend mit dem blonden Jungen zu beschäftigen. Der war bisher still gewesen, hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt.

„ Macht's nicht so spannend, los!", unterbrach der Rothaarige nun die Stille und sah auffordernd die Zwillinge an. Die wiederum grinsten vielsagend.

„ Man, ihr seid aber ganz schön vergesslich! Mensch, das ist Malfoy!"

Alle Anwesenden, Harry ausgeschlossen, starrten den Jungen an. Die Erwachsenen zogen skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ So so, der junge Mr. Malfoy also. Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?", wandte sich Arthur Weasley nun an den Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry grinste nur und sah kurz zu seinem Freund, streichelte unbemerkt über dessen Handrücken.

„ Ja, sie dürfen. Mein Name ist Mr. Snape!", beantwortete er wahrheitsgemäß die Frage.

Er kam nicht drum herum, diabolisch zu grinsen, als ein Keuchen zu vernehmen war.

Dann erhob er sich, zog Draco mit auf die Beine und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„ Tja, wir müssen dann! Ron, Herm, wir sehen uns an Kingscross!"

Schneller, als die Gruppe schauen konnte, war das Pärchen in der Menge verschwunden.

Langsam ließ der Schock nach.

„ Malfoy? Das kann ja nicht wahr sein, was ist denn mit dem passiert? Keine Beleidigungen, keine Drohungen oder Sonstiges!", piepste Hermine. Die anderen konnte da nur zustimmen.

„ Und wer war der andere Junge? Er kannte uns, aber sagte, dass er ein Snape ist! Wir kennen niemanden, als unseren Tränkelehrer, der so heißt!", sprach Ron weiter.

„ Das alles ist schon merkwürdig. Aber vielleicht können wir alles am Bahnhof aufklären? Sagte er nicht, sie würden auch dort sein?", fiel nun auch der Mann in das Gespräch mit ein.

„ Mal was anderes, Leute. Habt ihr gesehen, was ich gesehen hab?", erklang Freds äußerst ernste Stimme. Er sprach ob der unausgesprochenen Frage weiter:

„ Dieser Snape hat einen Arm um die Hüfte von Malfoy gelegt! Kann es angehen, dass der kleine Schlangen- Prinz vielleicht schwul ist?"

Aufgeregte Gespräche führend, verschwanden sie in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Das Pärchen war mittlerweile wieder auf Burg Snape angekommen und hielt sich nun im Park auf. Mit einer Decke bewaffnet, waren sie die Leoparden rufen gegangen und hatten es sich dann am See gemütlich gemacht.

„ Ich wusste, dass das nicht gut geht!", seufzte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen.

„ Warum, ist doch ganz gut gelaufen! Was für Gesichter die gemacht haben, als ich ihnen meinen Namen nannte! Und dich haben sie ja erst auch nicht erkannt. Aber mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass Fred und George dahinter kommen!"

Schweigen.

„ Was machen wir, wenn wir am Bahnhof sind? Ich meine, ich habe kein Interesse daran, denen so schnell wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Außerdem werden die bestimmt gemerkt haben, dass du mich in den Arm genommen hast..", legte der Drache seine Karten aus. Diese Gedanken hatten ihn jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde geplagt.

„ Ja, die werden das, denke ich, schon gesehen haben. Aber wenn die es wagen, dich deshalb fertig zu machen, dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun!", gab Harry seine Absichten bekannt und strich nebenbei über die Haare des anderen.

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich lass sie nicht zu nahe an dich ran!"

Und so kam der erste September. Harry war wie gewohnt, als erster auf und weckte Draco.

„ Komm Schatz, aufstehen! Wenn du noch was Frühstücken willst, bevor wir gehen, musst du dich jetzt hochbequemen!"

Zur Verstärkung seiner Worte, stupste er ihm in die Seite. Mürrisch schlug Draco nach dem Störenfried und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„ Dray! Jetzt komm hoch!", unsanft riss er die Bettdecke runter, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste, sich aufzusetzen.

„ Was soll das?", empörte sich der Blonde und sah ziemlich beleidigt aus.

„Du brauchst gar nicht beleidigt zu sein! Steh gefälligst auf!", entschieden deutete Harry auf die Badtür. Sein Gesichtsausdruck behaltend, verschwand Dray hinter der Tür.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er wusste ja, dass Draco nicht an den Bahnhof wollte, geschweige denn in die Schule. Aber das würde heißen, dass er kampflos aufgab und den Sieg seinem Vater überließ. Und das konnte ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein!

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen die beiden beim Frühstück und es herrschte eine gespannte Atmosphäre. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Lediglich das Getobe der Kleinen war zu hören. Doch selbst denen war aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, was auch für die schwarze Schlange galt, die wie eh und je, um Harrys Handgelenk lag.

Wortlos wie zuvor auch, standen sie auf und nahmen ihr Gepäck mit. Per Kamin reisten sie dann zum Tropfenden Kessel und von da aus apparierten sie zum Bahnhof. Natürlich in eine Gasse, auf die die Muggel nicht achteten. Unbekümmert verließen sie diese dann und betraten das Bahnhofsgebäude. Auch hier war eine Menge los und Harry spürte, wie Draco seine Hand ergriff.

„ Alles wird gut, Drache.", flüsterte er und übte leichten Druck aus.

Unbemerkt durchquerten sie die Schranke zu Gleis Neundreiviertel. Es waren schon viele Schüler da, die sich mit Freunden und Eltern unterhielten. Darunter auch die Weasleys, die nicht weit weg standen. Harry allerdings nahm Rücksicht auf seinen Freund und brachte so viel Abstand zwischen sie und die anderen, wie möglich war.

Leider blieben sie trotzdem nicht unbemerkt, denn einige Slytherins waren auf sie aufmerksam geworden und schon fielen die ersten Bemerkungen.

„ Na Verräter, traust du dich noch hier her? Wo haste denn deinen Retter gelassen?", fragte ein Junge mit extra betonter Abfälligkeit.

„ Vielleicht hat er sich an ihm verseucht, als er den Verräter angefasst hat!", lachte ein anderer kalt auf.

„ Ja! Und dann ist er verreckt!", fügte ein Mädchen hinzu. Pansy Parkinson.

Draco zitterte, was aber nur sein Freund bemerkte. Er selbst, war verdammt wütend und überlegte schon, wie er diesen Todesserkindern das Maul stopfen konnte. Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis, die ihm in Slytherin auf jeden fall noch weiterhelfen würde.

„ Ich an eurer Stelle, würde ganz schnell ruhig sein. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass Professor Snape hiervon erfährt, oder?", mischte sich nun der Schwarzhaarige ein. Draco entspannte sich ein wenig. Ein höhnisches Gesicht zeigend, trat einer der Slytherins auf ihn zu.

„ Und was, wenn wir das nicht tun?"

Der Junge stand nun vor ihm, nur noch ein Meter trennte sie.

Dann werde ich dich beißen!

Ein Zischen, dann war die Schlange auch schon am Hals des anderen. Zwar hatte der Slytherin Maharet nicht verstanden, aber er hatte Angst.

„ Nun, dann wird sie dich beißen. Ist übrigens das, was Maharet gerade gesagt hat. Also überlegt euch, wen ihr euch zum Feind macht!"

Mit überlegenen Blick streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und seine Schlange kam zurück. Draco stand hinter ihm und dankte innerlich dafür, dass er Harry und die Schlange hatte.

„ Was ist denn hier los?", stellet ein Mann die Frage. Die Schüler erblickten einen rothaarigen Mann. Arthur Weasley. Und hinter ihm, da stand sein Familie, plus die Grangers.

„ Nichts, was soll sein?", erwiderte Parkinson kalt. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Verräter und dessen Beschützer zu.

„ Und du, Verräter, glaub bloß nicht, dass du ungestraft davon kommst! Und Snape wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, solch ein Stück Dreck in seinem Haus zu haben!"

* * *

So, hier hören wir mal auf!

Bye, Psyco-Puma


	9. Chapter 9

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen Teil 9**

**Überraschung & Hogwarts**

Schockiertes Aufstöhnen war verbreitet. Die Worte dieses Weibs hatten gesessen, denn nun konnte jeder sehen, wie Draco darunter litt. Noch liefen keine Tränen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

„ Ms. Parkinson! Was soll dieses Verhalten!", entrüstete sich Molly Weasly. Ihre Kinder und die Grangers standen schweigend daneben.

„ Warum, stimmt doch!", spie sie ihnen entgegen.

Draco war wütend, aber auch verletzt. Das, was sie da gesagt hatte, tat weh. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, lange konnte er sie nicht mehr zurück halten. Plötzlich spürte er Bewegungen in seiner großen Umhangtasche und ihm fielen Buma und Kahn wieder ein. Die beiden wollten bestimmt raus.

Langsam und mit leicht zitternden Händen, langte er in die Tasche und ging dann in die Hocke. Sein Umhang verdeckte die Sicht auf das, was er tat.

Als er jedoch wieder stand, waren zwei kleine Leoparden zu entdecken. Jedes trug ein Halsband und sie hielten ihre Nasen in die Luft. Dann gaben sie wenig angsteinflößende Schreie von sich und schmusten um Dracos Beine.

„ Buma, Kahn, seid brav, ja?", flüsterte er ihnen zu. Dann sah er zu seinem Geliebten, dem es mit Sambi und Numen nicht besser zu gehen schien. Seine beiden hatten wohl die anderen zwei angesteckt.

Nun setzte der Dunkelhaarige ebenfalls zwei der kleinen Tiere ab, auch ihre Näschen in die Luft streckten und schnupperten. Dann setzten sie sich vor die Füße ihres Herrn.

„ Ihr seid aber brav heute. Sehr schön!", lobte er die beiden und strich jedem über den Kopf.

Von einigen Mädchen kamen Geräusche des Entzückens. Dazu gehörten auch Hermine und Ginny. Allerdings zählte sich auch Pansy dazu, die schon angelaufen kam, um die Leoparden zu streicheln.

„ Na ihr Kleinen, kommt zu Tante Pansy!", lockte sie mit einer Stimme, die wohl liebenswert klingen sollte. Weit verfehlt!

Buma und Kahn tappten ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, dann blieben sie stehen. Sie schienen etwas zu wittern.

Parkinson hingegen richtete einen triumphalen Blick auf Draco.

„ Tja, scheint so, als würden die Hübschen da wissen, dass du es nicht wert bist, sie zu besitzen!"

Ein böses Lachen folgte ihren Worten. Und auch einer der anderen Slytherin- Jungen kam nun näher. Vor Kahn ging er auf die Knie und wollte den Kleinen dann aufheben.

Er zuckte aber zurück, als er seine Hand blutverschmiert sah. Kahn hatte ihn gekratzt.

„ Verschwindet endlich! Und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass Prof. Snape wütend wird, wenn ihr Draco etwas tut! Meinen Name ist übrigens Harry Snape!", lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Allerdings waren seine Worte schnell wieder vergessen, weil der Verletzte ein immense Wut auf Draco bekommen hatte.

„ Du Wurm! Dafür wirst du mir büßen!", schrie er wutentbrannt und wickelte demonstrativ seine Hand in ein Taschentuch. Dann stürmte er auf den Blonden zu.

Zu seinem Pech hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass sich die Leoparden verteidigend vor

ihren Herren stellen würden.

Und so gab es einiges Geschrei, als Kahn und Buma böse brüllend, Feuer aus ihren Mäulern schleuderten. Das Fell hatte sich gesträubt und nun fauchten die beiden jeden an, der zu nahe kam. Am Schwanz, den sie wild durch die Luft peitschten, loderte eine kleine Flamme.

Die Slytherins, die Schaulustigen und auch der Blonde, waren verblüfft und erstarrt.

„ Was...?", brachte lediglich Ron heraus.

_Hagrids Augen würden jetzt leuchten vor Freude._ Überkam Harry der Gedanke, der in dieser Situation absurd war.

Etwas anderes nahm ihn jetzt in Anspruch. Sambi und Numen hatten ihren Geschwistern neugierig zugesehen und nun hatten sie sich ebenfalls aufgestellt und machten das eben Gesehene nach.

So standen hier nun vier kleine Leoparden, an deren Schwanzspitze ein Feuer brannte und aus ihren Mäulern schossen Flammenbälle. Zusätzlich sorgte ein Fauchen für Ruhe.

„ Nun, jetzt kennt ihr die Konsequenz. Haltet euch von uns fern, wenn ihr Böses wollt."

Harry schnappte sich Draco und steuerte auf die nächste Wagontür zu. In einigem Abstand kamen auch Numen, Sambi, Kahn und Buma nach. Erst, als Harry und Draco in einem Abteil verschwunden waren, normalisierte sich der Zustand der Kleinen wieder und sie folgten in den Zug.

Zurück blieben Schüler und Erwachsene, die ihren Augen nicht trauten.

Dann schlug die Uhr elf und der Zug fuhr an, was dazu führte, dass die Hälfte der Schüler aufspringen musste.

Draco und Harry hatten sich in ihrem Abteil nieder gelassen und dann die Tür mit einigen Zaubern gesichert.

„ Hey, Drache, alles in Ordnung? Lass dich von denen nicht fertig machen!"

Beruhigend strich er über den Rücken seines Freundes.

Die kleinen Vierbeiner saßen vor ihren Herren auf dem Boden und sahen sie an.

„ Schau mal, ich glaube, deine beiden möchten dich aufmuntern.", stupste Harry Dray an, der daraufhin auf sah.

Und tatsächlich, Buma und Kahn hatten einen Blick aufgesetzt, der Eis schmelzen ließ. Ein Lächeln huschte über die, nun nicht mehr so traurigen, Gesichtszüge des Kleineren.

„ Na kommt her!", grinste Draco und die Leoparden sprangen auf seinen Schoß.

„ Du, Harry, was ist da eigentlich mit den Vieren passiert?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er über das Fell der Kleinen gestreichelt hatte.

„ Schön, dass du endlich fragst.", erwiderte Harry und machte es sich gemütlich. Sambi und Numen hatten es sich ebenfalls bei ihm bequem gemacht.

„ Nun, das sind keine normalen Leoparden, wie vielleicht jeder denkt. Sie sind eine magische Spezies und haben besondere Fähigkeiten.", begann er.

„ Es gibt zwei Arten: einmal den Eisleoparden und dann noch den Feuerleoparden. Ganz selten gelingt sogar eine Kreuzung zwischen den beiden Arten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob unsere eine solche Kreuzung sind. Jedenfalls können sie je nach Art, Feuer oder Eis spucken. Dann gibt es noch eine Eigenschaft, die sie haben. Nämlich, dass sie in ihre magische Form wandeln. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, wie die aussieht."

Draco hatte gespannt gelauscht und war völlig begeistert.

„ Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt! Das ist ja toll!", freute er sich.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen zeigte sich bei dem Älteren, was Draco dazu veranlasste, eine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen.

„ Schau nicht so! Ich wollte, dass eine Überraschung wird. Und du musst zugeben, es ist mir gelungen!", ereiferte er sich und entspannte sich noch mehr.

„ Ja, das ist es. Aber was ist, wenn wir sie nicht behalten dürfen?"

Dracos Frage war nicht ganz unberechtigt, aber sein Dad würde das wohl kaum zulassen. Immerhin konnte er ja immer noch sagen, dass sie ihm gehörten.

„ Na, Dad wird uns da schon helfen. Außerdem, wie wollen sie uns die Hübschen weg nehmen? Jeder, der es wagt, bekommt Zoff mit ihnen! Sie werden immer bei uns bleiben und uns schützen. Und wenn wir dann noch öffentlich alle Schüler warnen, dann ist es deren eigene Schuld.."

Das konnte klappen. So gesehen gab es also momentan keinen Grund, sich über irgendetwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief mehr als ruhig. Es hatte Harry nur gewundert, dass weder Ron, noch Hermine da gewesen waren. Die beiden waren doch, soweit er das erfahren hatte, Vertrauensschüler. Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Spätestens in der Schule würden sie ihn erkennen, wenn sein Vater bekannt gab, dass er nicht der war, für den man ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Der Bahnhof war wie immer völlig überlaufen. Von allen Seiten wurde man gedrückt und geschoben. Kleinere rannten einen beinahe um, weil sie wegen der Einschulung nervös waren.

„ Meine Güte, dass ist ein Chaos...", murmelte Harry und sank zurück auf seinen Sitz. Der Blonde sah ihn an und dachte sich seinen Teil.

„ Steigen wir aus? Ich will eigentlich nicht laufen, weißt du?", meinte er dann, als der Bahnsteig sich langsam, aber sicher, leerte. Ein Nicken zeigte die Zustimmung und sie verließen den Zug.

Wie erwartet, hatten sie jetzt genug Platz und wurden nicht ständig umgerannt. Die Koffer hinter sich her schleppend, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ende des Steiges, wo sie ihre Koffer abstellten. Die würden von den Hauselfen geholt werden und später in die Zimmer gebracht.

So suchten sie sich eine Kutsche, wobei Draco dicht neben ihm ging und unbemerkt von den anderen, die Hand seines Freundes genommen hatte.

„ Endlich wird es wieder ruhiger.. Diese ganze Meute spinnt doch!", fluchte Harry vor sich hin und sah mit einer hochgezogenen Braue, à la Papa, aus dem Fenster.

„ Ja, aber was machen wir, wenn ich an den Tisch muss? Ich will da nicht hin!"

Draco sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus. Mit großen grauen Augen, sah er ihn fragend an.

„ Keine Sorge, Dray, ich hab doch gesagt, dass alles Gut wird. Dad wird nicht zulassen, dass dich einer der Schlangen auch nur berührt."

Und dann waren sie auch schon am Schloss angelangt und die Kutsche hielt, um sie aussteigen zu lassen.

Auf den Stufen nahmen sie einige Flüstergespräche von Slytherins auf, die Draco gar nicht gefielen. Aber auch Getuschel, wer denn der neue, gutaussehende Junge, neben Malfoy wäre?

Harry reagierte auf nichts dergleichen und zog Dray mit sich. Dieser sträubte sich, je näher sie der Halle kamen, immer mehr.

Sie hatten gerade das Ende der Treppe erreicht, als die Erstklässler mit McGonagall verschwanden. Aber ein Mann in schwarzen Roben erwartete sie bereits.

„ Harry, Draco! Wie war die Reise? Ich hoffe, es gab keine Probleme!", sprach er halblaut.

„ Wie man's nimmt, Dad. Die Slytherins sind wohl von Drays Vater aufgestachelt worden. Haben schon ihre Sprüche abgelassen und einer wollte auf Draco los.", erzählte der jüngere Schwarzhaarige.

Dem Lehrer war anzusehen, dass er mehr als wütend war. Und vor seinem Sohn und Patenkind, versteckte er das auch nicht.

„ Sie wollten mir auch nicht glauben, dass du es nicht erlaubst, wenn sie meinem Drachen was tun. Sie meinten, so ein Abschaum habe nichts in ihrem Haus zu suchen und du würdest das auch nicht dulden!", machte Harry weiter und die Blässe des Tränkelehrers war nun schon unnormal.

„ Die werden sich wundern! Aber jetzt müssen wir rein. Draco, du setzt dich ganz nach vorne, wo ich dich vom Lehrertisch aus beobachten kann. Harry wird dann ja gleich zu dir kommen."

So betraten die drei Personen die Halle, wobei nur Draco weiter ging und Professor Snape und sein Sohn, an der Tür stehen blieben. Keiner hatte es bemerkt und auch schien es niemanden zu stören, dass der Hauslehrer fehlte.

Dumbledore hatte sich zu seiner jährlichen Rede erhoben, der wohl keiner groß zuhörte, der es schon drei mal gehört hatte. Zu denen gehörten fast alle Anwesenden. Dennoch wurde höflich mitgeklatscht.

Dann ging die Tür auf und die Stellvertreterin des Schulleiters kam herein, gefolgt von einer Horde Schülern.

„ Ron, hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Hermine ihn aufgebracht. Als er aber verneinte, wandte sie sich den anderen zu, erhielt aber die selbe Antwort.

„ Das kann doch nicht sein! Er hat doch geschrieben, dass er sich freut, uns am Bahnhof zu sehen!"

Die Stimme der Braunhaarigen überschlug sich beinahe, so aufgeregt war sie.

„ Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen! Er wird schon kommen. Vielleicht ist er auch schon da und lacht sich ins Fäustchen.", versuchte Ron das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Diese jedoch riss die Augen noch weiter auf und hätte wohl eine Predigt gehalten, wäre ihr da nicht ein Lehrer dazwischen gegangen.

„ Einen Moment noch, Minerva!", rief Prof. Snape durch den Saal und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Der Mann schritt hoheitsvoll nach vorne, gefolgt von einem Jungen, der den gleichen Gang hatte, wie der Lehrer. Beide stolz und erhaben, so erschienen sie einem.

„ Ich möchte, dass mein Sohn neu eingeteilt wird!", verlangte er und erwartete das Nicken des Direktors. Der jedoch, genauso wie die anderen Lehrer, sahen verwirrt aus.

„ Lieber Severus, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen. Wie meinst du, neu eingeteilt?", erklang die Frage.

Getuschel wurde laut und Harry drehte sich der Quelle zu. Sein Blick hing einen Moment an den Slytherins, die ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und redeten. Dann wanderte er weiter zu Draco, den er anlächelte.

„ Respektlos, zu reden, obwohl euer Hauslehrer das Wort hat!", laufen die Worte von seinen Lippen, wie süßer Honig, der Bienen in die Falle lockt. Augenblicklich schweigen die Schüler und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, sieht Harry seinen Vater an. Der schenkt ihm ein Nicken und deutet auf den Hocker.

Professor McGonagall war total entrüstet. Wie konnte es dieser unverschämte Lehrer von einem Snape eigentlich wagen, ihr so derart rein zu pfuschen!

„ Severus! Was soll..", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Angesprochener hatte der Lehrerin den Hut aus der Hand genommen und seinem Sohn auf den Kopf gesetzt.

* * *

Ende Teil 9

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	10. Chapter 10

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen 10**

**Neues Haus**

Draco saß am Tisch, da, wo sein Pate ihn hingeschickt hatte. In seiner Umhangtasche zappelten mal wieder die Leoparden, weil sie nichts sahen. Die beiden mussten da ja schon wieder seit einiger Zeit versteckt werden, was ihnen nicht passte.

Kurz entschlossen, packte er die beiden und hob sie so an, dass sie einen Blick über den Rand der Tasche werfen konnten.

Harry dagegen hatte gerade den Hut auf dem Kopf und wartete auf seine Einteilung.

Und wie erwartet, rief der Hut auch, was er wollte:

Slytherin!

Der Tisch applaudierte großteils. Der Rest hatte ihn schon in London kennen gelernt und nahm sich lieber vor ihm in Acht. Würden sie aber nie zugeben..

Zufrieden entfernte sein Vater den sprechenden Hut und bedeutete ihm, sich neben ihn zu stellen. Was er auch tat.

Noch immer herrschte gebannte Stille. Jeder wollte wissen, was es mit diesem Jungen auf sich hatte.

Snape legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

„ Das hier ist mein Sohn, Harry Snape!", sagte er laut und deutlich. Einige zogen scharf Luft ein, andere tuschelten und gaben ihre Thesen weiter.

„ Außer den Erstklässlern, werden ihn alle kennen. Sein Name war vorher Harry Potter!"

Nun war die Bombe geplatzt und Gespräche wurden laut. Niemand konnte recht verstehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Der Lehrer vor ihnen schien aber nicht der Meinung zu sein, irgendetwas erklären zu müssen. Er drehte sich schon wieder seinem Sohn zu, was dafür sorgte, dass die Halle wieder verstummte.

„ Setz dich, Junge.", flüsterte er und nahm selbst am Lehrertisch Platz. Verdutzt hielt die Stille noch einen Moment, bevor wieder Getöse ausbrach.

_Wenn ich meine Drachenlederhose nicht angezogen hätte, könnte ich mir jetzt gleich nen Platz auf der Krankenstation sichern._.

Der Gedanke rührte daher, dass seine Leoparden gerade mit Freude versuchten, den Umhangstoff zu zerreißen.

„ Jetzt haltet still, ich hol euch gleich raus.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, während er auf seinen neuen Tisch zuging.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich neben seinen Freund und befeite dann endlich Sambi und Numen. Glücklich streckten sich die beiden auf dem Holztisch und gähnten dann mit weit aufgerissenen Maul.

Slytherins, die schon die Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten, duckten sich vorsichtshalber, doch nichts geschah.

„ Was habt ihr denn?", hakte Harry nach, wobei seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„ Und, alles klar?", wandte sich der Neu- Slytherin nun an den Blonden.

Dieser nickte nur und lächelte leicht.

„ Es ist alles in Ordnung.", beteuerte er und griff dann nach Buma, die in Gefahr stand, in eine Schüssel mit Soße zu fallen.

Das Essen ging seinen gewohnten Gang.

Doch Harry spürte die brennende Blicke der Gryffindors, insbesondere die seiner beiden besten Freunde.

„ Die werden mich in der Luft zerreißen!", seufzte er und betrachtete dann Draco, der munter aß.

_Wenigstens isst er was._ Lächelnd strich er einmal flüchtig mit der Hand über die Wange seines Geliebten, dann erhob er sich und marschierte zum Tisch der Löwen.

Aufmerksam hatten Ron und Hermine jede Bewegung ihres besten Freundes verfolgt und waren nun umso überraschter, als dieser zu ihnen kam. Kein Zweifel, er steuerte direkt auf sie zu!

„ Hallo, na wie geht's?", fragte er die beiden und plumpste neben sie. Ungläubig sahen die beiden ihn an und brachten kein Wort heraus. Auch der Rest der Halle war in Schweigen verfallen. Perplex hatten sie beobachtet, wie Harry Potter, nun Harry Snape, von seinem Tisch aufgestanden war und zu den Gryffindors marschierte. Dort saß er nun und versuchte ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu führen. Diese jedoch benahmen sich gerade wie Fische, denn sie klappten den Mund immer nur auf und wieder zu.

„ Hey ihr beiden, was denn los? Habt ihr einen Geist gesehen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und wedelte Hermine mit der Hand vorm Gesicht. Das brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung und ob das eine gute Idee war, nun das würde sich rausstellen.

„ Harry! Sag mal spinnst du!", schrie sie und keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sprechen.

Einmal holte sie tief Luft, dann ging es weiter.

„ Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, weil du nicht bei deinen Verwandten bist, als wir dich holen wollen und du hockst bei Snape?"

Abermals holte sie Luft.

„ Und dann das in der Winkelgasse! Du sitzt da mit dem Frettchen und sprichst mit uns, als wären wir uns bekannt und gibst dich nicht mal zu erkennen! Und hier erfahren wir dann mal so ganz nebenbei, dass du ein SNAPE bist!"

Erschöpft von dem Geschrei sackte sie auf ihren Platz und schluchzte auf. Ron nahm sie sofort in die Arme und beruhigte sie, während Harrys Blick zu seinem Freund glitt, der betroffen auf die Tischplatte sah.

_Mein armer Drache.._ Harry wandte sich wieder den beiden zu, die neben ihnen saßen.

„ Hört zu Leute, ich erklär euch das gerne, aber nicht hier wo alle zuhören. Das geht nicht jeden was an.", flüsterte er und sah beiden einmal in die Augen.

„ Wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück draußen vor der Tür, ja?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Stolz der Zaubererwelt und ließ sich wieder an seinem Tisch nieder.

Sambi und Numen beschnüffelten ihr Herrchen sofort. Die Düfte hier waren sowieso schon fremd und da mussten sie ja alles erkunden.

Harry unterdessen streichelte über den Rücken Dracos, der aber hielt standhaft den Kopf gesenkt, um nicht in die grünen Seen blicken zu müssen.

„ Drache komm, wir gehen ins Zimmer, ja?", murmelte Harry und setzte die Leoparden auf den Boden. Dann fasste er nach der Hand des Kleineren und zog ihn mit sich.

Im Zimmer angekommen, verschwand Draco sofort im Bad. Hinter sich verschloss er die Tür und sank an ihr herunter.

Übelkeit hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Langsam, aber sicher, arbeitete sie sich seinen Hals empor und er musste sich beeilen, zur Toilette zu kommen. Kaum über den Rand gebeugt, übergab er sich auch schon.

Würgend kam alles wieder hoch, was er noch vor ein paar Minuten gegessen hatte. Ein übler Nachgeschmack blieb in seinem Mund zurück und er wagte es nicht, sich aufzurichten, aus Angst, es komme noch mehr.

Harry machte sich Sorgen. Draco war nun schon seit zehn Minuten im Bad und war nicht wieder heraus gekommen. Leider konnte er durch die Tür nichts hören, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Sache in der Halle ihm nicht gerade gut getan hatte.

Nervös lief er noch fünf Minuten auf und ab, dann beschloss er, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen.

„ Draco!", rief er durch die Tür. Ein weiteres Mal klopfte er gegen das Holz.

„ Mach auf, oder ich komm rein!", sprach er mit besorgter Stimme weiter, aber es schien nichts zu nützen.

Er schnappe sich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür.

„ Alohomora!"

Mit einem kleinen Klick, sprang das Schloss auf und Harry öffnete umgehend die Tür. Nicht, dass Draco sie gleich wieder zu drückte.

Nun stand er im Bad, blickte auf einen aufgelösten, über den Klorand gebeugten Draco.

„ Dray?", flüsterte er. Der Jüngere zuckte zusammen bei der Sanftheit.

Langsam sank der junge Snape auf die Knie und legte einen Arm um die Schultern den anderen.

„ Warum versteckst du dich vor mir? Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer kam dem Blonden über die Lippen. Er zitterte und seine Hände krampften sich um das Porzellan. Noch immer war das Gefühl da, sich noch einmal übergeben zu müssen.

Harry, der das nicht mit ansehen konnte, packte Draco an den Schultern und zog ihn an seine Brust. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken und hauchte Küsschen auf den Haarschopf.

„ Dray, komm ich bring dich ins Bett.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige dann und stand langsam auf, den anderen mit sich ziehend.

Zwangsweise musste Draco den Toilettenrand loslassen.

„ Nein!", begehrte er auf, was nicht viel brachte, denn Harry ignorierte das.

Vor dem Bett angekommen, ließ er seinen Freund los und sah ihm in die Augen. Was allerdings nur ging, weil er das Kinn des anderen angehoben hatte.

„ Hör zu, egal was die anderen sagen, ich werde dich nie, niemals, alleine lassen! Ich liebe dich und pass auf dich auf!", sprach er nun in einem ernsten Tonfall und duldete keine Widerworte.

„ Hast du das jetzt verstanden?", fragte er nach und lächelte dann.

„ Sie können schimpfen und sagen, was ihnen lieb ist, das hält mich nicht von dir fern! Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt!"

Schluckend blickte Draco auf. Die Augen seines Freundes strahlten so viel Liebe und Wärme aus, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben. Außerdem hatte er es ihm ja schon bewiesen.

Erleichtert begann Harry damit, seinen Freund zu entkleiden und dann ins Bett zu verfrachten. Nachdem er sich selbst fertig gemacht hatte, legte er sich zu ihm und der Blonde kuschelte sich an.

„ Danke.", nuschelte er noch, bevor er einschlief.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Geweckt wurden die beiden von einem Klopfen an der Tür. Als Harry Einlass gewährte, stellte sich der Störenfried als sein Vater heraus.

„ Morgen, wollt ihr auch noch mal aufstehen? Das Frühstück beginnt in einer halbe Stunde!",

grüßte er lächelnd und ging wieder.

Draco rieb sich die Augen und drehte sich um, nur, um sich an Harry zu kuscheln und die Augen wieder zu schließen.

„ Drache, jetzt wird nicht mehr geschlafen! Aufstehen!"

Mit diesen Worten zog der Größere die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich aus der wohligen Wärme.

„ Ich will aber nicht in die Halle! Können wir nicht hier essen?", erkundigte sich der Blonde und gähnte ausgiebig.

„ Nein! Dad will uns in der Halle sehen, außerdem müssen die Kleinen etwas Auslauf bekommen. Du weißt, wie schnell sie sich langweilen!"

Das Machtwort war gefallen und Draco fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Die Halle war schon relativ voll und die meisten sahen ihnen entgegen, als sie diese betraten.

Ungerührt gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen, wobei Harry es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Pansy einen Mörderblick zu schicken.

Diese wiederum sah ihn erschrocken an und wich seinem Blick aus.

„ So, und dass du mir auch ja was isst!"

So lud sich der Slytherin etwas auf seinen Teller und begann zu essen. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei. Es zog ihm den Magen zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, etwas zu essen. Sicher würde er hinterher wieder aufs Klo rennen und alles auskotzen.

„ Drache, ich sagte, du sollst was essen. Komm schon, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!"

Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er ein Brötchen mit Marmelade parat und hielt es dem Kleineren vor den Mund.

„ Ich will nicht... Ich kann es nicht bei..", weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte ihm das Brötchen einfach in den Mund geschoben.

„ Und nun kauen. Ich will nicht, dass du das wieder erbrichst, klar!", sprach er mit strengem Ton weiter und schaute den Jüngeren erwartungsvoll an.

Ergeben nahm er das Brötchen in die Hand, kaute einen Bissen und schluckte ihn. Nur, um dasselbe mit einem weiteren zu tun.

Zufrieden besah sich Harry seine Leistung noch einen Augenblick, bevor auch er wieder aß. Aus dem Augenwinkel achtete er jedoch darauf, dass sein Geliebter auch ja zumindest die Hälfte aufaß.

Das Frühstück war für beendet erklärt und wie der dunkelhaarige Slytherin feststellte, warteten seine Freunde schon vor der Halle auf ihn.

Ein Blick zu Draco bewies ihm, dass auch er es gesehen hatte.

„ Was stehen die da draußen, Harry?", erklangt da auch schon die Frage.

„ Sie warten auf mich. Ich habe versprochen, ihnen alles zu erklären.", beantwortete er und erhob sich.

„ Wenn du möchtest kannst du mitkommen, ansonsten geh lieber zu Dad."

Harry stand da und wartete darauf, wie sich sein Freund wohl entschied. Aber als er aufstand und sich bei ihm unterhakte, war alles geklärt.

So marschierten sie auf die Flügeltür zu und Harry lächelte seinen Freunden entgegen, während Draco sich versuchte so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen.

„ Hi!", rief Harry ihnen zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Das gefiel Dray natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber er hatte sich nun mal dazu entschieden, seinen Freund zu begleiten und nun musste er da halt durch.

Ron und Hermine sahen verachtend zu Malfoy und lächelten ihrem Freund aber zu.

„ Morgen Harry! Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermine und zog ihn auch schon am Arm mit sich.

„ Nicht so schnell, Herm! Und ja, wir haben gut geschlafen! Draco wollte gar nicht aufstehen..", lachte er zurück und ignorierte die abfällige Blicke seiner Freunde. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn verstehen lernen würden.

Ende!

* * *

Weiter geht's im nächsten Teil!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	11. Chapter 11

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen 11**

**Aussprache**

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg raus an den See, denn da konnte man - wie Harry fand - nicht so einfach belauscht werden. So gelangten sie dann an einem Platz, der von einem Baum beschattet wurde.

Sie setzte sich und genossen einige Minuten die Stille und Friedlichkeit, bevor Harry sich räusperte.

„ Also, wie ich versprochen habe, werde ich euch jetzt aufklären."

Draco zerquetschte fast die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, außerdem zitterte er. Der Blonde hatte sich so hinter seinen Freund gesetzt, dass die anderen beiden ihn nicht so gut sehen konnten.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln drehte sich Harry um und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß. Dann legte er die Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Ron und Hermine beobachteten das schweigend, innerlich fragten sie sich jedoch, was mit dem verhassten Frettchen passiert war.

Immerhin war es nicht normal, dass der sich an Harry schmiegte und sich von diesem beruhigen ließ.

„ Also, vielleicht fange ich einfach von vorne an und ihr stellt hinterher Fragen, ja?"

Auf ein Nicken hin, begann er zu erzählen:

„ Also, in den Sommerferien letztes Jahr, habe ich einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore bekommen. Ich musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um einen Brief von meiner Mutter handelte. Auf dem Papier stand, wer mein echter Vater ist. Natürlich war ich anfangs geschockt, aber ich hab mich recht schnell gefasst und dann den Brief weiter geleitet."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, sah seine Freunde an und gab Draco ein Küsschen auf den Haarschopf.

„ Dad ist damals sofort gekommen und hat mich mit nach Hause genommen. Wir haben uns vertragen und wir lieben uns, wie eine normale Familie es auch tut. Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr jetzt ungläubig seid und ich verlange auch nicht, dass ihr meinen Vater mögt. Aber versteht bitte mich, denn er ist alles, was ich habe.."

Kurz lag sein Blick auf dem Blonden, dann sah er die anderen wieder an.

„ Jedenfalls vereinbarten wir, dass es erst mal unser Geheimnis bleiben sollte. So verhielten wir uns in der Schule weiterhin so, als würden wir uns hassen. Das Ganze hat uns einen Heidenspaß bereitet! Die Ferien habe ich ja hier verbracht, so wie Dad.. Und die letzten Sommerferien hat Dad dann Dumbledore überredet, mich zu ihm zu lassen, wegen Voldi und so."

Wieder schwieg er ein paar Minuten, in denen er seinen Freund zärtlich streichelte und einen Kuss gab.

„ Tja, in diesen Ferien hat Dad dann einen Brief bekommen, dass ein Todesser jemanden quält und zwar auf grausamste Weise. Ich war außer mir und bin sofort dort hin und habe ihn befreit. Natürlich war am Anfang Angst da, aber die hat sich gelegt und wir sind uns näher gekommen. Erst Freunde, jetzt eben Geliebte.."

Wieder warf er einen liebevollen Blick zu Draco, dann drückte er ihn noch näher an sich und kraulte seinen Nacken. Der Blonde wiederum ließ sich das nur zu gerne gefallen, drängte sich noch weiter an seinen Partner.

„ Ich liebe Dray und bitte euch, ihn nicht wieder, so wie gestern, herunter zu machen. Er hat euch auch in Ruhe gelassen und wird es auch weiterhin tun."

Nun schwiegen alle. Während Ron und Hermine ihren Gedanken nachgingen, hatte sich Harry auf den Rücken gelegt und Draco mit sich gezogen. Nun lagen sie da und der Kleinere schlief.

„ Also bist du schwul und er auch!", stellte das Mädchen klar.

„ Ganz recht. Ändert das was an unserer Freundschaft?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

Beide schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe.

„ Aber erwarte nicht, dass wir auf gut Freund mit Malfoy machen! Das kannst du vergessen!", warf der Rothaarige ein.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Aber bitte seid so nett und behandelt ihn nicht so wie gestern Abend.", entgegnete er und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt neben sich.

„ Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?"

Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete erst mal nicht. Nachdenklich schweifte sein Blick über den Himmel.

„ Ihm ist übel mitgespielt worden.. Er sah nicht schön aus, als ich ihn da rausholte. Total unterernährt und leichenblass, mal abgesehen davon, dass er verletzt war und er keine medizinische Versorgung erhalten hatte.

Ich fand ihn in seinem eigenen Blut liegend vor.. Was denkt ihr, ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man die Person, die man liebt, so findet?"

Sie wagten nicht, etwas zu sagen. Kein Wort wäre hier angebracht.

„ Seit einfach nur nicht so zu ihm. Behandelt ihn neutral und mehr nicht. Und berührt ihn nicht, das mag er nicht.."

Harry strich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht und lächelte traurig. Hermine senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„ War er sehr wütend, wegen dem, was ich gestern gesagt habe?", wollte sie wissen.

„ Ja, es hat ihn getroffen. Er war nicht wütend, sondern hatte das Gefühl, das er es nicht wert ist, in meiner Nähe zu sein. Er dachte, dass ich ihn nicht wirklich wollen würde, wegen dem, was ihm passiert ist."

„ Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihm nicht mehr solche Sachen an den Kopf werfen."

Dankbar sah er die beiden an.

„ Das ist nett von dir."

So verbrachten sie noch ein paar Stunden am See, bis Draco irgendwann aufwachte.

Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen und so entschlossen sich die vier, ins Schloss zurück zu gehen.

Im Schloss sahen ihnen einige Slytherins entgegen, dabei verzogen sie ihre Gesichter zu Fratzen.

Crabbe und Goyle, sowie Parkinson, erinnerten sich nur zu gut an die Briefe, die Lucius Malfoy ihnen geschrieben hatte.

Sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass Draco leidet. Es gab da auch noch einen vierten Brief, aber Zabini schien keinen Wert darauf zu legen. Pansy hatte ihn schon als Verräter abgestempelt, allerdings versuchte sie nicht, ihm zu schaden, da er ihr - dummerweise, wie sie fand – keinen Grund dazu gab.

„ Ich werde schon noch einen Weg finden, diese kleine dreckige Schlampe zu bestrafen! Weigert er sich doch glatt, Todesser zu werden.", fauchte sie den beiden Gorillas zu, die neben ihr saßen.

Sie verstanden gar nicht genau, warum Draco nun ihr Feind war, aber wenn sie einen Befehl vom Lord bekamen, oder Lucius Malfoy – was genauso wichtig war -, dann gehorchten sie auch.

Harry führte seinen Freund an den Tisch und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Die Blicke der anderen waren ihm natürlich aufgefallen, aber unterkriegen würden sie ihn nicht!

Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel auf, dass sein Liebling immer in eine Richtung sah und dann entdeckte er Blaise Zabini, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Als er aber bemerkte, dass Harry ihn ansah, wandte er sich ab.

„ Draco?", sprach er ihn dann an.

Nervös sah dieser auf.

„ Was ist mit Zabini?", wollte er wissen und warf wieder einen Blick zu dem anderen Slytherin.

„ Wir sind Freunde.", nuschelte er und schluckte.

„ Verstehe und weiter?"

Draco schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Du weißt nicht?"

Ergeben seufzte Harry und traf einen Entschluss. Als sie beide mit Essen fertig waren, standen sie auf, um den Saal zu verlassen.

Vor Zabini blieben sie stehen, was Draco verwunderte, aber er sagte nichts.

„ Du kommst zu uns ins Zimmer, wenn du hier fertig bist, ja?"

Es war weniger eine Bitte, als ein Befehl.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es und dann ging die Tür auf. Blaise blieb unschlüssig im Rahmen stehen und wartete auf eine Aufforderung.

„ Komm rein und schließ die Tür!", meinte dann Harry, der gerade aus dem Bad kam.

Mit einer Handbewegung lud Harry Blaise ein, es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen. Er kam der Einladung nach und erwartete das Kommende.

„ Also, Draco hat mir erzählt, ihr beiden seid Freunde?"

Der Sitzende weitete die Augen vor Überraschung und fasste sich dann wieder.

„ Ja, wir waren Freunde..", stimmte er zu.

„ Wart?"

„ Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob er sich noch mit mir abgeben will.. Ich meine, wegen dem, was Lucius Malfoy uns aufgetragen hat."

Schweigen lag im Raum und erdrückte die Anwesenden. Dann nahm Harry gegenüber von Zabini Platz und kurz darauf kam Draco ebenfalls zu ihnen. Er setzte sich bei seinem Geliebten auf den Schoß und ließ sich von ihm den Nacken kraulen.

„ Was hat er euch aufgetragen und wem alles?", fragte er dann.

Blaise schluckte.

„ Er hat uns befohlen, Draco leiden zu lassen. Wir sollen ihn fertig machen, weil er sich geweigert hat, Todesser zu werden. Parkinson und ihre beiden Affen kommen dem natürlich nach, aber ich bin immer Drays bester Freund gewesen und ich will ihn nicht verraten."

Die Augen hielt er nun gesenkt.

„ Verstehe. Danke, dass du uns das gesagt hast, Blaise!"

Harry stand vor ihm und reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand.

„ Lass uns auch Freunde sein, ja? Ich will so wenig Streit wie möglich. Es reicht schon, dass es mit den dreien Ärger gibt!"

Lächelnd nahm der Schwarzhaarige die Hand entgegen.

Als Blaise in seinen Schlafsaal kam, packten Crabbe und Goyle ihn und drückten ihn an die nächste Wand.

Aus dem Schatten trat Parkinson und kicherte vergnügt auf. Es war ein kaltes Lachen, dass einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„ Was wollte Snape denn von dir?"

Blaise war gar nicht in der Lage, zu antworten, denn einer der Gorillas drückte gegen seine Luftröhre.

„ Goyle, lass ihm Luft zum Antworten.", befahl Pansy und ihre Augen glitzerten selbstgefällig.

Als erstes atmete der Gefangene tief durch.

„ Ich hab nichts mit euch zu tun! Ich werde Draco auch nicht verletzen, also verschwindet und lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich zu befreien, allerdings wurde er vorher losgelassen.

„ Wehe, du verplapperst dich, dann wirst du bezahlen!"

Und in ihrem typisch Gang, der mehr als arrogant war, verschwand sie durch die Tür.

Kaum, als auch die anderen beiden weg waren, stürmte Blaise zu Harry und Draco. Schnell klopfte er an und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort.

Er riss die Tür auf und erstarrte. Die beiden lagen schon im Bett und der Blonde weinte..

Harrys Blick glitt zu dem Störenfried und entdeckte Blaise, der aufgewühlt in der Tür stand.

„ Komm rein.", sprach der Kurzhaarige und wiegte weiterhin seinen Freund im Arm.

Der Blonde hatte seit langem wieder einen Albtraum gehabt.

Blaise setzte sich an den Bettrand und wirkte momentan besorgt, er schien vergessen zu haben, weshalb er aufgetaucht war.

„ Was hat er?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen.

„ Albtraum.", erwiderte Harry bloß, was alles zu sagen schien.

„ Warum bist du da? Du sahst eben noch ziemlich fertig aus.", stellte Harry nun seinerseits die Frage, vergaß aber nicht, sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern.

Dracos Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt, denn er hatte mitbekommen, das Blaise hier war.

Sein Freund und sein Cousin unterhielten sich.

„ Parkinson hat mir mit Crabbe und Goyle aufgelauert. Sie haben mir gedroht, dass sie mich fertig machen wollen, falls ich euch was sag. Gut möglich, dass sie wissen, dass ich jetzt hier bin!"

Beunruhigt setzte sich der Kleinste auf und musterte seinen besten Freund.

„ Haben sie dir was getan?"

Blaise sah auf und musste schlucken. So hatte er Draco noch nie gesehen!

„ Nein, mir geht es gut.", log er, denn er hatte noch immer ein unwohles Gefühl am Hals und die Gewissheit, dass Pansy ihre Drohung wahr machen würde, verbesserte das nicht.

„ Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nacht bei uns schlafen. Allerdings musst du dich mit dem Sofa zufrieden geben. Morgen werde ich dann mit Dad reden, dass er dich zu uns verlegt.", entschied Harry und Blaise war mehr als erleichtert, dass er nicht zurück musste.

„ Danke, Harry!"

Der Angesprochene nickte und zog die Decke etwas mehr über Draco, der nun mehr sitzend, als liegend, an ihn gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war.

Blaise freute sich für den Blonden, dass er endlich jemanden hatte, der sich so um ihn kümmerte.

„ Harry, was hat sein Vater mit ihm gemacht?"

Überrascht, der Frage wegen, blieb der Slytherin still. Erst nach einigen Minuten sprach er.

„ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir etwas erzählen soll, denn es ist eigentlich Drays Entscheidung. Lass mich zumindest das erwähnen:

Er musste Schreckliches durchmachen und ich will nun nur noch, dass er das alles vergessen kann.

Ich möchte mit Draco einfach eine schöne Zukunft, eine, wo er ohne Angst leben kann!"

Betroffen senkte Blaise den Blick. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er von Harry keine Antwort erhalten würde. Andererseits war ihm auch schon einiges zu Ohren gekommen, was sich wohl als Wahrheit heraus stellte.

„ Eine Frage noch?"

Harry nickte.

„ Stimmt es, dass Lucius, Draco vergewaltigt hat?"

* * *

Ende für heute!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	12. Chapter 12

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen 12**

**Feuerleoparden**

„ Warum fragst du mich das?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Na ja, ich habe viele Gerüchte gehört, nach denen er das getan haben soll... und da du gesagt hast, dass er Schreckliches erlebt hat..."

Weiter sprach der Schwarzhaarige nicht.

„ Verstehe. Nein, Lucius Malfoy hat ihn nicht missbraucht, davon habe ich ihn abgehalten. Aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel.", klärte der Kurzhaarige die wahren Sachverhältnisse auf.

Er hatte damit nicht zugegeben, dass Draco von anderen Todessern vergewaltigt worden war, sondern nur eine Lüge berichtigt.

„ Und woher weißt du das? Ich meine, er wird es dir ja nicht gesagt haben, oder?", fragte Blaise weiter.

„ Nun, Legilimentik ist etwas Schönes, nicht? Ich jedenfalls, finde es äußerst praktisch!"

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand, das aber von Harry gebrochen wurde:

„ Willst du hier bleiben?"

Überraschung spiegelt sich in Blaises Zügen wieder.

„ Gerne, wenn ich darf.", antwortete er und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

„ Tut mir Leid, dass du dir noch das Sofa antun musst..", meinte Harry, doch der andere verneinte und fiel darauf in einen Schlaf.

Harry konnte eine Weile lang noch nicht einschlafen und streichelte deshalb geistesabwesend über die blonden Haare seines Freundes.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Slytherinmädchen, das versuchen würde, seinem Draco übel mitzuspielen.

Jedenfalls stand fest, dass er, Harry, den Kleinen nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Nirgendwo würde er ihn alleine hin gehen lassen!

Der folgende Morgen begann mit einem Schrei, der von dem Blonden ausging. Augenblicklich saß Harry senkrecht im Bett, um festzustellen, dass Draco sich erschreckt hatte, weil Blaise ihn hatte wecken wollen.

Wimmernd drückte sich der Kleine an ihn und suchte Schutz.

„ Blaise, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Dray nicht anfassen sollst!", hakte er nach.

„ Nein!"

Beruhigend nahm Harry den anderen in seine Arme. Sachte wiegte er ihn und flüsterte Worte in sein Ohr.

„ Hör mal, Blaise, tu mir den Gefallen und berühr ihn nicht mehr. Wenn er es dir erlaubt, ok, aber sonst nicht!"

Verstehend nickte der Langhaarige und sah traurig zu seinem Cousin.

Er hatte sich verändert – und das nicht zum Positiven.

Eine Gruppe, von drei Schülern, stand vor der Tür zum Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.

Nachdem Harry angeklopft hatte, betrat er den Raum und schaute nicht schlecht, als er seinen Vater auf dem Schreibtisch, schlafend, vorfand.

Grinsend schlich er sich an und tippte dem Mann auf die Schulter.

„ Dad!", flüsterte er und wartete dann. Harry fand das Bild immer wieder witzig, obwohl er seinen Vater schon oft so gefunden hatte.

„ Da ad!", rief er jetzt etwas lauter. Sofort zuckte der Lehrer zusammen und blinzelte dann verschlafen.

„ Morgen! Na, gut geschlafen?", pfiff Harry und konnte einfach nur lachen, als er die strubbeligen Haare erblickte.

Verschlafen sah Severus seinen Sohn an und dann erwachten langsam die Lebensgeister in ihm.

„ Junge, was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht bei Draco sein?", erkundigte er sich und versuchte seine Frisur zu richten.

„ Bin ich doch! Und außerdem kannst du es sein lassen, deine Haare kriegst du so nicht mehr hin!"

Amüsiert klopfte Harry ihm auf die Schulter und dann wurde er ernst.

„ Es geht um etwas Wichtiges, warum wir eigentlich hier sind, Dad.", begann der Junge.

Professor Snape kannte diesen Ton und so war er sofort alarmiert. Allerdings wollte er doch eines wissen:

„ Was heißt, wir?"

Severus war erschrocken, als er die beiden anderen in der Tür gesehen hatte. Aber nun saßen sie zusammen und Harry erläuterte die Situation.

„ Malfoy hat Parkinson und die Schränke damit beauftragt, Draco zu schaden. Blaise hat diesen Brief auch erhalten, weigert sich aber. Nun ist es so, dass Blaise in Gefahr ist, wenn er, wie bisher, im Schlafsaal bleibt. Deshalb wollten wir fragen, ob er nicht zu uns kann?"

Schweigend hatte der Mann gelauscht, war aber geistig auf dem Stand, jeden zu zerfetzen, der es wagte, die Jungen anzugreifen!

„ Natürlich kann er bei euch einziehen, wenn Draco das zulässt?", willigte der Tränkemeister ein und warf seinen Blick zu dem Blonden.

Der wiederum hatte die Augen gesenkt und still zugehört.

„ Drache, ist es ok, wenn Blaise zu uns kommt?", fragte Harry ihn ein weiteres Mal und liebkoste nebenbei seine Wange.

„ Ja, in Ordnung."

Das Frühstück hatten alle drei ereignislos überstanden, doch nun hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und das hieß: Gryffindor.

In kleinen Gruppen kamen die Schüler langsam an und lachten noch immer ausgiebig, als der Unterricht begonnen hatte.

Nun, zumindest traf das auf die meisten Slytherins zu.

„ Ruhe jetzt, da hinten!", grollte Hagrid und spießte einige der Schlangen mit seinem Blick auf.

Sofort herrschte Ruhe, worüber sich fünf Schüler freuten.

„ Heute nehm´n ma Skalattos dran. Ganz nette Tierchen, wenn ma se nich´ ärgern tut!"

Gemurre ging durch die Klasse und sorgte für etwas Unruhe, die Harry jetzt doch langsam nervte.

„ Klappe jetzt, sonst gibt's Zoff!", schnauzte er die anderen an und es trat das Gewünschte ein.

Wohl mehr aus Verwunderung, als wegen dem Geschrei.

„ Als erstes will ich, dass ihr in eure´ Büchern mal nachschaut, was´n da über die Skalattos drin´ steht. Dann schreibt des auf ne Rolle Pergament und gebt mir die am Ende der Stunde ab: Also los!"

Leise fluchend, nahmen die Schüler die Aufgabe in Angriff.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig und Hagrid grinste zufrieden.

Nur drei konnten mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass sie es heute wohl mal wieder mit einer hobbymäßigen Kreatur, Hagrids, zu tun bekamen.

Und so kam es auch:

Die Klasse ging um die kleine Hütte herum, den Waldrand ein Stückchen entlang und kam an eine herbeigezauberte Höhle an.

Der Halbriese pfiff einmal.

„ Sie sin´ schüchtern, wissen´a?", erklärte der Lehrer und dann war etwas zu hören.

Aus der kleinen Höhle kamen kleine, Katzengroße Wesen.

„ Seh´n ihr? Sin´ sie nich´ toll!"

Begeistert ging er näher hin und hob eines der skelettartigen Wesen auf. In der Tat waren diese Dinger nicht sehr anschaulich!

Völlig schwarz, und oben drüber liefen, als wären die Knochen außen gewachsen, weiße – man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben – Gebilde.

„ Hagrid, wenn du die niedlich nennst.. ich hab da was besseres!"

Damit ließ er die Leopardenbabys sichtbar werden.

Entzückt gaben die Mädchen lauter oh´s und ah´s von sich. Buma, Numen, Sambi und Khan, sahen sich um und beschnupperten die Luft.

Dracos Kleinen kamen zu ihm und schmusten an seinen Beinen entlang, während die von Harry sich dem Gehege näherten.

Verspielt, wie sie waren, spazierten sie natürlich munter drauf los und machten sich mit den fremden Tieren bekannt. Minuten später spielten sie miteinander.

„ Oh, das is aber toll, Harry!", freute sich Hagrid und klatschte einmal begeistert.

Der Grünäugige lächelte und warf einen Blick zu dem Blonden, der zwischen ihm und Blaise stand.

Khan und Buma saßen neben seinem Freund und schienen ihn beschützen zu wollen.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete die Kleinen ebenfalls und warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

Mit den Lippen stellte er eine lautlose Frage:

„ Was machen die da?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde etwas trauriger, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Draco sah Sambi und Numen zu, wie sie mit den Skalattos vergnügt herum tollten.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die blassen Züge des Kleineren, was Harry freute. Seit Tagen schon war sein Drache nicht mehr so anzutreffen gewesen.

Die Schulglocke beendete den Unterricht und so legte der Grünäugige einen Arm um den Blonden und zog ihn zu sich.

„ Sambi! Numen! Kommt mit!", rief er über die Schulter und marschierte weiter.

Die drei sahen nicht, wie Parkinson, und ihre zwei Anhängsel, zurück blieben. Ebenfalls die zwei Leopardenkinder, die nicht daran dachten, ihrem Herrchen gleich zu folgen.

Das Mädchen schielte die Tiere an und wartete, bis Hagrid in der Hütte verschwand.

Als dies der Fall war, ging sie weiter auf die gepunkteten Tierlein zu und versuchte sie zu locken.

Mit ihrer schrillen Stimme, rief sie nach den beiden:

„ Kommt zu mir, putt putt putt!"

Crabbe und Goyle, standen daneben und sahen zu. Sambi und Numen starrten die drei an und kamen dann der Aufforderung nach.

Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als die Kleinen in Reichweite waren und sie die beiden fangen konnte.

Allerdings passte das wiederum nicht den Leoparden und so fuhren sie die Krallen aus und schlugen nach dem Mädchen.

Kreischend hielt sie die Beiden von sich weg und schüttelte sie, damit sie Ruhe gaben.

Dummerweise machte das Numen und Sambi nur noch wütender und schneller, als Parkinson sehen konnte, schmerzten ihre Hände, als würden sie einen glühenden Kessel halten.

Kreischend ließ sie die Leoparden fallen, die nun gefährlich knurrten.

Fauchend stellten sie das Fell auf und ihre Schwanzspitzen loderten in Flammen.

Schrecken kroch in die drei Gesichter und die Slytherins starrten auf die Tiere zu ihren Füßen.

Die Flamme war gewachsen und auch an den Pfoten begann es jetzt, zu lodern.

In Sekundeschnelle schien es so, als würden die Tiere in Feuer stehen.

Über den Kopf, bis zur Mitte des Rückens, dann an der Schwanzspitze und letztendlich noch an allen vier Pfoten, loderte ein rotes Feuer.

Vom Schreien der Schüler angelockt, kam Hagrid angerannt, der aber staunend stehen blieb, anstatt den dreien zu helfen.

Feuer speiend, jagten Sambi und Numen Pansy und ihre Holzköpfe über die Wiese.

Man konnte sagen, die beiden sahen es als Unterhaltung an..

Nachdem die Schüler erschöpft waren und nicht weiter fliehen konnten, ließen Sambi und ihr Bruder von ihnen ab. Es machte einfach keinen Spaß, wenn das Spielzeug nicht versuchte zu entkommen.

Das nach diesem Spaß Brandblasen zurück blieben und sonstige Prellungen, vom öfteren Hinfallen, interessierte die Tiere nun überhaupt nicht.

Zufrieden, sich Amüsiert zu haben, verwandelten sie sich zurück und trabten dann gemütlich ins Schloss, um Harry zu suchen.

Harry, Draco und Blaise hatten sich in die Bibliothek verzogen, um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Harry hatte sich zwar gefragt, wo seine beiden abgeblieben waren, aber es wusste, dass sie kommen würden. Und so trafen sie dann auch ein.

„ Na, ihr beiden? Was habt ihr denn angestellt?", fragte der Junge und grinste leicht. Maharet, die um seinen Hals lag, zischelte ihm etwas zu.

Sie sagen, dass sie drei Schüler gejagt haben, weil die sie ärgerten.

Harry streichelte seiner Schlange über den Kopf und lachte dann leise in sich hinein.

Blaise sah ihn an und wollte dann doch wissen, was so lustig war.

„ Oh, Numen und Sambi haben drei Slyth gejagt, weil sie dumm waren!", erklärte er und auch Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er kannte das ja schon vom Bahnhof.

Das Abendessen war eine Angelegenheit, die für die Schlangen weniger lustig war.

Dumbledore stand am Lehrertisch und sah streng zu den vier Häusern.

„ Meine lieben Schüler, heute sind drei Slytherins auf die Krankenstation gekommen, die Verbrennungen und Prellungen hatten. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie das passieren konnte?"

Der Blick des alten Mannes wanderte zu Harry und Draco, wobei der Blonde kleiner wurde und sich in die Umarmung seines Freundes flüchtete.

„ Professor, das ist leicht zu erklären! Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle, wollten den beiden etwas tun, deshalb haben sie sich nur gewehrt! Außerdem haben wir die Schüler vorgewarnt, dass es gefährlich werden kann, wenn man die Kleinen reizt!"

Tumult brach aus und überall wurden Spekulationen aufgestellt.

Harry beruhigte währenddessen Draco, wobei Numen, Sambi, Buma und Khan betroffen daneben saßen. Man konnte meinen, sie wüssten, worum es hier ging!

„ Trotzdem kann ich nicht drum herum, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen!", sprach der Schulleiter erneut.

„ Nein! Ich bin der Hauslehrer und ich werde mich darum kümmern!", unterbrach nun Severus Snape.

Der Schwarzgekleidete war aufgestanden und bedeutete seinem Sohn, ihm zu folgen.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angekommen, nahmen die vier Platz.

Der Blonde saß auf Harrys Schoß, die Leoparden lagen auf einem Sessel und Severus und Blaise hatten es sich auf der zweiten Couch gemütlich gemacht.

„ Also, dann erzähl mal, was genau geschehen ist.", forderte der Mann.

Harry öffnete den Mund und erzählte, was Maharet ihm übersetzt hatte. Sein Vater nickte immer wieder und befand die Leoparden für unschuldig.

„ Hm, wir sollten uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir ihnen klar machen können, dass sie sich nicht mit einem Snape einlassen sollten! Schon gar nicht, wenn man ihn zum Feind hat!"

Sadistisch grinsend, erhob sich der Mann und wünschte noch eine gute Nacht.

* * *

Bye, Psycho-Puma 


	13. Chapter 13

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Teil 13**

**Zaubertränkestunde mit Folgen**

Nachdem Severus gegangen war, legten sich auch die drei Schüler ins Bett.

Der morgige Tag würde daraus bestehen, in den Unterricht zu gehen und Pläne zu schmieden.

„ Gute Nacht, ihr beiden.", wünschte Blaise und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

„ Dir auch."

Und so schliefen sie ein, zugedeckt bis zum Hals.

Dummerweise war die Sonne so schnell wieder am Himmel, dass keiner wirklich Lust hatte, aufzustehen.

Zwar war Harry schon seit einer halben Stunde wach, aber hatte sich nicht dazu herabgelassen, aufzustehen. Neben ihm lag Draco, fest an ihn gekuschelt und schlafend. Der Kleine hatte heute Nacht keinen Albtraum gehabt und war so friedlich gewesen.

Blaise schnarchte nebenan in seinem Bett noch selenruhig.

Harry seufzte und streichelte durch die blonden Haare seines Freundes. Der Wecker auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zeigte sieben Uhr dreißig an, was hieß, dass sie in einer halben Stunde aufstehen mussten.

Ein Geräusch vom Nachbarbett ließ ihn aufschauen. Blaise saß in seinem Bett und blickte zu ihnen rüber.

„ Morgen.", grinste er und streckte sich.

„ Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Du bist früh wach.", stellte der Kurzhaarige fest.

„ Ich hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, weißt du! Und was is mit Draco?"

Harry schaute zu besagtem Jungen und lächelte zufrieden.

„ Der schläft noch."

Nun wurden die Beiden aber auf vier Leopardenjungen aufmerksam gemacht, denn die wollten ihre Streicheleinheiten.

Und Maharet, schlängelte sich gerade aufs Bett und um den Hals seines Herrn.

„ Na, was denn los? Weckt mal Draco, geht!", lachte Harry leise und deutete auf seinen Partner.

Khan und Buma tappten sofort auf die Brust ihres Herrchens und ließen ihn mit ihren Zungen Bekanntschaft machen.

Über die Nässe verwundert, blinzelte Draco und schlug seine Augen auf, blickte direkt in die Mäuler seiner Kleinen.

„ Was macht ihr denn da?", murmelte er verschlafen.

„ Dich wecken, Liebling!", flötete eine bekannte Stimme die Antwort. Der Blonde drehte den Kopf und lächelte Harry an. Sich einen Kuss stehlend, setzte er sich auf und nahm die beiden Leos auf den Arm.

„ Tut mir unheimlich Leid, euch zu stören, aber wir müssen aufstehen!"

Blaise stand vor ihnen und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und er deutete auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing.

„ Hast ja Recht! Außerdem müssen wir uns ja noch was einfallen lassen, was wir mit den Gorillas und ihrem Weibchen machen!"

Der Unterricht war heute einfach so schnell vergangen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei hatten und dort ihren Racheplan geschmiedet hatten.

Nun saßen sie im ihrem Zimmer vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich, während sie auf ihren Hauslehrer warteten.

„ Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die sich da wieder rauswinden wollen!", lachte der Langhaarige und klopfte sich auf das Knie.

Gerade, als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging die Tür auf und der Tränkemeister trat ein.

„ Hallo ihr drei, alles in Ordnung?", grüßte er.

„ Jap, alles okay!"

Leicht lächelnd, setzte er sich in den freien Sessel und musterte die amüsierten Gesichter.

„ Also, was habt ihr euch ausgedacht?"

In den Kerkern. Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Die sechste Klasse hatte Unterricht.

Angespannte Stille herrschte, nur vom Kratzen der Federn unterbrochen. Das Rezept an der Tafel gehörte zu einem Liebestrank, den die Schüler zu brauen hatten.

Wer fertig mit dem Abschreiben war, der konnte anfangen mit dem Trank, was auch bei Hermine Granger und ihrem Freund, Ronald Weasley, zutraf. Aber auch für Harry Snape und Draco. Blaise, der leider mit einem der Schränke zusammen arbeiten musste, hatte auch schon angefangen, obwohl der andere noch nicht einmal damit fertig war, die Zutaten abzuschreiben.

„ Es ist äußerste Vorsicht angesagt! Dieser Trank wird benotet und zwar nicht zu knapp!"

Die Gryffindors wurden ganz klein mit Hut, vor allem Neville Longbottom. Aber Harry und Draco ließen sich nicht beirren, begannen die Zutaten in den Kessel zu geben. Die meisten Tränke waren fünfzehn Minuten vor Stundenende fertig. Sogar Parkinson hatte es geschafft, was doch ein wahres Wunder gewesen war. Und Nevilles Kessel explodierte mal wieder, nichts neues also.

„ Nun, da alle fertig sind, können wir zur Probe kommen!"

Ein vielsagender Blick glitt über die Schüler, verweilte kurz bei seinem Sohn und Patenkind und dann stahl sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Natürlich nur für die Familie sichtbar.

„ Also, legen sie ihre Sachen bei Seite und ich gehe um, um die letzte Zutat für zwei Tränke zu holen." Mit diesen Worten marschierte er zu Crabbe und schnitt ihm ein paar Haare ab, das wiederholte er bei Parkinson - die natürlich augenblicklich moserte. Mit den Haaren in jeweils einer Hand, ließ er den Inhalt der linken Hand in den Kessel von Goyle fallen und den Inhalt der rechten Hand in den Kessel von Parkinson. Dann rührte er einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und wirkte sehr zufrieden.

Gebannt waren die Blicke der Schüler der Handlung gefolgt und warteten nun, was weiter geschehen würde.

„ So, Mr. Parkinson, sie werden diesen Trank testen! Und Mr. Goyle, sie nehmen diesen Trank ein."

Natürlich wollte Pansy augenblicklich wieder mit Gezeter anfangen, aber mit einem unterkühlten Blick Snapes, war das gestoppt. Goyle wagte es erst gar nicht, etwas zu sagen. Crabbe währenddessen pustete erleichtert aus, dass er nicht kosten musste.

Er konnte die drei Blicke nicht sehen, die man nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinen Leidensgenossen, zuwarf.

Schnell waren die Becher geleert und es geschah nichts – dachte die Klasse wenigstens. Severus hatte ja nicht die Wirkungszeit angeschrieben. Spätestens in einer Stunde würden drei Irre durch die Schule rennen.

Nach dem Unterricht flüchteten die Versuchskaninchen recht schnell, wobei Ron und Hermine zu den drei Slytherins gingen. Es interessierte sie schon, warum sie so gegrinst hatten.

„ Na, was habt ihr euch ausgedacht?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Nun brachen Harry, Draco und Blaise in Gelächter aus. Beide Hände auf dem Bauch, kringelten sie sich nur so. Verwirrt sahen sich die Gryffindors an.

„ Was denn!", rief nun der Rothaarige dazwischen.

„ Der Trank! Du wirst Augen machen!", kicherte Harry und lehnte an die Wand, um sich zu beruhigen.

Draco tat es ihm nach, nur, dass er sich an seinen Freund kuschelte.

„ Das wird lustig. In keinem Unterricht werden die lange still sein und wenn wir Glück haben, werden sie für ne Weile von der Schule genommen!"

Blaise grinste siegessicher.

„ Warum denn das? Der Trank hat doch nicht gewirkt, oder? Also!", forderte das Mädchen.

„ Professor Snape hat etwas wesentliches nicht an die Tafel geschrieben. Was könnte das nur sein?", fragte der Blonde.

Hermine sah augenblicklich dort hin und las mehrere Male den Text, dann konnte auch sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„ Sehr geschickt, wirklich!", lobte sie. Ron stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„ Denkt auch mal einer an mich? Was wisst ihr, was ich nicht weiß?"

„ Snape hat die Wirkungszeit nicht angeschrieben, was bedeutet, der Trank könnte seine Wirkung in wenigen Minuten, Stunden oder Tagen entfalten."

„ Aha. Und wann tut er es dann?"

„Hmm.. – jetzt!", trällerte Harry und griff nach der Hand seines Drachens.

Blaise folgte schon automatisch und die anderen beiden liefen eilig hinterher.

„ Ich will nicht verpassen, was da jetzt in der Halle abgeht!", verkündete der Ex – Gryffindor und lachte.

In der großen Halle angekommen, sah man bereits, dass sich die meisten nicht um ihr Essen kümmerten. Ihre Blicke ruhten, verwirrt, auf dem Slytherintisch. Und dort auf einer Person, die sich als Pansy Parkinson heraus stellte. Sie saß ganz eng an Crabbe gedrängt und wollte ihn dauernd füttern. Was dem aber nicht zu gefallen schien.

„ Jetzt mach schön Ahhh!", flötete das Mädchen und hatte eine volle Gabel in der Hand.

„ Nein!"

„ Aber Schatzilein! Du musst doch essen!"

„ Lass das!"

„ Aber... ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass es meinem Schnucki- Putzi auch gut geht!"

„ Ich will aber nicht!"

„ Mach AHHH!"

Das ging schon seit zehn Minuten so, da kam dann plötzlich Goyle in die Halle gestürmt und belagerte Parkinson. Die wiederum ignorierte ihn gekonnt und versuchte weiter, ihren Angebeteten zu füttern.

Klappte aber nich ganz so, wie sie es wollte.

Mittlerweile lachten schon alle Schüler und sogar die Lehrer konnten es nur schwer zurück halten.

„ Ich würde mal sagen, wir haben es geschafft. Die werden uns ab sofort in Ruhe lassen."

Die Stimme des Mr.Zabini klang sehr ernst, erzielte aber nur die Wirkung eines weiteren Lachanfalls bei den anderen beiden.

„ Ja, durchaus. Und wenn ich die noch einmal in der Nähe MEINES Drachen sehe, kill ich sie! Irgendwie."

„ Aber schön grausam, okay? Sie sollen auch etwas davon haben!", stimmte der Blonde zu und lächelte leicht.

„ Schatz, lass uns einen Spaziergang um den See machen, ja? Da können die Kleinen auch wieder laufen. Und meine Schlange will sicher auch mal wieder an die Luft."

So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, Numen, Sambi, Khan und Buma , hinter sich herlaufen lassend.

Draußen sprangen die vier Kleinen natürlich auch sofort los und tollten neben den Jungen her. Kämpften spielerisch miteinander.

Allerdings waren sie überrascht, als es plötzlich still wurde.

Draco sah sich nach den Leos um, entdeckte sie aber nicht. Etwas unruhig zog er an Harrys Ärmel.

„ Was denn?", fragte dieser.

„ Die Kleinen sind weg."

Nun ebenfalls alarmiert, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach allen Seiten um und konnte dennoch nichts finden.

„ Seltsam.", murmelte er. Als aber ein Schrei zu ihren Ohren drang, rannten sie los.

In Richtung verbotenen Wald.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten Draco und Harry die Leoparden gefunden, aber nicht alleine.

Sie standen einer riesigen Spinne gegenüber. Fauchend und brüllend, hatten sie sich aufgebaut.

„ Sambi, Numen!"

„ Buma, Khan!"

Sie waren nicht erfreut darüber, dass ihre Kleinen schon wieder kämpften. Aber jetzt noch etwas dagegen tun zu wollen, war ausgeschlossen, denn sie hatten schon begonnen, in einem roten Feuer zu glühen.

Dieser Anblick war immer wieder beeindruckend.

Feuerspuckend und Krallen ausfahrend, sprangen sie das achtbeinige Tier an und vergruben ihre Pranken darin. Die Spinne fing Feuer und gab Laute von sich, die keiner der Jungen je gehört hatte.

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihnen über die Haut und ließ sie sich schütteln. Die vier Leos waren mittlerweile von der Spinne runter und standen knurrend daneben.

Dadurch, dass sich das Monster auf dem Boden wand und drehte, fingen auch Sträucher und Gestrüpp Feuer und schnell breiteten sich Flammen aus.

Erschrocken wichen Draco und Harry zurück, wobei sich ersterer an seinen Freund drückte.

„ Sambi!", schrie Harry und die Kleine sah ihn an.

„ Mach was!", befahl er und sofort verfärbten sich die Flammen an ihrem Körper blau.

Wie zuvor, öffnete sie wieder ihr Maul und es kamen anstatt Flammen, Schneefluten heraus.

Schnell war das Feuer gebannt und die Leoparden verwandelten sich zurück. Erschöpft fielen Harry und Draco auf den Boden.

„ Das war knapp!", murmelte der Blonde. Sein Freund konnte nur nicken und zog den anderen noch etwas an sich.

Fünf Minuten später hörten sie Stimmen, die wohl zu den Lehrern gehörten.

„ Harry! Draco!", brüllte ein Mann, der wohl Severus Snape hieß.

Erfreut tappten Khan, Buma, Sambi und Numen dem Lehrer entgegen, während die Jungen einfach sitzen blieben.

Der Tränkemeister erreichte den Ort vor allen anderen Lehrern und ließ sich vor den beiden auf die Knie sinken. Besorgt sah er die Jungen an:

„ Geht es euch gut? Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er nach und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Die Umgebung war verbrannt, eine tote Riesenspinne lag unweit und dann der ganze Schnee, der überall zu sehen war.

„ Ja, alles in Ordnung, Dad. Die Kleinen haben mit der Spinne gekämpft und hier alles in Brand gesetzt. Und Sambi hat es dann mit Schnee wieder gelöscht. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie das nicht gemacht hätte.."

Verstehend nickte der Mann, die anderen Umstehenden ignorierend. Langsam stand er auf und half dann Draco, Harry stand auch schon.

„ Ich bring euch ins Schloss. Wo sind die Kleinen?"

Suchend sahen sie sich um und entdeckten sie zwei Meter weiter, brav liegend.

„ Na kommt, wir gehen.", rief der Blonde und augenblicklich sprangen die vier auf und folgten der Gruppe.

Beruhigt gingen auch die Lehrer wieder, wobei sich Dumbledore sorgte. Diese Leoparden waren zwar niedlich anzuschauen, aber sie waren auch gefährlich. War es nicht doch zu riskant, sie in der Schule zu lassen? Es könnte auch einmal einen Schüler treffen und dann?

Parkinson und ihre Helfer übersah er.

* * *

Das war's!

Bye, Psycho - Puma


	14. Chapter 14

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 14**

**Überraschung**

Harry und Draco waren von Severus auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden, um sie gründlich untersuchen zu lassen. Zumindest konnte man das bei Harry machen, Draco weigerte sich, die Krankenschwester auch nur ansatzweise an sich heran zu lassen. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sie herausfand, was im Sommer passiert war. Und das würde sie definitiv, wenn sie ihn untersuchte.

So begnügte Poppy sich damit, nur ihren Stammgast zu untersuchen. Harry würde sich dann später um den Blonden kümmern, jedenfalls nahm er sich das vor.

Der Tränkelehrer stand stumm daneben und beobachtete alles, war aber erleichtert, dass den Kindern nichts passiert war.

Das Essen ließen die beiden ausfallen und gingen somit ohne Umweg zu ihrem Zimmer. Blaise wollte später kommen. Eigentlich hatte Harry jetzt schauen wollen, ob Draco auch nichts fehlte, aber der überging das einfach, lenkte den Schwarzhaarigen ab.

Nun saßen sie also auf der Couch und Draco hatte sich an seinen Freund gekuschelt. Die Leoparden lagen vor ihnen am Boden. Harrys Schlange schlief auf dem Bett und das Feuer knisterte beruhigend. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich über die Beiden aus und Draco schnurrte leise, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm den Nacken kraulte.

Nichts konnte sie aus der Ruhe reißen.

Allerdings platzte eine Stunde später Blaise ins Zimmer und schien völlig enthusiastisch zu sein. Ein riesiges Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und wurde noch breiter.

„Was ist denn los, dass du hier so einen Lärm veranstaltest?", murrte Draco und verbarg unwillig über diese Fröhlichkeit, den Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Na, ich habe gerade das Neuste gehört! Das aller Neuste! Etwas, was noch nicht für die Schüler bekannt gegeben wurde!"

Ein triumphierendes Lachen drang aus seinem Mund und auch Harry empfand das als zu fröhlich. Die Romantik war völlig verschwunden...

„Und was soll das für eine Neuigkeit sein, dass du uns so dermaßen störst?", meckerte der Blonde weiter.

„Nun... Ab nächste Woche gibt es einen neuen Kurs. Und zwar einer, den es vorher noch nie hier gegeben hat!", verkündete er.

Blaise konnte es vor Aufregung nicht vermeiden, von einem Fuß auf den Anderen zu tippeln. Schon ein lustiges Bild, musste sich Harry eingestehen.

Aber sie wussten immer noch nicht, was das für ein Kurs werden sollte.

„Red schon!"

„Ein Animagi- Kurs! Ist das nicht genial!"

Und ob das genial war. Die Schüler sprachen das ganze Wochenende über von nichts anderem – ja, es hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen. Heute war Sonntag und Harry und Draco saßen in der Bibliothek, um ihre letzten Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Harry fand es zwar ganz toll, dass es endlich erlaubt war, auch hier in der Schule zu lernen wie man ein Animagi werden konnte, aber was nützte ihm das noch?

Draco war überaus begeistert, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch konnte es genau sehen und er fand es schön, dass sein Drache sich darauf konzentrierte und dadurch die Ferien vergas.

Sie waren schon seit zwei Stunden hier und hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand herkommen würde. Da hatten sie sich geirrt, denn die Holztür öffnete sich und Hermine und Ron kamen herein.

„Hi, was macht ihr?", grüßte das Mädchen und nahm auf einem Stuhl Harry gegenüber Platz.

„Hausaufgaben fertig und ihr?"

Ron grinste.

„Rate mal! Na, wir wollen in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, weißt´, für den Kurs am Montag!"

„Soso, na dann. Habt ihr denn schon eine Idee, was ihr werden wollt?", fragte Harry.

Das ernüchterte Ron etwas, denn er hatte ehrlich noch keinen Plan. Er wollte etwas Großes, Starkes und Kluges. Aber was?

„Nun, ich wäre gerne ein Adler, oder eine Eule. Aber ein Fuchs ist auch nicht schlecht!", zählte Hermine die Tiere auf, die sie sich vorstellte.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte.

„Und, Schatz, was hast du dir jetzt ausgesucht?", wandte er sich an seinen Freund. Der lief leicht rosa an und sah verlegen auf sein Buch. Hatte Harry es doch bemerkt!

„Ich wäre gerne ein Tiger, ein sibirischer Tiger."

Bewundernd sahen ihn die beiden Gryffindors an. Harry hingegen lächelte sanft und hob sein Kinn an.

„Das wirst du auch werden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

Erfreut, das zu hören, lächelte Draco nun ebenfalls wieder und versteckte nicht mehr, dass er begeistert war.

Es war Montagmorgen, als die vier in der Halle saßen und frühstückten. Dumbledore erhob sich und sofort kehrte Stille ein.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe eine Bekanntgabe zu machen, obwohl es ja schon wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Schule gerast ist. Nun ist es also offiziell:

Ab heute wird es einen Kurs geben, in dem ihr lernen könnt, ein Animagi zu werden!"

Begeistertes Klatschen erfüllte die große Halle und der Schulleiter nahm wieder Platz.

Gespräche und Vermutungen wurden ausgetauscht und es konnte kaum ein Schüler erwarten, mit dem Kurs zu beginnen.

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins empfand das als sehr nervend. Nicht, dass es viele Gryffindors schaffen würden, sich zu verwandeln. Aber viele aus seinem eigenen Haus mit Sicherheit. Und sein Sohn würde ein gutes Vorbild sein! Ja, der Schulleiter hatte noch eine Überraschung vor sich. Und der Rest der Schule durfte auch noch sehen, was es hieß, sich mit einem Snape anzulegen..

Pansy und ihre beiden Idioten hätten sich gewundert, wenn Harry, und nicht die Kleinen, Jagd auf sie gemacht hätte.

Aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zum bersten gefüllt. Die Schüler drängten sich zusammen, saßen und standen, wo es nur ging.

In der Mitte des Ganzen stand Severus Snape, neben ihm auf einem der Sofas, saß Harry mit Draco und Blaise. Niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen.

Mit einem einzigen Blick brachte der Mann die Schüler zum schweigen.

„Wie Dumbledore gesagt hat, beginnt ab heute der Kurs für Animagi. Was er nicht erwähnt hat, ist, dass der Kurs erst für die Klassen ab dem fünften Jahr gilt, da alles darunter noch nicht genug Wissen hat!"

Murren und Beschwerden waren zu vernehmen, was von den Erstklässlern, bis zu den Viertklässlern ging.

„Ruhe! Das ist eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur der Schulleiter getroffen hat, sondern auch das Ministerium! Und ich bin der gleichen Meinung. Man stelle sich einmal vor, was dabei rauskäme, wenn die Gryffindors der zweiten Klasse das dürften!"

Einstimmig wurde beschlossen, dass diese Entscheidung doch vernünftig war.

„ So, nun können alle, die nicht betroffen sind, gehen."

Nachdem dies geschehen war, setzte sich der Tränkelehrer in einen freien Sessel und wartete, bis auch der Rest sich gesetzt hatte.

„Nun, wie sicher alle wissen, ist die Verwandlung nicht leicht. Sie erfordert eine Menge Konzentration und Übung. Auch muss genug Magie vorhanden sein. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es alle schaffen werden.

Nun, um euch allen einmal zu zeigen wie eine solche Verwandlung in eine Animagi-Gestalt vonstatten geht, werden wir es vorführen. Aber nur einmal!"

Nun fragten sich natürlich alle, was es damit auf sich hatte. Wer sollte das denn bitte vorführen? Etwa der Hauslehrer höchst persönlich?

Neugierig, was eigentlich nicht die Art der Slytherins war, sahen sie nun den Tränkemeister an.

Der wiederum hatte sich zurück gelehnt und wenn man ihn gut kannte, konnte man sehen, dass er leicht lächelte.

Draco, der nicht wusste, was er von seinem Paten halten sollte, blickte Harry an. Der aber hatte denselben Ausdruck drauf wie sein Vater.

Langsam stand der junge Snape auf und stellte sich, gut sichtbar, in die Mitte des Kreises.

Verwundert wurde er beobachtet und das Lächeln Harry wurde größer.

„Na, dann schaut mal her!", sagte er laut.

Skeptisch starrten ihn alle an, fragten sich, was für ein Spiel da gespielt wurde. Dann aber bemerkte einer wie langsam schwarze Haare auf Harry Händen wuchsen, seine schulterlangen Haare kürzer wurden, spitze Ohren auftauchten und sich seine ganze Statur änderte. Die Kleidung verschwand und am Ende stand ein schwarzer Wolf vor ihnen, der alle Anwesenden mit seinen grünen Augen anfunkelte.

Erschrocken hatte einige aufgekeucht und waren einfach sprachlos. Draco bekam den Mund erst gar nicht mehr zu und Blaise behielt sich einen Kommentar vor.

Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Harry das schon konnte – bei dem Vater!

„So, jetzt wisst ihr wie so was aussehen kann. Ich setze voraus, dass das in Haus bleibt und in dieser Gruppe. Sollte ich erfahren, dass irgendjemand ein Wort darüber verloren hat, gibt es Ärger. Der Schulleiter wird es noch früh genug erfahren."

Damit entließ er seine Schüler, die wild diskutierend in ihren Schlafsälen verschwanden.

Auch Severus ging und so blieben nur noch zwei Jungen zurück, vor sich einen großen Wolf stehend.

Allerdings schien dieser keine Anstalten zu machen, sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu verwandeln. Mit einem Schrei viel dann der Schwarzhaarige auf das Sofa zurück, als plötzlich zwei schwarze Schwingen aus dem Rücken des Wolfes ragten.

Bewundernd sah Draco ihn an und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er streckte eine Hand nach den Federn aus, wagte aber nicht, sie zu berühren.

Als Harry bemerkte, dass Draco ihn doch nicht anfassen würde, nahm er wieder seine normale Gestalt an und ging auf ihn zu.

„Drache, alles okay?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich war bloß überrascht! Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du ein Animagi bist?"

Die Frage klang leicht empört. Harry schmunzelte und zog seinen Freund in eine warme Umarmung und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die blonden Haare.

„Sorry, Kleiner. Aber ich wollte es noch geheim halten. Und ihr seid die Ersten, die es erfahren haben."

Das schien aber nicht unbedingt aufbauend zu sein, denn Draco schmollte immer noch.

„Aber mit den anderen zusammen, nicht nur wir alleine!"

Harry seufzte leise, da hatte er was angerichtet. Entschuldigend drückte er den Blonden so fest an sich wie es ging. Dann hob er mit einer Hand sein Kinn an und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Tut mir leid, Drache. Aber ich habe nur euch meine Flügel gezeigt. Und dann habe ich noch etwas, das ich euch zeigen werde. Allerdings nicht hier."

Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Arm um die Taille des Blonden und schnappte sich Blaises Arm.

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, plumpste der Langhaarige auf sein Bett und wartete dann, was weiter passieren würde. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel und saß nun im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie Harry an.

„So ungeduldig? Na gut!"

Also begann eine neue Verwandlung, mit nur einem Unterschied, sie ging viel schneller. Und da, wo vorher noch der Snape- Erbe stand, lag jetzt eine schwarze Schlange und zischelte die Beiden an.

Dumm nur, dass sie kein Parsel sprachen.

Maharet fand die neue Schlange wohl äußerst interessant, denn sie kam an und umrundete Harry.

Wer bist du? Zischte sie.

Harry.

Mein Meister? Ihr könnt euch verwandeln? Das ist ja wunderbar! Freute sich die Schlange und glitt über ihren Herrn hinweg, rüber zum Bett, wo Blaise sie in Empfang nahm.

Sambi schien die neue Schlange schon zu kennen, denn sie kam und wollte spielen.

Kurz rangelten die beiden miteinander, wobei die drei anderen Leos nur zusahen, dann verwandelte sich Harry zurück.

„Und, hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er, als die Beiden nichts sagten.

Sie schüttelten synchron den Kopf und Blaise streichelte weiter andächtig über die Schuppen von Maharet. Der schien das zu gefallen. Ein amüsantes Bild formte sich in Harrys Kopf.

„Hey, Blaise, wenn du eine Animagi- Gestalt in Form einer Schlange nimmst, könntet ihr beiden wohl ein paar Kinder haben! Ich glaube, Maharet wäre da nicht abgeneigt, so wie du sie immer behandelst."

Knallrot sprang Angesprochener auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du spinnst ja! Ich bin keine Schlange, ich will ein Wolf werden!"

Beleidigt, so schien es zumindest, verschwand er im Bad.

Draco auf ihrem Bett, lachte sich immer noch kaputt. Blaise hatte auch zu komisch ausgesehen.

Rückwärts fiel Harry auf die Matratze und sofort bettete Draco seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust, die Arme unter dem Kinn verschränkt.

„Ich glaube, er wird jetzt erst mal nicht mit dir reden.", meinte der Blonde und kicherte noch einmal.

Eine viertel Stunde später erschien der Beleidigte wieder und kroch wortlos in sein Bett.

„Gute Nacht, Blaise.", rief Draco. Aber der andere reagierte nicht.

„Man, jetzt spiel nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst! Blaise, das war doch bloß ein Scherz!

Jetzt reg dich ab!"

Harry hatte das gesagt und saß nun aufrecht im Bett, schaute zu dem anderen rüber. Blaise rührte sich nicht.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe!", meinte Harry dann noch, legte sich zurück und spürte wie Draco sich wieder ankuschelte.

Die vier Leos legten sich ans Fußende und Maharet lag zusammengerollt zwischen ihnen.

Das Blaise nicht geantwortet hatte, lag daran, dass er schon schlief.

* * *

So, fertig für heute! 

Bye, Psycho- Puma


	15. Chapter 15

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 15**

**Erste Stunden**

Gähnend schlug Blaise die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Er hatte diese Nacht gut geschlafen. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, sah er zu den anderen beiden herüber.

Dicht angekuschelt, lag der Blonde an Harry, der wiederum seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Die Sache mit Maharet kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte sich schon kindisch benommen, aber er fand diese Idee, die Harry da gehabt hatte, nicht so berauschend!

Müde stand er auf und verzog sich ins Bad.

Heute würden sie die erste Kursstunde haben, die sie lehrte, Animagi zu werden. Darauf freute sich der Langhaarige schon.

Er wollte ja gerne ein Wolf und ein Adler werden, denn er war auch ein begeisterter Besenflieger. Es war einfach schön, wenn er die Luft spürte – er verstand wie Harry sich dabei fühlte.

„Morgen!", grüßte ein Schwarzhaariger ihn, als Blaise zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Auch einen guten Morgen!", meinte er und kramte im Schrank.

Harry streckte sich und blieb noch einen Moment liegen.

„Bist du noch sauer? Ich hab mich entschuldigt, aber du hast ja nicht reagiert."

Ruhig wartete der Redner auf eine Antwort. Blaise hingegen war überrascht, so drehte er sich um.

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts gehört, ehrlich, Harry. Ich bin gleich eingeschlafen, als ich mich umgedreht habe." Leicht verlegen lächelte er.

„Aber ich bin nicht mehr sauer. Irgendwie hab ich mich ja auch kindisch verhalten, hab ja gewusst, dass du nur einen Scherz machst."

Nun musste Harry lachen, was Blaise die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ.

„Jetzt werd nicht gleich rot! Ist ja nicht so schlimm, obwohl du bestimmt ne schöne Schlange wärst!"

Schneller, als der Kurzhaarige schauen konnte, hatte er ein Kissen im Gesicht. Allerdings weckte dieser Lärm einen blonden Jungen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er verschlafen und blinzelte einige Male.

Sofort hatte er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nichts, Drache. Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich der andere und lächelte warm.

„Ja, hab ich! Und du?"

„Auch, genauso wie Blaise, der ist nämlich eingepennt, sobald er sich umgedreht hatte."

Die drei gingen in die große Halle, wo die meisten Slytherins schon saßen. Der gestrige Abend war noch gut in ihren Erinnerungen und so sahen sie Harry erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Morgen!", rief er ihnen zu und setzte sich.

Freundlich wurde diese Geste erwidert und dann frühstückten sie.

Das Klassenzimmer für den Animagi- Kurs lag im zweiten Stock und war schon geöffnet, als die Schüler ankamen. Jede Klassenstufe hatte getrennt Unterricht.

Als Draco und die beiden anderen das Zimmer betraten, wurden sie von der Lehrerin des Hauses Gryffindor erwartet. Schnell nahmen sie Platz und warteten.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse. Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass so viele teilnehmen. Den Unterricht für Animagi übernehme einmal ich, aber auch Professor Snape.

Da es nun mal so ist, dass manche Schüler ein Talent für so was haben und andere nicht so sehr, werden diejenigen, die schneller sind, bei Professor Snape unterrichtet und die Restlichen bei mir."

Schweigend und neugierig lauschte die Klasse. Einige murrten, als sie das mit ihrem miesgelaunten Tränkelehrer hörten, aber das waren vorwiegend die Gryffindors. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verhielten sich bisher ziemlich ruhig.

„Das erste, dass wir tun werden, ist, einen Test zu machen. Dieser Test wird zeigen, ob man überhaupt dazu in der Lage ist, sich zu verwandeln. Es ist nämlich durchaus so, dass es manchen Zauberern und Hexen versagt bleibt, ein Animagi zu werden."

Neville Longbottom schluckte und zitterte leicht, was Parkinson registrierte und natürlich gleich ausnutzte.

„Na, Longbottom, die Flasche, wird es wohl kaum schaffen! Wir wissen ja, was für ein Versager er ist!", schrillte sie und die Lehrerin warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ms. Parkinson, zwanzig Punkte Abzug, dafür, dass sie einen Mitschüler beleidigt haben!"

Ihre Hauskameraden warfen ihr böse Blicke zu, außer Goyle, der die ganze Zeit versuchte, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wie es die Jungen so schön gesagt hatten, wirkte der Liebestrank immer noch. Der zweite Beweis war wohl, dass Pansy gerade wieder begann, sich an Crabbe zu werfen.

Nun saßen die Schüler ruhig an ihren Plätzen und füllten einen Bogen aus, der helfen sollte, die Animagi- Stufe herauszufinden.

Natürlich würde dazu noch ein Spruch kommen, der dann ebenfalls zum Ergebnis beitrug, aber immer alles der Reihe nach.

Nachdem alle fertig waren, erschien vor jedem Schüler eine Schale, in der ein magisches Feuer loderte.

„So, nun werfen sie ihre Bögen in das Feuer, aber nur, wenn er vollständig und wahrheitsgemäß ausgefüllt wurde. Jede Lüge wird Konsequenzen tragen.", ermahnte sie.

Blaise konnte es nicht erwarten, schnell folgte er der Anweisung und das Pergament verbrannte in sekundenschnelle.

Dasselbe machten Draco und sein Freund. Nach wenigen Minuten erloschen die Flammen dann und eine farbige Asche bliebt zurück.

McGonagall ging durch die Reihen und sah sich die Asche jedes einzelnen an. Am Ende stand sie wieder vorne und las vier Namen vor, die sie während ihres Rundgangs notiert hatte.

Es handelte sich um zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Eine von ihnen war Cho Chang, was Draco sehr befriedigte. Schon mal eine Stunde mehr, in der sie nicht versuchen konnte, seinem Harry schöne Augen zu machen.

„Nun, ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie nicht dafür geeignet sind, ein Animagi zu werden. Tut mir Leid."

Damit wies sie die Schüler an, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und die Verwandlungslehrerin begann zu erklären, woran sie erkannte, wer geeignet war.

„Wie jeder sehen kann, hat die Asche ihres Pergamentes nicht die übliche Farbe. Bei einigen ist es die gleiche Farbe, bei anderen eine andere.

Es gibt vier Farbtypen, fünf, wenn man schwarz mitzählt:

Schwarz: ungeeignet.

Blau: eine einfache Animagi- Gestalt.

Rot: zwei bis drei Animagi- Gestalten.

Silber: zwei Animagi- Gestalten, plus eine hohe Gestalt.

Gold: drei Animagi- Gestalten, plus zwei bis drei hohe Gestalten."

Hermine sah in ihre Schale und seufzte. Gerne hätte sie wenigstens Silber gehabt, aber ihr war nur rot vorbestimmt. Jedenfalls hatte sie es besser getroffen, als Ron, der hatte nämlich blau.

Suchend wanderte ihr Blick zu Harry, der ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

Sie wiederstand dem Drang, nach Harry zu rufen und ihn nach seinem Ergebnis zu fragen. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sicher ein sehr gutes, bei dem Gesicht.

Blaise, der links von Draco saß und somit keine Sicht auf Harrys Schale hatte, stupste diesen an.

„Was hast du?", flüsterte er. Lässig hob Angesprochener sie hoch und reichte sie weiter.

Der Langhaarige bekam große Augen, als er die goldene Asche sah, auch, wenn er schon damit gerechnet hatte – nach der Vorstellung gestern!

Draco hatte ja auch immerhin Silber geschafft, so wie er auch. Selbst Longbottom hatte wohl rot geschafft, zumindest hatte er das so gehört.

„So, wo sie sich nun wieder beruhigt haben, können wir weiter machen?"

Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Jetzt werde ich bei jedem Schüler einen Zauber sprechen, der zeigt, welche Tiere ihnen zur Auswahl stehen. Natürlich kann es auch nur ein Tier sein."

Sie begann bei den Gryffindors, ihrem eigenen Haus.

Hermine hatte es geschafft, sie hatte die Gestalt eines Fuchses und eine Eule. Ron, der wurde zu einem Hund. Draco hatte eigentlich viel mehr mit einem Wiesel gerechnet, aber es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Nun kam die Lehrerin zu ihnen nach vorne. Blaise war bei ihnen dreien als erster. Gespannt hielt der Blonde den Atem an.

In einer Illusion erschienen Flügel und dann erkannte man einen großen Bergadler.

Glücklich lächelte Blaise, als er das sah. Dann flimmerte das Bild und noch ein Tier erschein, aber nicht zu erkennen. Aber das störte Blaise erst mal nicht.

McGonagall wendete sich nun dem jungen Malfoy zu und er begann zu zittern. Er hatte Angst, dass er sich in ein Frettchen verwandeln würde, was wohl die meisten erwarteten.

Nachdem der Zauber gesprochen war, passierte erst mal überhaupt nichts.

Dann tauchte eine Illusion auf und ein brüllender, sibirischer Tiger erschien. Aber er tauschte den Platz mit einem Einhorn und die anderen zogen die Luft ein. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufschauen und in ein lächelndes Gesicht sehen, Harry.

Zu genau jenem kam die Frau jetzt. Schnell sprach sie den Zauber und wie auf Kommando, erschien eine zwei Meter lange, schwarze Schlange. Dann tauchte ein schwarzer, großer Wolf auf und zu guter letzt ein Phönix.

Die Klasse und auch McGonagall konnte nicht anders, als sich das starrend anzusehen.

So was war der Lehrerin noch nie untergekommen.

Zum Abendessen sah man fast überall nur Schüler, die über den Animagi- Unterricht redeten.

Einige waren enttäuscht, andere begeistert.

Harry hatte sich beeilt in die Halle zu kommen, damit er recht früh wieder gehen konnte. Natürlich war Draco ihm gefolgt, er wollte ja nicht alleine sein.

So saßen die beiden, natürlich umringt von Klassen- und Hauskameraden, die ihre Fragen stellten.

„Hättet ihr was dagegen, wenn wir auch mal was essen können? Ich habe Hunger!", beschwerte sich der Dunkelhaarige.

Verständnisvoll wandten sich die anderen ab und ließen sie essen. Natürlich rechneten sie damit, dass ihnen mehr erzählt würde, wenn Harry fertig war, aber da irrten sie sich.

Als der Ex- Gryffindor bemerkte, dass auch sein Freund fertig war, stand er schnell auf, zog Draco mit sich und verschwand.

Dummerweise waren sie so schnell weg gewesen, dass es die anderen gar nicht richtig registriert hatten.

Harry und Draco waren auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, als sie von zwei Gryffindors aufgehalten wurden.

„Harry!", rief Hermine und kam angerannt, Ron mit sich zerrend.

„Hallo" Was ist denn los?"

Sofort schob das Mädchen die Unterlippe vor.

„Das fragst du noch? Wir wollen natürlich wissen, was du für eine Faber hattest! Wir haben uns ja nicht mehr gesehen, nach dem der Unterricht beendet war."

Leise lachte Angesprochener.

„Gold und was hattet ihr?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich habe Rot und Ron Blau. Natürlich habe ich ja gehofft, Silber zu bekommen, aber na ja.. Und du, Draco?"

Der Blonde sah das Mädchen an.

„Silber, genauso auch Blaise. Und ich hab ja auch das Tier, das ich wollte.", erwiderte er und man bemerkte, dass er sich darüber freute.

Ron blieb still, er freute sich zwar, dass er eine Gestalt hatte, aber eben nur Blau. Er wäre ja mit Rot zufrieden gewesen!

Der Gruppe schloss sich kurze Zeit später Blaise an, der wohl auch endlich gegessen hatte. Grinsend, so wie eh und je, kam er bei ihnen an.

„Du, Harry, hast du es ihnen auch schon erzählt?", erkundigte er sich.

Natürlich wurden ihm gleich wieder fragende Blicke zugeworfen. Draco seufzte und Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Du kannst den Mund auch nicht halten, oder?", meinte der Kurzhaarige nur und wandte sich ab. Seinen Freund mit sich ziehend.

„Hey, was ist denn nun?", schrie Hermine hinterher.

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet von alleine folgen. Muss ich euch jetzt auch noch dazu auffordern?", grinste er und marschierte weiter.

Im Zimmer angekommen, schauten sich die Gryffindors erst einmal neugierig um. Es war größer, als der normale Schlafsaal und hatte ein großes, schönes Fenster. Selbstverständlich ein Magisches, immerhin waren sie hier im Kerker und der lag bekanntlich unter der Erde.

„Schön, nicht? Aber ich sollte euch ja was erzählen. Dank Blaise.", sprach er und warf einen mörderischen Blick zu selbigem. Der Langhaarige lächelte entschuldigend und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Mit einer Handbewegung bat er seine beiden Freunde Platz zu nehmen.

„Jetzt red schon!", bat Ron und wippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß. Die Braunhaarige warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Freund noch immer ziemlich missgelaunt war.

„Also, folgendes. Ich bin bereits ein Animagi."

Es war heraus und Ron und Hermine wirkten nicht unbedingt überrascht, aber auch nicht minder geschockt. Sie gaben irgendwie ein komisches Bild ab, was wohl auch dem Blonden aufgefallen war, denn er lachte.

Wieder bei Sinnen, sahen die beiden ihn überrascht an, dann aber wechselte ihr Blick zu Harry zurück.

„Du bist schon einer? Aber seit wann denn? Obwohl.. Ich meine, wirklich überraschend ist es ja nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wer dein Vater ist!"

„Ja, aber was bist du denn jetzt schon? Eines der Tiere aus dem Unterricht?", erkundigte sich Ron nun doch interessiert.

Ohne lange zu fackeln, verwandelte sich Harry in den schwarzen Wolf. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und nahm dann wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an.

„Wow! Du siehst toll aus!", rief das Mädchen und saß schon gar nicht mehr.

„Danke, Mine. Und wie du sicher erkannt hast, ist das eine der Gestalten, die im Unterricht erschienen sind. Den Phönix beherrsche ich leider noch nicht richtig, da muss ich noch mehr üben."

Den Kopf schüttelnd, klopfte ihm Blaise auf die Schulter.

„Was soll's, immerhin bist du, denke ich zumindest, der einzige Schüler, der überhaupt schon eine Gestalt annehmen kann!"

Harrys Gesicht zierte plötzlich ein ziemlich großes Grinsen.

„Eine Gestalt?"

* * *

So, Ende für heute!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	16. Chapter 16

**Angst- Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 16**

**Überraschung!**

Harrys Augen blitzten geheimnisvoll auf und ein wissendes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Langsam machte Blaise ein paar Schritte rückwärts und schluckte.

So sah der Junge richtig unheimlich aus.

„Du kannst noch eine Gestalt?", platzte dann aber Ron heraus. Angesprochener nickte.

„Sicher, ich war ja nicht untätig und Dad hat mich unterstützt."

Um seinen Worten einen Beweis zu liefern, verwandelte er sich in eine schwarze Schlange, was Hermine dazu brachte aufzuspringen.

Wieder in menschlicher Gestalt, setzte sich Harry zu Draco.

„Aber Blaise, die Gestalt kanntest du schon und Dray auch. Warum erinnerst du dich denn nicht daran?"

„Hab's einfach verpeilt, sorry!", grinste er.

„Typisch! Und was ist, habt ihr euch denn schon mal über eure Tiere erkundigt?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Das machen wir morgen. Jedenfalls haben wir das so geplant. Sag, Harry, du hilfst uns doch sicher dabei, oder? Ich meine, bei unseren Übungen, wenn wir damit anfangen, zur Verwandlung überzugehen."

Angesprochener nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Aber sagt mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, bevor ihr lernt. Ich muss ja planen, nicht?"

Fragend sahen ihn die beiden Gryffindors an.

„Was denn? Ich muss doch so planen, dass Draco zumindest mit Blaise zusammen ist, oder hier im Zimmer. Ich kann ihn nicht irgendwo alleine lassen, die Slytherins sind nicht unbedingt gut auf ihn zu sprechen.."

Verstehend nickten die anderen, wobei Draco schwieg und den Blick senkte. Harry hatte das natürlich bemerkt und komplimentierte Ron, Hermine und Blaise raus.

„Dray?", flüsterte er und nahm wieder Platz neben ihm. Ruhig strich er ihm über den Rücken.

„Hey, was ist denn? Ich weiß, dass du nicht unbedingt hilflos bist, aber ich möchte dich nicht vorsätzlich in Gefahr bringen."

Der Blonde sah auf.

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist so... demütigend. Ich hatte mal einen Ruf und man hat mich respektiert.. Und nun bin ich darauf angewiesen, geschützt zu werden."

„Ja, es ist anders, als früher. Aber sieh es doch positiv: Du musst dich nicht mehr verstellen und kannst dich geben wie du wirklich bist."

Seufzend lehnte sich Draco an seinen Freund und ließ sich den Nacken kraulen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich will mich nicht immer verkriechen müssen. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber du kannst ja eben nicht immer da sein."

Ein kurze Pause entstand.

„Ich möchte auch vergessen und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich so weiter mache!"

Harry sah ein, dass Draco Recht hatte und nickte dementsprechend.

„Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen, Schatz. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich werde dich in allem unterstützen. Aber ich möchte dich bitten, mir trotzdem immer zu sagen, wo du bist."

Der junge Malfoy stimmte dem zu und dann kuschelte er sich an. Er wollte sich zwar wieder ändern, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass er vor Harry eine Maske aufsetzen musste. Nein, hier konnte er sich fallen lassen.

Der Morgen darauf war nicht so berauschend, denn kaum, dass Draco, Blaise und Harry ihr Frühstück begonnen hatten, schlug die Tür zur Halle auf.

Herein kam kein geringerer, als Lucius Malfoy. Ein böses, eiskaltes Lächeln im Gesicht, schritt er zu den Jungen und blieb vor Draco stehen.

Es hatte Malfoy eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, hierher zu kommen, aber er musste sein Gesicht vor Voldemort wahren.

„Draco!", scharrte er und bohrte seinen Blick in den Jungen.

Der schluckte unbemerkt und erwiderte den Blick seinen Vaters.

Blaise sah seinen besten Freund musternd an und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich bei Harry in Sicherheit brachte, aber das geschah nicht.

„Was willst du?", antwortete er stattdessen.

Ein Schnauben des Älteren.

„Du kommst mit. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr die richtige Schule für dich."

Und schnell fasste er nach dem Arm seines Sohnes, welcher sich natürlich wehrte.

„Loslassen, Malfoy!", unterbrach Harry und befreite Draco aus dem Griff des anderen.

„Sie werden Dray nichts mehr tun, damit das einmal klar ist! Und nun verschwinden sie auf der Stelle!"

Der Todesser war wegen des Tones, den der Potter- Junge ihm entgegen brachte, wütender geworden. Dementsprechend zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Lucius, wenn du es wagst, meinen Sohn anzugreifen, wirst du mich kennen lernen!", mischte sich auch Severus ein, der seinen Sohn und Patenkind schützen wollte.

Lucius starrte den Tränkelehrer überrascht und dann schockiert an.

„Wie bitte! Dein Sohn? Severus, bist du von Sinnen, der Lord wird dich töten!"

Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf und stellte sich zwischen Malfoy und die Jungen, gab so ein Schild ab.

„Geh jetzt.", wiederholte er die zuvor gesprochenen Worte seines Sohnes.

Lucius drehte sich um und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür, dort blieb er stehen und sah seinen Sohn noch einmal an.

„Draco, du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn! Ich verstoße dich und wenn ich dich je wiedersehen sollte, töte ich dich!"

Mit wehendem Umhang war er verschwunden und Draco in den Armen seines Freundes zusammengebrochen.

Severus drehte sich um und hatte einen besorgten Blick drauf.

„Du solltest ihn ins Bett bringen, Harry. Ihr seid für heute vom Unterricht entschuldigt."

Dann wies er auf die Tür und Harry ging mit Draco.

Während des Weges hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen, doch jetzt musste der Blonde einfach.

„Ich dachte, er killt mich, oder dich. Hast du seine Augen gesehen? So kalt und mörderisch sahen sie noch nie aus.", flüsterte er.

„Ja, er war wirklich nicht vertrauenserweckend, aber er ist jetzt fort und wird sicher nicht wieder kommen. Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass er dir was tut. Nie mehr!"

Draco kuschelte sich an den anderen.

„Du hast dich sehr gut vor ihm gehalten, Schatz. Ich bin stolz auf dich, weißt du das?", murmelte Harry ihm dann ins Ohr. Glücklich sah Draco auf und ließ sich einen Kuss stehlen.

„Danke."

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur auf dem Bett und hielten sich fest, bis Draco die Stille wieder unterbrach.

„Harry, ich will diesen Namen nicht mehr tragen."

Verwirrt blickte Angesprochener auf den blonden Schopf, dann aber verstand er.

„Du willst den Namen Malfoy los werden, ja?"

„Richtig. Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit und einfach ändern, kann man den auch nicht.", sprach er weiter.

„Doch, Kleiner, es gibt einen ganz einfachen Weg."

Neugierig schaute Draco zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. Ein fragender Blick in den Augen.

„Und der wäre?"

Verschmitzt lächelte Harry, dann gab er dem anderen einen Kuss.

„Heirate mich."

Nun, das war umwerfend, gestand sich Draco ein.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich. Ich liebe dich, da werde ich doch so was auch ernst meinen, Drache. Ich will, dass wir heiraten. Natürlich, wenn du auch möchtest."

„Ja. JA!"

Überschwänglich umarmte der Kleinere seinen Freund. Das muss der glücklichste Augenblick sein, seit er lebt. Mal ausgenommen der Moment, in dem sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten.

Als Harry und Draco nach dem Frühstück in das Büro ihres Hauslehrers trabten, ahnte der noch nicht, was auf ihn zukam

„Morgen, Dad!", grüßte der Dunkelhaarige.

Severus sah auf und nickte, widmete sich dann wieder seinem Aufsatz.

„Einen Moment..", brummte er und die Jungen setzten sich. Sie hatten ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und konnten es nicht loswerden.

Nun blickte der Mann wieder auf und entdeckte den Zustand der beiden.

„Was habt ihr denn?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an und sahen dann wieder zu Sev.

„Nun, wir wollen heiraten!", verkündete Harry.

Der Tränkelehrer war so erschrocken über diese Nachricht, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Ihr wollt was?", rief er lauthals. Das hörte sich an wie ein Scherz. Andererseits... Die beiden sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie hier scherzen.

„Nein, das ist vollkommen ernst gemeint. Warum glaubst du, dass es ein Witz ist?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, mir kommt das etwas überstürzt vor.", gestand der Lehrer.

Das überraschte die Jungen schon.

„Dad, wir lieben uns und wir haben ja nicht gesagt, dass wir es heute oder morgen machen. Aber in der nächsten Zeit. Im übrigen sind wir siebzehn."

Nun, da hatte Severus Sohn Recht.

„Und dann wäre da noch etwas anderes. Wie du weißt, Onkel Sev, heiße ich ja noch Malfoy.. Und das will ich auch ändern. Und das Ministerium wird da wohl kaum mitmachen. Die einfachst Möglichkeit ist dann, wenn wir heiraten. Wir möchten ja eh zusammen bleiben und geheiratet hätten wir ja wohl sowieso irgendwann. Nun ist es eben früher, als angenommen.", fügte Draco hinzu.

Severus verstand das Anliegen seines Patenkindes und nickte.

„Ich war schon schockiert, als Lucius hier aufgetaucht ist. Und dann auch noch diese Drohung. Ihr habt wohl recht, wenn ihr das machen wollt. Ich werde euch unterstützen, wo ich nur kann!"

Dankbar lächelten Harry und Draco, erhoben sich und gingen. Sie mussten diese Neuigkeit noch Blaise, Hermine und Ron erzählen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, als sie aufgehalten wurden. Und zwar von den vier kleinen Leos, die auch wieder einmal eine Kuscheleinheit wollten. Schließlich, mussten sich die beiden eingestehen, hatten sie die vier ziemlich vernachlässigt.

So nahm Draco Buma und Khan auf den Arm - Harry Sambi und Numen.

Dann ging es weiter, wobei die Vierbeiner wohlig schnurrten, dass man meinte, Dieselmotoren im Arm zu halten.

Dann hatten sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht.

Blaise saß mit zwei jüngeren Schülern in der Sitzecke, schickte aber die anderen weg, als er seine Freunde entdeckte.

„He, ihr wart so schnell weg! Was ist denn gewesen?"

Harry grinste ihn bloß breit an.

„Wir haben dir was mitzuteilen. Und wir haben auch eine Bitte an dich."

Blaises Neugier war geweckt, gespannt saß er da und erwartete eine umwerfende Nachricht.

Das sie ihn wirklich umhauen würde, wusste er ja noch nicht.

„Wir werden heiraten.", meinte der Blonde und lehnte sich bei seinem Freund an.

Blaise grinste immer noch, so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Dann verschwand der Ausdruck und wich dem Unglauben.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte er.

„Wir heiraten und du sollst Dracos Trauzeugen machen.", meinte nun Harry.

Das reichte, um Blaise, der aufgestanden war, zurück in den Sessel zu verfrachten.

„Ich glaube, er hat's jetzt verstanden.", murmelte Draco und ließ die Leoparden auf den Boden springen. Sambi und Numen folgten ihnen, so, dass sie schließlich herumtollten.

„Geht's es wieder, Blaise?", erkundigte sich Draco uns wedelte mit der Linken vor seinem Gesicht.

„Was? Ja, geht.", antwortete er.

„Wissen Ron und Hermine das schon?", hakte er nach und wartete auf ein Nicken, erhielt aber ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Außer meinem Dad, weißt nur du davon. Den anderen beiden wollten wir es nachher sagen. Außerdem, sie sind ja in Gryffindor und wir nicht, oder? Sähe blöd aus, wenn wir vor deren Eingang lungern würden und warten, bis uns wer rein lässt. Die meisten von ihnen mögen mich nicht mehr sonderlich."

So gingen die drei Freunde dann zusammen zum Frühstück und erwarteten das Ende dessen, damit sie es auch noch fertig brachten, Ron und Mine zu schocken.

Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie die drei fanden, war das Frühstück für beendet erklärt.

Sie erhoben sich und liefen aus der Halle, dann warteten sie auf die zwei Gryffindors.

Die erschienen auch recht schnell und waren doch ein wenig überrascht, so früh am Morgen von Harry und Anhang angesprochen zu werden.

„Morgen, was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine auch gleich.

Ein wissendes Grinsen lag auf den Gesichtern, was den beiden Löwen komisch vorkam.

„He, ist irgendwas passiert?", erkundigt sich nun auch Ron vorsichtig.

„Nun, es ist in der Tat etwas passiert.", stimmte Blaise zu.

Nun zeichnete sich etwas Unwohlsein ab.

„Nichts schlimmes, keine Angst.", beruhigte Harry sie schnell.

„Es ist nur so, dass Draco und ich heiraten werden. Blaise wird Dracos Trauzeuge und einer von euch, meiner."

Stille.

Ron war erst weiß im Gesicht, dann rötlich. Und Hermine strahlte bereits über das ganze Gesicht.

„Nein! Ihr wollt echt..?", brachte er es dann über die Lippen.

Harry, Blaise und Draco konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie hielten sich den Bauch und mussten sich zwingen, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Ihr beiden... wann habt ihr das beschlossen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hm? - gestern Abend.", erwiderte Draco.

Das verschlug nun auch Blaise noch einmal die Sprache.

„So einfach mal nebenbei, oder wie?", meinte er dann etwas skeptisch.

„Nein, nein. Wir haben uns natürlich nicht aus einer Laune heraus dazu entschlossen. Wir lieben uns und es gibt natürlich auch noch einen anderen, aber das ist für euch nebensächlich."

Das akzeptierend, schlenderten sie weiter den Gang entlang, bis Ron eine Idee kam.

„Leute, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine Party feiern?"

„Und warum?", unterbrach ihn Hermine. Draco, Blaise und Harry sahen den beiden nur zu. Es war manchmal schon lustig, wenn sie sich so zofften. Nicht das es ernst war, aber eben lustig.

„Na, weil die beiden heiraten, Mine! Warum denn sonst? Immerhin müssen wir doch die Verlobung bekannt geben und was wäre besser, als eine Verlobungsfeier!"

Das hatte sogar Draco und Harry neugierig gemacht.

Der junge Snape schaute runter auf den Blonden, der ihn mittlerweile mit flehendem Blick ansah.

„Nun, Ron, ich denke, die Entscheidung mit der Feier ist schon entschieden."

Irritiert wurde er von allen angesehen.

„Wieso meinst du das?", fragte Blaise.

Harry lächelte bloß und drückte einen Kuss auf den Schopf seines Freundes. Dann strich er ihm über den Arm und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Damit war klar, wer die Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

* * *

Ende Teil 16.

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	17. Chapter 17

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 17**

**Verlobungsfeier**

Natürlich wurde der Vorschlag mit der Feier auch Severus unterbreitet, welcher anfänglich schon skeptisch war.

Letzten Endes aber, war er von den Verlobten selbst und der tatkräftigen Unterstützung der Freunde, überzeugt worden.

Die Feier war auch gleich auf einen Tag festgelegt worden, nämlich nächste Woche Samstag.

Hogsmeade würde wohl an diesem Wochenende eine Flaute erleben. Denn, wer wollte schon die Verlobungsfeier von Harry Potter verpassen?

Es war Abend und die fünf Freunde saßen in der Bibliothek und planten das Fest. Natürlich mussten alle Häuser eingeladen werden.

Feiern würden sie in der großen Halle. Aber wie sollte das mit dem Essen sein? Was wollten sie haben?

Am Ende hatte man sich dann auf eine Menükarte geeinigt, auf der für jeden Geschmack etwas zu finden war.

„Haben wir jetzt alles?", fragte Ron, der mitgeschrieben hatte.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Oder wisst ihr noch was?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage.

Natürlich wie sollte es auch anders sein, räusperte sich Hermine.

„Wir haben vergessen, wann die Feier anfangen soll."

Stille.

„Stimmt."

„Tatsächlich."

„Ja."

„Musste ja sein."

Erhielt sie Antwort von allen, was sie zum lächeln brachte. Irgendwie wirkten die Jungs total gestresst.

„Also, ich denke, wir setzen den Start auf siebzehn Uhr!", meinte Harry und sah zu Draco, der begeistert nickte.

„Sehr schön, hab ich notiert!"

Dann sprang der Rotschopf auf und eilte zur Tür:

„Ich geh in die Küche und sag den Hauselfen Bescheid!"

Dann war nur noch eine Staubwolke Zeuge seiner Anwesenheit. Die Zurückgebliebenen schüttelten lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ron spinnt!", meinte dann Hermine und packte auch ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ich werde mich um die Dekoration kümmern. Und ihr seht zu ,dass ihr die große Halle bekommt! Professor Snape wird euch da sicher behilflich sein, nicht?"

Hui, und sie war weg.

Draco, Blaise und Harry saßen da und wussten nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Dann erhob sich aber der Langhaarige und klopfte auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes.

„Ich schau, dass alle ihre Einladung bekommen, okay! Dann bis später!"

Wie begossene Pudel wurden die zwei am Tisch zurückgelassen.

Jetzt entschieden die anderen schon über ihre Köpfe hinweg – auch wenn das nicht unbedingt etwas Neues war – und das auch noch, während sie anwesend waren. Unglaublich!

Dann seufzte Harry.

„Mir scheint, wir müssen zu Dad und dann zu Dumbledore. Das Essen, die Dekoration und die Einladungen sind ja schon von den anderen übernommen worden. Also brauchen wir nur für den Platz zu sorgen."

So stand er auf, schnappte sich Draco und marschierte ins Büro des Tränkelehrer.

Auf ihr Klopfen hin, wurden sie herein gebeten und nun sah sich der Mann wieder den beiden gegenüber.

Ihm schwante Übles, er ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Was führt euch denn schon wieder her?", fragte er stattdessen.

Die Jungen lächelten leicht, aber nicht so überflüssig viel wie am Morgen.

„Also, es ist so: Ron hatte die Idee, eine Verlobungsfeier für uns zu machen. Und dazu wiederum brauchen wir Platz. Was heißt, wir benötigen die große Halle!", erklärte Draco schnell.

Severus atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Warum, in drei Teufels Namen, konnten diese Gryffindors nie eine gute Idee haben? Warum?

Er blickte seinem Sohn und Patenkind in die Augen. Sie schienen sich darauf zu freuen.

„Also schön! Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Also, wir wollten dich bitten, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Wir gehen natürlich mit und unterstützen dich tatkräftig!", bestätigten die Jungen.

Sie sprühten vor Enthusiasmus und waren fest überzeugt, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, oder? Na, dann kommt!"

Severus erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging zur Tür und deutete den beiden, ihm zu folgen.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und musterte die drei Personen, die in seinem Büro erschienen waren. Es handelte sich um seine Sorgenkinder, Harry, Draco und dann war da noch sein Tränkelehrer, Severus Snape. Nun ja, eigentlich waren sie nicht mehr die Sorgenkinder von früher, sondern ziemlich beliebt. Vor allem aber respektiert. Auch wenn das nicht auf jeden zutraf, wenn man da an Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle dachte.

Allerdings fragte er sich, was Severus wollte.

„Also, dürfte ich erfahren, warum ihr hier seid?", fragte er

Eine Hand fuhr durch seinen Bart und verharrte dann an der Spitze. Kringelte sie um den Finger und wartete.

„Also, es ist so, dass es eine Verlobungsfeier für Draco und Harry geben soll.", begann Severus.

Die Augen des Alten huschten zu dem Paar, das nickend neben Sev stand.

„Und wann soll das sein?", fragte er weiter.

„Nun, die Feier soll am..", unterbrach er und wandte sich um.

„Nächste Woche am Samstag!", schoss es Draco über die Lippen. Harry grinste.

„Also, eben nächsten Samstag. Und dazu brauchen wir die große Halle."

Der Direktor legte die Stirn in Falten und es trat eine Stille ein, die den drei anderen nicht ganz geheuer war.

„So, so, ihr wollt also heiraten? Warum hat mir das denn noch keiner erzählt?"

Ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht Dumbledores.

„Nun, ehm.. Das ist, weil wir uns erst gestern dazu entschlossen haben! Und dann haben wir die restliche Zeit mit unsere Freunden verbracht!", erklärte Harry.

Wohlwollend nickte der alte Mann.

„So, also nächsten Samstag? Gut, gut... Ihr könnt die Halle natürlich haben."

Strahlend dankten sie dem Schulleiter und rannten die Treppe runter, auf der Suche nach den anderen.

Da jetzt alles geklärt war, konnten Draco, Blaise und Harry in Ruhe schlafen gehen.

Andererseits waren sie viel zu aufgeregt, um einschlafen zu können.

„Du, Harry?"

„Was denn, Blaise?"

„Ich finde es cool, dass Dumbi uns die Halle überlasst."

„Ja, ich auch. Aber ich hab eigentlich auch nicht daran gezweifelt."

„Nicht?"

„Nö! Warum auch? Wie ihr immer so schön gesagt habt: Ich krieg ne Sonderbehandlung!"

„Aber jetzt ist es auch zu unserem Vorteil, also akzeptieren wir das!", grinste der Zabini.

„Man, jetzt seid still!", murrte Draco dazwischen und brachte damit die anderen beiden zum lachen.

„Drache, nicht beleidigt sein", schnurrte Harry ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm einen saften Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Bin ich gar nicht! Aber ihr nervt langsam mit eurem Gequatsche!"

„Sorry, Liebling! Schlaf gut."

„Du auch!"

Es war Samstag, Hogsmeadewochenende.

Allerdings war das kleine Dörfchen wie ausgestorben. Die Leute dort fragten sich schon, was los war.

Ware im Schloss etwas passiert, dass die Kinder nicht kommen durften?

Ganz andere Sorgen hatten da Harry und Draco, die ziemlich nervös waren und sich deshalb irgendwie nicht wirklich fertig angezogen bekamen.

Bei dem jungen Snape hing das Hemd noch schlampig aus der Hose und der Umhang hatte mehr Falten als McGonagalls Gesicht.

Draco fand seine Hose nicht und seine Haare wollten sich auch nicht richten lassen.

So rannten die beiden durch das Zimmer und stolperten sich gegenseitig im Weg herum.

Gerade wollte Harry vor den Spiegel, was auch Draco in den Sinn gekommen war.

So kam es wie es kommen musste: Sie kollidierten!

Nun lagen sie übereinander am Boden und kamen nicht mehr auf die Beine.

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine trat ein.

Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte ihre Freunde am Boden, was ihr nicht gerade half, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte sie, sich die Tränen wegwischend.

Angesprochene sahen sie weniger begeistert an.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", knurrte Harry sie an.

„Na dann! Soll ich euch helfen?"

Dracos flehender Blick sagte alles.

„Dann steht mal auf!", grinste sie noch immer.

Nebenbei kamen die beiden der Aufforderung etwas umständlich nach.

„Also, dann wollen wir mal!"

Mit ein paar Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes waren die beiden anständig angezogen und die Haare saßen auch, was Draco glücklich machte.

„Danke, Mine! Wir sind schon seit zwei Stunden dran. Oder länger...", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Tja, ihr hättet mich früher holen sollen!"

„Lieber nicht, ich teile gewisse Aussichten nicht so gern! So, und nun lasst uns gehen!"

Damit war das Machtwort gesprochen und die Gruppe verließ die Räumlichkeiten.

Vor der großen Halle standen bereits Ron und Blaise, die sie erwarteten.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", rief ihnen der Rotschopf auch gleich entgegen.

„Anziehen!", murrte Harry. Es passte ihm nicht wirklich, dass ihn jeder darauf ansprach.

„Kommt, wir gehen lieber rein. Nicht, dass die denken, wir kommen nicht mehr!", unterbrach Draco und hakte sich bei seinem Freund unter.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle und blieben erst einmal stehen.

Man(n) musste ja die Dekoration begutachten!

Und die Jungen mussten zugeben, dass gute Arbeit geleistet worden war.

Die übliche vier Haustische waren durch einen großen, U- Förmigen ersetzt, an dessen Stirn das Paar sitzen würde.

Weiße Tischdecken verbargen das Holz und Gestecke mit roten Rosen und pastellgrüne Kerzen, rundeten das Bild ab.

Das goldene Geschirr und die Krüge dazu, ergaben eine absolut romantische Atmosphäre. Draco verfestigte seinen Griff um Harrys Arm und lächelte ihn selig an.

Diese Geste wurde erwidert und dann schritten sie weiter, vor bis an den Tisch und blieben dort an ihren Plätzen stehen.

Die aufgeregten Unterhaltungen waren verstummt und alle Schüler und auch Lehrer, wandten sich ihnen zu.

Ron, Hermine und Blaise hatten sich neben ihren Freunden positioniert.

Nun wussten die Verlobten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, wurden aber kurz darauf von Blaise erlöst.

„Liebe Schüler, Freunde und Lehrer!", begann er.

„Lasst uns auf die Verlobung von Harry und Draco anstoßen und feiern!"

Begeistert klatschten die Gäste und erhoben die Gläser, um auf das Paar anzustoßen.

Dann, als alle saßen, erschien das Essen, dass man sich aus der Karte gewählt hatte.

Die Musik setzte ein und es entstanden ruhige Unterhaltungen.

Es war bereits Sonntagmorgen, als das Fest zu Ende ging und die Letzten müde in ihre Betten verschwanden.

Nach dem Essen war die Festtafel einer Tanzfläche und vielen kleinen Tischen mit Stühlen, gewichen.

Von manchen hatten die beiden kleine Geschenke bekommen, andere schüttelten ihnen beglückwünschend, die Hände.

Alles in allem war der Abend erfolgreich und schön gewesen. Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht anwesend gewesen, wofür ein sehr starker Schlafzauber gesorgt hatte.

Der war überraschenderweise sogar vom Schulleiter selbst ausgeführt worden.

Severus stand nun an der Flügeltür der Halle und wartete auf seinen Sohn und dessen Freund.

Sie waren die letzten und wollten jetzt auch schlafen gehen.

„Kommt jetzt!", rief er ihnen zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Schon da!", erwiderte Harry und zog Draco noch näher an sich, damit er nicht umfiel.

Ja, der Blonde war schon zweimal eingeschlafen, ohne, dass es jemanden aufgefallen war. Außer Harry natürlich!

So waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg in ihre Betten.

„Harry, was ist mit Draco?", fragte Sev und mustert dabei den blonden Slytherin.

Gefragter sah ebenfalls auf seinen Verlobten und bemerkte, dass er schon wieder mehr schlief, als wach zu sein.

„Oh, er scheint einzuschlafen.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und hob ihn kurzerhand hoch.

„Kann doch selbst laufen!", protestierte der Kleinste im Halbschlaf und versuchte sich zu wehren.

„Sicher.", lächelte Harry zurück, behielt ihn aber auf den Armen.

„Gute nacht, Vater!", verabschiedete sich der Junge und verschwand hinter einer Tür.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schlich Harry ans Bett, um Blaise nicht zu wecken.

Dort legte er Draco ab, zog ihn bis auf die Boxershort aus und deckte ihn zu. Dann tapste er ins Bad, machte sich bettfertig.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer, legte er sich zu Draco ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Blonden hauchte und dann glücklich einschlief.

* * *

So, das war es für heute!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	18. Chapter 18

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 18**

**Liebestripp ende**

Natürlich hatte auch die schönste Zaubertrankwirkung einmal ihr Ende und so sah man auch am folgenden Morgen Crabbe und Goyle, so wie Parkinson meilenweit auseinander sitzend am Slytherintisch.

Als das Trio von Slytherin die Halle betrat, fiel das natürlich auch ihnen sofort auf.

„Was denkt ihr, sind die wieder von ihrem Liebestripp runter?", flüsterte Blaise.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mittlerweile ging es ihm besser, auch wenn er gelegentlich noch vor Berührungen, die zu überraschend kamen, zurückwich.

„Und wenn schon, ich denke, sie werden sich vor uns hüten!", meinte Harry bloß und ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

Augenblicklich spürten sie böse Blicke auf sich und dann passierte das, was keiner erwartet hatte. Pansy erhob sich und marschierte direkt auf sie zu.

Schade nur, dass sie die Rechnung ohne zwei Vierbeiner gemacht hatte.

Denn es stellten sich ihr zwei halbausgewachsene Leoparden in den Weg. Khan und Buma.

Parkinson blieb stehen und beäugte sie kritisch, dann lief sie einen größeren Bogen um sie und näherte sich dem Blonden von der anderen Seite.

„Draco!", schrillte sie.

Gerade wollte sie dem Jungen eine Hand auf den Arm legen und ihn herumreisen, als sie plötzlich einen Eisklumpen an sich bemerkte.

Buma hatte ihren Arm mit Eis bedeckt, dass der jetzt, wäre es ihr Bein gewesen, als Eisbein durchgehen könnte!

Die Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und das Mädchen ergriff panisch schreiend die Flucht.

Der Schulleiter allerdings fand das nicht so toll und erhob sich.

„Mr. Malfoy! Ich habe jetzt schon einige Male festgestellt, dass diese Wesen Schüler in Gefahr bringen. Daher werde ich sie nun von der Schule entfernen!"

Draco und auch Harry, waren sauer.

„Das können sie nicht tun! Buma hat nur Dray beschützt! Immerhin wolle diese dumme Gans ihm wieder was tun!"

Der alte Mann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Harry! Nicht in diesem Ton. Ich musste jetzt wirklich schon mehrere Male mit ansehen, dass diese Tiere Schüler angriffen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Und auch Severus begann langsam, aber sicher, sich aufzuregen.

„Die Kleinen bleiben ganz sicher, Professor! Anderenfalls muss ich eben andere Wege finden!"

Der Schulleiter zog eine Braue hoch.

„Und was sollen das für welche sein?", fragte er nach.

„Ich wende mich an den Minister persönlich! Ich denke, er wird mir recht geben, oder nicht? Ich meine, immerhin bin ich ja der Retter der Zaubererwelt!"

Schweigen erfüllte die Halle und Dumbledore seufzte in die Stille.

„Also schön. Aber sorgt dafür, dass nichts mehr passiert."

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass die Schüler endlich kapieren, dass es ihnen nichts bringt, sich mit unsren Leoparden anzulegen!", entgegnete Harry, stand auf, nahm Dracos Hand und verließ die Halle.

Die Kleinen tapsten hinterher.

Harry war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Dieser alte, bekloppte Sack, der sich einen Schuldirektor schimpfte, wagte es doch tatsächlich, die Kleinen zu beschimpfen! Sie verweisen zu wollen!

Draco, der natürlich wusste, dass sein Freund am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung stand, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Harry, bitte, beruhige dich. Du machst mir Angst."

Der Schwarzhaarige reagierte mit drei Minuten Verzögerung. Da blieb er stehen, drehte sich dem Blonden zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Entschuldigung, mein Engel.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Draco seufzte und schmiegte sich noch dichter an den anderen.

„Ich war nur so wütend! Ich hätte am liebsten Hogwarts in die Luft gejagt!"

Lächelnd nickte der Kleinere und hakte sich wieder bei seinem Partner unter.

„Ich verstehe dich. Die Kleinen dürfen nicht weg, ich hab sie doch lieb..."

Harry lächelte sanft auf seinen Freund runter und seufzte unhörbar.

Das mit den Leoparten würde wahrscheinlich noch Ärger geben. Obwohl er hoffte, dass dem nicht so war.

Er lenkte sie um die nächste Ecke und blieb stehen, dann sah Harry sich kurz um.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Nichts.", meinte Harry und zog den Blonden noch näher zu sich. Dann beugte er sich runter und küsste seinen Freund zärtlich.

Draco war irritiert. Was war denn nun los? Es verunsicherte ihn, was Harry hier tat.

Warum küsste er ihn denn so plötzlich, nachdem er vorher so sauer gewesen war?

Aber weiter konnte Draco nicht denken, da eine vorwitzige Zunge über seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bettelte.

Zögerlich öffnete er den Mund, immer lauschend, ob auch niemand kam.

Harrys Zunge stupste seine spielerisch an und animierte ihn zum mitmachen. Langsam ließ er sich schließlich fallen und trieb in dem Gefühl, welches sein Freund in ihm wach rief.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich von einander lösten.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich an und Harry lächelte.

„Was war das denn?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet.

„Weiß nicht, ich musste es einfach tun. Es kam so über mich, dass ich nicht anders konnte!"

Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.

„So? Es war aber schön..", meinte er dann verlegen.

„Das freut mich. Wenn dir dabei nicht wohl gewesen wäre, hättest du nur was sagen müssen. Ich will dir keine Angst machen."

„Ich weiß und ich hätte mich schon gewehrt, wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte."

Nickend legte Harry wieder einen Arm um seinen Freund und sie liefen weiter.

Leider war ihnen entgangen, dass Parkinson am Ende des Ganges gestanden hatte und sie mit ansehen konnte, was sie getan hatten.

Böse grinsend, rannte sie los. Sie würde Lucius Malfoy schreiben und ihn fragen, ob er ihr ein Liebestrank besorgen konnte.

Dann würde sie den Draco unterschieben und sie hätte endlich, was sie wollte. Zudem würde auch der dunkle Lord stolz auf sie sein können!

Vielleicht würde sie dann schon früher aufgenommen?

Draco und Harry waren in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und hatten sich auf das Bett fallen lassen.

„Du, Schatz?"

„Ja?"

„Auf welchen Termin sollen wir eigentlich unsere Hochzeit legen?"

Der Dunkelhaarige war von dieser Fragen nun doch überrascht und brauchte dementsprechend lange, bis er antwortete.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht... Willst du denn im Sommer, im Herbst, im Winter, oder Frühling heiraten?"

Draco blieb still und dachte nach.

„Hm.. So schnell wie möglich. Also, in den nächsten Ferien!"

„In Ordnung, dann sage ich Vater Bescheid! Wir werden ja schließlich nicht hier unsere Hochzeit abhalten! Das wird groß und schön zu Hause gemacht!"

Glücklich schmiegte sich der Blonde an seinen Verlobten.

„Das wird bestimmt schön! Mit vielen Blumen und Gästen und Geschenken... Und einen großen Kuchen!", strahlte der Junge.

„Natürlich, mein Drache. Es wird eine riesige Feier werden, nur für uns!"

„Aber wir laden nicht alle Schüler ein, oder? Ich meine, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn jemand kommt, aber nicht alle! Wir verteilen Einladungen, ja?"

„Klar! Ich will schließlich auch nicht, dass jemand kommt, den ich nicht mag!"

Das die Tür aufgegangen war und Blaise den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte, war den beiden nicht aufgefallen.

„Wer soll nicht kommen?", erkundigte er sich deshalb.

Erschrocken sahen ihn die anderen an und atmeten dann erleichtert aus.

„Was machst du denn hier?", kam Blaise die Frage entgegen.

„He, ich wohne hier zufällig auch! Schon vergessen?", antwortete er.

„Ach ja!", grinste Harry und plumpste zurück auf die Matratze.

Dafür setzte sich jetzt sein Freund auf und lächelte seinen besten Freund glücklich an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Tja, etwas ganz tolles!"

„Na, red schon!"

„Wir haben unsere Hochzeit festgelegt!"

„Und?"

Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Sag's mir!"

„Nein! Das bleibt noch unser Geheimnis! Bekommst eine Einladung, wenn es so weit ist.", mischte sich Harry ein.

Schmollend setzte sich Blaise auf sein Bett.

„Ihr seid ja regelrecht sadistisch!", moserte er weiter.

„Wir? Warum denn sadistisch? Ich glaube, dass könnte man zu Voldemort sagen, aber nicht zu uns."

Bei dem Namen des Unnennbaren, zuckten Blaise, als auch Draco zusammen.

„Könntest du diesen Namen bitte nicht aussprechen?", meinte der Blonde daraufhin.

Harry lächelte die beiden an.

„Habt ihr Angst vor einem Namen?"

Unsicher wechselten die beiden Freunde einen Blick, bevor sie wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen sahen.

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir diesen Namen... Also.. ähm.."

„Gewöhnt euch daran, denn ich werde ihn niemals anders nennen! So weit kommt es noch, dass ich ihm so zeigen soll, dass ich Angst vor ihm hätte."

Akzeptierend nickten die anderen und beließen es dann dabei.

Es war noch sehr früh, als Harry erwachte. Draußen war es grau und die anderen beiden schliefen noch. Und da das noch eine Weile so bleiben würde, entschloss er sich, aufzustehen.

Er hatte überlegt, dass er ja nun zu seinem Vater gehen könnte, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

So kam es, dass er eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür zum Büro seines Vaters klopfte.

Nachdem er herein gebeten wurde, trat er ein und sah sich Severus Snape gegenüber, der ziemlich übermüdet aussah.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er recht verblüfft.

Der Mann sah ihn an und blinzelte einige Male.

„Wieso?"

„Na, so wie du aussiehst! Hast du nicht geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich? Eh.. doch! Hier, auf dem Schreibtisch."

Mit großen Augen musterte der Junge seinen Vater und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Manchmal war sein alter Her schon seltsam...

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich hab noch Aufsätze korrigiert und Zutaten für einen Trank herrichten müssen. Aber dann muss ich eingeschlafen sein. Dabei hätte ich noch den Trank brauen müssen!"

Harry grinste.

„Manchmal bist du echt unmöglich! Du hättest doch was sagen können, dann hätte ich dir beim Brauen geholfen!"

Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte dann auch den Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht, wo du bist. Und Draco?"

„Du hättest einen Hauselfen beauftragen können, mich zu suchen und Draco wäre sicher mitgekommen. Und jetzt sagst du mir, was für ein Trank und dann legst du dich hin, okay? Ich mach das für dich."

Murrend ließ sich der Ältere ins Labor schieben und zeigte seinem Sohn, was er für einen Trank brauen musste.

„Ist ja nicht schwer. Soll ich ihn dann zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

„Ja, dass wäre nett. Und ich kann mich hinlegen?"

„Klar, Dad. Geh nur, wenn ich fertig bin, dann bringe ich den Trank auf die Krankenstation und werde dich rechtzeitig zum Frühstück wecken."

„In Ordnung, dann bis später!", verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister und verschwand.

Harry war gerade dabei das Nachtkraut hinzuzugeben, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief er und sah dann einen blonden Schopf, der sich durch die Tür schob.

Suchend sah sich der Junge um und entdeckte dann seinen Freund am Kessel stehen.

„Morgen, mein Schatz!", grüßte Harry ihn.

„Da bist du! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du weg warst."

„Entschuldige, aber ich war so früh wach, dass ich eben aufgestanden bin und zu Dad bin. Na ja, und Dad hat eben die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und musste eigentlich noch einen Trank brauen. Ich hab ihn ins Bett geschickt.."

Der Blonde lachte.

„Das ist gut. Ich weiß ja, das Onkel Sev manchmal extrem ehrgeizig ist, aber das!"

Harry konnte sich auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, das Bild seines Vaters war echt total witzig gewesen.

„Jedenfalls bin ich gleich fertig, Drache. Dann muss ich den Trank noch abliefern und Dad wecken. Danach können wir ja zum Frühstück gehen!"

„Ja, ich hab Hunger. Was gibt das für ein Trank?"

„Knochenheilung.", antwortete Harry knapp und gab die zerhackten Käferbeine hinzu.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten die beiden den Trank abgeliefert und waren nun auf dem Weg zu Severus und ihren Räumen.

„Glaubst du, dass Sev sich etwas ausgeruht hat? Ich meine, wenn er so lange wach war?"

Nachdenklich blickte Harry auf Draco runter und dann wieder nach vorne.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber hoffe es.."

Leise öffnete Harry dann die Holztür, die sie erriecht hatten und wanderte weiter zur rechten Wand, an der der Durchgang zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters lag.

Auch hier ging er leise weiter und blieb am Bett stehen.

Ihm fiel auf, dass der Mann im Bett sehr blass war. Blasser als sonst.

Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn er seinen Vater noch etwas ausruhen lassen würde? Dumbledore würde er mitteilen, dass er krank wäre und heute Ruhe bräuchte.

Draco hatte vor der Zimmertür gewartet und sah nun abwartend den anderen an.

„Ich habe ihn schlafen lassen, er sah nicht gut aus. Komm, wir gehen essen."

Etwas besorgt warf der Blonde einen Blick zurück auf die Tür, aus der Harry eben gekommen war.

„Ist Blaise schon unten?" Wurde er aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, schon länger. Was sagst du dem Direktor?"

„Siehst du gleich."

Als die beiden die große Halle betraten, wurden sie von fragenden Blicken durchbohrt.

Dass diese vom Schulleiter direkt kamen, war ja logisch, immerhin war er Severus´ Sohn und wusste sicher, warum dieser noch nicht hier war.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging Harry nach vorne und blieb am Lehrertisch stehen, Draco neben sich.

„Morgen, Professor Dumbledore.", grüßte er.

„Morgen, Harry. Draco."

„Sie wollen wissen, wo Dad ist, nicht?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und der Dunkelhaarige verkniff sich schwer ein gefälliges Grinsen. So viele Leute hier waren einfach zu durchschaubar.

„Er ist krank und brauch heute mal Ruhe. Morgen geht es ihm sicher wieder besser."

„Oh, ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes?"

„Der Stress!", entgegnete der junge Snape und drehte sich um, damit sie sich zum Frühstück niederlassen konnten.

* * *

Das war's mal wieder!

Ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, sorry!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	19. Chapter 19

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 19**

**Rache dem Gestressten!**

****

Dumbledore sah den Junges nach und runzelte die Stirn.

Stress?

Seit wann litt sein Zaubertränkelehrer denn an Stress? Ob da was mit Voldemort im Busch war? Vielleicht war er ja einfach letzte Nacht auf einen Ruf hin zu ihm und war deshalb nicht hier!

Der alte Mann beschloss, dass er Severus später einmal besuchen gehen würde, um sich über seinen Zustand in Kenntnis zu versetzen.

Immerhin kam Snape immer zum Unterricht, selbst, wenn der Lord mal wieder schlechte Laune gehabt hatte.

So kam es also, dass sich die Tür zu den Privaträumen Severus Snapes leise öffnete und Direktor Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

Suchend sah er sich um und lief dann erst zur linken Wand, an der zwei Türen waren. Hinter der einen lag das private Labor und hinter der anderen das Zimmer der Jungs.

So machte er sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf die Suche.

Hier waren es auch zwei Türen, allerdings wurde er bei der rechten der beiden fündig.

Severus lag in seinem Bett und schlief ruhig.

Er wirkte noch immer blasser als sonst, aber das bemerkte der Schulleiter nicht.

Er beugte sich zu seinem Tränkemeister und legte seine alte, faltige Hand auf seine Stirn, um festzustellen, ob er an Fieber litt.

Diese Berührung war es auch, die den Schlafenden weckte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und saß nun senkrecht in den Kissen.

Sein Blick fokussierte schnell den Mann vor sich und seine Mimik verfinsterte sich.

„Albus! Was tust du in meinen Räumen?", fragte er gereizt. Der Alte hatte hier nichts zu suchen, wenn er nicht herein gebeten wurde, und das wusste er normal auch. Also?

„Ich... dein Sohn hat mir gesagt, dass du krank bist und Ruhe bräuchtest. Ich wollte mich nur darüber informieren wie schlecht es dir geht. Notfalls hätte ich dann Poppy zu dir geschickt."

Severus zog eine Braue hoch.

„Harry hat das gesagt? Dann hättest du ihm glauben können, er ist schließlich mein Sohn!"

„Natürlich, natürlich... Aber ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Ah ja. Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn du mich nun wieder alleine lässt. Ich fühle mich nicht gut und habe heute Nacht kaum geschlafen."

„Hat ER dich zu sich gerufen?", wollte der Weißhaarige wissen.

„Voldemort? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun ja, weil es dir nicht gut geht..."

Severus stöhnte auf. Wie blöd konnte ein einzelner Mensch noch mal sein? - Ach ja, so blöd wie der vor ihm!

„Er wollte gerade eine Antwort ansetzen, als der andere schon weiter sprach.

„Harry meinte, dass du einfach zu viel Stress hattest. Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

Wie inkompetent und ignorant konnte der Kerl von einer vertrockneten Pflaume eigentlich noch sein?

Nun, wohl die selbe Antwort wie bei der Dummheit...

„Warum, bei Merlin, kann ich nicht auch an Stress leiden! Geh! RAUS!"

Überrumpelt erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und verließ eiligst die Kerkerräume.

Als er endlich weg war, sank der Schwarzhaarige in die Kissen und war doch ziemlich erschöpft. Er würde nachher seinen Sohn bitten, ihm einen Stärkungstrank zu bringen!

Harry saß im Unterricht und überlegte, wer alles auf die Hochzeit eingeladen würde. Und überhaupt, er musste seinem Vater noch sagen, dass sie die Heirat schon auf diese Winterferien gelegt hatten.

Er seufzte.

„Was ist?", hörte er daraufhin die Frage von links neben sich, wo Draco saß.

„Alles okay, ich hab nur gerade über die Winterferien nachgedacht."

In der Tat war Geschichte der Zauberei das perfekte Fach, um die Planung zu machen.

Der kleine Professor laberte vor sich hin, die Schüler schliefen oder amüsierten sich leise und sie beide würden nun wohl über das Bevorstehende reden.

„Ich freu mich schon darauf! Es wird bestimmt wunderbar!", schwärmte der Blonde.

„Sicher, schließlich eheliche ich ja den schönsten Jungen der Welt!", lächelte ihn Harry an und der wurde nur rot, dass er verlegen den Blick abwandte.

Als sie den Klassenraum verließen, holten Hermine und Ron die drei ein.

Blaise, der neben Draco lief, konnte nur grinsen. Immerhin hatte er Fetzen der Unterhaltung mitangehört.

„Harry, Draco, Blaise! Jetzt bleibt doch mal stehen!", bettelte Hermine, die mit ihren schweren Büchern aus der Puste kam.

Lachend drehten sich Angesprochene um.

„Ihr findet das toll, nicht? Ich mühe mich hier ab und ihr lacht bloß!"

„Ja, du bist einfach ein zu lustiges Bild!"

„Pf!" Sie schritt an der Gruppe vorbei und lief weiter, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt, Herm! Was schleppst du auch so viel Zeugs mit dir rum!", rief ihr Ron hinterher und konnte sein Grinsen trotzdem nicht unterdrücken.

Harry blieb mit Blaise und seinem Freund ein Stück zurück.

„Ich muss noch mal zu Dad. Blaise, pass bitte auf Draco auf, ja?", wandte er sich an den Braunhaarigen und sah daraufhin zu seinem Verlobten.

„Und, ja, ich weiß, dass du dich verteidigen kannst! Nur für den Fall, hm?"

Damit gab er ihm einen kurzen Kuss und bog dann in Richtung der Kerker ab.

Die Räume lagen ruhig da, so wie er sie verlassen hatte.

Als er jedoch die Türe zum Schlafzimmer seines Vater öffnete, war er überrascht. Severus saß aufrecht im Bett und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Dad?", sagte er halblaut in den Raum hinein, um seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Der Mann sah auf und blickte seinem Sohn entgegen.

„Harry... Was ist los?", fragte er leise nach und seufzte auf, rieb dann die Hände über das Gesicht und sah wieder auf.

„Dir geht es nicht besser, oder? Du siehst jedenfalls nicht gerade erholt aus."

„Ich könnte an der Wand hoch gehen! Ich habe seit ein paar Stunden Kopfweh.", antwortete er auf die Frage.

„Soll ich dir was bringen?"

„Ja, einen Schlaftrank und einen gegen Kopfschmerzen! Und dann noch ein sehr wirksames und quälendes Gift für den alten Zausel!", meinte Sev und Harry grinste, bevor er fragend zu seinem Dad sah.

„Wieso der Alte?"

„Er war heute morgen bei mir und hat mich geweckt. Fragte, ob ich bei Voldi gewesen wäre und sagte, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen könnte, dass ich auch mal an Stress leide!"

Kalt starrte Harry an die Wand.

„Dabei habe ich ihm noch gesagt, dass du Ruhe brauchst! Kann der verkalkte, faltige Sack nicht mal auf mich hören!", regte sich der Junge auf.

„Dem werde ich's zeigen!", fügte er dann etwas ruhiger hinzu und blickte wieder seinen Vater an, um ihm die Tränke zu reichen.

Der nahm sie dankend an und legte sich dann wieder hin, um die Augen zu schließen und den Arm darüber zu legen.

„Jetzt schläfst du mal und ich komme nach dem Unterricht wieder und bringe dir was zu essen, okay?"

Ein sachtes Nicken antwortete noch, bevor Severus ganz eingeschlafen war.

Harry traf die anderen in PMG wieder, wo er sich sichtlich schlechter gelaunt nieder ließ.

Beziehungsweise an die Mauer lehnte und dem Unterricht mit kein bisschen folgte.

So merkte er auch die seltsamen Blicke nicht, die ihm seine Freunde zuwarfen.

„Was hat er denn?", flüsterte Ron zu Blaise, der nur weiter zu Draco sah.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht!", erwiderte er und war ebenso besorgt.

Allerdings wurde ihm die Antwort schnell gegeben, weil sich sein Freund plötzlich umdrehte und sauer mit der Faust aufschlug.

„Dumbledore!", fauchte er.

Die anderen zuckten zusammen und sie wussten nicht ganz, was sie denken sollten.

Dann seufzte Harry auf, drehte sich wieder um und blickte den Blonden an, der die Besorgnis nicht verbergen konnte.

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich über seine Züge und er strich sanft über die Wange des anderen, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Dumbi hat es doch glatt gewagt, Dad zu wecken und ihn nur noch weiter zu stressen. Jetzt liegt er noch blasser als zuvor und mit Kopfschmerzen, im Bett. Er wollte ihn schon vergiften!"

„Im Ernst? Du hast ihm aber doch gesagt... Man, der kann auch nicht hören!"

„Allerdings! Und das sinnt auf Rache!", grinste er sadistisch und zog Draco näher an sich.

Er war nur froh, dass sie sich weit nach hinten gestellt hatten, wo sie nicht auffielen.

Denn nun ging er in die Hocke- Draco mit sich ziehend-, womit sie sozusagen unsichtbar waren und konnte den Blonden küssen.

„Hm, du schmeckst immer so gut..", schwärmte Harry und grinste.

„Mag sein, aber ich habe nicht vor, hier erwischt zu werden."

„Schon gut. Ich musste nur wieder gute Laune bekommen und die kriege ich halt nur, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin!"

Geschmeichelt sah Draco zur Seite.

„Du bist echt ein Süßholzraspler!"

„Aber ein gaaaaaanz lieber, oder?", fragte er, worauf Draco nur nicken konnte.

Der Unterricht war gerade vorbei und die fünf machten sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen wollten.

Gut, es war zwar etwas mehr als sonst, aber leicht. Zumindest kam es Harry so vor und auch sein Freund und dessen Cousin hatten keine Probleme. Um Hermine musste sich Harry nicht sorgen, denn die war ja clever genug und würde auch Ron helfen, wie immer!

So stupste der Dunkelhaarige also seinen Drachen an und deutete ihm, mitzukommen.

Einige Bücherregale weiter blieb er stehen, küsste seinen Freund und lächelte dann.

„Mir ist eine Idee gekommen wie ich Dumbledore ärgern kann!"

„Wie denn?"

„Nun, dass sag ich dir, aber ganz leise."

Damit lehnte er sich ganz dicht an den anderen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Kurz darauf musste Draco laut lachen, was natürlich die Bibliothekarin anlockte und strafende Blicke auf sie nieder hageln ließ.

„Tschuldigung!", brummte der Dunkelhaarige und grinste seinen Freund erneut an.

„Die Idee ist genial!"

„Na klar, ist ja auch von mir!"

Draco – kopfschüttelnd – und Harry machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Natürlich hatte Harry sein Versprechen gehalten und seinem Dad noch mal Besuche abgestattet.

Allerdings war heute ein neuer Morgen und sein Vater war wieder so weit auf den Beinen.

Severus saß wie jeder beim Frühstück und ahnte nichts Böses.

Zwar war er noch immer sauer auf Albus, aber was sollte er machen?

Sein Blick glitt über die Schüler und manchen warf er Killerblicke zu, wenn sie es wagten, ihn anzuschauen.

Allerdings spuckte er nun seinen Tee, von dem er gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte, quer über seinen Platz.

Die Hallentür war aufgegangen und Albus, der bisher noch gefehlt hatte, trat ein.

Nichts Ungewöhnliches an sich, wenn man von der orangen Zipfelmütze auf seinem Kopf absah und dem Nachthemd in Neongrün, das massig mit pinken Rüschen besetzt war.

Gut, jetzt, wo er das Hemd anhob, damit er nicht darüber stolperte, konnte man auch seine Hausschuhe sehen.

Lilane Häschenschuhe grinsten ihnen entgegen, wobei ihre Ohren bei jedem Schritt wippten.

Der Alte schien nichts zu bemerken, denn er winkte fröhlich den grinsenden Schülern zu, die sich ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnten.

Severus traute seinen Augen nicht, er schluckte und wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Sohn, der sich den Bauch hielt.

Nun, jetzt war klar, wem sie den Anblick zu verdanken hatten.

Allerdings fragte er sich, wie er das hinbekommen hatte. Hm, er sollte den Jungen darauf ansprechen.

Albus war derweil am Lehrertisch angelangt und hatte sich gesetzt. McGonagall war gerade dabei ihre Sprachlosigkeit zu überwinden.

„Albus?", fragte sie heiser.

„Ja, meine Liebe?", antwortete er freundlich.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich frühstücke, das siehst du doch!"

„Nein, ich meine, dieser AUFZUG!"

Unverständlich sah er sie an, denn er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Er hatte doch nur seinen normalen blauen Umhang an, der mit – er sah an sich runter – pinken Rüschen besetzt war...

Plötzlich wurde dem Schulleiter bewusst, dass er hier in einem, nun, sehr unkonventionellen Fummel stand.

Diese Farben bissen sich wie nix und dann diese Schuhe.

Severus hatte nie gedacht, dass der Alte rot werden, oder die Ruhe verlieren könnte.

Aber nun erhob er sich schnellstens und verschwand, krebsrot im Gesicht, durch die Seitentür.

Nun lachte die Schülerschaft und auch einige Lehrer konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Direkt nach dem Frühstück fing Severus dann seinen Sohn und dessen Freund ab, wobei sich Blaise, Ron und Hermine nicht davon abhalten ließen, mitzuhören.

„Also, wie hast du das angestellt?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Ich bin ein Animagus... Ich kann mich schlängeln und ich hatte Tränkenachhilfe..."

Nun hatte auch Severus ein gehässiges Grinsen drauf.

„Aber was hast du ihn für eine Illusion sehen lassen?"

„Kennst du des Kaisers neue Kleider? Da denkt er auch, er hätte was an und in Wirklichkeit trägt er nur seine Unterwäsche. Ich hab nur n bissel was angeändert.."

„Du bist genial, Harry!", meinte Blaise dann und haute ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Blaise, aber das weiß ich!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Draco verdrehte die Augen, Ron schnallte nichts und Sev war stolz auf seinen Sohn.

Ja, man sollte sich nicht mit einem Snape anlegen, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Harry hieß!

So marschierten sie in den Kerker, denn die nächste Stunde war Zaubertränke.

Severus überlegte schon, wie er den Gryffindors mal wieder ein paar Punkte nehmen konnte, schließlich wollte er dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen!

* * *

So, Ende für heute!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	20. Chapter 20

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 20**

**Schon wieder...?**

Beim Mittagessen erschien der Schulleiter dann wieder in seinen normalen Roben, was doch einige enttäuschte Gesichter hinterließ.

Albus selbst war irgendwie wütend, weil er nicht rausbekommen hatte, wer das gewesen war.

Er hatte nun wirklich absolut nichts gegen Streiche! – Aber eben nur, wenn sie nicht an ihm ausprobiert wurden.

Er übersah gekonnt die Enttäuschung mancher Schüler und suchte weiter an den Tischen nach irgendeiner verdächtigen Bewegung, oder Blicken.

Leider blieb er erfolglos.

Den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs traute er das nicht zu, die waren brav und ungefährlich. Die Gryffindors waren durchaus dazu fähig, denn immerhin stammten schon mindestens zwei – ihm bekannte – Streichespieler- Gruppen aus diesem Haus.

Seine Augen huschten zu den Slytherins, die ihre Blicke gesenkt hatten und ruhig aßen. Auch war von ihnen weder Enttäuschung, noch was anderes gesehen worden.

Und eigentlich waren die Schlangen ja nicht gerade für ihren Humor bekannt...

Nun, wer blieb also übrig, der sich an ihm rächen, oder einen Scherz spielen wollte?

Er wandte sich dem Lehrertisch zu.

Auf der rechten Seite saß unter anderem Severus, der ja extrem wütend wegen seiner gestrigen, morgendlichen Aktion gewesen war.

Aber der Zaubertränkemeister wäre gar nicht in sein Schlafzimmer gelangt, so ganz ohne Passwort! Und außerdem hielt er den Mann nicht für so blöd, das zu tun.

Allerdings... Nein!

Harry konnte das unmöglich gewesen sein, der war eine Niete in Zaubertränke, auch als Sohn des Fachlehrers.

Draco und sein Freund unterdessen lachten sich wahrlich schlapp. Der Alte würde nie darauf kommen, wer es getan hatte. Da konnte er suchen, bis er schwarz wurde!

Blaise mischte sich mit in das leise Gespräch ein und musste ebenso lachen. Es war echt ein amüsantes und unterhaltendes Unterfangen, dem Alten dabei zuzuschauen, wie er die Halle nach Verdächtigen abgraste...

„Jetzt mal was anderes, Drache!", meinte Harry.

„Was denn?"

„Wir müssen noch mit Dad reden, wegen der Hochzeit!"

„Stimmt! Und wann hast du das vor?"

Der Dunkelhaarige zog die Stirn kraus. Dann sah er geradeaus und direkt in Blaises Hundeblick.

„Lass dir mal was Neues einfallen, Zabini.", zog er ihn auf und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund.

„Am Besten gleich, wir haben ihn ja nachher gleich in VgddK. Dann ist er happy und nicht gestresst!"

„Eben, er wird dann erst genervt, weil die Löwileins nix hinbekommen!", smilte der Blonde und erhob sich.

Harry wusste, dass sein Vater heute früher im Klassenzimmer sein würde und steuerte deshalb direkt darauf zu.

„Was er wohl sagen wird?", überlegte der Blonde laut und sah dann irritiert auf, als ein leises Lachen ihn erschreckte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Na, wir werden doch gleich sehen, was er sagt! Also mach dir keine Gedanken.."

„Wieso sagst du das? Hab ich etwa laut gedacht!", fragte er entsetzt.

„Mhm."

„Ups."

Und dann hatten sie auch schon das Klassenzimmer erreicht und betraten dieses.

Severus stand am Pult und schien per Zauber was an die Tafel zu schreiben, während seine linke Hand einen der Leoparden streichelte.

„Dad!"

Der Mann sah auf und direkt in die grünen Augen seines Sohnes.

„Harry, Draco! Was macht ihr denn schon so früh hier?"

„Eigentlich wollen wir mit dir sprechen! Aber mich würde vorher mehr interessieren, warum die Kleinen hier sind?"

„Ähm.. Na ja, ich..."

„Jaaah?"

„...brauche sie für den Unterricht. Da ja Wiederholung dran ist, will ich, dass die Klassen Schutzschilde errichten und das gegen die Leoparden."

„Nett! Dann brauchen wir ja nicht mitmachen!", grinste der Junge.

„Werd bloß nicht übermütig! Und was wolltet ihr nun mit mir besprechen?"

„Also, wir haben ja gesagt, dass wir heiraten wollen..."

Snape zog eine Braue hoch.

„In den Winterferien!", schoss es dann Draco über die Lippen, der die Aufregung nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„WAS?", schrie der Professor und machte zwei Schritte zurück, bevor er auf seinen Stuhl sank.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

„Doch! Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich heiraten, alleine schon, weil Dray dann in unserer Familie aufgenommen und somit sicher ist."

„Verstehe. Ja, das mag stimmen."

„Außerdem will ich kein Malfoy mehr sein, Onkel Sev!"

Angesprochener blickte verstehend auf und mit einem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln zu seinem Patenkind.

„In Ordnung. Es kam nur ziemlich überraschend... Aber wir werden das schon hin bekommen!"

Harry seufzte und Draco lehnte sich an ihn.

„Es wird ja eigentlich auch nicht wirklich eine gigantische Hochzeit, sondern im kleineren Maße! Es soll einfach nur schön sein!", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige von den beiden Jungen und legte einen Arm um seinen Verlobten.

Als die Gryffindors und letzten Slytherins den Unterrichtsraum betraten, ahnten sie noch nichts von ihrem Glück´.

Sev hatte nämlich die Leos mit einem Zauber belegt und so waren sie nicht sichtbar.

Draco, Blaise und Harry saßen in der ersten Reihe und waren schon ziemlich gespannt.

Natürlich hatten sie dem Braunhaarigen von dem Bevorstehenden erzählt...

„Ich werde heute Wiederholung machen und das erste, was sie tun, ist, ein Schutzschild zu errichten!", begann Snape in seinem bekannten, eisigen Ton.

Einige Löwen zuckten zusammen, unter anderem Longbottom. Aber das war ja nun wirklich nichts Neues, denn es war allseits bekannt, dass er Angst vor dem Mann hatte.

Snape selbst stand vorne und erklärte, was er alles verlangte.

„Gut, und nun fangen wir an. Teilen sie sich in vier gleichgroße Gruppen ein!"

Geklapper und Schritte erfüllten den Raum und dann war es wieder ruhig. Gespannt warteten die Gruppen auf die weiteren Anweisungen.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen glitt über Snapes Züge und dann schwenkte er mit dem Zauberstab. Der Zauber verschwand von den Vierbeinern und einige Schüler zogen die Luft ein und andere waren erschrocken.

Besonders Parkinson und die beiden Schränke.

„Die Tiere werden sie nun mit einer Feuerattacke angreifen und ich verlange, dass sie ein Schild errichten, damit sie unversehrt bleiben!"

Eine Schülerin streckte die Hand.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Ms. Patil?", fragte der Professor wenig interessiert.

„Professor, weiß denn der Schulleiter auch davon? Er war doch ziemlich sauer wegen denen."

Gefährlich zuckte die linke Braue des Lehrers.

Harry grinste schief und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um.

„Die Kleinen tun keinem etwas, der nicht sie oder uns angreift! Aber ich meine, das hätte ich schon erwähnt!"

„Ja, aber...?"

„Wollen sie Punkte verlieren? Oder eine schlechte Note? Wird sich schlecht in ihrem Zeugnis machen, Ms. Patil!"

Sie schwieg.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten die meisten Schüler mindestens eine Verbrennung gehabt. Allerdings hatten sie gleich einen Heiltrank bekommen und so konnten sie wohl nichts sagen.. Oder trauten sich nicht.

„Das hat so richtig Spaß gemacht!", freute sich der Mann, nach dem die Klasse gegangen war. Nur sein Sohn war noch da, zusammen mit seinem Freund.

„Ich hab's dir angesehen. Aber ob Dumbi das auch gut finden wird? Nicht, dass es mich interessiert würde.."

„Mich auch nicht! Außerdem will ich mir jetzt damit auch nicht die Laune verderben."

Harry grinste breit.

„Ach, Junge? Ist dir zufällig aufgefallen, dass Parkinson sich sehr seltsam aufgeführt hat?"

„Wie meinst du das? Die benimmt sich doch immer seltsam! Die ist seltsam!"

Severus konnte sich ein kleines abfälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Auch wieder wahr."

Besagte Seltsame schlich sich zu später Stunde durch die Gänge und sah sich so oft unauffällig um, dass es schon wieder auffällig war.

Ihre tippelnden Schritte hallten von den feuchten Wänden wieder und machte sie nun wirklich nicht leise.

In ihrer Manteltasche hatte sie eine kleine Phiole, die immer wieder durch ihre Finger spielte. Ein triumphales Lächeln zog über ihre Lippen.

Dann stoppte sie vor einem Bild, auf dem eine Obstschale war, dessen Birne sie kitzelte.

Es erschien der Durchgang zur Küche und sie schlich hinein.

Wie froh sie war, dass man Hauselfen wirklich alles befehlen konnte!

Eines der kleinen Wesen kam auch schon entgegen und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

„Tu das hier morgen Draco Malfoy in den Kaffee. Wenn nicht, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Verängstigt nickte die kleine Elfe und schnappte sich das Fläschchen.

Das Frühstück am folgenden Morgen begann wie üblich. Die Speisen erschienen, sobald man sich setzte und auch vor Draco dampfte heißer Kaffee.

Dem Blonden schräg gegenüber saß Pansy Parkinson, die einen fast schon starrenden Blick auf Draco gerichtet hatte.

Der bemerkte überhaupt nichts, da er in ein Gespräch mit Blaise vertieft war.

So nahm er seine Tasse in die Hand und war schon dabei, sie zum Mund zu führen. Harry bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Blick des nervigen Mädchens und schubste seinen Freund an, dass diesem die braune Brühe aus der Tasse schwappte und auf seinen Teller und den Tisch.

„He, was sollte denn das?", rief er überrascht und auch irgendwie angepisst, aus.

„Entschuldige, Liebling. War keine Absicht!", tröstete er ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und reichte ihm dann seine eigene Tasse.

Der Blondschopf nahm sie dankend entgegen und trank dann daraus einen Schluck.

„Was war denn mit dir los?", wollte Draco wissen und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Hm? Nichts, wieso?"

„Na ja, ich mein ja bloß.."

„Alles klar, keine Sorge.", küsste er ihn noch mal und damit war das Thema zu Ende.

So geschah es, dass die ganze Zeit über immer wieder seltsame Dinge passierten. Wie zum Beispiel, als Dracos Kleider nach dem Quidditchtraining verschwanden, und er erst eine Stunde später, als Pansy ihren Posten vor der Kabine verlassen hatte, neue Sachen von Harry bekam.

Dann war da die Sache mit dem Wahrsageunterricht. Pansy hatte vorausgesagt, dass sie in ihrer Kugel sehen konnte, dass sie Draco heiraten würde und wollte ihm eine Tasse Tee geben, um auch aus dessen Satz etwas zu lesen.

Allerdings landete der Tee - wie aus Versehen -, auf dem Teppich, weil das Mädchen gestolpert war. Nur Ron hatte gesehen, dass Harry schnell wieder sein Bein einzog.

Die nächste Sache war, als Draco in den Pflanzendünger fiel, als er an einer Blume riechen sollte, die ihm Pansy hingehalten hatte. – Harry war hinter Draco gestanden.

In PMG versuchte sie Draco dann aus einer vermeidlich gefährlichen Position zu retten:

Draco stand vor einem kleine, felligen Tier und streichelte es. Völlig harmlose Wesen, wenn man sie nicht ärgerte, und Parkinson rannte auf ihn zu, packte seinen Arm und wollte ihn in Sicherheit´ bringen.

Nun, sie lag eine Woche im Krankenflügel.

Nun war Freitag und Draco reichte es. Eigentlich hatten sie heute in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung.

Aber der Kleine weigerte sich standhaft, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Jetzt komm schon!", versuchte es Harry schon zum vierten Mal.

„Nein, nein, nein, NEIN!"

„Doch! Los!", rief der Dunkelhaarige und zog die Bettdecke weg.

Blaise, der von seinem Bett aus alles beobachtete, grinste sich eins ab.

„Harry, du musst ihn verstehen. Irgendwie hatten es in letzter Zeit alle auf ihn abgesehen!"

„Alle?", drehte sich angesprochener Snape fragend um.

„Ja, oder hast du geträumt und nicht bemerkt, was der Arme alles durchmachen musste?"

„Also, ich meine, er hat es noch ganz gut getroffen!"

„WAS?", schrie eben jener.

„Ja, ist doch so!"

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!", meckerte Draco weiter.

„Stimmt, du bist übrigens auch komisch seit kurzem."

„Ich hab meinen Drachen beschützt, ich war nicht seltsam! Aber falls es euch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte:

Parkinson hat mehrfach versucht Draco einen Liebeszauber oder Trank unterzuschieben!"

Entsetzt saß der Blonde nun aufrecht.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja! Und irgendwas musste ich ja tun, damit dir nix passiert! Aber, dass sie im Krankenflügel liegt, ist nicht meine Schuld! Das hat sie selber fertig gebracht.. Der Dünger und die Klamotten, na ja.. das war ich."

„Nach dem, was du uns da erzählt hast, hab ich mir das schon gedacht. Aber das mit den Klamotten war nicht nett! Das war so peinlich!"

„War ja niemand da und außerdem hat Parkinson vor der Kabine gestanden und dir aufgelauert! Merlin sei Dank hat sie nicht viel Geduld."

„Aber nächstes Mal sagst du mir Bescheid, ja, Harry?"

„Mach ich und nu steh auf!", lächelte Harry, beugte sich runter und umarmte seinen Freund.

„Hm, okay! Und in zwei Wochen sind ja auch Weihnachtferien..."

* * *

Ich hab's geschafft!

Hoffentlich hat's gefallen, bye,

Psycho-Puma


	21. Chapter 21

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 21**

**Vorfreude**

Und wie schnell die Weihnachtsferien kamen.

Harry und Draco hatten eine Woche vorher die Einladungen verschickt und freuten sich unheimlich auf den letzten Schultag.

Dem Unterricht hatten sie nicht mehr folgen können, da ihre Gedanken bei einem ganz bestimmten Tag verweilten, der in der nächsten Nähe lag.

Und das Frühstück am Morgen des ersten Ferientags verbrachten sie schon auf Burg Snape.

Sie saßen zusammen in dem großen Salon und konnten von dort die schneebedeckte Landschaft bewundern.

In wenigen Tagen würde auch schon der sechsundzwanzigste Dezember sein und somit der Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Sie hatten sich auf den zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag geeinigt.

Severus dachte noch immer mit Grauen daran zurück, denn es war wirklich eine Menge an Kraft nötig gewesen, die beiden auf einen Tag zu bekommen. Draco wollte nämlich den Heiligabend und Harry nicht.

Letztendlich hatte das Argument gezogen, dass es doch blöd war, wenn man dann bei Besuch am vierunkzwanzigsten nicht seine Ruhe hatte, wenn man Hochzeitstag feiern wollte.

Am Abend freute sich Draco unheimlich, dass er wieder in Harrys kuschelweichen Bett liegen konnte. Und auch die Leos freuten sich, dass sie wieder zu Hause waren.

Sie hatten sich vor dem Kamin in eine Wolldecke gekuschelt und schnurrten vor sich hin.

Außerdem waren sie schon gewachsen und wollten nicht mehr alle so recht in das Bett passen.

Rückwärts plumpste der Blonde aufs Bett.

„Hach ist das schön! Endlich wieder daheim!", lächelte er und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er in Smaragde, die ihm ebenfalls zulächelten.

„Ja, ich bin auch froh, wieder hier zu sein. Vor allem, weil du da bist und Dad."

Müde ließ sich der Dunkelhaarige auf seinem Freund nieder und kuschelte seinen Kopf an den Hals des anderen.

„Du riechst immer so lecker, richtig zum anbeißen.", murmelte er leise, dass es dem Kleineren eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte.

„Aber du willst mich nicht anbeißen, oder?", witzelte er.

„Hm? Nein, sicher nicht. Aber schmecken will ich dich schon."

Draco wurde rot und legte den Kopf auf die Seite, damit Harry nicht sehen konnte wie peinlich es ihm war.

„He, hab ich was falsches gesagt, oder ist es dir bloß peinlich, dass ich gerne mit dir schlafen will?"

Augenblicklich spürte der Snape, dass sein Partner sich versteifte.

Harry rappelte sich auf und legte sich neben den anderen. Dann fasste er sanft an sein Kinn und drehte Dracos Gesicht zu sich rum.

„Entschuldige, Liebling. War das jetzt zu direkt? Ich will dich nicht bedrängen und wenn du noch warten willst, dann verstehe ich das, okay?"

Draco entspannte sich langsam wieder, legte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich dann an den anderen.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich musste nur an meinen Va..Vater denken. Ich will ja eigentlich auch mit dir...du weißt schon."

Erleichtert strich Harry dem anderen über die Wange.

„Ich hab dich lieb und wir lassen es langsam angehen, ja?"

Er bekam ein Schnurren als Antwort.

Am folgenden Tag hatte Harry beschlossen mit seinem Verlobten einkaufen zu gehen. Er wollte irgendwas besonderes haben, dass sie beide an ihrer Hochzeit tragen würden.

Und so hatte er gleich, bevor er Draco geweckt hatte, im Stall Bescheid geben lassen, dass der Schlitten angespannt werden sollte.

Es war dann direkt nach dem kurzen Frühstück, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.

„Was wollen wir denn in der Stadt?", erkundigte sich der Blonde und warf einen fragenden Blick neben sich.

Harry lächelte ihm zu.

„Einkaufen, was sonst? Ne, im Ernst, ich suche was und wenn ich's seh´, dann weiß ich, dass ich's gefunden hab!"

„Aha."

Draco war froh, dass er sich in warme Klamotten und Stiefel, so wie einen dicken, gefütterten Mantel geworfen hatte. Die weiße Fellmütze auf seinem Kopf, die er übrigens seinem Verlobten gehörte, hielt seine Ohren schön warm.

Und die Decke über ihren Beinen tat ihr übriges. So kamen sie dann auch in der Stadt an und stiegen aus.

„Gehen wir jetzt zu Fuß weiter?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nur teilweise. Aber der Laden hier ist ja direkt vor unserer Nase und mit der Kutsche können wir da nicht rein, oder?"

„Nein."

Sie betraten das Geschäft und sahen sich um. Es handelte sich um ein kleines Hutgeschäft. Irritiert war der Blonde nun doch.

Aber, als er sah, dass Harry eine weiß- grau marmorierte Fellmütze begutachtete, musste er grinsen.

Die sah fast so aus wie die, die er gerade trug.

„Was machst du damit?"

„Kommt drauf an, wenn sie dir besser gefällt als die weiße, dann ist die für dich."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann behältst du den Weißen und ich kauf mir den hier. Außerdem habe ich noch einen gesehen, der dir gut stehen würde."

Am Ende verließen sie das Geschäftchen mit drei Taschen, da die Hüte nicht alle in eine gepasst hatten.

Sie stellten das Gepäck auf die andere Sitzbank der Kutsche und fuhren dann weiter.

Ziemlich am Ende der Einkaufsstraße hielten sie dann erneut. Dieses Mal vor einem riesengroßen Einkaufscenter. Es schien neu zu sein.

Harry hatte mit Bedacht nicht den Schneider gewählt, da er ja was zur Ansicht brauchte und er war nicht sicher, ob das Draco vielleicht abgeschreckt hätte.

„Wow, und was jetzt?"

„Abwarten und Tee trinken!"

So schritten sie durch die Eingangshalle und wurden erst mal von dieser Wärme umgehauen. Dann lief Harry zielstrebig auf die Rolltreppen – ja, die gab es hier auch – zu und sie gingen in den zweiten Stock. Dort drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige einmal um die eigene Achse und schnappte sich dann Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit in die Abteilung für Hemden.

Es kam auch sofort eine Verkäuferin auf sie zu und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

„Was haben sie an Hochzeitskleidung?"

Die Frau ließ ihren Blick einmal über die beiden gleiten, verlor aber keinen Ton.

„Folgen sie mir bitte.", bat sie nur.

Sie lief an mehreren Ständern und Regalen vorbei, bis sie in eine eigene Abteilung für eben verlangte Mode erreichten.

„So, was für eine Farbe darf es denn sein? Suchen wie etwas bestimmtes?"

„Ja, ich will etwas ausgefallenes, etwas besonderes."

Sie sah ihn kurz überlegend an und verschwand dann an ein Regal. Dort zupfte und zerrte sie an einigen Hemden herum, dann kam sie wieder.

„Nun, hier habe ich was. Sehen sie?"

Sie hob ein Hemd in weiß hoch, dass schwarze Stickerein auf dem Rücken hatte.- Ein Herz.

Scheußlich, wie das Paar fand. Dementsprechend schüttelten sie den Kopf.

Sie hob ein weißes Hemd hoch, dass ein weißes Herz hatte und wieder nur Kopfschütteln.

Nach drei weiteren gaben sie die Hemdsuche auf. Sie würden die silbernen Hemden nehmen, die sie schon hatten.

„Umhänge?", meinte Harry dann.

Wieder flog die Verkäuferin davon und kam dieses Mal mit einer noch größeren Auswahl zurück.

Die ersten drei waren grauenvoll, doch der vierte war schön.

„Legen sie den mal zur Seite.", sagte also Draco und ließ sie dann weiter vorführen.

Letztendlich lagen drei Modelle zur Auswahl.

Der erste war schwarz und hatte einen kinnhohen Stehkragen, der mit silbernen Fäden bestickt war. Sie waren in Schnörkeln und Drehungen angebracht.

Der andere war in einem dunkelblau und der Saum war mit Goldfäden versehen, ebenfalls verschnörkelt. Aber den nahmen sie dann doch noch weg.

Der letzte war ebenfalls schwarz und hatte einen Stehkragen, der mit Silberstickerei versehen war. Aber hier stellte die Verzierung eine Fledermaus da. Und der Saum hatte ebenfalls Stickereien, die verschnörkelt waren, aber nicht so kitschig wie die meisten anderen.

Und genau für diesen entschieden sie sich, da die Fledermaus das Familienwappen der Snapes darstellte.

„Das letzte Modell ist das Beste, das nehmen wir." Die Frau wollte schon verschwinden und den Umhang einpacken, als Harry sie zurück hielt.

„Ähm, sie sollten schon die Größe überprüfen, wir wollen nicht in zu großen Umhängen dastehen, wenn wir heiraten."

Errötend machte sie kehrt und nahm schnell Maß, bevor sie die passenden Umhänge holte und einpackte.

Schnell zahlte der Dunkelhaarige und marschierte dann mit seinem Verlobten in eine andere Abteilung.

Der Blonde machte große Augen, als er erkannte, dass es sich um die Schmuckabteilung handelte.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte er neugierig.

„Na ja, Drache, wir haben unsere Hochzeitsringe noch nicht ausgesucht."

Erst nach zwei Metern bemerkte Harry, dass Draco nicht mehr neben ihm war. Überrascht sah er sich um und blickte einen perplexen Blondschopf an.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Eh... Ich? Nichts, warum?"

„Weil du da stehst wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."

„Oh!"

Schnell holte Draco zu seinem Freund auf und sie besahen sich die ausgestellten Ringe.

„Guten Tag, die Herren, kann ich behilflich sein?"

„Ja, wir brauchen Eheringe."

„Was darf es denn sein? Silber, oder lieber Gold?"

Harry schaute Draco fragend an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Silber.", antwortete er und der Verkäufer holte verschiedene Paletten mit Ringen hervor.

„Das sind unsere Eheringe. Haben sie noch einen besonderen Wunsch? Vielleicht Gravuren, oder eingesetzte Steine?"

„Zeigen sie erst mal, was sie haben.", meinte der junge Lord Snape.

„Harry, sieh mal, die sind aber schön!"

Draco zeigte auf Silberringe, die in der Mitte einen matten Streifen hatten und es waren in dem Streifen je eine Rune für Liebe eingeschliffen.

„Gefallen sie dir?", fragte Angesprochener.

„Ja, sie sind unheimlich schön! Oder findest du nicht?"

„Doch, Kleiner, sie sind sehr schön. Sollen wir die nehmen?"

Die Antwort bestand aus einem glücklichen Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nun denn, sie haben es gehört!", wandte er sich an den Mann und der kam dem sofort nach.

Als die beiden gegen Abend zurück auf die Burg kamen, wurden sie schon von Severus erwartet.

Allerdings sah er sehr skeptisch auf die vielen Tüten und Taschen, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Sämtliche Läden in der Stadt leergekauft, oder was?"

„Nein, nur das Kaufhaus.", grinste Harry zurück.

„Ha ha."

„Was ist los, dass du hier wartest?"

„Ich habe vorher einen Brief von Lucius bekommen. Er meinte, wenn Draco wirklich heiratet, dann ist er enterbt."

„Mir doch egal, ich bin nicht daran interessiert, was mein.. was Lucius sagt!", erwiderte Draco fest und packte sich einige Taschen, bevor er in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Harry lag im Bett und wartete auf seinen Verlobten, wobei er über Malfoys Brief nachdachte. Draco war doch schon längst enterbt. Also, warum diesen dämlichen Brief, der doch eigentlich unnütz war. Aber vielleicht wollte dieser Irre einfach nur versuchen, Draco noch etwas einzuschüchtern? Als dies stempelte es Harry dann auch ab, denn eine andere Möglichkeit gab es doch eigentlich nicht mehr, oder? Nein.

Die Matratze senkte sich und Draco kuschelte sich an.

„Na, Liebling, alles klar?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige mit sanfter Stimme.

„Hm? Ja, alles klar. Ich bin so glücklich, Harry."

„Ich erst. Und bald sind wir unzertrennbar, und zwar wörtlich."

„Stimmt, denn dann sind wir verheiratet!", lächelte der Blonde und hauchte Küsschen auf den Hals des anderen.

„Mach mich jetzt nicht an, Kleiner. Ich kann dann für nichts mehr garantieren."

Schnell setzte sich der Junge mit Blondhaaren auf und sah seinen Freund an.

„Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?"

Schelmisch grinste Harry ihn an.

„Wer weiß...?"

Ohne Umschweife schlug Draco die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf und lief zum Kamin. Dort sank er in einen Sessel und zog die Beine an.

Harry saß aufrecht im Bett und verstand nicht, was denn nun los war.

„Drache?", rief er laut.

Als keine Antwort kam, erhob sich auch er und ging dann vor dem Blonden in die Hocke.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt, oder dir Angst gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Was ist dann? He, Kleiner, ich fall doch nicht über dich her. Ich dachte du hast verstanden, dass ich einen Scherz mache. Und du hattest ja gesagt, dass du auch mit mir..."

„Schon, aber ich... Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht!"

Harry setzte sich auf die Armlehne und zog den anderen an sich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich solche Scherze einfach unterlassen, hm? Tut mir Leid, Liebling."

Seufzend lehnte der andere an ihm und nickte nur.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Es ist einfach nur, weil ich dann ständig an Lucius und die Todesser denken muss."

„Aber du weißt, dass ich dir nie wehtun würde, oder? Ich werde immer ganz sanft und lieb zu dir sein und dich auf Händen tragen. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Draco schuf etwas Abstand und sah dem anderen in die Augen.

„Das hast du schön gesagt. Und ich liebe dich auch und ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tust!"

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, ja? Ich bin müde."

„Ich auch!", lächelte Draco und sprang auf.

Harry trottete ihm hinterher und sank dann wieder in die weiche Matratze zurück. Keine Sekunde später, spürte er den warmen Körper seines Freundes neben seinem und dann hörte er gleichmäßigen Atem.

Draco war eingeschlafen.

Zufrieden legte er einen Arm um den Blonden und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Ja, in wenigen Tagen konnte er ihn mit Recht seinen Mann nennen.

* * *

So, hier stoppen wir mal. Das nächste Kapitel wirddie Hochzeit sein.

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	22. Chapter 22

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 22 **

**Hochzeit**

Besagte Tage vergingen viel zu schnell und am Vorabend des Sechsundzwanzigsten, war das gesamte Anwesen in Aufruhr versetzt.

Nur Harry und Draco waren doch recht ruhig und zurückgezogen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte schon verzweifelt den Kopf, weil sein Vater auch total aufgescheucht durch die Gegend rannte.

Und dann war es endlich so weit.

Der Morgen des Tages, an dem sie das letzte Mal Ledig sein würden, brach an.

Sie lagen noch aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Müde öffnete Harry ein Auge und sah kurz zu Draco, der sich nicht dazu herab lassen wollte, auch nur ein Auge zu öffnen, das hatte ihm sein Schnauben verraten.

„Ja?", rief deshalb dann der junge Snape.

Die Tür öffnete sich und es traten drei Personen ein.

„Morgen, ihr beiden!", grinste Blaise ihnen zu und auch Ron und Hermine kamen nicht drum herum.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", fragte Draco, der plötzlich senkrecht saß und große Augen machte.

„Tja, wir wollten nicht, dass ihr die Tradition missachtet.", meinte das Mädchen bloß.

Der Blonde sah ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie meinte.

„Na, dass ihr euch in euren Hochzeitskleidern seht! Das bringt doch Unglück!", erklärte der Rotschopf.

„Dann werde ich mich einfach nicht umziehen!", entschloss sich Draco und plumpste zurück in die Kissen.

„Dann haben wir aber um sonst eingekauft, Drache!"

„Na und? Ich will nicht von dir getrennt sein!"

„Ist doch nur für etwas mehr, als eine Stunde.", lächelte Harry gutmütig und strich seinem Verlobten über den Kopf.

Es war elf Uhr vierzig, als Blaise und die anderen beiden wieder in das Zimmer der Jungen kamen. Frühstück hatten sie alleine gehabt und nun wollten die drei, dass Draco mit in das Zimmer gegenüber dem Harrys mitkam.

„Also, hopp! Ihr müsst euch jetzt umziehen und fertig machen. Die Gäste kommen bald und der Priester auch. Ich denke, ihr wollt zu eurer eigenen Hochzeit nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Ziemlich brummig drein schauend, folgte der Blonde Blaise aus dem Raum.

Ron und Mine blieben an Ort und Stelle.

„Und, Alter, aufgeregt?", fragte der Rotschopf.

„Ich hab gedacht, ich wäre viel nervöser, aber im Moment geht es noch.", gestand der Angesprochene.

„Na, dann ist ja gut! Du solltest dich jetzt aber umziehen.", unterbrach Hermine und deutete dabei auf Harrys spärliche Bekleidung.

Der sah an sich runter und grinste dann breit.

„Stimmt, wenn Dray erfährt, dass ich so vor euch rumrenne, kriegt er die Krise."

Damit verschwand er in der rechten Tür neben dem Bett und kommt dann mit einem Stapel Kleidung zurück.

„Was willst du denn mit den ganzen Klamotten machen! ‚Die kannst du doch nicht alle anziehen!", rief Ron aus.

„Nein, bei Merlin! Das sind auch Dracos Sachen, die wird Blaise sicher gleich holen kommen!", meinte er und legte besagte Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett ab.

„Gebt ihr sie ihm, wenn er kommt? Ich bin dann im Bad."

Seine Freunde nickten einstimmig und der Snape verschwand im Badezimmer.

Kaum zehn Minuten später klopfte es tatsächlich und der braunhaarige Slytherin kam herein.

„Sorry, wenn ich störe, aber ich brauche noch Dracos Sachen."

„Harry hat es schon vorhergesagt.", lächelte Hermine

„Hier, er hat es gerichtet."

„Danke."

Und schwups war er wieder weg.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich vor den Kamin und unterhielten sich.

„Ich hab ja gewusst, dass Professor Snape Geld hat, aber so viel?", meinte der Weasley und seine Augen betrachteten das Zimmer seines besten Freundes eingehend.

„Stimmt, er hat eine Burg, plus ein riesiges Land. Das alles zu unterhalten ist sicher auch anstrengend."

„Vielleicht, aber da er ja eh unterrichtet, wird das jemand anderes übernehmen, denke ich."

„Hm.. ja, wahrscheinlich. Hast du auf dem Herweg auch die Koppeln gesehen? Da standen einige wunderschöne Pferde. Ich glaube, man kann hier toll ausreiten! Und wenn man Lust hat, sogar in die Stadt reiten!", schwärmte das Mädchen.

„Ja, aber ich könnte wetten, dass die Leute da voll Angst vor Snape haben!", lachte Ron.

„Eigentlich ist mein Vater sehr beliebt!", mischte sich nun eine dritte Stimme ein.

Die beiden sprangen überrascht auf und sahen Harry schuldbewusst an.

„Tut uns Leid, dass wir so geredet haben.", entschuldigte sich Hermine und Ron nickte bloß.

„Ich trage es euch nicht nach. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr nie gut aufeinander zu sprechen wart. Aber Dad ist nicht so wie er sich in der Schule gibt, wisst ihr? Und die Stadt gehört auch zum Besitz meiner Familie."

Nun waren die Augen der zwei Freunde riesengroß.

„Echt!"

„Ja, und das Land geht noch weiter, aber das ist nicht so wichtig.

Hermine und Ron nahmen es so hin und betrachteten jetzt erst mal Harry.

Er trug eine schwarze, sehr engliegende Hose und ein silbernes Hemd, dessen Ärmel recht auslaufend waren und oben am Hals viel Sicht bot.

„Gefalle ich euch, ja?"

„Siehst klasse aus, Kumpel!", meinte Ron und nickte bekräftigend.

„Allerdings, ich kann verstehen, wenn Draco dich heiraten will!"

Der Rotschopf hatte das natürlich nicht einfach überhört.

„Was soll das denn heißen! Willst du etwa nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein!"

„Ron, Harry würde mich erstens nie heiraten, weil er schwul iost, zweitens Draco liebt und drittens liebe ich dich! Im übrigen ist Harry für mich mehr ein Bruder, als was anderes."

Beruhigt setzte sich der Weasley wieder und sah dennoch skeptisch zwischen seiner Freundin und Harry hin und her.

Es war mittlerweile schon dreizehn Uhr fünfundvierzig, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?"

Severus trat in den Raum und sah sich nach seinem Patensohn und zukünftigen Schwiegersohn um.

„Draco, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, alles bestens. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich? Wieso, ich heirate doch nicht!"

„Schon, aber du warst viel nervöser als Harry und ich zusammen! Wobei ich nicht mal sicher bin, ob Harry überhaupt nervös war, oder es inzwischen ist."

„Ich kann ja mal schauen gehen und dann sag ich es dir!", bot der Mann an.

„Gute Idee, Severus.", meinte Blaise nur.

Die Freunde saßen am Kamin und redeten über unnütze Dinge, als es zum dritten Mal klopfte.

„Ja ha!", rief er nur und wartete, bis sein Vater eintrat.

Als sich die Tür auf tat und eben jener herein kam, wurde er schon von seinem Sohn angesprochen.

„Was gibt's, Dad?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", wollte er etwas irritiert wissen.

„Es gibt nur einen hier in der Burg, der so an eine Zimmertür klopft.", antwortete er und grinste seinen Dad an.

„So so.. Na, ich wollte nur wissen, was du machst und wie du dich fühlst?"

„Gut, alles klar. Ich freu mich, wenn ich Drace endlich wieder sehen kann."

Sev lächelte.

„Na dann. Du bist überhaupt nicht nervös, oder wie?"

„Nein, überraschender Weise überhaupt nicht."

„Gut. Ich hol dich dann gleich ab, du musst runter."

„Ja, bis gleich. Und sag Draco, dass er auch nicht nervös sein braucht, das wollte er doch wissen, oder?"

Schelmisch grinste Harry und Severus nickte ergeben. Sein Sohn war einfach zu klug!

Draco hatte an der Tür gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass sein Pate zurück kam.

Er riss seine Zimmertür auf und stand einem perplexen Snape gegenüber, der gerade die Klinke hatte drücken wollen.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Du sollt nicht nervös sein, weil er es auch nicht ist. Das soll ich dir ausrichten."

„He?"

„Er schien zu wissen, dass du so nervös bist.", lächelte der Mann.

Dann wandte er sich dem Braunhaarigen zu.

„Blaise, bringst du Draco um fünf vor zwei runter? Vor die Tür, dort warte ich dann auf euch."

„Geht klar!"

„So, und ich hole jetzt Harry. Bis gleich, Kleiner."

So verließ er den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und klopfte wieder bei seinem Sohn, der daraufhin öffnete und nun bekleidet mit einem Umhang, den Sev noch nicht kannte, zu ihm auf den Gang trat.

„Können wir?", fragte Sev und lief voran. Sein Sohn und dessen Freunde folgten.

Unten kamen sie dann im Ballsaal an, in dem die Zeremonie und auch die Feier stattfinden sollte.

Ein roter Teppich führte von den Flügeltüren bis zum Altar, an dem ein Priester wartete.

Links und rechts standen Stühle für die geladenen Gäste – nicht, dass es viele waren.

Harry erkannte außer Ron noch den Rest der Weasleys, worüber sein Vater wahrscheinlich nicht besonders glücklich war.

Hermines Eltern waren ebenfalls anwesend und auch ein paar Schulfreunde hatten sie eingeladen, welche mit ihren Eltern da waren.

Sie saßen alle auf den Plätzen und dann entdeckte er noch einige Ordensmitglieder, allen voran Remus und Tonks.

Harry hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass der Werwolf kommen würde.

„Hallo, Remi!", begrüßte er ihn.

„Harry, schön, dich zu sehen!", lächelte der Mann zurück.

„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass du kommst, Aber ich bin froh, immerhin sollst du doch Trauzeuge werden, nicht?", grinste der junge Snape.

Dann fasste er in seine Umhangtasche und drückte Remus eine Schachtel in die Hand.

„Die Ringe.", meinte er bloß und stellte sich dann an seinen Platz vor dem Altar.

Musik setzte ein und Severus kam, mit Draco an seiner Seite, durch die Flügeltüren. Blaise, der hinter ihnen gelaufen war, lief außen herum und nahm seinen Platz als Dracos Trauzeuge ein.

Dracos Wangen zierten eine leichte Röte und er lächelte schüchtern zu Harry, der ihm entgegen sah.

Endlich vorne angekommen, ging Severus auf die Seite und Harry nahm den anderen in Empfang.

Schnell platzierte der Dunkelhaarige seinem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann wandten sie sich dem Priester zu.

Die Musik verstummte und die Gäste setzten sich. Dann begann der Priester mit seiner Predigt.

„Liebe Gäste und Angehörige, wir haben uns hier versammelt, um diese beiden Menschen auf ihren Weg in die Ehe zu begleiten.

So stelle ich nun die Frage: Ist hier jemand anwesend, der gegen diesen Bund ist?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Dann bitte ich die Paten nach vorne."

Severus trat zu Draco, doch zu Harry kam niemand. Stille herrschte und manch einer sah traurig aus.

„Junger Lord Snape, ihr Pate?"

„Er lebt nicht mehr.", meinte er nur leise, drehte sich dann aber um.

„Remus, würdest du?"

Überrascht kam der letzte Rumtreiber näher und blieb dann neben Harry stehen.

„Nun werden die Paten das Blut ihrer Schützlinge verbinden."

Remus und auch Severus griffen sich jeweils einen Dolch, der ihnen vom Priester gereicht worden war.

Dann nahmen sie die rechte Hand ihres Schützlings und taten einen kleinen Schnitt in die Handfläche, welche sie dann gegen die des anderen pressten.

Der Priester kam zu ihnen und wickelte ein Band um ihre verschränkten Hände.

„Als Symbol der Verbundenheit gelte von heute an dieses Band. Und als Symbol der Ehe sollen die Ringe dem Partner übergeben werden."

Remus stellte sich wieder neben Harry und reichte ihm den Ring, den Draco bekommen sollte.

Sanft griff der Dunkelhaarige nach der linken Hand seines Geliebten und streifte den Ring über.

Dann tat Severus dasselbe und auch Draco setzte dem jungen Lord den Ring auf.

„Nun seid ihr mit Liebe gebunden. Ich wünsche euch alles gute, Lord Harry Snape und Lord Draco Snape."

Überglücklich lehnte sich der Blonde an seinen Ehemann und sie küssten sich ausgiebig.

Mit einem Schwenker Severus´ Zauberstab war der Saal in eine festliche Halle gewandelt und die Gäste setzten sich, um zu feiern.

Die Hauselfen hatten eine große Auswahl an Köstlichkeiten gezaubert und die Anwesenden unterhielten und amüsierten sich bestens.

Es gab nicht einmal Streit zwischen den Rotschöpfen und dem Lord der Burg.

Ron hatte einmal leise zu Harry gemeint: „ Die Fledermaus will sich mit den Freunden seines Sohnes bestimmt nicht schlechter stellen, als er schon ist."

Das hatte der frischgebackene Ehemann aber geflissentlich ignoriert.

Der junge, dunkelhaarige Snape hatte momentan etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

„Drache, lass uns verschwinden.", flüsterte er ihm zu und Draco nickte nur. Händchenhaltend schlichen sie sich davon und rannten dann den Gang entlang, bis sie stehen blieben und sich erst mal gierig küssten. Vor den anderen hatten sie das nicht tun können, ohne lauter anzügliche Bemerkungen zu bekommen.

„Schatz, lass uns diese Nacht genießen, ja?", schnurrte Harry dem andern ins Ohr.

Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, dann nickte er. Ja, er wollte das auch, wollte mit Harry schlafen.

„Komm.", hauchte er deshalb und zog den anderen mit sich, hinein in ihr Zimmer und dann die Tür verschließend, damit sie keiner mehr stören konnte.

Diese Nacht würde wohl die erste sein, in der er sich darauf freute mit jemanden Sex zu haben.

* * *

So, hier hör ich auf!

Ich weiß, dass ihr euch jetzt gefreut habt, dass hier noch ein Lemon kommt, aber den mache ich separat!

Also, bye Psycho-Puma


	23. Chapter 23

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 23 **

**Hochzeitsnacht**

Es brannten Kerzen in dem Zimmer und das Licht glänzte auf der Bettwäsche, die einladend nach ihnen rief.

Harrys Hände waren in der blonden Mähne des anderen vergraben und seine Lippen küssten sich gerade am Hals entlang, zu der Stelle am Ohr, an der sein Mann besonders reizbar war.

Draco selbst hatte seine Arme um den Nacken des anderen geschlungen und musste darauf achten, nicht auf die Knie zu sinken.

Er fühlte sich wunderbar leicht und eine Erregung zog sich durch seinen Körper, die er nicht kannte.

Er brannte darauf, seine Kleider verschwinden zu lassen und Harrys Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, die in Flammen zu stehen schien.

„Drache..."

Nur ein geflüstertes Stöhnen. Aber es jagte eine Gänsehaut über des jüngeren Körper.

„Hm...?"

Der Dunkelhaarige antwortete nicht weiter, sondern dirigierte seinen Geliebten nur zum Bett.

Dort sanken sie auf die Matratze und Harry landete über dem anderen, küsste noch immer seinen Hals entlang.

Nebenbei waren seine Hände über den Nacken zur Brust gewandert und öffneten die Knöpfe des Hemdes.

Jedes Stück freigewordener Haut wurde mit einem Küsschen willkommengeheißen und verlangte Draco ein leises Stöhnen ab.

Endlich war das Hemd vollkommen geöffnet und die weiche, blasse Haut des Blonden wurde abermals mit Küssen bedeckt.

Harry arbeitete sich wieder nach oben und forderte Draco zu einem Zungenduell, während er sich selbst auch das Hemd entfernte.

Ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten sich und der Blondschopf seufzte, denn er wusste bald nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte.

Das alles war so aufregend und erregend, dass er seinen Sinnen völlig erlag.

Feuchte Lippen schlossen sich um eine seiner Brustwarzen und saugten und knabberten daran, dass ein lautes Stöhnen sich seinem Mund entwich.

„Harry!"

Angesprochener sah auf und in die verschleierten Augen seines Partners.

„Was, Liebling?"

„Mehr...", hauchte der Blonde nur.

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und während sich wieder ein forschender Mund auf Erkundungstour begab, wanderten die Hände nach unten und öffneten den Knopf der Hose.

Plötzlich hob Draco ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und rieb sich an ihm.

Lächelnd biss Harry leicht in die Warze und leckte dann eine feuchte Spur zum Bauchnabel, in dem kurz die Zunge verschwand.

Harrys Hand fuhr leicht über den Stoff des Schrittes seines Freundes und der ruckte mit dem Kopf, hob sich dem anderen noch mehr entgegen.

„Bitte!", wimmerte Draco und versuchte sich irgendwie Linderung zu verschaffen.

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss und legte damit ein klein wenig der Boxershorts frei.

Der dunkle Stoff lachte Harry entgegen und die Beule war nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Erneut fuhr seine Hand leicht über den Stoff und entlockte Draco einen Schrei.

„Sag mal, Schatz? Du hast doch schon mal, oder?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme in des Blonden Ohr.

Der öffnete die zusammengekniffenen Augen und sah den anderen fragend an.

Langsam sickerte die Frage in seinen Kopf und eine Röte zog sich über seine Wangen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sachte nickte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Dann zog er die Schuhe des anderen aus und auch die schwarze Hose. Mit seinen Sachen machte er es genau so und streichelte dann über Dracos Schenkel nach oben zur Hüfte, wo er seine Hand liegen ließ.

„Bitte, tu was!", flehte der Liegende nun wieder und streckte seine Arme nach dem anderen aus, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen.

„Keine Angst, Liebling..", meinte er, als sie sich wieder trennten.

Harrys Hand streich über die Brust nach unten zum Bauch, bis zum Rand der Boxershort, dort schob er einen Finger in den Bund und fuhr daran entlang.

Am Ende verschwand seine ganze Hand in der Hose und glitt über des Blonden Erregung.

Draco schrie lustvoll auf.

„Meeeehr!", stöhnte er langgezogen.

Harry umschloss die Erektion und begann daran zu reiben, was der andere mit viel Gestöhne und Gekeuche quittierte.

Das spornte Harry zu mehr an und er entließ den Blonden, um ihm die lästige Shorts auszuziehen.

Dann machte er dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte und wanderte gleichzeitig mit seinem Kopf weiter nach unten. Bis er letztlich zwischen den Beinen des anderen angelangte.

Ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, leckte er mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze Dracos´ Glied und nahm diese dann zwischen die Lippen.

Der Junge schrie auf und schob seine Hüfte nach oben, wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl.

Harry verstärkte sein Bemühen, in dem er seine Zunge nun der Länge nach entlang gleiten ließ und gelegentlich auch an dem anderen knabberte.

Zusätzlich spielte er mit den Hoden des Blonden, was den zum erzittern brachte und den Dunkelhaarigen spüren ließ, dass sein Partner gleich über die Klippe springen würde.

Und so geschah es auch.

Draco ergoss sich mit einem erleichterten, exstatischen Schrei in den Mund seines Geliebten.

Erschöpft lag Draco da und hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

Harry legte sich über den anderen und küsste ihn, ließ den Blonden sich selbst schmecken.

Zuerst war er überrascht, schluckte aber schließlich, was er bekam.

Ein Lächeln glitt über Dracos Züge und das freute Harry ungemein. Während er sich seiner eigenen Shorts entledigte, griff er in die Nachttischschublade. Dort holte er ein kleines Fläschchen heraus und entkorkte es. Seine Finger befeuchtete er mit dem wohlduftenden Öl und ließ seine Hand dann nach unten zu des anderen Hintern wandern.

Draco keuchte auf, als er etwas Feuchtes spürte, verkrampfte sich und begann zu zittern.

„Sch..! Entspann dich, Kleiner, ich tu dir nicht weh."

Die grauen Augen blickten ihn an und er konnte Angst erkennen, aber auch Liebe und Vertrauen.

Der Blonde nickte leicht und schluckte einmal.

Harry massierte den Eingang leicht, nebenbei streichelte er dem anderen über den Bauch und hoch zur Brust, wo er eine Brustwarze bearbeitete.

Draco keuchte und schon war der erste Finger in ihm. Langsam bewegte ihn der Ältere und spürte, dass es dem anderen gefiel, denn er entspannte sich zusehends.

Nach ein paar Minuten fügte er einen zweiten und noch einen dritten Finger hinzu.

Dann änderte er den Winkel und traf Dracos Prostata, dass der Sterne sah und stöhnte und nach mehr bettelte.

„Harry! Bitte.. ich... kann... nicht mehr!"

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich selbst kaum noch zurück halten, so kam er dem Wunsch seines Partners nach und entzog ihm seine Finger. Schnell rieb er sich selbst noch mit dem Öl ein, bevor er die Beine des anderen noch weiter spreizte und sich dann zwischen seine Schenkel kniete. Er positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang und sah Draco tief in die Augen, während er langsam in ihm versank.

Beide stöhnte sie auf. Draco, weil es sich einfach atemberaubend anfühlte, so ausgefüllt zu werden. Harry, weil sein Schatz so eng war, dass es ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte.

Endlich völlig in dem anderen, verharrte der oben Liegende, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch nach kurzem schon kam ihm Draco entgegen und auch Harry musste sich bewegen.

Sie hatten anfangs einen langsamen Rhythmus, der aber von Mal zu Mal schneller und auch wilder wurde.

Draco krallte sich regelrecht in Harrys Rücken und hinterließ blutige Kratzer, was aber den Dunkelhaarigen nicht störte, er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Sie stöhnten und Schweiß lief über ihre Körper. Gegenseitig trieben sie sich immer näher an die Grenze und ihre Körper spannten sich unter des Extase immer mehr an, bis sie sich mit erlösenden Schreien entluden.

Erschöpft und müde sank Harry auf dem anderen zusammen und blieb liegen, damit sich seine Atmung wieder regulierte.

Auch Draco atmete noch schwer, doch beide hatten sich soweit wieder beruhigt, dass sie sich voneinander lösen konnten und aneinander gekuschelt unter die Bettdecke liegen konnten.

„Das war wunderschön Schatz..", nuschelte der Blonde leise.

„Hm.. ja, das war es."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann sprach der Dunkelhaarige wieder.

„Und das war wirklich dein erstes Mal? Also, ich meine, abgesehen von dem, was dein Va.. Lucius dir angetan hat?"

Zuerst sagte Draco nichts, doch dann nickte er.

„Ja, ich hab vorher noch nie."

„Und ich dachte immer, weil du von so vielen angehimmelt wurdest, dass du sicher schon einige im Bett gehabt hättest. Wenn man den Gerüchten dann noch Glauben geschenkt hätte, wäre da dann die halbe Schule und einige Lehrer draus geworden."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wer hat das erzählt?"

„Weiß nicht, Schatz, ich hab das nur gehört! Aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte, okay, du hattest bestimmt schon Sex, aber gleich so viele? Das kam mir recht weit hergeholt vor!"

„Ist es auch! Ich habe nie jemanden in meinem Bett gehabt, oder war in irgendeinem anderen! Wenn Lucius nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre das wirklich mein aller erstes Mal gewesen..."

Zärtlich streichelte Harry dem anderen über die Wange und zog ihn dann ganz fest an sich, in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Vergiss alles Schlimme, was je passiert ist, Kleiner. Stell dir vor, dass es wirklich so ist und es wird so sein! Ich liebe dich über alles und glaube mir, ich werde dich niemals hergeben und dich bis ans Ende unserer Tage verwöhnen."

Mit roten Wangen lächelte Draco seinen Mann an und der lächelte zurück.

„Das hast du schön gesagt."

Und so schliefen sie dann, eng aneinander geschmiegt, ein.

* * *

Ende für diesen Teil.

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	24. Chapter 24

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 24 **

**Der Morgen danach**

Sanft schien die Sonne am Morgen und kitzelte so den Blonden aus dem Schlaf.

Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, bevor er gewahr wurde, dass er ja nicht alleine im Bett lag.

Neben ihm schlief noch immer sein Schatz.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, als er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte.

Es war wunderbar gewesen und um nichts in der Welt wollte er diese Erfahrung eintauschen.

Mit dem Zeigefinger zeichnete er die Konturen Harrys nach, was den erst grummeln und sich dann unter der Bettdecke verstecken ließ.

Harry war kein Frühaufsteher.

„He, komm, mach die Augen auf! Es ist so schön draußen!", rief ihm Draco unter die Decke und klopfte sachte auf die Stelle, wo er den anderen vermutete.

Als sich der aber nicht rührte, beschloss er, ebenfalls auf Tauchstation zu gehen.

„Wäre ja gelacht...", murmelte er nur noch, bevor er unter der Decke verschwand und den anderen suchte.

Er fand ihn auch, zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt und munter schlafend.

Nicht, dass der Blonde das seinem Mann missgönnen würde, aber eben nur, wenn er nicht hellwach daneben liegen musste.

„Schatz... Ich bin schwanger.", meinte er dann etwas lauter.

„WAS!", schrie Harry, der augenblicklich senkrecht saß und die Decke zurückgeschlagen hatte.

Draco kam ebenfalls hoch und grinste ihn an.

„Auch schon wach?", fragte er aber dann. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte verstört und schaute seinem Partner vom Gesicht auf den Bauch.

„Bist du wirklich?"

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Blödmann.", knurrte Harry dann und stand auf.

Es war zehn Uhr, als es an der Zimmertür der frisch Vermählten klopfte.

Draco saß noch im Bett.

„Ja?"

Herein kam einer der Diener.

„Das Essen ist bereitet und Lord Snape lässt fragen, ob sie beide auch anwesend sein werden?"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam auch Harry wieder dazu.

„Ja. Wir kommen gleich."

Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand der Mann.

„Müssen wir echt? Ich will lieber noch mit dir kuscheln...", protestierte der Blonde dann.

Der andere sah ihn an und Draco bemerkte, dass Harry wohl nicht gut drauf zu sein schien.

Aber warum?

War der Witz mit dem schwanger sein vielleicht doch zu viel gewesen?

„Steh auf und zieh dich an, wir kommen zu spät."

Schnell tat der Jüngere das und sie betraten den Speisesaal.

Zu ihrer Überraschung saßen noch Blaise, Hermine und Ron am Tisch, abgesehen vom Burgherren natürlich.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Harry die Anwesenden. Draco nickte bloß.

Als sie endlich saßen, kamen sie leider nicht um die Fragerei der Freunde herum, denn die wollten ja am liebsten alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen.

„Und? Habt ihr es getan?", fragte auch gleich Blaise.

„Wie war es?"

„Hat es Spaß gemacht?"

„Wie oft habt ihr es gemacht?"

Nach der letzten Frage gebot Severus dann Einhalt, denn das war nun wirklich nichts, das hier her gehörte.

Dem Mann blieb aber auch nicht verborgen, dass zwischen seinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn eine Spannung herrschte.

Und schon war eine Entscheidung gefällt.

Nach dem Frühstück hielt er Draco zurück und beförderte ihn in sein Büro.

„Also, was ist mit euch beiden? Schon nach der Hochzeitsnacht den ersten Streit?"

Angesprochener seufzte tief auf.

„Ich habe ihn heute morgen mit einem Satz geweckt, der ihm wohl nicht gefallen hat...", erklärte der Blonde.

„Und was war das für ein Satz?"

„Ich meinte, dass ich schwanger sei."

„Wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

„Er fragte, ob es stimmt und ich hab dann gelacht, weil das so lustig war... Dann ist er aufgestanden und ins Bad. Und als der Diener kam und dann zum Frühstück zusagte, meinte er zu mir auch ziemlich... kalt.. dass ich mich anziehen solle."

Eine bedrückende Ruhe kehrte ein, ehe Sev wieder etwas sagte.

„Dann solltest du mit ihm reden und versuchen zu erfahren, warum er so reagiert. Weißt du, was so was betrifft, solltest du bei ihm keine Witze machen."

Verstehend nickte der Kleinere und stand dann auf.

„Danke, Onkel Sev."

Harry hatte sich in der Bibliothek verschanzt und in ein Buch vergraben.

Allerdings sah er die Zeilen vor sich nicht, denn seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um den Satz, den Draco heute morgen losgelassen hatte..

„Verdammt!", murrte er und klappte das Buch laut zu. Davon schreckte dann Hermine auf, die ihm einen strafenden Blick zu warf.

„Was! Ich wohne schließlich hier!", fuhr er sie an und lief zum Fenster.

Ron und Blaise, die ebenfalls hier waren, schauten sich fragend an und der Rotschopf brach dann die Stille.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist schon beim Frühstück so komisch gewesen."

Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

„Und kann es sein, dass du und Draco schon Krach hattet?", meinte Blaise.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hat heute morgen etwas gesagt, dass mich aus der Bahn geworfen hat..."

Das eben jener Blondschopf gerade den Raum betrat, bekam niemand mit.

„Und was hat Draco gesagt?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Harry seufzte.

„Dass er schwanger sei."

„WAS?", brüllten alle gleichzeitig.

„Ist das wahr?", wollte Blaise augenblicklich wissen.

„Nein. Er wollte mich damit wach bekommen. Hat er ja auch geschafft..."

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief.

„Kann es sein, dass du ihm das geglaubt hast?"

„Natürlich hab ich das!" Wurde Harry nun lauter. Seine Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt.

„Und er hatte dich aber nur veralbert.", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, verdammt!"

Nun lachte Blaise.

„Du hast dich darüber gefreut, dass er schwanger war. Na ja, zumindest warst du in dem Moment ja in der Annahme."

Wieder seufzte Harry. Den Kopf lehnte er an die Glasscheibe.

„Ich hörte das Wort und war sofort wach. Ich dachte, er meint es ernst und dann lacht er plötzlich... Ich hab mich wirklich darüber gefreut."

Hermine lief zu dem anderen rüber und legte ihm ein Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ihr habt doch noch Zeit und Draco wird das bestimmt nicht böse gemeint haben!"

„Mag sein, aber es tat irgendwie weh... Ich fand das überhaupt nicht komisch."

Draco hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Nun war sein Harry böse auf ihn und wollte ihn womöglich gar nicht mehr.

Langsam und leise ging er rückwärts und verließ dann endgültig die Bibliothek.

„Harry...", flüsterte er erstickt, als er die Gänge in ihr Zimmer entlang rannte.

„Das verstehen wir, aber Draco weiß nicht, warum du so reagierst. Rede mit ihm..", meinte Hermine dann und klopfte ihm auf den Arm.

„Genau, Kumpel, reden!"

Blaise warf dem Weasley einen Blick zu, den keiner definieren konnte, der ihn nicht kannte.

Dann schaute er dem jungen Snape in die Augen.

„Sie hat recht. Draco weiß nicht, warum du so zu ihm bist und vergiss nicht, was er alles erlebt hat. Er könnte das falsch verstehen und das könnte übel ausgehen."

Alarmiert riss Harry die Augen weit auf.

Der andere hatte recht, bemerkte er und stürmte los.

Als erstes suchte er in ihrem Zimmer, das war der Ort, den Draco als Zuflucht hatte.

Wenn er dort nicht war, dann in seinem kleinen Labor, das er ihm in den letzten Sommerferien eingereichtet hatte.

Aber da musste er nicht hin, denn der Blonde lag weinend auf ihrem Bett.

Langsam ging er näher heran und setzte sich neben den Jungen.

„Drache?", fragte er leise.

Erschrocken zuckte der Liegende zusammen und wischte hastig die Tränen weg.

„Warum weinst du? Ist es wegen mir?"

Heftigst schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Was dann?"

Der Blonde schluckte und sah dann auf. Er erkannte Sorge in den grünen Augen.

„Nichts.", flüsterte der Junge.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, was du hast? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Nun ruckte der Kopf des anderen wieder hoch.

„Doch!"

„Dann erzähl mir, was los ist."

Der Jüngere senkte den Blick.

„Du bist böse auf mich, weil ich nicht wirklich schwanger bin, oder?"

Harrys Augen wurde groß.

„Nein, Kleiner. Ich bin nicht böse, ich war nur enttäuscht. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du wirklich schwanger seiest. Und dann hast du gelacht, dass hat mich irgendwie.. ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hätte mich auf ein Baby mit dir gefreut."

Sanft streichelte er über die blasse Wange des Blonden.

„Aber ich bin nicht böse, ich weiß, dass du mich bloß wecken wolltest. Und wir haben doch noch Zeit für Kinder. Ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid, dass ich so kühl zu dir war."

Erleichtert fiel Draco seinem Partner um den Hals.

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht sauer bist."

Liebevoll legte der Dunkelhaarige seine Arme um den anderen und zog ihn dicht an sich.

„Mein kleiner Drache, ich liebe dich. Egal, was auch immer passiert, das wird sich nie ändern, okay?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm.

„Gut. Was hältst du davon, den anderen die Stadt zu zeigen?"

Sofort war Draco Feuer und Flamme.

„Na, dann zieh dich schon mal um, ich sag ihnen Bescheid, ja?"

„Ja, aber beeil dich!"

Damit drückte er Harry einen Kuss auf und schob ihn aus der Tür.

Lächelnd marschierte der los, um den anderen zu sagen, was sie planten.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle abfahrtfertig und nur der Schlitten fehlte noch.

Der wurde jedoch zwei Minuten später vorgefahren.

Begeistert stiegen die Freunde ein und legten sich die Decke über die Beine.

Harry half seinem Mann hoch und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Auch sie legten sich die Decke über und schon ging die Fahrt los.

Unterwegs sahen sie die schneebedeckte Landschaft und hörten Hermines begeistertes Gerede, oder ihre Seufzer, wenn sie etwas romantisches sah.

Es hatte auch begonnen zu schneien und die großen Flocken landeten auf ihren Wolldecken.

Freudig fing Ron sie immer wieder auf und schmollte dann, wenn der Schnee in seiner Hand schmolz.

„Das kannst du vergessen!", meinte irgendwann Blaise, der das langsam dämlich fand, was der andere da tat.

„Lass mich doch!", erwiderte der Rothaariger nur und legte noch mehr Enthusiasmus in seine Beschäftigung.

Dann hatten sie endlich die Stadt erreicht.

Schon von weitem hatten sie die Lichter gesehen, die alles schmückten. Überall waren Tannenbäume aufgestellt, die bunt behängt waren und Schleifen, Zuckerstangen und.. und... und..

„Wie schön!", rief das Mädchen und sprang aus dem Schlitten, als sie endlich hielten.

Das sie dabei fast auf die Nase gefallen wäre, da sie die Decke nicht weg genommen hatte, störte sie nicht im geringsten.

„Und hier geht ihr einkaufen, Harry?"

Angesprochener lächelte.

„Ja, es ist bequemer, als immer in die Winkelgasse zu müssen. Und außerdem gehört der Ort zum Anwesen meiner Familie.

Die Läden sind auch sehr gut, also, ich kann mich nicht beklagen!"

Seine Freunde staunten.

„Im Ernst! Die Stadt gehört euch?"

Das kam ungläubig von Ron.

„Ja, im Ernst! Ich konnte es am Anfang auch nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr."

„Geil, sag ich da nur.", grinste Blaise und marschierte auf ein Schaufenster zu.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte dann Draco.

„Also, ich will in die Buchläden und in die Kleidergeschäfte."

Hermines Augen leuchteten gierig, als sie von den Büchern redete. Wobei die beiden Jungen nur die Augen verdrehten.

„Quidditch!", antworteten sie dann im Chor.

Harry und Draco lachten.

„Gut, dann gehen wir erst in den nächsten Buchlanden, dann ins Quidditchgeschäft.", entschied der junge Snape und los ging es.

Doch schon nach wenigen Metern wurden sie aufgehalten.

Ein Mann mit blonden Haaren und einem eingebildeten Lächeln stand vor ihnen:

Lucius Malfoy!

* * *

Ich bin gemein!

Kommis?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	25. Chapter 25

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 25**

**Konfrontation**

Draco erzitterte und krallte sich an Harry, der beschützend einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Er wird dir nichts tun.", flüsterte er beruhigend.

Ron und Blaise hatten sich vor ihre Freunde gestellt.

„Was willst du hier, Lucius?", rief Blaise aufgebracht und starrte den Mann kalt an.

Angesprochener grinste genauso kalt zurück und warf eitel die Haare über die Schulter.

„Ich bin hier, um Strafe zu verteilen.", schnarrte er dann.

„Verlassen sie augenblicklich das Anwesen der Snapes! Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!", befahl Harry in autoritärem Ton und der Malfoy war doch leicht überrascht. Das hatte er dem Junge nicht zugetraut. Andererseits wusste er ja mittlerweile, wer sein Vater war.

„Sei nicht so vorlaut, Bengel! Ich tu und lass´ was ich will! Und am allerwenigsten wirst du mich davon abhalten."

Lucius machte die ersten Schritte und hatte sofort zwei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet, zu dem noch ein Dritter kam.

Hermines.

„Sie haben gehört, was er gesagt hat.", sprach sie.

„Und das soll ich mir von einem Schlammblut gefallen lassen?", höhnte er.

Dummerweise übersah er dadurch den roten Lichtblitz, der geflogen kam, ihn in die Brust traf und zehn Meter nach hinten fegte.

Überrascht wandten sich Blaise, Ron und Hermine um und sahen Harry, der mit ausgestrecktem Arm dastand. Den Zauberstab in der Rechten haltend.

Der Blonde stand neben ihm und hatte große Augen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht mehr. Verlassen sie das Anwesen und betreten sie es nie wieder! Sie sind unerwünscht und halten sie sich von meinem Mann fern!"

Wütend richtete sich Lucius Malfoy auf, sah mit wütenden Augen zu dem Angreifer und zog ebenfalls seinen Stab.

„Du wagst es also, mich zweimal zu Boden zu schicken und glaubst, dass du ungestraft davon kommst? Ich werde erst dich und dann meinen missratenen Nachkommen töten."

Die umstehenden Leute starrten sie an und taten nichts.

Auch nicht, als Lucius zum ersten Fluch ansetzte.

Schnell hatte Harry einen Zauber gesprochen und damit ein Schild beschworen, der den Fluch fern hielt.

Draco hatte sich wieder an ihn gepresst und sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Partners vergraben.

Der linke Arm des Schwarzhaarigen lag um dem Blonden.

Blaise und Ron feuerten einige Flüche ab, trafen Malfoy aber nicht.

„Du, Zabini, wirst auch dafür bezahlen, dass du ein Verräter bist!", schrie Lucius und schickte auf den Jungen einen der Unverzeihlichen.

Im letzten Moment erschien ein Schild vor ihm, der ihm das Leben rettete.

Harry machte sich Sorgen um Draco, aber auch um seine anderen Freunde. Er konnte hier nicht richtig kämpfen, solange sie anwesend waren.

„Blaise!", rief er.

Der sah ihn an.

„Komm her!"

Der junge Zabini kam zu dem Paar und wartete auf weiteres.

„Nimm Ron, Hermine und Draco und geh zum Schlitten. Fahrt zur Burg zurück und sagt meinem Vater, was los ist. Und der Kutscher soll sich beeilen!"

Draco war dem Gespräch gefolgt und wirkte recht geschockt.

„Drache, geh mit ihm. Hast du verstanden?"

„Nein! Ich lass dich hier nicht alleine!", protestierte er und klammerte sich nur noch fester an den anderen.

Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit und bedeutete Blaise, seinen Mann außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ohnmächtig fiel Draco in Blaises Arme und dann verschwand er mit den anderen beiden Gryffindors.

Lucius wollte natürlich sofort hinterher, aber das ließ sein Gegner nicht zu.

Ein Fluch explodierte vor ihm und verhinderte sein Vorhaben.

„Hier geblieben!", schnitt die Stimme des jungen Snapes durch die Stille.

Von weitem konnte man nur hören wie der Kurscher die Pferde zur Höchstleistung antrieb.

Die Kutsche hatte gerade die Stadt hinter sich gelassen, als der Zauber von Draco fiel und er die Augen aufschlug.

Er blinzelte und sah dann nach oben, in die Augen von Blaise.

„Wo ist Harry?", schrie er und setzte sich auf. Bemerkte augenblicklich, dass sein Partner nicht hier war und wollte schon den Kutscher zum Umdrehen zwingen.

„Draco, wir müssen zu Snape! Harry wird sich so lange schon verteidigen können!"

Der Slytherin hielt den anderen fest und dann hatten sie auch schon fast die Burg erreicht.

Als sie endlich im Hof ankamen, sprang Draco raus und stürmte in die Vorhalle.

„Sev! Sev!"

Severus saß in der Bibliothek und erschreckte sich furchtbar, als plötzlich die verängstigte Stimme seines Schwiegersohnes durch das Gemäuer drang.

Er schmiss das Buch zur Seite und rannte los.

Der Blonde kam ihm auf halben Wege entgegen und schmiss sich regelrecht in seine Arme.

„Was ist los?", fragte Severus außer Atem.

„Lucius! In der Stadt! Harry..."

Draco brach ab, da seine Stimme versagte.

Schritte polterten den Gang entlang und dann kamen auch die anderen in Sicht.

„Blaise, kümmere dich um ihn, ich geh zu Harry!", meinte der Mann und drückte den Jungen dem anderen in die Arme.

Mit einem Plopp war der Professor verschwunden.

Harry und Lucius standen sich noch immer gegenüber, wobei beide ein paar Verletzungen aufwiesen und ihre Kleidung teilweise zerfetzt an ihnen herunter hing.

„Jetzt kommt der Gnadenstoß!", blaffte der blonde Mann.

Sein Gegner nahm das eher gelassen.

Er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, das er nun einsetzen würde.

Malfoy sprach seinen Fluch und als der seinen Zauberstab verließ, verwandelte sich Harry blitzschnell in einen Wolf.

Erschrocken schrie der Mann auf und floh Hals über Kopf.

Er kam aber nicht weit, da der Wolf ihn schnell einholte und dann zu Boden streckte.

Severus war bereits seit einigen Minuten da und beobachtete das Geschehen.

Er spürte die Wut seines Sohnes und deshalb musste er nun eingreifen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Harry den Mann tötete.

„Stupor!", rief er und der Blonde war gelähmt.

Der Wolf wandte sich suchend um und entdeckte seinen Vater unweit von sich stehend.

Langsam ließ er von seinem Feind ab und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Dad!"

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", erkundigte sich der Mann und erhielt ein Nicken.

Dann trat er neben Lucius, der ihn hasserfüllt anblickte.

„Ich frage dich nur einmal. Warum bist du hier?"

Ein höhnisches Lachen erklang.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau. Ich will Rache!", zischte Malfoy.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt etwas sagen:

Wenn du noch einmal mein Anwesen betrittst, oder meinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn zu nahe kommst, dann werde ich dich eigenhändig töten. Und das qualvoller, als du es dir je erträumen könntest. Verstanden?"

Selbst Harry erschauderte nach diesen Worten. Wie musste sich dann der andere fühlen?

Der Junge grinste in sich hinein. Wahrscheinlich tausendmal schlimmer!

„Also?", hakte der schwarzhaarige Mann noch mal nach.

„Verstanden.", knirschte Lucius und der Stupor wurde aufgehoben.

„Vergiss nicht, was ich gesagt habe. Ich werde es wahr machen."

Lucius erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern apparierte augenblicklich.

Nun wandte sich Snape an seinen Sohn.

„Du bist verletzt..."

„Geht schon. Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Es geht ihnen gut, Draco war nur total verängstigt. Die anderen kümmern sich um ihn. Und dich bringe ich nun erst mal nach Hause."

So legte Severus einen Arm um seinen Sohn und disapparierte.

Sie erschienen direkt im Labor für Zaubertränke. Das, zu dem normal keiner Zugang hatte.

„Du lässt mich hier rein? Keine Angst, dass ich alles zu Schutt verarbeite?"

„Nein, du darfst ja nichts anfassen.", grinste ihn sein Vater an.

„Ach, so ist das? Du weißt aber schon, dass ich mittlerweile wirklich gut bin im Brauen!"

Der andere nickte nur.

„Dafür habt ihr ja das kleine Labor, nicht? Und nun halt still."

Das Stillhalten war leichter gesagt, als getan. Das brannte wie die Hölle!

„Sei etwas vorsichtiger!", jammerte Harry und Severus grinste sich halb tot.

„Aua!"

„Dann beweg dich nicht ständig!"

„Sanfter!"

„Klappe!"

„Das tut weh, du Trampel!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!"

„Auaaaaaaa!"

„So, fertig."

„Ja, nach dem du mich hier so gequält hast.", schmollte der Jüngere.

„Jetzt sieh zu, dass du zu Draco kommst, der wird vor Sorge vergehen.", meinte der Burgherr bloß und schob seinen Sohn aus der Tür.

Harry spurte los, um in seinem Zimmer nach seinem Mann zu suchen.

Er klopfte natürlich nicht erst an, sondern platzte direkt herein.

Am Kamin saßen Hermine, Ron und die anderen beiden.

„He, bin wieder da!", begrüßte er die vier und hatte keine drei Sekunden später den Blonden an seinem Hals hängen.

„Drache, alles okay?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, weil er spürte wie sein Hemd nass wurde.

Zumindest das, was davon übrig geblieben war...

„Ja, ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist.", schniefte der etwas Kleinere und sah aus Tränennassen Augen, nach oben.

„Wie siehst du überhaupt aus, Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn dann.

Nun musterten ihn auch die anderen drei und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie erschrocken waren.

Immerhin stand er hier in einer Hose, die mehrere größere Löcher aufwies, in einem Hemd, das nur noch aus ein paar Fetzen bestand und sein Mantel war schon längst Asche und lag auf der Straße in der Stadt.

Die Verbände und Pflaster blitzten daher überall hervor und ließen seine Erscheinung schlimmer aussehen, als sie es eigentlich war.

„Alles okay, ich bin in Ordnung!", winkte er ab und umarmte Draco erneut, weil er ihn von oben bis unten musterte und dabei einen sehr aufgewühlten Ausdruck trug.

„Bist du sicher? Du siehst nicht so aus mit diesen Verbänden.", meinte nun auch Ron.

„Ich bin sicher. Dad hat mich schon behandelt wie ihr seht und es war auch nichts Schwerwiegendes. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Dad nicht gerade sanft zu mir war..."

Seine Freunde lachten.

„Ich hoffe, dass Malfoy auch was abbekommen hat!"

„Oh ja, er sah bestimmt nicht besser aus und ich hab ihm am Ende nen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich ihn als Wolf angriff. Hab ihn zu Boden gestreckt, aber Dad hat vorher eingegriffen... Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre..."

„Ich glaube, wir lassen euch mal alleine. Wir werden eh in einer halben Stunde abgeholt.", verabschiedeten sich die anderen und winkten noch mal.

„Wir sehen uns in der Schule!"

Als die beiden nun alleine waren, setzten sie sich auf den Sessel vor den Kamin und der Blonde kuschelte sich an.

„Und dir geht es auch echt gut?", fragte Draco leise.

„Ja, es tut zwar noch ein bisschen weh, aber sonst..."

Der andere sah auf und wich ein Stück nach hinten, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder über den Oberkörper seines Mannes.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein, Kleiner. Es tut nur weh, wenn ich eine hastige Bewegung mache."

Erleichterung breitete sich in dem Jüngeren aus.

„Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin total müde.", gähnte Harry auch schon.

„Ja, ins Bett.", nuschelte auch der andere und entkleidete sich rasch, um dann unter der Decke zu verschwinden.

„Kommst du?"

„Ja, ich muss nur noch mal kurz ins Bad."

Als er zurück kam, trug er nur noch seine Boxershorts. Man konnte nun gut seine Verbände erkennen und Draco hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und das schien man ihm anzusehen, denn Harry kuschelte sich ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke und zog den anderen an sich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ja? Also mach dir keine Gedanken."

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm.

„Was hat Onkel Sev mit ihm gemacht?"

„Er hat ihm gedroht ihn eigenhändig zu bestrafen, sollte er jemals wieder einen Fuß auf Burg Snape setzen, oder uns zu nahe kommen."

„Und glaubst du, dass er sich daran hält?"

„Nun, ich denke schon. Lucius sah extrem panisch aus, als er am Ende verschwand. Ich glaube, so kannte er meinen Vater noch nicht."

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das blasse Gesicht des Blonden.

„Dann bin ich froh Ich will nie wieder von dir und Sev weg."

„Nicht, dass ich dich gehen lassen würde, Kleiner. Also mach dir darum keine Sorgen."

Zufrieden schliefen sie ein und dachten nicht mehr daran, was heute passiert war, denn nun lag Draco Malfoy in der Vergangenheit und es gab nur noch

Draco Snape.

Und so vergingen auch die Winterferien ruhig und die nächsten fünf Monate.

Kein Slytherin hatte mehr versucht, Draco etwas zu tun. Und was Pansy anging, nun, da war das ein wenig anders, schließlich war die dümmer als Stroh...

Aber an sich ging alles gut.

Bis an einen Morgen Mitte Mai.

Draco war aufgewacht und ihm war irgendwie komisch. Schon Wochen vorher hatte Harry beobachtet, dass sein Partner sich verändert hatte, aber nichts feststellen können.

Doch die nun auftretende Übelkeit warf Fragen auf...

Draco wurde doch nicht etwas krank?

* * *

So, Ende für heute!

Die FF geht nun auch so langsam auf das Ende zu..

Bye, Psy-Puma


	26. Chapter 26

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 26**

**Fragen über Fragen**

Als es nach ein paar Tagen ein wenig gebessert hatte, aber nicht ganz verschwunden war, reichte es Harry.

„Schatz, du wirst jetzt sofort zur Pomfrey gehen! Und ich entschuldige dich bei McGonagall!"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit geht es doch gut. Ich werde Verwandlung nicht verpassen!"

„Und ob! Los, Abmarsch! Du geht's dich jetzt untersuchen lassen!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er seinen Mann aus der Tür und in Richtung Krankenstation.

Natürlich wehrte sich der Jüngere, aber das brachte nix, denn nun zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und lähmte ihn. Dann ließ er den anderen mit einem Schwebezauber neben sich her schweben und brachte ihn zu Madam Pomfrey.

Die Frau erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich Harry ankam und sein Mann neben ihm in der Luft hing.

„Hallo, Madam Pomfrey!", begrüßte der Dunkelhaarige ihn.

„Harry, Junge, was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie gleich, ohne den Gruß zu erwidern.

Angesprochener lächelte etwas schief und deutete dann auf den Blonden.

„Es geht ihm seit einiger Zeit nicht so gut und da er sich geweigert hat, freiwillig her zu kommen, habe ich eben andere Maßnahmen ergriffen. Würden sie ihn untersuchen? Und wenn es was Ernstes ist, behalten sie ihn gleich hier! Ich komme nach der Stunde und hole ihn ab."

Benommen von dem Redeschwall nickte die Krankenschwester nur und zeigte auf ein Bett.

Harry ließ Draco auf selbigen nieder und löste den Zauber.

„So, mein Liebling, sei schön brav! Ich komme dich später abholen."

Er küsste den Jungen noch einmal und verschwand dann.

Draco grummelte sauer vor sich hin.

Als Harry zur ersten Stunde erschien, wurde er sofort von Blaise ausgefragt, wo denn Draco sei.

„Hab ihn auf die Station gebracht."

Verstehend nickte der andere.

„Professor?", rief der Dunkelhaarige dann laut.

Die Frau drehte sich ihm zu.

„Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Draco ist bei Madam Pomfrey und wird nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Nachher gehe ich schauen, was mit ihm ist."

Die Professorin nickte nur und begann mit dem Unterricht.

Irgendwie hatte sich die Stunde wie ein Kaugummi langgezogen.

Es schien, als hätte sie nie enden wollen.

Doch nun rannte Harry die Gänge entlang und war wild darauf, zu erfahren, was mit seinem kleinen Drachen los war.

Er öffnete die Flügeltür und blickte sich um.

Geradeaus konnte er den Blonden auf dem Bett liegen sehen.

„He, Schatz!", rief er und kam näher.

Am Bett angelangt, wunderte sich Harry doch etwas.

Sein Kleiner war blass und schien nicht unbedingt davon angetan, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Draco, was hast du?", fragte er.

Doch der Blonde antwortete ihm nicht.

Stattdessen erschien nun die Krankenschwester und scheuchte ihn zur Seite.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er nun die Frau.

Sie packte ihn aber nur am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück von Draco weg.

„Also, es ist leider so, dass ich dir nichts sagen kann. Also-"

„Wieso nichts sagen! Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet! Verdammt, mich geht es etwas an, was mit ihm ist!", wurde er lauter.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er hat mich gebeten, zu schweigen. Und da ist noch die Schweigepflicht, die ich in solchen Fällen auch zu berücksichtigen habe. Er meinte, er möchte es ihnen sagen."

Harry ballte die Fäuste.

„Er hat mich ja nicht mal angeschaut.", knurrte Harry.

„Ist es denn so schlimm?", erkundigte er sich dann wieder etwas beherrschter.

Die Frau lachte leise.

„Also, ich würde es nicht meinen. Aber vielleicht hat dein Freund einfach nur Angst?"

Nun war Harry doch etwas irritiert.

„Jedenfalls kannst du ihn mitnehmen. Die Übelkeit verschwindet bald, versprochen."

Erleichtert ging der Snape zurück zu seinem Partner.

Er war froh, dass sie in der zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke hatten und daher auch Spielraum, was ihr Erscheinen anging.

Es war doch ein Vorteil, der Sohn des gefürchtetsten Lehrers der Schule zu sein!

„Drache? Komm, wir haben nun meinen Vater."

Der Blonde erhob sich und hakte sich bei seinem Partner unter, bevor sie los liefen.

„Ist auch alles in Ordnung, Kleiner?"

„Mhm.", meinte der nur.

„Du würdest mir doch was sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, oder?"

„Ja."

Severus wunderte sich, wo sein Sohn und Schwiegersohn blieben.

Für gewöhnlich waren die beiden doch pünktlich...

Da klopfte es und die Gesuchten traten ein.

Während sich Draco gleich setzte, ging Harry zu seinem Vater.

Leise sprach er mit ihm.

„Entschuldige, aber ich hab Draco zur Pomfrey gebracht. Du weißt schon, wegen der Übelkeit und so. Jedenfalls hab ich ihn gerade abgeholt. Es scheint nichts Ernstes zu sein, aber er verhält sich seltsam..."

Einmal zuckte der jüngere Snape mit den Schultern, dann setzte er sich zu seinem Gegenstück.

Blaise hatte Draco nicht auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchung angesprochen. Aber ihn verwirrte das Verhalten gegenüber Harry auch.

Der Blonde schien seinen Partner zu meiden.

Es war schon später und Harry war noch einmal zu seinem Vater gegangen, da setzte sich Blaise zu Draco aufs Bett.

„He, was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Der andere hatte die Spur Besorgtheit heraus gehört und blinzelte nun seinen besten Freund an.

„Es ist nichts."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Es kommt mir aber nicht so vor. Du geht's seit heute morgen Harry aus dem Weg. Willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

Draco seufzte.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, kann ich dann sicher sein, dass du Harry auch nichts erzählst? Bitte, ich muss erst selber klar kommen."

Blaise nickte zustimmend.

„Also, ich..."

Severus und sein Sohn saßen sich im Schlafzimmer des Lehrers gegenüber.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Draco."

„Ja, das hast du heute schon gesagt. Aber was ist denn nun passiert? Hat Poppy was gesagt?"

Harry sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco wollte nicht, dass sie es mir sagt und er selber rückt auch nicht mit der Sprache raus. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Hab ich was getan, dass er mir nicht mehr vertraut?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sicher nicht."

Wieder ein tiefes Seufzen von dem Jungen.

„Was hat Poppy denn überhaupt erzählt?"

„Das es nichts Ernstes sei und die Übelkeit bald verschwinden würde. Und sie der Schweigepflicht unterliegt und nix sagen kann, weil Draco ihr es verboten hat und das selber tun will."

Der Professor nickte verstehend.

„Warte einfach noch ein wenig, okay? Vielleicht braucht er einfach Zeit, um damit klar zu kommen?

Oder er will dich nicht beunruhigen? Aber vielleicht will er lieber auch erst mit jemand anderem darüber reden?"

Erschrocken ruckte Harrys Kopf nach oben.

„Aber warum denn das? Er kann doch immer zu mir kommen!"

„Sicher und das weiß er auch, aber manchmal ist das halt so. Du darfst das nicht persönlich nehmen. Draco liebt dich, aber er kann vielleicht einfach noch nicht mit dir darüber reden."

Ergeben nickte der Junge.

„Danke, Dad. Ich warte noch ein wenig. Und ich hoffe, dass er bald was sagt..."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln verabschiedete er sich und marschierte zurück in sein Zimmer.

Dort entdeckte er Blaise, der auf seinem und Dracos Bett saß und jenen in den Armen hielt.

Leichte Eifersucht brodelte in Harry hoch, aber er zeigte sie nicht.

Die beiden sahen ihm entgegen.

„He, Harry! Na, alles klar?", rief ihm der Zabini entgegen.

„Wie man es nimmt.", antwortete er nur, schnappte sich ein Buch und plumpste in den Sessel.

Das kam den anderen zweien doch recht seltsam vor.

Für gewöhnlich wurde als erstes Draco in Grund und Boden gekuschelt und geknutscht, aber nun?

Blaise schaute Draco in die Augen, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er den Blonden in den Armen hielt. Und das doch recht zweideutig aussah.

Er seufzte leise.

War es das? War Harry eifersüchtig und verzog sich deshalb auf den Sessel?

„Draco, lass mich mal aufstehen.", meinte er.

Angesprochener war verwundert, tat aber, um was ihn der andere bat.

„He."

Blaise stand neben Harry am Sessel und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn du das jetzt missverstanden hast. Ich hab mit ihm geredet und ich musste ihn trösten, weil er weinte. Und da ich nicht wusste, was ich machen soll, hab ich ihn halt in den Arm genommen. Du weißt, ich bin sein Cousin..."

Harry schaute den anderen an und nickte, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Der Stehende zuckte unverständlich die Schultern und begab sich zu dem Blonden zurück.

„Was hat er?"

Die Frage musste ja kommen.

„Na ja, ich denke, einmal war es Eifersucht, weil ich dich im Arm hatte und das andere... Ich schätze, er weiß, dass du mir erzählt hast, was er wissen will!"

Der blonde Junge zitterte.

War sein Partner also sauer auf ihn?

Leise Tränen stiegen ihm auf und er schaffte es nur kurz, sie zu unterdrücken. Aber er wollte doch nicht weinen!

Blaise realisierte sofort und war doch nun angesäuert.

„Harry! Komm her und tröste deinen Mann!", befahl er.

So schnell konnte er dann aber nicht gucken, wie Harry bei seinem Drachen war, ihn an sich zog und beruhigend streichelte.

„So ist's gut. Und nicht streiten." Damit erhob sich der Junge und verkroch sich in seinem Bett.

Nach einer kleinen Weile hatte sich der Drache auch beruhigt und der Dunkelhaarige legte sich mit ihm in die Kissen zurück.

Noch immer ließ er ihn nicht aus seiner Umarmung und auch die Liebkosungen hatte er nicht eingestellt.

„Kleiner, ich hab dich lieb.", flüsterte er dem anderen ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch...", kam die Antwort und Harry war froh, diese Worte zu hören. Nicht, dass er daran gezweifelt hätte. Aber es zu hören...

Und so schliefen sie ein.

Als Severus einige Zeit später in das Zimmer schaute und an das Bett der beiden trat, lächelte er.

Die beiden sahen so friedlich aus.

Vielleicht hatte Draco ja doch endlich erzählt?

Aber eigentlich glaubte er das nicht. Dazu kannte er seinen Patensohn viel zu gut.

Außerdem hatte er einen Verdacht, was nicht mit dem Kleinen stimmen könnte.

Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel.

Ein violettes Licht legte sich über den blonden Jungen und einen Augenblick später konnte Severus seinen Verdacht bestätigt sehen.

Er ließ seinen Stab verschwinden und strich den beiden noch mal kurz durch die Haare.

Dann ging er aus dem Raum.

Er fragte sich nun, wann Draco Harry erzählen würde, was los war.

Lange konnte er das nicht verheimlichen.

Oder hatte er gar Angst, dass sein Mann ihm den Kopf abreißen würde?

Eigentlich vermutete Sev das nicht, aber nach dem, was in den letzten Monaten und auch über das letzte Jahr hinweg geschehen war, wusste man nie.

Jedenfalls sollte er eventuell noch mit dem Jungen reden. Es war bestimmt kein Fehler, wenn er Draco erzählen würde, dass Harry ihm sicher nicht böse wurde.

Der Mann seufzte frustriert.

Irgendwie gab es zur Zeit auch nur Ärger. Wohin man sah, überall fielen die Probleme über einen her.

Aber jetzt würde er sich hinlegen und schlafen. Ohne, dass er noch weiter nachdachte.

Dazu hatte er morgen wieder genug Zeit.

Und er würde es zweifellos tun.

* * *

Fertig!

Na, ihr hättet nu gerne gewusst, was Draco Blaise erzählt, ne? Aber das sage ich nicht!

Hoffe, es hat gefallen,

bye, Psy-Puma


	27. Chapter 27

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 27 **

**Der Schlag **

Der folgende Morgen begann ruhig.

Und auch der Unterricht gestaltete sich angenehm, ganz wider dem, was sich ein mürrischer Harry vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zu gemacht.

Er war aufgewacht, als sein Vater das Zimmer verließ.

Und seit diesem Augenblick quälte ihn die Frage, was sein Dad bei ihnen gemacht hatte?

Draco saß neben ihm und spachtelte, was das Zeug hielt.

Eigentlich war Harry ja froh, wenn sein Kleiner mehr aß, denn dann würde er schneller wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter über den Tisch. Es war das ganze Haus Slytherin versammelt. An einem dunklen Haarschopf blieb er hängen – Parkinson.

Das Gör schaute immer noch zu häufig zu seinem Drachen.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und suchte das Weite, was ihm selber natürlich nur recht war.

„Draco, können wir gehen?", wandte er sich dann an seinen Partner, als er sah, dass sie gleich Unterricht hatten.

„Ja."

Und so erhoben sie sich, gefolgt von den anderen ihres Jahrganges.

Heute hatten sie kein Zaubertränke, was Draco und Harry schade fanden. Ihrer Meinung nach, könnte man einführen, dass dieses Fach täglich unterrichtet würde. Aber da würde sicher wieder einer was dagegen haben!

Also marschierten sie nun in Geschichte der Zauberei, wo sie zwei geschlagene Stunden schlafen würden.

Es war zwischen den Stunden, als Severus seinen Patensohn entdeckte und ihn auch gleich mit in seine Räume nahm. Harry sah dem mit gemischten Gefühlen nach und wäre ja liebend gerne auch mit. Aber einerseits musste er zum Unterricht und andererseits hätte sein Vater ihn wahrscheinlich eh wieder rausgeworfen..

Es war doch alles so verdammt verzwickt!

So musste er also in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, während sein Schatz bei seinem Dad saß und er nicht wusste, was da abging.

Harry war zu neugierig, über was sie wohl sprachen.

„Also, setzt dich erst mal.", bot Severus an und der Blonde nahm Platz.

Der Mann selbst setzte sich auf einen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ein paar Minuten herrschte dann Stille.

„Harry war gestern ja bei mir. Das wirst du sicher mitbekommen haben?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er befürchtet etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, so, dass du ihm nicht mehr vertraust. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das Unsinn ist, aber nun gut..."

Dass sich die grauen Augen geweitet hatten, war dem Tränkemeister natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Jedenfalls weiß ich, was mit dir ist. Und, nein, nicht von Poppy.", sprach er weiter.

„Du hast Angst, dass Harry irgendwie böse auf dich sein wird, oder? Aber das musst du nicht. Er wird dir ganz bestimmt nicht böse sein, oder sonst was in der Richtung."

Draco lauschte aufmerksam den Worten seines Paten.

„Aber, wenn ich es sage... Wird er nicht denken, ich hätte ihn die ganze Zeit veralbert?", fragte er dann leise.

Der Mann erhob sich und schritt auf den anderen zu, der so verloren wirkte.

Er setzte sich neben den Jungen und umarmte ihn.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Außerdem hast du bis dato keine Anzeichen gehabt und du hast es im übrigen auch erst gestern erfahren. Glaub mir, er wird nicht böse."

„Danke, Onkel Sev. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm beibringen soll... Vielleicht will er noch nicht..?"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Er wird nicht Nein´ sagen."

Der Junge nickte und stand auf.

„Ich geh dann wieder in den Unterricht, ja?"

Sev nickte noch mal und dann verschwand sein Schwiegersohn durch die Tür.

Er hoffte, dass er dem Jungen Mut gemacht hatte...

Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Partner doch noch zu diesem Unterricht erschien.

Also lief er ihm die paar Meter noch entgegen und umarmte ihn erst einmal, bevor sie sich wieder zur Gruppe stellten.

Allerdings konnte Harry dem Drang nicht widerstehen, einen Arm um den anderen gelegt zu lassen.

„Was wollte er von dir?", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

„Nichts, es ist alles okay."

Leise seufzte Harry. Er wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, aber er beließ es dabei.

Draco war klar, dass sein Partner nicht wirklich abkaufte, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Und es wunderte ihn, dass er nicht weiter nachhakte.

Aber er war auch wieder dankbar, denn noch konnte er einfach nicht reden.. Ihm fehlten irgendwie die Worte und vor allem, der Mut!

„Gott, ich bin froh, wenn wir den Unterricht hinter uns haben. Was meinst du, Kleiner?", sprach Harry den anderen an.

Der antwortete nicht, weil ihm etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf ging.

Und von hinten näherten sich zwei Gryffindors.

„Huhu!", rief Hermine schon von weitem.

Die Jungen blieben stehen.

„Hallo, Herm, Ron!", grüßte der Snape und zusammen liefen sie weiter.

„Was habt ihr heute noch vor?", fragte der Rotschopf und grinste spitzbübisch.

„Ich muss noch was in der Bibliothek nachschlagen. Und wie lange das dauert, weiß ich nicht. Wieso?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem blonden Jungen zu.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich! Nichts hab ich vor."

„Gut, dann komm mit. Und du Harry, findest uns in Hogsmeade."

„Moment!", schrie er seinen Freunden nach, die seinen Partner einfach mit schleppten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er dann und trabte in Richtung des Ortes, wo er eigentlich hin gewollt hatte.

Er fragte sich allerdings, warum die zwei nach Hogsmeade konnten, wo doch nicht Samstag war?

„Sagst mal, was wollen wir da eigentlich? Und das unter der Woche!"

Die beiden Gryffindors lachten und lächelten dann den Slytherin an.

„Weißt du, Harry bekommt von uns noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Eigentlich hätte er es in den Ferien bekommen, aber da war halt was dazwischen gekommen und wir haben ihm geschrieben, dass er es später bekommt. Nun, darum sind wir hier.", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Schön, das erklärt das warum. Und das unter der Woche, will ich auch gerne wissen.", forderte Draco weiter.

„Nun, das haben wir dem Schulleiter zu verdanken. Wir haben íhn so lange genervt, bis er zugestimmt hat."

Draco grinste.

„Ich dachte, der lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen?"

„Doch, wenn man noch einen gewissen Tränkelehrer in der Hinterhand hat.."

Endlich in dem kleinen Ort angekommen, lief Hermine auf die Buchhandlung zu.

„Hier werden wir sicher auch was finden!", freute sie sich und trat ein.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Eigentlich hatte Harry mittlerweile doch genügend Bücher. Und das sollte was heißen, wo er selber ja auch gerne las und schon eine Unmenge besaß.

Aber sein Partner hatte mindestens das Doppelte!

„Lass mal, schauen wir lieber wo anders!", meinte er deshalb und zog das Mädchen am Ärmel.

Leider war es da schon zu spät, denn sie rannte kreischend auf eines der Bücher zu und zog es zwischen den anderen hervor.

„Das wird ihm gefallen!"

Sie wedelte damit vor den Jungs hin und her.

„Zeig mal."

„Hier. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Ja, schon. Aber das hat er bereits.", erwiderte der Blonde und die Braunhaarige fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Mist."

„Gehen wir wo anders schauen.", meinte nun auch Ron und zog seine Freundin mit sich.

Als nächstes betraten sie den Quidditchladen.

Der sah vielversprechend aus.

Einen Besen konnten sie ihrem Freund zwar nicht schenken, aber sicher etwas, das nützlich für ihn war.

Der Blonde blickte sich inzwischen bei den Besen um und stellte fest, dass einige sehr unsauber gearbeitet waren. Andere wiederum sahen aus, als wären sie verändert worden.

Einem Anfänger oder Laien würden diese Dinge nicht auffallen, aber er hatte gelernt, Original von Fälschung zu unterscheiden.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber ist es nicht verboten, Besen zu verkaufen, die nicht das sind, was sie vorzugeben scheinen?"

Der Verkäufer, ein großer, muskelbeladener Mann, sah ihn verwirrt an.

Innerlich schlug Draco sich die Hand an die Stirn.

„Man, es ist verboten, Fälschungen zu verkaufen! Das sollten sie wissen! Ist der Rest, den sie anbieten, auch nur billiger Schund?"

Der Mann schnaufte und kam hinter der Theke vor.

Ron und Mine, die das alles mitbekommen hatten, stellten sich zu ihrem Freund.

„Du halbe Portion wagst es also, zu behaupten, ich verkaufe Billigware! Und Fälschungen!"

„Allerdings!", antwortete Draco kalt.

Das Mädchen ziepte an seiner Robe und flüsterte ihm etwas zu:

„Hör auf und komm!"

„Nein!" Und der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde jedem erzählen, dass sie ein Betrüger sind und dann können sie dicht machen! Die Schüler so herein zu legen! Sie sind echt unterstes Niveau."

Dem Verkäufer reichte es, er holte aus und schlug zu. Die drei Jugendlichen konnten gerade zurück weichen.

Doch beim zweiten Mal erwischte der Kerl Draco voll in den Bauch und er sank schreiend zusammen. Die Arme schützend vor seinem Leib verschränkt und wimmernd. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er stammelte undeutliche Worte.

Hastig kamen die Löwen zu ihm und Hermine beschwor eine Trage herauf, auf die sie den Blonden legten.

Ron wandte sich noch einmal an den Mann.

„Ich werde das Dumbledore erzählen und das Ministerium wird auch von ihnen erfahren! Und machen sie sich auf Besuch von Professor Snape gefasst."

Der Verkäufer wurde etwas bleicher.

Ja, selbst bis nach Hogsmeade war der Mann gefürchtet.

Dann beeilten sich die beiden, Draco schnell zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen.

„Madam Pomfrey!", schrie Hermine schon, als sie die Türen noch nicht einmal offen hatten. Und so kam ihnen die Krankenschwester auch schon entgegen, als Hermine die Tür aufstieß und noch mal Luft holen wollte.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich und erspähte dann Draco.

„Um Gottes Willen!", rief sie aus und lenkte die Trage zu einem Bett, wo sie den Blonden dann umbettete.

„Erzählt schon!"

„Man hat ihm mit voller Kraft in den Bauch geschlagen.", erklärte Ron und sah besorgt zu dem anderen, der noch immer die gleiche Haltung hatte wie zuvor.

„Lauft und holt Harry her. Und beeilt euch!", forderte die Frau und die beiden verschwanden.

Da Hermine und Ron wussten, wo sie Harry finden würde, rannten sie direkt zu Bibliothek.

Und dort saß er auch - Harry.

„Schnell!", rief das Mädchen, als sie ihn sah und von der Bibliothekarin einen bösen Blick erntete.

Harry blickte sie an und erkannte sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste.

Er stand auf, schmiss dabei den Stuhl um und fragte:

„Draco?"

„Ja, er ist auf der Kranken-"

Der Snape war schon an ihr vorbei und stürmte die Gänge entlang.

Als der Dunkelhaarige ankam, konnte er gerade sehen wie Madam Pomfrey den Bauch seines Drachens abtastete. Dann drangen auch die Worte an seine Ohren.

„Es war wirklich knapp. Gut, dass Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley sie so schnell her gebracht haben. Und der Schlag scheint den Magen und nicht den Unterleib getroffen zu haben.

Mr. Snape, wie es mir scheint, ist dem Baby nichts geschehen. Aber sie müssen sich schonen, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass das Kleine zu früh geholt werden muss."

Draco nickte benommen und schloss erleichtert die Augen.

Er hatte eine solche Angst gehabt.

Wenn Harry erfahren hätte, dass er ihr Kind verloren hätte, wäre er bestimmt wütend auf ihn gewesen.

Leise vernahm der Blonde die Geräusche, die die Krankenschwester neben ihm machte, dann wurde es plötzlich still. Verdächtig still.

Müde öffnete er die Augen und drehte den Kopf.

Zuerst sah er die Schwester, die den Rücken zu ihm gewandt hatte und wohl jemanden anzusehen schien.

Dann nickte sie und trat bei Seite.

Draco schluckte. Da stand Harry..

Ob er das Gespräch von vorher mitbekommen hatte...?

* * *

Ja, ich lass euch schmoren! Sicher wussten die Meisten, dass Draco doch schwanger ist. War ja eingütlich nicht anders von mir zu erwarten und die Hinweise...

Jedenfalls lass spann icheuch mit der Reaktion von Harry,noch n weng auf die Folter!

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S. Ich habe Hope? Teil 2 auch gepostet!


	28. Chapter 28

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 28 **

**Ein Baby!**

In Harry ratterte es.

Knapp? Magen? Unterleib? Baby...?

Es machte Klick bei ihm und er verstand plötzlich, weshalb seinem Drachen übel gewesen war.

Aber wieso hatte er ihm nichts gesagt?

Glaubte Draco, er wäre böse gewesen? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Und bei Merlin, hätte er von der Schwangerschaft gewusst, er hätte seinen kleinen Schatz sicher nicht in das Dorf gehen lassen!

Langsamen Schrittes kam er näher und blieb vor dem Bett stehen.

Harrys Blick glitt vom Gesicht des Blonden zum Bauch und dann wieder zurück.

Madam Pomfrey drückte ihn noch mal auf die Seite, um Draco etwas zu verabreichen.

Bevor die Frau aber gehen konnte, hielt er sie auf.

„Sein Zustand?", wollte er wissen.

Poppy blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und seufzte.

„Er braucht Ruhe und Schonung. Dem Baby ist nichts geschehen, dafür hat der Zauber, den ich nach der ersten Untersuchung ausgesprochen habe, gesorgt."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Partner zu.

Graue Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an.

Und er erschrak furchtbar, als der Größere eine Hand anhob.

Kurz darauf spürte Draco, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und sanft darüber strich.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte er leise nach.

Der Blonde war doch recht erleichtert.

„Ich hatte irgendwie nicht den Mut...", gestand er.

„Glaubst du, ich wäre dir böse geworden? Eigentlich hättest du doch wissen müssen, dass ich mich darüber unheimlich freuen würde. Und nun haben wir das Kleine fast verloren. Ich hätte dich doch schützen können, wenn dir jemand droht! Und außerdem wäre es mir nicht in die Tüte gekommen, dass du das Schloss ohne mich verlässt. Oder ohne Dad."

Draco war beschämt. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Schwäche zeigen.

Doch Harry hatte es natürlich bemerkt, sich zu ihm gesetzt und in seine Arme genommen.

„Nicht weinen, ich mein es doch nur gut mit dir."

Unterdessen waren Ron und Mine auf dem Weg durch die Kerker. Eigentlich suchten sie nach Blaise, aber sie liefen jemand anderem über den Weg.

„Professor!", hielt Hermine ihn auch gleich auf.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Es geht um Draco."

Der Mann war sofort verändert und bedeutete ihnen, in ein Klassenzimmer zu folgen.

„Was ist passiert? Parkinson? Ich kill sie!", knurrte er und wollte schon losstürmen, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Nein, ein Verkäufer aus Hogsmeade. Der aus dem Quidditchladen."

„So..?"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Klassenzimmer und zur Krankenstation, wo er den Jungen vermutete.

Als er ankam, entdeckte er nicht nur Draco, sondern auch seinen Sohn.

Poppy trat zu Severus und beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe sie etwas sagte.

„Hat ihnen Mr. Weasley das erzählt?"

Er nickte nur.

„Wie geht es Draco und dem Kind?", stellte er dann leiser seine Frage.

„Nun, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Aber es hätte übel enden können, wenn der Kerl ihn richtig im Unterlaib getroffen hätte. Da wäre wohl auch mein Schutzzauber machtlos gewesen."

Sie verbarg ihre Überraschung darüber, dass der Tränkemeister Bescheid wusste.

Als sie sich wieder nach dem Mann umsah, war der verschwunden.

Zum Pech des Ladenbesitzers, denn gerade kam ein in Schwarz gekleideter Mann zur Tür herein.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte er brummig und erschrak dann.

„Allerdings! Mein Name ist Snape..."

Der Mann schluckte hart. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass diese Kinder nur einen Scherz gemacht hatten, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Aber nun musste er feststellen, dass dem nicht so war.

„Sie haben meinem Schwiegersohn einen Schlag versetzt, der ihm hätte ein Leben kosten können.", knurrte er.

Verwirrung stand im Gesicht des Verkäufers.

Aber das hielt Severus nicht davon ab, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und einen Crucio auf ihn zu hetzen.

Schreiend wand sich der Mann am Boden und hörte erst nach fünf Minuten wieder auf.

Schweiß rann aus jeder Pore und seine Glieder zuckten.

„Lassen sie sich das eine Lehre sein. Niemand greift meine Familie an. Jeder, der es wagt, der wird mit einer Strafe rechnen müssen."

Mit wehendem Mantel drehte er sich um und verließ den Laden. Aber nicht, ohne vorher die billige Einrichtung zu zerstören.

Auf der Krankenstation unterdessen klammerte sich Draco an seinen Partner und ließ sich den Rücken streicheln.

Er war so erleichtert, nun nicht mehr ein so schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen.

Dabei hätte er es doch eigentlich wirklich besser wissen müssen...

Aber das war jetzt egal.

„Kleiner, geht es dir denn besser? Tut auch nichts mehr weh?"

„Nein, es geht uns gut.", antwortete der Blonde und lächelte.

Er spürte abermals eine Hand auf seinem Bauch und war einfach nur happy. Bald waren sie Väter und hatten ihre eigene, kleine Familie.

„Na, dann bringe ich dich jetzt in unser Zimmer. Und den restlichen Tag bleibst du im Bett!"

Ergeben nickte Draco und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Einen schützenden Arm um den anderen gelegt, führte Harry seinen Drachen in die Kerker.

Die beiden waren gerade eine halbe Stunde da, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Blaise herein kam.

„Draco!", schrie er total panisch und blieb starr stehen, als er Harry entdeckte.

Er musterte die zwei erst, bevor er näher ging und sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Weiß er es?", wandte er sich dann an den Blonden.

Der nickte nur und lächelte selig.

Erleichtert seufzte Blaise, ehe er dann aber wieder besorgt aus sah.

„Ron und Hermine haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist! Wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen?"

„Wieder ganz gut, aber Pomfrey und vor allem Harry, haben mir Bettruhe verordnet."

Der Zabini grinste.

„Ja, da stimme ich ihnen zu. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dir was passiert, nicht?"

Draco schwante Übles.

Und er sollte recht behalten, denn Blaise ließ es sich nehmen, Privatkrankenschwester zu spielen.

Er holte ihm was zu essen, fütterte ihn – was Draco hasste, Blaise sich aber nicht nehmen

ließ – schüttelte das Kopfkissen aus, las ihm vor, half bei den Hausaufgaben... und so weiter.

Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Blaise das erste Mal mit dem Tablett aus der Küche zurück kam.

Er hatte es so voll beladen, dass er gar nicht drüber sehen konnte und der Schwarzhaarige vermutete, dass die Elfen wohl einen Zauber darüber gesprochen hatten..

Als Blaise dann mit dem Pudding kam und Draco den Löffel vor den Mund hob, war es vorbei:

Draco schrie schon fast um Hilfe und den Augenblick nutzte Zabini, um ihm den Löffel einfach in den Mund zu schieben.

Dann legte er blitzschnell die Hand drüber, damit Draco nicht alles bei seinem Geschrei im Bett verteilte und die Sache war erledigt.

Leider schmollte sein kleiner Drache nun, weil Harry ihm nicht geholfen hatte.

Aber was sollte man bei einem wahnsinnigen Blaise Zabini schon ausrichten?

Es war etwa achtzehn Uhr, als Severus dann anklopfte, aber keine Antwort erhielt. Eigentlich auch verständlich, wenn man mal von dem Geplärre von der anderen Seite der Tür ausging.

Jedenfalls trat er dann halt ein und bekam als Willkommensgruß auch gleich ein Kissen ins Gesicht gepfeffert, dass Blaise verfehlt hatte, der vor dem auf dem Bett knienden Draco flüchtete. Der schmiss nämlich gerade mit sehr viel Leidenschaft den gesamten Bettinhalt nach ihm.

„Was geht denn hier ab!", rief Severus schließlich laut in den Raum und es herrschte Totenstille.

„Hi, Dad! Wie ich sehe, hast du des Drachens Wut abbekommen?", grinste Harry und winkte seinem Vater zu.

„Und warum ist er sauer?"

„Weil Blaise mich wie einen Schwerkranken behandelt! Verdammt, ich bin NUR schwanger!"

Und Harry musste schon wieder lachen.

Er ging aber vorsorglich schon zu seinem Partner, denn der drohte gleich zu explodieren.

„Blaise, lass ihn jetzt mal.", wandte er sich noch kurz an den anderen Junge, bevor er sich neben den Blonden setzte und ihn an sich zog.

Während die eine Hand zum Bauch wanderte, kraulte die andere den Nacken.

„Nicht aufregen, dass tut euch nicht gut.. Okay?"

Er erhielt bloß ein schnurrendes Nicken.

Sev seufzte und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den zuvor sein Sohn belagert hatte.

Was anhand der Krümel unübersehbar war.

„Was hast du gegessen, dass es hier so aussieht?"

Harry smilte ihn an.

„Kekse."

„Ah ja..."

Dann herrschte eine Weile Ruhe.

„Dad, du hast sicher schon erfahren, was passiert ist, oder?"

Severus sah das Paar eine Minute lang still an, dann nickte er und lehnte den Kopf zurück auf die Sessellehne.

„Deine Gryffindorfreunde haben es mir erzählt."

Der Blonde zog eine Braue hoch.

„Was haben sie denn gesagt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das dich ein Kerl angegriffen hat und du zusammengebrochen bist. Ich war auch kurz hier, aber da war Harry da und ich wollte nicht stören."

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du störst uns doch nicht, Dad. Wie kamst du denn darauf?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort.

„Ich bin ins Dorf und hab dem Typen klar gemacht, dass er sich nicht mit meiner Familie anlegen soll. Der hat vielleicht geschrieen..."

Wo Harry nicht besonders überrascht über das Verhalten war, schien es bei dem Blonden und Blaise ganz anders zu sein.

„Du hast ihn mit dem Crucio...?", erkundigte sich Draco.

Sev nickte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaubs nicht...", bekam der Zabini bloß hervor.

„Könnt ihr ruhig. Dad hätte Malfoy auch gekillt, wenn er einen falschen Schritt gemacht hätte. Ich war schon dabei, wenn man es so nimmt...", mischte sich Harry wieder ein.

Draco ruckte zu seinem Mann herum.

„Du wolltest ihn TÖTEN!"

„Sicher, er hat es gewagt, euch anzugreifen! Und, bei Merlin, du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt auch schon schwanger!"

Der Drache schluckte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Jedenfalls ist er keine Gefahr mehr für euch.", beendete Sev das Thema und erhob sich.

„Ich gehe jetzt und wenn was ist, dann kommt zu mir. Und zwar sofort!"

Damit machte er unmissverständlich klar, dass er kein Nein akzeptierte und verließ das Zimmer.

Die Jungen grinsten sich an und machten sich dann schon mal bettfertig, damit sie das später nicht mehr tun mussten.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang und alberten herum, bis eine Frage fiel, die einen ziemlichen Wirbel verursachte

„Wie soll das Kind eigentlich heißen?", wollte Blaise dann wissen.

Die Gefragte sahen sich an.

„Gute Frage."

„Ja, darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht."

„Und ich konnte nicht..." Den Satz ließ Harry offen, aber die anderen verstanden.

„Dann sollten wir aber mal damit anfangen einen auszusuchen. Weißt du, was es wird?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte mich überraschen lassen."

„Das heißt, wir brauchen einen für ein Mädchen, und einen für einen Jungen.", zählte Blaise weiter auf und fühlte sich pudelwohl in seiner Rolle.

„Also, wie wäre es mit:

Magda?

Sofie?

Kerstin?

Tatjana?

Katja?

Donna?

Emma?"

Fragend sah er die zwei an, doch die verzogen das Gesicht und bissen sich auf die Unterlippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Nicht? Wie wären dann:

Sven?

Chris?

Theodore? – Nein, lieber nicht!

Thomas?

Ulli?

Pe- Was denn?"

Draco und Harry lachten los und Blaise schob die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Das ist nicht nett!"

„Wenn du uns so scheiß Namen nennst!", meinte dann nur der dunkelhaarige Junge.

Das führte dann letztendlich dazu, dass alle drei lachend in ihren Betten lagen und sich kaum noch bewegen konnten.

* * *

Und, wie war's?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	29. Chapter 29

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 29 **

**Namenssuche und Patenschaftsfragen**

Nach nicht mal einem Vormittag hatte das gesamte Schloss gewusst, dass Draco schwanger war und es kam fast jeder Schüler, um das Paar zu beglückwünschen.

Draco war quengelig und Harry tat die Hand vom Schütteln weh.

Er würde Blaise killen!

Nach einer Woche waren die Jungen total fertig.

Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, wollte ihnen helfen, einen Namen zu finden. Okay, Parkinson konnte man selbstverständlich ausschließen, immerhin durfte sie ja nicht in die Nähe kommen. Außer, sie wollte Bekanntschaft mit einem vor Wut rasenden Harry machen.

Jeden Abend saßen die drei Slytherins, ab und zu auch noch Ron und Hermine, zusammen und lasen die Zettel durch.

Grenzten die Namen aus, die absolut bescheuert waren und notierten sich die, die in Frage kommen könnten.

Doch da noch nicht fest stand, was es wurde, gab es auch darüber Diskussionen und da flogen dann als schon mal die Fetzen.

Besonders, wenn Blaise und Ron damit anfingen.

„Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Die sind so süß und lieb.", trällerte Blaise und grinste Draco an.

Der erwiderte das nur.

„Von wegen, dass wird n Junge! Schau mal, bei Harry als Vater, muss das so sein!"

„Ach ja?"

„JA!"

„Du spinnst doch!"

„Nein, tu ich nicht! Aber das ist nun mal eine Tatsache! Es wird ein Junge!"

„Nein, ein Mädchen!

„Junge!"

„Mädchen!"

„Junge!"

„Mädchen!"

„Ju-"

Die beiden wurden von einem schrillen Pfiff unterbrochen, der von dem Mädchen der Runde stammte.

„Danke.", meinte Draco und seufzte.

Sie nickte ihm zu und wandte sich dann an die Streithähne.

„Wenn ihr nur noch ein mal den Mund auf macht, dann gnade euch Merlin!"

Oh, die zwei folgten wie die Hunde und machten sich auf ihren Plätzen ganz klein.

„Man, dass die so durchdrehen müssen. Die tun gerade so, als würden sie Vater werden..", sagte dann Harry zu seinem Partner und der konnte nur lächeln.

Da sprach sein Mann ein wahres Wort.

„Mal im Ernst, Draco. Weißt du echt nicht, was es wird?"

Blaise stellte diese Frage schon zum einunddreißigsten Mal und der Blonde überlegte, welchen Teil von Nein´ der andere nicht verstanden haben könnte.

„Mein lieber Mr. Zabini.", begann Harry.

„Wenn sie diese Frage noch mal stellen, dann werden sie eines qualvollen Todes sterben."

Uh, seine Stimme klang so ernst und kalt, dass man diese Drohung durchaus als Gefahr betrachten konnte - wenn man Harry Snape nicht kannte!

Aber so?

„Wenn du meinst.", grinste der Angesprochene also nur und schien schon über das nächste Nervenspiel nachzudenken.

Und wie auf Kommando kam es dann auch über seine Lippen.

„Wer wird eigentlich die Patenschaft übernehmen?"

Die Löwen und auch Blaise starrten das Paar regelrecht an und sie begannen langsam, sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Draco griff sicherheitshalber schon nach der Hand seines Mannes.

„Die werden mir unheimlich, Harry.", flüsterte dann der Blonde, als die Blicke immer stechender wurden. Gerade so, als würde jeder einzelne sagen wollen, nimm mich, sonst wird Rache folgen.

„Öhm.. na ja, eigentlich haben wir noch niemanden fest gelegt.", gestand Harry schließlich.

Und als wenn das das Stichwort gewesen wäre, standen alle drei auf, bequatschten sie und waren im vollen Gange, sie zu belagern.

Letztendlich kämpften sich die beiden durch und verbarrikadierten sich bei Severus im Schlafzimmer.

Der war nicht minder überrascht, als sein Sohn und Patenkind plötzlich aufkreuzten.

„Was führt euch denn zu der Zeit zu mir und wieso seht ihr so gehetzt aus?", fragte er.

Angesprochene seufzten.

„Die anderen spinnen jetzt vollkommen. Wollen sie uns doch glatt dazu überreden, jedem die Patenschaft zu übergeben."

Der Mann lachte.

„Und nun ist es euch zu viel geworden?"

Sie nickten bloß.

„Und ich schätze, ihr werdet auch so schnell nicht mehr gehen?"

„Stimmt!", grinste der Sohn.

„Na, dann kommt unter die Decke. Ist schließlich nicht so warm hier unten."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

So lagen Draco und Harry bei Severus im Bett, wobei sie den Blonden in die Mitte genommen hatten.

Schließlich musste es ja das Baby und auch der Drache schön warm haben.

Jedenfalls war das Harrys Erklärung gewesen.

Am Morgen darauf, als der Professor prüfen sollte, ob die Luft rein war, entdeckte eben jener die drei Nervensägen im Wohnzimmer.

Sie lagen allesamt ausgestreckt auf der Couch und schliefen.

„Könnt kommen.", winkte er die beiden ran und es kostete echt viel Mühe, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Das war absolut ein Bild, dass man sich nicht entgehen lassen durfte.

Und, wenn man es nicht besser wusste, dann konnte man da schon einen falschen Gedanken bekommen.

So zauberte sich Harry eine Kamera herbei und machte sich ein paar Schnappschüsse.

Sein Vater und Gatte sahen ihm mit Verwirrung zu.

Harry grinste nur und wedelte mit den Bildern herum.

„Das ist super Erpressungsmaterial, wenn sie mal wieder nerven."

Severus war stolz:

„Wie Slytherin!"

Dann brachen sie doch in Gelächter aus.

Davon wurden dann auch die drei Schlafmützen wach und blickten entgeistert in die Gesichter der Störenfriede.

„Auch mal wach?", erklang da die Stimme ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors.

Hermine gähnte und nickte dann.

„Bei dem Lärm kann man ja auch nicht schlafen!"

„Sollt ihr um die Zeit ja auch nicht mehr.", erwiderte Harry nur schulterzuckend und marschierte mit Draco im Schlepptau, an ihnen vorbei.

Blaise sprang auf und rannte hinterher, dabei ließ er noch den Satz verlauten:

„Und jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht, wer der Pate wird!"

Alle anderen seufzten.

Blaise Zabini war absolut unverbesserlich, wenn es darum ging, seinen Willen zu bekommen.

Und es war wohl das Naheliegenste, dass Blaise die Patenschaft erhalten würde.

Zwei Tage hatte es gehalten, dann war der Zabini wieder in die Vollen gegangen und hatte jede freie Sekunde damit verbracht, Draco und Harry davon zu überzeugen, ihn als Paten zu nehmen.

„BLAISE!", schrie der Blonde gerade.

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen.

„Ja?"

„Du nervst..", seufzte der Drache.

„Oh!"

Harry hatte vor zehn Minuten aufgegeben. Eigentlich hatte er ja ein sehr langes Durchhaltevermögen, und da konnte man Draco fragen – was sich jetzt aber nicht auf das Bett bezog, auch, wenn es stimmte – aber Blaise war selbst für ihn eine Naturkatastrophe.

Und dann auch noch die geistreiche Feststellung des Zabini. Nein, da konnte man doch absolut nicht mehr.

Zumindest hatten die Bilder Ron und Hermine davon abhalten können, weiterhin zu nerven.

Und nun war immer noch die Frage, was für einen Namen sie nehmen sollten und wer die Patenschaft bekam.

Harry saß heute zur Abwechslung mal am See und starrte in den Himmel.

Sein Schatz war bei Madam Pomfrey und hatte ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen.

Nun lag er also hier und überlegte sich einen Namen.

Eigentlich hatte er ja schon einen, aber der ging nur für einen Jungen.

Und er musste Draco noch unterbreitet werden, bevor er endgültig genommen wurde.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und von weitem konnte der junge Snape hören, dass sich Schüler auf dem Gelände verteilten. Ja, das Wetter musste ausgenutzt werden.

Und es kam wie es kommen musste.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn natürlich gefunden.

„Na, alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte der Rotschopf und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Natürlich war Hermine sofort alarmiert und wollte wissen, warum.

„He, was ist eigentlich, dass ihr hier seid?"

„Öh, nix eigentlich.."

„Und das soll ich euch glauben?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Die Löwen schauten ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob ihr euch schon entschieden habt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte.

„Nun ja, ich denke, Draco möchte Blaise, auch, wenn der dauernd nervt.", meinte er.

Etwas bedauernd sahen sie schon zu ihrem besten Freund.

„Aber du bist doch der Vater, du kannst das doch auch bestimmen!", rief Ron plötzlich.

Harry zog eine Braue nach oben und musterte das leicht bockige Gesicht des Weasleys.

„Ich werde Draco seinen Willen lassen, wenn er sagt, er möchte Blaise. Blaise ist Drays bester Freund und ich mag ihn auch. Außerdem sind seine Eltern nicht mehr unbedingt gut auf ihn zu sprechen und ein Patenkind wird ihm gut tun."

Ron und Mine waren nun doch etwas ruhiger.

Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht.

Es stimmte, Blaise hätte damals auch Draco verraten sollen - auf Anweisung von Lucius Malfoy.

Er hatte es nicht getan und seine Eltern, die treue Anhänger des Lords waren, sahen das wohl mit wenig Wohlgefallen.

Vielleicht hatte Harry recht?

„Hört mal, das heißt nicht, dass ihr nicht zu Besuch kommen dürft, okay?"

Zufrieden nickten die beiden und begleiteten Harry dann zur Krankenstation, wo Draco schon wartete.

Abends im Bett, lag Harry noch eine Weile wach.

„Sag mal, Liebling?"

„Hm...?", nuschelte Draco, der an ihn geschmiegt lag und dem Herzschlag des anderen lauschte.

„Wen möchtest du als Paten?"

Graue Augen sahen nach oben.

„Ich hätte gerne Blaise, aber, wenn du-" Ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Gut, dann also Blaise!"

Glücklich lächelte der Blonde und nickte.

„Was hat Pomfrey gesagt?"

„Das es bald so weit ist.."

Harry schnurrte darauf zufrieden und streichelte wieder den Bauch des anderen. Er spürte die Bewegungen und das Leben im Inneren seines Drachens.

Und er konnte es kaum erwarten, das Kleine im Arm zu halten.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab Angst.", gestand der Junge.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin aber bei dir und werde es die ganze Zeit bleiben, ja?"

Draco nickte.

„Es wird weh tun, oder?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht genau... Du bist keine Frau... Und wie genau das dann abläuft, kann ich dir, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht sagen."

Das beruhigte den Kleinen nicht wirklich.

Er zitterte leicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige verstärkte die Umarmung und seufzte.

„Mein Engel, wir gehen morgen zu Pomfrey und fragen sie danach, okay?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Versprochen."

Damit kehrte Ruhe ein.

Draco wollte am folgenden Morgen absolut nicht aufstehen.

Er weigerte sich standhaft.

„Ich geh da nicht hin! Nachher fingert die mir sonst wo rum!", moserte er los.

Harry lachte und mit einem schnellen Zauber war sein Mann angekleidet.

Er selbst war schon länger wach.

„Jetzt komm, du wolltest es doch wissen."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Ich will das gar nicht haben! Das Kind kann bleiben wo es ist!"

Kopfschüttelnd fasste er den anderen am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Blaise saß im Sessel und kicherte sich eins ab.

Die Krankenschwester war erschrocken, als plötzlich Harry erschien, hinter sich einen sich sträubenden Blondschopf.

„Was ist denn passiert?", kam ihnen die Frau entgegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte ab.

„Mein Kleiner macht sich Sorgen wegen der Entbindung."

Jetzt musste sich die Krankenschwester ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was sich der Junge vorstellte.

Innerlich bekam sie ein kleines, sadistisches Grinsen. Warum denn nicht mal ein klein wenig Spaß haben?

„Na, dann kommen sie mal, Mr. Snape.", meinte sie und ging voran.

Sie führte die beiden in einen Raum, den sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatten.

Mit dem Wink ihres Stabes stand ein Gynäkologentisch da und sie ging näher.

„Mr. Malfoy, nehmen sie doch einmal Platz."

Sie warf dem Blonden einen Blick zu und der wirkte doch recht unentschlossen. Die Krankenschwester half ihm, in dem sie ihn auf die Fläche schob und hinlegte.

Doch Draco verstand diese Teile am Ende des Tisches nicht.

Doch die Frage wurde ihm abgenommen, als die Frau seine Beine spreizte und dann auf die Ablagen legte.

Der kleine Drache fühlte sich unwohl.

Hilfe suchend sah er zu Harry, dem schon klar war, dass Pomfrey seinem Schatz einen Streich spielte.

„So, mein Lieber.", begann sie.

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war wieder auf sie gelenkt.

„Also, hier werden sie ihr Kind bekommen. Natürlich dann mit weniger Kleidung."

Er wurde blass.

„Nein!"

„Aber sicher, Mr. Snape."

„Madam Pomfrey, ich denke, es reicht jetzt.", lächelte Harry und kam näher.

Half Draco auf und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Na gut. War nur ein kleiner Scherz meinerseits.", stimmte die Frau zu.

Draco starrte sie misstrauisch an.

„Im Ernst jetzt, es wird einen Kaiserschnitt geben und davon spüren sie nichts."

Poppy erklärte noch eine Weile, was alles passierte und dann verabschiedeten sich die Jungen. Der Drache sichtlich erleichtert.

* * *

Weil meine Cat das so schön sagt:

Hier ein Cliffi!

Obwohl der ja nicht fies is, weil's hier nicht spannend is..

Oder doch?

Wie man's nimmt, is ja nur der vorletzte Teil.. - ups, verraten g

Bye, ´Psy-Puma


	30. Chapter 30

**Angst – Wenn Ereignisse prägen Kapitel 30 **

**Geburt**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Harry durch einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut wach wurde.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und entdeckte Draco, der ziemlich fertig aussah.

„Liebling! Was ist?", erkundigte er sich sofort.

Der Blonde stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Hände lagen auf seinem Bauch und Tränen lösten sich aus den Augenwinkeln.

Harry streichelte ihm über den Kopf und sprang dann auf, um Blaise zu wecken.

„Mach die Augen auf, verdammt!", rüttelte er an dem anderen und wurde von einem halben Kinnhaken begrüßt.

„Was denn?", grummelte Blaise.

„Draco! Geh und hol meinen Dad!", befahl der Dunkelhaarige nur und setzte sich wieder zu seinem Partner.

Der andere rannte sofort los und kam zwei Minuten mit dem Lehrer zurück.

Der verstand die Situation natürlich sofort und zauberte eine Trage herbei, auf die Harry den Blonden legte.

„Die Wehen haben eingesetzt. Wie sind die Abstände, Draco?", wollte der Mann wissen.

Draco atmete mittlerweile wieder normaler und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sind Abstände dazwischen?"

Ein Nicken antwortete.

Harry lief neben Draco her und hielt seine Hand.

Als sie auf der Krankenstation ankamen, erwartete sie Pomfrey schon. Blaise war voraus gerannt, um sie zu alarmieren.

„Hier entlang.", meinte sie und führte die Gruppe in einen Nebenraum.

Dort bettete Harry seinen Partner wieder um und deckte ihn zu.

„So, dann wollen wir mal schauen.", flüsterte die Krankenschwester und sprach einen Zauber, der ihr den momentanen Fortschritt der Wehen sagte.

„Gut, wir haben noch Zeit. Harry, wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich bleiben. Die anderen können sich wieder hinlegen. Ich werde sie informieren, wenn es so weit ist."

Natürlich wollte Severus auch bleiben, aber das verbot die Frau bestimmt.

Also verabschiedeten sich Blaise und Severus.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Wie geht's?", fragte nun der dunkelhaarige Junge.

Draco zog eine Braue nach oben.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", konterte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, ich denke, es geht dir gut.", meinte er dann und grinste seinen Schatz an.

„So, meinst du?"

„Allerdings, wenn du so reden kannst!", alberte Harry weiter.

Der Blonde schmollte und drehte den Kopf weg, beheilt das aber nicht lange bei, weil er die weichen Lippen an seinem Hals doch auf den seinen haben wollte.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, das weißt du, oder?", grummelte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Na sicher, alles meine Schuld."

Nach vier weiteren Stunden und einigen Wehen, rief Madam Pomfrey dann schließlich einen Hauselfen zu sich.

„Geh zu Professor Snape und teile ihm mit, dass es so weit ist."

Ploppend verschwand das Wesen.

„So, dann wollen wir mal, nicht?", lächelte sie dem blonden Jungen zu und der wurde nun erst richtig nervös.

Seine Hand klammerte sich regelrecht and er Harrys fest und schien auch nicht gewillt, sie loszulassen.

„Ich bin da, Kleiner.", versuchte er seinen Mann zu beruhigen, dem die Angst doch anzusehen war.

Poppy sprach ein paar Zauber und die Sicht auf alles, was sie weiterhin tat, war für den Blonden versperrt.

Einzig Harry hätte schauen können, tat es aber nicht.

Er saß auf dem Stuhl neben Dracos Bet und hatte einen Arm über seinem Kopf abgelegt und die andere Hand wurde von seinem Drachen halb zerquetscht.

„Liebling, du musst keine Angst haben. Du wirst nichts merken."

Sev und Blaise waren sofort alarmiert aufgesprungen, als der Elf erschien.

Natürlich wussten sie, von wem er kam.

Angezogen hatten sie sich gleich vorhin, als sie zurück gekommen waren.

Und bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatten sie hier gesessen und sich vorgestellt, was alles passieren konnte.

Nun rannten sie die Gänge entlang und gelangten am Ende auf die Krankenstation.

Hier mussten sie nun wieder warten, denn sie wurden sicherlich nicht rein gelassen.

Während Severus nervös auf und ab lief, war Blaise damit beschäftigt, an seinen Haaren herum zu spielen.

„So, nimm den Trank, mein Junge. Und wenn du deine Arme nicht mehr spürst, dann sag mir das."

Draco nickte nur und nach kaum einer Minute sah er sich nach der Frau um.

„Harry.. meine Arme."

Der Angesprochene lächelte verstehend und streichelte die Wange des Liegenden.

„Poppy? Der Trank wirkt."

Sie nickte und verschwand mit Handschuhen und Kittel hinter dem Vorhang.

Leicht ängstlich blickte Draco fest in die grünen Augen seines Partners.

Er konnte leise Geräusche hören. Dafür, dass er nichts sehen musste, war er sehr dankbar.

Und sein Schatz war bei ihm, wie er es versprochen hatte.

„Harry, komm her!", rief die Krankenschwester dann.

Der Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam, aber er tat wie geheißen.

Was Draco mit wenig Begeisterung verfolgte. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Als Harry jedoch zu Pomfrey trat, bekam er ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Da hielt sie doch wahrhaftig sein Kind in Händen.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm das Baby in die Arme. Das Blut störte absolut nicht.

Harry legte seinen Umhang über das Kind und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Die bekam er auch, in dem er die Nabelschnur durchschneiden sollte.

Stolz tat er das und durfte dann, nach einem fragenden Blick zu Poppy, zu Draco zurück und ihm ihr Baby zeigen.

„Schatz, schau mal.", flüsterte er sanft.

Der Blonde sah ihn an und dann das kleine Bündel, dass ihm Harry entgegen hielt.

Zwei blaue, große Augen sahen ihn an und leises Weinen war zu hören.

Dann verschwanden sämtliche Vorrichtungen, die die Krankenschwester herbeigezaubert hatte und sie trat näher.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu einem gesunden Jungen.", meinte sie.

Erschöpft und glücklich lächelten sich die Eltern an.

„Ich werde den Kleinen waschen und untersuchen, dann bringe ich ihn euch wieder.", erklärte die Frau dann weiter und Harry überreichte ihr den kleinen Wonneproppen.

„Engel, ich bin so stolz auf dich.", flüsterte Harry Draco ins Ohr und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.

Der erwiderte leicht und schlief dann ein - mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seit einer Stunde warteten Sev und Blaise nun und sie wurden immer ungeduldiger.

„Verdammt, ist doch was passiert?", regte sich der Tränkemeister auf.

„Sicher nicht. Pomfrey ist eine gute Krankenschwester und Harry ist auch dabei.", meinte der Zabini.

„Mag sein, aber ich mach mir Sorgen."

„Ich doch auch."

Ein paar Minuten war es ruhig.

„Wer wird denn nun Pate?", fragte Sev.

„Ich weiß nicht. Schätze Ron, oder Hermine."

„Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke halt. Immerhin sind sie Harrys beste Freunde."

„Und nur darum müssen es die zwei sein?"

„Wer sonst?"

„Du?"

„Ne, sicher nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Harry kennt mich nicht lange genug."

„Vielleicht will ja Draco, dass du es machst."

„Wir werden sehen."

„..."

Und dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür zum Nebenraum.

Pomfrey trat heraus und lächelte die beiden an.

„Nun, wie fühlen wir uns? Aufgeregt?", fragte sie an den Professor gewandt.

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Gut, alles gut. Aber sagen sie mir doch mal, wie es sich anfühlt, plötzlich Opa zu sein?"

Komischerweise gab die schwarze Robe plötzlich einen noch stärkeren Kontrast als sonst..

„Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht!", gestand sich der Mann ein.

„Ich bin Opa!"

Die Frau lachte und Blaise tat es ihr nach.

„Na, dann folgt mir mal.", lächelte sie noch immer und die zwei folgte ihr.

Harry saß auf der Bettkante und hatte das Baby auf dem Arm. Draco saß leicht aufgerichtet, in die Kissen gelehnt, in seinem Bett.

Alle beide lächelten glücklich.

Sev war der erste, der den Jungen um den Hals fiel. Wobei er bei seinem Patensohn begann.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als es so lange still blieb und keine Nachricht kam."

„Es ist alles okay, Onkel Sev!", erwiderte Draco.

„Gut."

Dann wandte sich der Mann an seinen Sohn und das Bündel auf dessen Arm zu.

„Oh mein Gott...", murmelte er und trat fast schon ehrfürchtig näher.

„Dad, darf ich dir deinen Enkelsohn vorstellen?"

Harry legte das Kind in die Arme des Älteren und fand das Bild einfach nur süß.

„Da haben wir einen Babysitter.", lachte dann der Blonde und auch Harry kam nicht drum herum.

Blaise stand noch daneben.

Nun aber beglückwünschte er die beiden auch.

Draco winkte den Zabini zu sich ran und Harry wusste, was jetzt kam.

Sev, noch immer mit Baby, sah ebenfalls zu den beiden.

„Blaise, wegen der Patenschaft. Wir haben uns entschieden. Beziehungsweise, Harry hat mir die Entscheidung gelassen. Und ich hoffe, dass du deinem Patenkind nicht so viel Unsinn beibringst!"

Der Zabini war sprachlos. Er war der Pate!

„Ich danke euch!", jaulte er und fiel Draco wieder um den Hals.

„Wie heißt euer Kleiner denn?", erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester.

Harry lächelte leicht melancholisch.

„Sein Name wird Sirion Snape sein, als Andenken an Sirius..."

Er ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Schule, dass Draco und Harry einen Jungen bekommen hatten.

Viele kamen zur Krankenstation, um das Kind zu sehen. Allerdings flogen sie im hohen Bogen wieder raus, weil Poppy es nicht haben konnte, dass hier so ein reges Treiben herrschte. Und dann durfte das Kleine doch nicht gefährdet werden.

Da die Schüler für die Prüfungen lernen mussten, was auch Harry und Draco einschloss, war Sirion oft bei ihr.

Doch das änderte sich, als die UZE vorbei waren und die Familie Snape noch am gleichen Tag abreiste.

Natürlich mit Blaise, der ja die Patenschaft hatte.

Es gab eine große Diskussion, wo das Kinderzimmer hin sollte, als sie wieder auf Burg Snape waren.

Harry und sein Schatz hatten ja geplant, eine Verbindungstür in das Nebenzimmer zu machen.

Blaise hätte den Kleinen ja am Liebesten in seinem Zimmer, damit die anderen zwei ausschlafen konnten.

Am Ende hatte Blaise dann das Zimmer gegenüber dem des Paares bekommen.

So konnte der Zabini jederzeit nach seinem Patenkind schauen und auch nachts, wenn er doch unbedingt wollte.

Das er dafür mir Augenringen bezahlen würde, hatten sie ihm nicht gesagt.

Und so kam der erste Geburtstag des kleinen Sirion, der groß gefeiert wurde.

Von allen und jedem wurde der kleine Mann verwöhnt und verhätschelt.

Allen voran sein Opa, der ihm alles kaufte, was er fand und natürlich von oben bis unten verwöhnte.

Das fing beim herumtragen an und endete damit, dass er ihm jeden Abend eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlas.

„Dad, hättest du das bei mir auch getan?"

„Nur, wenn du als Baby auch so süß warst!", grinste der und beide wussten, er hätte es gemacht.

Aber wer konnte dem Kleinen schon widerstehen, mit seinen blonden Haaren, den blaugrünen Augen und der leicht dunklen Haut?

Sirion war mit seinem einen Jahr schon ein kleiner Wirbelwind und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er die besten Eigenschaften seiner Eltern geerbt hatte.

Dazu zählten der Stolz des Blonden und der Sturkopf des Dunkelhaarigen.

Also auch kein Wunder, wenn Sirion hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Wand wollte!

Denn wie hieß es: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn?

FIN

* * *

Nun, hier findet diese Story auch ein Ende.

Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen hat und so viel Spaß beim Lesen gemacht hat, wie mir beim Schreiben!

Ich danke allen, die so liebe Kommentare geschrieben haben und freue mich, euch bei meinen anderen Geschichten weiterhin unterhalten zu können!

Ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta!

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
